When A Star Falls In Love
by Bruux3
Summary: Sora e Leon vêm apresentando O Lago dos Cisnes com maestria no Kaleido Star, e sua técnica angelical encanta a todos. Eles percebem aos poucos o amor que existia há muito tempo entre eles, mas haverá conflitos que atrapalharão e conturbarão essa relação.
1. Lips Of An Angel

_Chapter 01- Lips Of An Angel_

_... It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak..._

Fim de mais uma apresentação de O Lago Dos Cisnes. Todos, dentre espectadores e elenco comentavam com entusiasmo como era prazeroso assistir a uma peça com tanta dedicação e sentimento por parte do casal da peça, representado por Sora e Leon- eles realmente pareciam estar apaixonados, e emocionavam o público pois o sentimento que deixavam transparecer na interpretação era muito verdadeiro. Para as amigas de Sora , a questão era clara- eles estavam realmente apaixonados- e parte do elenco já desconfiava disso- tanto que Sora foi praticamente interceptada por Mia e Anna na saída do palco, ambas as meninas pularam na sua frente, além de May que chegou correndo - sim, ela e May eram amigas agora.

- Soooora, você e o Leon estão tão fofooooooooos! *-* - Disse Mia

- Realmente emocionam o público! Disse Anna

- Ah... gente...m-mas é só atuação... Sora replicou

- QUE ATUAÇÃO O QUE SORA...!- May não pode terminar sua frase. Leon estava bem atrás dela e não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

- Sora... eu preciso falar com você.

- M-mas está tão tarde Jovem Leon... a doce menina de cabelos púrpuras respondeu, com certo medo na voz. Leon sabia disso e sorriu ironicamente. Delicadamente, se aproximou de Sora, pegou em sua mão e a retirou dali sem mais palavras.

- G-gente, daqui a pouco eu falo com vocês tá? Não se preocupem, e digam para a Rosetta que não precisa me esperar!

Enquanto isso, em algum local do quarto de Sora...

- A constelação de Sagitário está em todo o seu esplendor nessa noite. Escorpião, de Leon, está confusa e poderá se prejudicar se não resolvê-las essa noite.

- Ai Fool, eu quero dooormir . cadê a Sora?

- Eu não sei, mas por que você não vai tomar um banho linda Rosetta?

- FOOL! Eu vou te atirar como a Sora faz... Rosetta falou, mais brincando do que realmente falando sério. Estava cansada, mas sem sono, na verdade curiosa, e um banho só pioraria as coisas. Revirava-se na cama, olhando para o teto. – E o meu príncipe... aonde estará?

- Você e a Sora têm algo em comum... o fato de serem tão desligadas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Fool?

-Nada...

- EXPLICA FOOL!

-Tchau Rosetta, vou voltar a dormir no meio das suas calcinhas!

-GRRRRRRRRRR! Boa noite. u_u

Enquanto isso, na varanda do lado do quarto de Leon, já era madrugada. Ele e Sora estavam ali.

- Finalmente... eu cumpri com minha missão... fiz nascer um anjo, a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star...

-Leon... obrigada... sem você e a Srta Layla e o Jovem Yuri eu não teria conseguido... – Sora falava sorrindo ao companheiro de palco.

POMBAS! Agora não é hora de mencioná-los, Sora. Estamos só eu e você... – Sim, mas o que me importa é que cumpri a minha promessa... mas com isso eu cometi uma falha fatal, Sora. Não posso me considerar um demônio por ela.

- E qual seria jovem Leon? Não queria ter me ajudado com a Técnica Angelical? – Os lindos olhos amendoados da menina se encheram de lágrimas...

- O maior erro de um demônio é se apaixonar por um anjo, Sora. – Leon enxugou as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos, e logo as deslizava levemente pela sua face.

Então era isso? Ele também sentia aquilo até então desconhecido a ambos, que ela não sabia definir? Sim, o palco era sua paixão, mas outro motivo a deixava ainda mais feliz nas apresentações- a presença de Leon. Afinal, eles eram os protagonistas, e ela não se imaginava fazendo esse papel com outro acrobata, como Yuri. Agora entendera o porquê... porque emocionavam tanto o público...porque ouvira comentários...estavam apaixonados...e demoraram a perceber.

- E-eu também estou apaixonada Jovem Leon... – Ela abriu um sorriso, o mais lindo de todos. Sora podia não ter a beleza estonteante de Layla, mas o seu sorriso angelical a tornava a mulher mais linda aos olhos do belo jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos azul-arroxeados de beleza rara. Estavam ficando mais próximos, ele aproximou-se da jovem e aos poucos a prensava na parede, delicado, lógico que não machucaria o seu anjo. Estavam incrivelmente próximos, face a face, corpo a corpo. Até que seus lábios se chocaram. No mais perfeito beijo. Especial principalmente para Sora, que pela primeira vez sentira o doce sabor de um beijo apaixonado. Para Leon era quase a mesma coisa, ele tivera muitas mulheres- francês de sangue quente, fissurado por elas, mas no sentido sem sentimento, cru- era como se fosse o primeiro beijo, pois Sora era a primeira mulher que ele amava. Primeira e última se dependesse dele. Afastaram-se após vários minutos intermináveis daquele delicioso beijo, e logo Sora pensou que agora parecia que haviam passado muito rápido. A menina respirava pesadamente, como se afastar-se daquele beijo quente e envolvente fosse ficar longe de seu mundo inteiro- como se pudessem lhe tirar o ar a qualquer momento. Ele a abraçou, delicadamente porém com firmeza, tê-la nos braços era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer- e inconscientemente, seu corpo andara implorando por aquele momento. Mesmo que fosse só um abraço. Enfim abatida pelo cansaço e pela intensidade daquele acontecimento, Sora praticamente deslizou para o chão, ao que foi rapidamente acompanhada pelo parceiro que deitou a sua cabeça em seu colo.

-Sora... eu... – Ah, mas ela havia dormido e ele nem percebera. O seu anjo estava imerso no mais profundo sono- e esperava ele, com doces sonhos. – Eu te amo, Sora.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sarah, Mia, Anna e May discutiam sobre o que podia estar acontecendo entre Sora e Leon.

- Mas o que será que está acontecendo? Eles estão demorando tanto. – Mia disse

- Ah, Mia, a Sora já é bem grandinha né? Que tal uma palhaçada pra gente se divertir? - Anna tirou um nariz de palhaço de algum lugar e já ia o colocar, mas a mesma reação:

- Isso não é engraçado, Anna. Ah, eu acho que vocês deviam parar de se preocupar com a Sora sim...algo me diz que ela estará feliz amanhã.

Passou-se um tempo e as três capotaram na cama, dormiram. Até agora elas estavam sentadas conversando e haviam tentado iniciar uma guerra de travesseiros. Dormiam profundamente.

Varanda do quarto de Leon e Sora.

Estava tarde da madrugada. Leon realmente havia se esquecido de que horas eram, o tempo passou tão rápido. E ele precisava admitir, estava com sono- descer o seu dormitório até subir as escadas do outro poderia dar um tombo fatal em Sora. Ele, com facilidade, a retirou do chão, em seu colo, e abriu a porta de seu quarto, a colocando na cama, de roupas mesmo, ela não acordaria. Deitou-se com ela e a abraçou, sentiu seu corpo quente, naquela noite fria. Se era difícil resistir? Sim, ele era um homem, possuidor de várias mulheres- e seu corpo andava implorando por este prazer, ardendo de vontade reprimida. Nunca amara alguém como estava amando a linda acrobata de olhos amendoados, nunca fizera sexo com amor, talvez por isso a desejasse ainda mais. Ela dormia, no seu esplendor de anjo, os seus lábios tão perfeitos e finos, delineados num sorriso. Não resistiu- eram os lábios de um anjo- tocou-os com ternura- ainda estavam quentes. Aquilo o fez sentir vivo de novo. Aquele amor estava finalmente amansando seu coração de gelo, derretendo com o imenso calor angelical e amoroso que emanava da Estrela. Ele poderia ficar a noite toda a observando, mas logo lembrou que tinham treino, beijou sua testa e põs-se a dormir. Sora mexeu-se um pouco, abriu os olhos por um momento, viu um embaçado Leon, sorriu e voltou a dormir como um anjo. O acrobata, ainda antes de cair no sono pesado, disse:

-É, meu anjo...você me mudou...

Manhã. Já era manhã.

Leon Oswald acordou bem cedo, como de costume. Acordou sorrindo, raridade para aquele que antes era conhecido como o Deus da Morte. Ele sorria como um bobo ao ler o bilhete de Sora.

"Jovem Leon, obrigada por cuidar de mim esta noite. Eu amo você. Sora."

Leon parecia bem alegre ao dirigir-se aos treinos diários com sua amada parceira.

_**Nota da autora: Façam reviews, please! Sou uma grande fã de Kaleido Star e enorme defensora desse casal tão fofo *-* E me considero inexperiente apesar de escrever há anos. Erros meus? Sugestões? Avise-me, afinal o leitor é muito importante!^_^**_


	2. Sleep Beauty

Chapter 02- Sleep Beauty

_...Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead..._

Um dia normal no Kaleido Star. Sora atrasada para os ensaios, de manhã(ai ai, por quê ensaio 8:00?- pensava ela enquanto andava). Leon, como sempre, ralhou com ela, mas havia algo diferente hoje:

- Sora, que novidade você atrasar... que falta de comprometimento. – Mas ele sorriu após dizer aquelas palavras, meio arrependido do que fizera aproximou-se de Sora e abraçou, quando ela começou a pedir mil desculpas- daquele jeito fofo dela.

- Não acontecerá... – Mas ela foi interrompida bruscamente pelo abraço do jovem de cabelos prateados.

Leon beijou a testa de Sora, o que a fez fechar os olhos e corar bruscamente. Ela até procurou os lábios dele, mas ele a impediu, soltando uma das mãos do abraço para segurar a dela.

-Sora...o Kalos nos chamou na sala dele... parece que ele está inventando algo...

-Deve ser a nova peça e eu vou adorar-rar-rar! – A jovem falou entusiasmada, mas logo ficou muito vermelha pois Leon riu. – Está rindo do quê jovem Leon? – Ela perguntou a ele, muito corada.

- Ah, Sora, como você é boba... e fofa. Eu aprendi a gostar dessa sua personalidade tão bem humorada de forma quase incondicional. Agora vamos. – Ele dirigiu-se à porta da sala de treinos com certa pressa, enquanto isso eles andavam de mãos dadas.

- Aaah, eu estou tão curiosa! . - O rosto deveras angelical da menina estava iluminado- de curiosidade e alegria- ela poderia sair saltitando, se não estivesse com Leon- não queria soltar sua mão

- Será uma boa peça... tenho certeza, meu amor. –Leon falou subitamente, sabendo que reação esperar de Sora- a mais fofa e adorável possível.

- J-J... Leon... você também é meu amor... – Ela estava mais envergonhada que tudo, os tons de sua face iam do vermelho até o roxo, e pra completar as meninas estavam esperando na porta do escritório de Kalos.

- Anna: Parece que temos um casal aqui! – Ela reparou nas mãos juntas do casal.

-Mia: Aaah, mas que fofo! *-*

Sora ia soltar a mão de Leon, envergonhada, mas foi surpreendida- ele apertou sua mão, a segurando firmemente, ele definitivamente não iria a soltar. Parece que o Deus da Morte estava definitivamente mudado.

-M: May, você não acha que eles são um casal adorável?

-May: Ah, sim... são adoráveis. – Ela se forçou a sorrir, ainda doía em seu coração certo dia.

_Flashback de May_

_Era um fim tarde tranquilo. O céu estava com aquela linda coloração alaranjada característica daquela hora. Aproximava-se a hora da apresentação de O Lago dos Cisnes, uma das primeiras desde a estréia. Será que ela deveria falar? Ou não falaria? Seu coração estava angustiado, mesmo que tivesse sido tocado pela Técnica Angelical de Sora e Leon, ela guardava certo rancor por não ser sua parceira. Ouvia a música no seu mp3, enquanto pensava._

"_**We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to...<strong>_

_**I go back to us..."**_

_Estava ouvindo sua música, mas foi surpreendida por alguém tirando seu fone- de forma rude, como sempre. Estava atrás dela, a olhando, muito sério. Aqueles olhos azul-arroxeados, não brilhavam como quando ele estava com Sora...na verdade, estavam ao mesmo tempo tristes e ao mesmo tempo rudes._

_- May?_

_-Sim, Leon. – Era costume dela chamá-lo assim, diferentemente da irritante Sora, que sempre o chamava de Jovem Leon._

_- Você realmente ainda não entendeu porque não era minha parceira. Pois deixe-me explicar._

_- Quanto atrevimento o seu achar que pode corrigir a minha perfomance!- May retrucou, furiosa._

_-Suas técnicas são perfeitas... são ótimas...mas inconscientemente, percebi que nunca poderíamos ser parceiros...pois você não sabe demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos no palco...para mim, sua Odile é fria, não demonstra entusiasmo em lutar por seu amor...podem elogiar sua perfomance o quanto for, mas para mim ela é crua e sem sentimentos. – Ele falava aquilo muito sério._

_- Pra quê demonstrar sentimentos se já o perdi para Sora? Ou acha que ninguém percebe que estão apaixonados? Eu entendo a Sora não perceber, mas você, Leon... – Ela berrou, as lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos._

_- Eu não sei do que está falando. – Ele não sabia como, mas não corou nem demonstrou qualquer sentimento além de indiferença, apesar de saber que o que ela falava era verdade._

_- Não seja cínico, Leon! Eu sei que você ama a Sora e por isso não me ama! – Ela deu um tapa na cara dele. Como ele podia negar algo tão óbvio? Ele realmente era muito, mas muito teimoso para não admitir isso._

_- Não sei do que está falando. –Ele continuava a olhando impassível, pelo menos com May ele ainda era muito frio- apesar de ter mudado muito desde a peça. Ele saiu dali, deixando-a sozinha. Ela não se movia, não falou nada. Só chorava. "_

_Fim do Flashback da May._

- A: May, você está nesse mundo?- Ela indagou curiosa.

May estava calada.

-M: Vamos entrar, né genteee- Ela incitou Sora e Leon a entrar, antes que a acrobata- que realmente, não havia se tocado do que estava acontecendo cometesse uma gafe que irritaria May.

Sora e Leon entraram de mãos dadas, os dois muito vermelhos. Em seguida, Rosetta adentrou a sala, logo após eles, correndo muito.

-Rosetta: Oi Sora! Oi Leon! Oi todo mundo! Desculpe o atraso! – A menina de cabelos ruivos arfava, mas estava animadíssima- tinha esperanças de atuar com Sora na próxima peça.

-Kalos: Que bom que estão todos aqui. Mia preparou a adaptação de uma nova peça, e já temos os papéis.

-Sora: Srta Layla! -Ela também estava lá, quieta como sempre, sentada junto com Cathy.

-Layla: Oi, Sora. Queria dizer que a peça será A Bela Adormecida, e como de se esperar, Sora será a Bela e Leon será o seu príncipe Filipe.

- Cathy: O resto dos papéis será distribuído agora mesmo, com o elenco reunido, mas eu queria dizer, antes de tudo, que teremos uma estreante como Malévola, e o nome dela é Alice Bellintani.

-May: A famosa trapezista italiana... ela já ganhou o Festival de Circo, junto com Stefano Bertolli...- Ela comentou, fascinada.

-Anna: Ela é realmente famosa... por isso ela vai direto para a peça...mesmo sendo estreante... – Anna comentou, curiosa- esperava que todos pensassem o que ela pensava.

-Mia: Mas Kalos, eu havia adaptado o papel para a May! – Ela estava inconformada, mesmo sendo Alice Bellintani, como ele podia?

-May: MAS EU SERIA A MALÉVOLA? – Ela fez uma de suas expressões engraçadas de raiva, mas logo ficou séria.

-Sora: Eu acho que será ótimo termos uma nova colega! – Ela comentou com seu otimismo infalível.

-Leon: Espero que ela tenha uma boa técnica... e honre suas perfomances anteriores– Ele falou, um pouco sério.

-Sora: Mas am... Leon, o que importa é o sentimento que ela passa! – Sora voltou a ficar vermelha, todos deram risadinhas, inclusive Sarah, que até então estava um pouco calada. 

-Sarah: Tenho certeza que será uma ótima peça! *-*

-Layla: Ah... esqueci-me de um detalhe... o Yuri participará da peça, e coordenará o roteiro. Ele não se encontra aqui no momento, mas com certeza estará presente nos ensaios.

-Kalos: Agora vamos falar com o resto do elenco.

Todos saíram da sala, Sora muito saltitante e alegre, ainda de mãos dadas com Leon, May um pouco desconfiada e mal-humorada, Anna e Mia tagarelas, comentando sobre figurino, a peça.

Chegaram, finalmente, à sala de ensaios.

-Kalos: Gostaria de sua atenção para a distribuição dos papéis de nossa nova peça. – Imediatamente todos os acrobatas pararam seus treinos para ouvir o dono do circo. – Como já sabido, Sora e Leon serão os protagonistas. A nossa nova acrobata, Alice Bellintani, será Malévola. – Houve certo burburinho na sala, o qual foi interrompido pelo olhar severo de Kalos. – As três fadas, Flora, Fauna e Primavera, serão respectivamente Mia, Anna e May. A rainha Leah será Sarah, enquanto que o rei Estevão será Yuri. O rei Humberto será Rosetta, que tenho certeza de que será capaz de interpretar o papel masculino- um desafio a ela, recebendo tal encargo. O elenco todo participará, vocês serão personagens secundários, isto é, os súditos que assistirão ao nascimento de Bela.

-Layla: Melhor começarem a treinar, estarei acompanhando os ensaios quando a gravação do meu novo filme permitir. – Ela falou séria, e logo após isso se retirou, depois de se despedir de Sora.

-Sora: Será um grande desafio-io-io! E vamos superá-lo! Fazer a melhor das peças para receber o melhor dos aplausos! – A acrobata e estrela do Kaleido Star sorria, até que foi surpreendida- Rosetta saíra correndo da sala, chorando. Sora já estava correndo, mas Leon a segurou.

-Leon: Sora, não vá, é melhor não... – Ele a olhava aflito, ele sabia que a menina podia se magoar; segurava seu braço fortemente.

-May: Você está brincando, Leon? É óbvio que ela deve ir. – Ela retrucou ao acrobata.

-Mia e Anna juntas: Sora, a Rosetta já vai sair de sua vista!

-Sarah: É melhor ir logo! Ela pode fugir de novo! – Ela e as meninas estavam bem preocupadas.

-Sora: Não, ela não pode fugir de novo... ela não fugiu! ROSETTA! – Ela saiu correndo pela porta, gritando bem alto o nome de sua amiga. – ROSETTA! Onde você está?

**Nota da autora: Então é isso, continua no próximo capítulo. O que será que irá acontecer? Quem é essa Alice? Sora e Leon conseguirão desenvolver a técnica perfeita? Obrigada por lerem, e deixem reviews, não cai o dedo. TT~**


	3. Challenge

Não consegui colocar a foto da Alice, que raiva . no outro site em que publiquei a fanfic tem, se quiserem, avisem nos reviews.

Chapter 03- Challenge

_...Hey hey You you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey  
>You you<br>I could be your girlfriend..._

Sora encontrou Rosetta quase na saída do Kaleido Star. Ela estava ofegante de tanto correr atrás da ruivinha, que fez menção de correr novamente mas parou quando sua querida amiga a chamou.

-O que foi, Sora? – Rosetta debulhava-se em lágrimas, tentava disfarçar mas não conseguia.

- Eu que pergunto...o que houve, Rosetta? – Sora aproximou-se da menina e limpou suas lágrimas. Um garoto loiro as observava, sem ser percebido por nenhuma delas. Ele estava com a expressão angustiada. Era Ken.

- E se eu não conseguir fazer esse papel masculino? É muito difícil...e eu queria atuar no palco com você, mesmo que eu fosse uma personagem secundária...

- Ei, Rosetta, eu sei que é meio difícil ser o pai do príncipe...mas eu tenho certeza de que conseguirá... – Ela olhava a menina, tentando fazê-la sorrir; não suportava ver sua amiga assim.

De repente, Ken surge, correndo afobado. Ele postou-se em frente a Rosetta;

- O-o-oi Rosetta, eu posso te ajudar na construção do personagem... e a criar uma técnica...eu não entendo muito disso, mas pelo menos para ajudar no treinamento, eu sirvo.

Os olhos azuis da linda menina se iluminaram. Ela abraçou Ken tão bruscamente que a face do menino enrusbeceu.

-OBRIGADAAAAA Ken!*-* Você vai mesmo me ajudar? E muito obrigada por suas palavras Sora...

- Aaaah, por quê a May tá correndo desse jeito? O_O

May vinha correndo que nem uma louca para onde elas estavam, e só Deus sabe como ela as encontrou. Ela começou a puxar Sora.

-Ken, você não se lembrou?-Ela ralhou, com sua típica face de raiva, ao mesmo tempo engraçadíssima e assustadora.

-AH, MEU DEUS! Rosetta, vamos rápido! – Ken começou a puxar Rosetta, que o olhava confusa.

-Mas o que houve May? – Sora estava assustada e ligeiramente curiosa.

-Ela...ela chegou... – Os olhos azuis da acrobata se iluminaram. Se tinha alguém que ela admirava tanto quanto a Srta Layla, era Alice.

- ELA QUEM MAY? – Rosetta indagou, enquanto todos corriam desesperadamente para a sala de reunião, aonde a estrela seria apresentada. Sora chegou e logo correu para abraçar Leon, o que fez o lindo acrobata sorrir.

Somente a chegada de Sora para tirá-lo daquele transe. Alice já estava lá, era uma linda acrobata loira de olhos azuis e com um corpo tão bonito quanto o de Layla- seios e bumbum fartos, quase nada de gordura. Nada. Ela era muito magra. Seu rosto angelical lembrava-o vagamente de Sophie, assim como Sora.

-Ela é linda..-Sora observava a acrobata fascinada.

- Pensei que sentiria ciúmes, hm. – Leon falou, brincando, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos púrpura da sua amada.

- Sim... ela é perfeita...mas o que ouvi falar dela... não é nada bom...-Rosetta comentou, estava ao lado deles assim como Marion, Anna e May.

- É...dizem que ela é extremamente arrogante e destrata todos... – Marion falou, com sua percepção que fugia à inocência de uma criança de sua idade.

- Dizem que ela não dirige a palavra a ninguém... mas quem é ela pra fazer isso? –Anna acrescentou, se exaltando um pouco

- Acho que ela tem o direito de falar com quem queira... ela é perfeita e não deve nada a ninguém...-May falou, um comentário deveras inconveniente.

- May, eu não acho isso... ela não é superior a ninguém...mas esses boatos devem ser falsos...ela deve ser uma pessoa legal. –Sora falou com seu costumeiro positivismo

- Sora, eu não sei... esses boatos já não são de hoje... – Rosetta respondeu, meio incerta

- Shh... Mia, Yuri e Layla falarão.. .-Leon falou, gentilmente, a todos. Abraçava Sora por trás enquanto eles observavam o palco. Todos os amigos de Sora olhavam aquela cena fofíssima sorrindo.

- Ok, vamos ouvi-los! Aaah, a Srta Layla! *-* -Sora falou, e logo ao ver que a loira e bela ex-acrobata falaria, calou-se.

Ela falou calmamente, o seu tom de voz baixo, sendo observada por Yuri com sua calma costumeira. Kalos estava em seu canto, quieto como sempre, observando atentamente os presentes.

- Gostaríamos de apresentá-los Alice Bellintani, respectivamente Malévola na peça A Bela Adormecida, e nossa nova integrante. Ela veio da Itália e já ganhou o Festival Internacional de Circo com Stefano Bertolli.

- Tenho certeza que o elenco se dará muito bem com a nossa trapezista e que ela fará um ótimo acréscimo à nossa nova peça principal. -Yuri foi sucinto, sem se demorar muito, como gostava.

- Agora, a palavra à nossa mais nova acrobata. – Kalos falou brevemente.

- Olá, como sabem eu sou Alice Bellintani, tenho 18 anos e será um prazer trabalhar aqui com vocês. Tenho certeza que farei bons amigos aqui. – Os olhos azuis da acrobata faiscaram ao mirar Leon e foram tomados por certa antipatia ao avistar Sora. Como aquela menina, aparentemente tão bobinha, tinha o homem de seus sonhos e era a estrela do Kaleido Star? Não por muito tempo.

- Ah, lembrem-se de experimentar os figurinos mais tarde, e teremos ensaios daqui a três dias... –Mia falou, encerrando por fim a reunião.

- Dispensados. –Foi a palavra final de Kalos, e logo Alice desceu do palco, ao que foi imediatamente acompanhada pelos outros e pelos acrobatas que vinham cumprimentá-la.

-Vários: Alice, é um prazer tê-la como mais nova integrante.

E... Sora, com Leon ainda por cima, além de May. Por quê diabos ela tinha de aturar isso? Por quê justo ela?

- É um prazer conhecê-la Alice, tenho certeza de que seremos boas amigas-gas-gas! – Sora ficou um pouco envergonhada ao falar isso, pois a expressão séria da acrobata loira dissipou seu inicial entusiasmo. Na verdade, Alice ignorou Sora e se virou para Leon e May.

- Leon Oswald...eu gostaria muito de ser sua parceira algum dia... mas por ora, gostarei de dividir o palco como Malévola, apesar de não ser exatamente o que queria. May Wong? Vencedora do FIC? Sua técnica é ótima, nada comparada à minha, mas será um prazer ajudar a aperfeiçoá-la.

- Minha técnica é muito boa, mas sim, eu gostaria de ter sua ajuda, será uma honra Alice. –Os olhos da acrobata brilhavam.

- Alice, eu já tenho minha parceira.- Leon falou entre dentes, estava furioso pois sabia que Sora fora ignorada de propósito por aquela bela- porém arrogante acrobata.

- Talvez esteja enganado sobre ela. – A menina respondeu, mais uma vez, com seu tom falso e supostamente simpático.

- Não, Alice, eu passei por muita coisa para ser a parceira de Leon! – Sora estava começando a ficar magoada, estava sendo questionada.

Alice já estava indo embora, após falar com Leon, quando virou-se e encarou Sora como se ela fosse um inseto digno de nojo e que precisasse ser esmagado, como uma barata.

- Eu não sei porque ainda insiste em me dirigir a palavra. Não sei como Layla realizou a Técnica Fantástica como uma acrobata tão sem talento e medíocre. Não sei como Leon realizou essa Técnica Angelical que _supostamente_ a tornou a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star. A verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star está em sua frente, não é você nem aquela Rosetta, ela deveria continuar nos diabolôs ao invés de passar vergonha quando tentar a Técnica Fantástica e a Técnica Angelical, ainda por cima com uma parceira tão ruim como você. Se Rosetta tornar-se o outro sonho de Layla, vou duvidar de sua sanidade mental.

- ...Cala a boca... – Os olhos de Sora estavam se inundando por lágrimas. – Você não tem o direito de ofender Leon, nem a Srta Layla, nem Rosetta! Pode me ofender o quanto quiser, mas deixe-os fora disso! Peça desculpas! Agora! – Leon estava tendo de segurar sua amada com todas as forças, pois Sora realmente estava quase avançando em Alice.

Mia, Anna, e Marion ainda estavam lá, ouvindo atrás da porta, quando irromperam por esta e olhavam Alice de forma acusadora e com desprezo, além de estarem furiosas.

-Todas e May: Peça desculpas! Você não tem o direito de ofender todas essas pessoas!

- May: Eu pensava que você era uma pessoa maravilhosa...

- As aparências enganam, queridinha. E não, não vou pedir desculpas a um inseto. Prepare-se Sora, pois a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star chegou.

- Nem deveria ter entrado por aqui. – Leon retrucou, logo afastou Sora, junto com as outras meninas. Alice saiu, arrogantemente, e mais um segundo e teria tomado um pito de Layla, que entrou pela sala como um furacão. Ela praticamente arrancou Sora dos braços de todos e abraçou bem forte, esquecendo toda a sua educação adquirida ao longo desses anos- era muita humilhação para quem fizera tanto, ser ofendida por Alice.

- Olha, Sora, eu não tenho como exigir a rescisão de contrato da Alice, mas eu quero que acredite em si mesma. Tudo o que ela falou é mentira. – Ela falou para Sora, que chorava compulsivamente, as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim. Enxugou suas lágrimas, recolhendo-as com os dedos, carinhosamente. – Não chore mais. Você é meu sonho. Tenho certeza que nesses três dias, você e Leon criarão uma ótima técnica, uma maravilhosa técnica, que superará as apresentações dela. Agora, por favor, não chore.

Mia estava com o notebook na mão, assistindo ao vídeo de uma das perfomances da acrobata, mais especificamente a do FIC, aonde ela apresentou sua técnica Dolce Vita, ao lado de Stefano, no qual supostamente exaltava a alegria de viver.

- Sora...olha isso aqui...- Mia mostrou a apresentação a ela, e a todos presentes.

- A técnica é perfeita..sem erros...mas não vejo o público emocionado... – Sora observou, ainda com algumas lágrimas teimando em descer por seu rosto.

- Ela é uma máquina de acrobacias...assim como eu era uma máquina de diabolôs.. .-Rosetta observou, e anotou mentalmente que deveria contar o ocorrido para Ken, que certamente ficaria furioso.

- Ela não demonstra nenhuma alegria em estar no palco...- Anna observou.

- Ela não sente prazer em estar no palco, assim como eu não sentia. Sua face pode ser angelical, mas ela é um demônio. -Leon observou, sério. Ela era pior do que ele, quase completamente sem sentimentos, pelo menos em sua perfomance. Ele pediu educadamente a Layla para poder abraçar Sora novamente, o que relutante a loira concordou.

- Leon... cuide bem de Sora... ela é sua verdadeira parceira, você sabe muito bem disso. Agora preciso ir. –Layla o olhava muito séria. Se algo acontecesse a Sora e isso envolvesse Leon ou qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente Alice, ela não responderia por seus atos. Ela saiu da sala, elegantemente e com passos rápidos, porém era visível sua fúria.

- Sora...eu te amo... não ligue para o que ela falou...você é minha parceira, meu anjo. – Ele a abraçava tão forte como se pudesse perdê-la.

- Todos: Leon está errado. Nós te amamos, Sora!

Nesse exato momento, Alice passava por ali e escutou aquilo. Riu debochadamente, e voltou para a sala de treinos, aonde estava estranhamente simpática com quase todos os acrobatas.

**Nota da autora: Doeu em mim inventar a Alice. Ela é muito pior que a May, o nível de humilhação a que ela submeteu a Sora é muito maior. Mas ela vai ser necessária na fanfic. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, não quebra o dedo. Ç_Ç ~**


	4. Angels

Chapter 04- Angels

_A verdade é que ser anjo estava começando a me pesar. – Clarice Lispector._

E assim passou-se o dia. Todos treinavam, Sora evitava olhar para Alice, a causadora da sua humilhação. Porém, ela estava errando repetidas vezes no trapézio, o que preocupava Leon e Ken-o último já sabia da humilhação pela qual a acrobata passara e estava indignado- e vários amigos de Sora, porém todos estavam ocupados e nervosos com a peça. Aquilo estava sendo demais... como isso podia estar acontecendo?

-Sora, você errou de novo! O que está acontecendo? – Leon perguntou, preocupado com sua amada e parceira. Mas ficou surpreso quando ela o empurrou e saiu correndo chorando da sala, e a isso se seguiu um risinho irônico de Alice. O belo acrobata a fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto correu atrás de Sora. Ele a encontrou, e logo a abraçou fortemente. Ela chorava copiosamente, e demorou um tempo até conseguir.

-L-Leon... e se eu não for um anjo...? Anjos não sentem ódio...mas aquela... é impossível não odiar ela, Leon! Olha as coisas que ela falou! Será que eu realmente sou um anjo? – Suas lágrimas pareciam infindáveis; ela nunca se sentira tão insegura.

- Sora...meu amor...é óbvio...que você é um anjo... lembra-se dos sentimentos lindos que despertamos na plateia? E quantas pessoas levamos às lágrimas com nossa perfomance? Você viu isso no vídeo da Alice? - Ele falava convicto. Estava realmente furioso com o que aquela garota estava fazendo. Ela era muito baixa. Alice era o total oposto de Sora. E para piorar, ela estava na frente de ambos- naquele exato momento.

-A-Alice... – Ela gaguejou. Ela sentia medo e ódio. Medo de aquela garota mimada tirar tudo aquilo que ela conquistara e o que mais amava- o palco, seus amigos e Leon.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo aqui? Já não cansou de ser odiada por todo o Kaleido Star no seu primeiro dia de trabalho? – Leon retrucou sem um pingo de gentileza, ao ver a garota chegando com um sorrisinho irônico.

- A bonequinha está chorando? Deveria chorar quando visse a minha mais nova técnica, Maldição. – Ela sorriu presunçosa- como era arrogante.

- Alice, cala a boca! O que você veio fazer? Destruir o Kaleido Star? Alguém como você nem deveria pisar no palco, pois o tornará uma arena de competições e o desrespeitará! Eu não vou admitir isso! Não vou! – Sora gritou, tanto que isso atraiu todos os acrobatas para aquele lugar. Leon a segurou, mais uma vez ele e ela estavam se segurando de irritação com aquela idiota. Sora normalmente era amável e paciente, mas aquela garota estava a testando. Mia, Anna, Rosetta e Leon tiraram Sora dali, que já estava muito afetada, mas May ficou.

- May...não vale a pena...vem...-Sora chamou a agora sua amiga.

- Espera Sora... ela precisa ser colocada em seu lugar...- Ela estava furiosa, simplismente fora de controle. Sua face vermelha, sua expressão raivosa. – Eu achava que você era uma pessoa completamente diferente! Eu achava que ser uma das melhores trapezistas do mundo te fizesse ótima pessoa, mas você só sabe se vangloriar disso e ficar julgando aqueles que considera inexperientes e/ou piores que você com relação a técnica! Pois saiba que se quiser fazer só técnica, seu lugar não é aqui! Finalmente, com meu papel nessa peça, eu entendi que minha maior vontade é fazer o público sorrir, mesmo que cometa erros!

- O público não importa queridinha. Se eles querem rir, que procurem um circo com palhaços, engolidores de fogo ou atrações tão míseras como essas. Eu quero que paguem para assistir ao meu perfeito espetáculo, e se não gostarem, só podem ser loucos, pois eu não cometo erros. Ou você acha que alguém assiste Ballet pra se divertir?

- Mude sua mente ou nunca será uma estrela do Kaleido Star. – May se retirou, deixando Alice lívida- a menina até chegou a gritar para que May voltasse, mas ela a deixou falando sozinha. Ela voltou para confortar Sora, mas falou com ela meio que cobrando. – Vocês já decidiram a técnica? Já têm um nome? Não liguem para aquela imbecil, ela não fala nada com nada.

-M-May eu tô meio confusa... eu ainda não sei o que fazer...- Sora respondeu, ainda meio afetada pelo incidente anterior.

- Tenho ideias vagas...não sou muito criativo. – Leon comentou, tentando manter sua calma pelo bem de Sora- a abraçava, buscando a confortar.

Mais uma vez Mia chegou com seu notebook, junto com Anna. Elas haviam corrido para seus quartos depois de confortarem Sora, e só voltaram agora.

- Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Mia chegou animada, tinha uma página aberta.

- Calma, Mia. – Disse Anna.

- Aqui diz que Malévola não foi convidada para a festa de nascimento de Aurora ( por ledo engano, esqueceram de mandar a carta a ela),e por isso ficou furiosa e a amaldiçoou. Por isso, quando tivesse 16 anos, a princesa iria morrer por meio de uma roca( instrumento de fiar que possui uma agulha), mas as fadas amenizaram a maldição, então Aurora cairia em sono profundo, sendo envolta por espinhos à sua volta, e nos arredores do castelo, até que seu verdadeiro amor viesse a despertar. E todos sabem, a bruxa se disfarçou, guiou Aurora( hipnotizada) até uma roca, aonde ela espetou o dedo, e caiu numa cama, em sono profundo( no castelo), que ficou cercado por fora por espinhos, e a sua cama também. E ela somente será acordada pela bravura de seu príncipe, que enfrentará os espinhos e a bruxa para lhe dar o amoroso beijo que a libertaria da maldição. **

Sora e Leon coraram na última parte da história. Todos já sabiam que eles estavam juntos, e apesar do beijo ser cenográfico, eles estavam tão apaixonados que o público entenderia que o sentimento era real e pipocariam boatos e fofocas, que causariam uma exposição desagradável na mídia.

- Temos de criar uma técnica...que envolva a So... ops, Aurora dentro dos espinhos que surgem com a maldição da bruxa, e que quando Le... o príncipe Filipe lute com a bruxa, ele regredirão, e surgirá, angelicalmente, a sua amada, que desperta do seu sono, e assim eles serão felizes para sempre, após o baile. – Mia já estava se empolgando, iria mandar Ian construir os espinhos da forma mais realística possível.

- Já sei... e se ela estivesse dentro do trampolim, envolta por espinhos, e surgissse, esplenderosa( ocorreria uma muda de roupa no caso, por baixo da roupa que ela estava quando imergiu no sono estaria o vestido de baile), e ela, ao despertar, pulasse até alcançar seu príncipe? ( a autora boba aqui pensou: ela pula, vai ao trapézio, e executa técnica semelhante ao Fênix Dourado, com os giros de Layla, para alcançar o príncipe, e haveria o baile após isso, com perfomances livres e abertas ao público). – Mia empolgou-se ainda mais, ao que era observada de forma entusiástica por Anna e May.

- Mas o Fênix Dourado...não existe fênix mais belo que o da Srta Layla... será que ela aceitaria me ajudar a completar a técnica? Eu a aprendi, mas não totalmente. – Sora falou, meio insegura.

- Todos: Liga, Sora! – E o telefone foi praticamente enfiado goela abaixo, de tantas pessoas insistindo para ela falar com Layla.

-Shhh...quietos. Ela atendeu. – Leon falou, era fofo o jeito dele, alguns riram, incluindo Sora, mas ele estava sério.

- Sim...sim...você vai me ajudar, Senhorita Laylaaa? *-* - Os olhos de Sora iluminaram-se ao final da ligação. Layla estava indo para o Kaleido Star naquele exato momento.

Não demorou muito, logo ela estava lá. Enquanto Leon e os outros ocupavam-se com outras coisas, foram 3 dias seguidos de treinamento. Layla não se importou em ser seu demônio, mais do que tudo ela queria MUITO ver Alice engolir as palavras cruéis que dissera. O resto dos dias até a estréia da peça Sora treinou com Leon, e todos os que tinham a oportunidade de ver os ensaios concordavam que eles estavam perfeitos. A técnica Maldição de Alice já estava perfeita tecnicamente, mas havia um consenso- não havia sentimento nela.

Chegou o dia. Parecia que a semana de ensaios havia durado uma eternidade. Finalmente era a hora. Todos estavam lindos, com seus figurinos perfeitos. Alice principalmente estava assustadoramente linda, mesmo com a fantasia tão feia de Malévola. Não importava. Só havia um foco agora. Sora e Leon seguravam a mão um do outro, enquanto assistiam a perfomance encantadora das três fadinhas: Anna, Mia e May, além de Rosetta e seu príncipezinho( podem matar a autora, mas não havia outra opção), Marion, e os pais de Aurora, Sarah e Yuri(parece bem esquisito, eu sei) , até o momento em que Malévola chegou e amaldiçoou a criança. Próximo ato: somente Sora e as fadinhas em cena, no lugar rupestre aonde Aurora cresceu até completar 16 anos. ( pelo o que eu lembro, a Aurora sai escondida de casa e acha o seu castelo, aonde é enganada por Malévola e cai no sono profundo), até que somente Aurora, envolta nos espinhos, e Malévola, com sua risada maléfica, ficam lá. Até que o príncipe Filipe a liberta da maldição, com um beijo, e como uma fênix, liberta, que renasce após adormecer, Sora foi até Leon, que a olhava maravilhado.

**I sit and wait**

Eu sento e espero

**Does an angel contemplate my fate**

Algum anjo contempla meu destino?

**And do they know**

E eles conhecem

**The places where we go**

Os lugares onde vamos

**When we're grey and old**

Quando estamos grisalhos e velhos?

**'Cause I've been told**

Pois me foi dito

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

Que a salvação deixa as asas deles estendidas

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

Então, quando eu estiver deitado na minha cama,

**Thoughts running through my head**

Pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça

**And I feel that love is dead**

E eu sinto que o amor está morto

**I'm loving angels instead**

Estou amando anjos em vez disso

**And through it all she offers me protection **

E apesar de tudo ela me oferece proteção,

**A lot of love and affection **

Muito amor e afeição

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

Esteja eu certo ou errado

**And down the waterfall **

E debaixo da cachoeira

**Wherever it may take me **

Ou quer que onde isso pode me levar

**I know that life wont break me **

Sei que a vida não me arruinará

**When I come to call she wont forsake me **

Quando eu vier chamar,

Ela não me abandonará

**I'm loving angels instead **

Estou amando anjos em vez disso

**When I'm feeling weak **

Quando estou me sentindo fraco

**And my pain walks down a one way street **

A minha dor caminha por uma rua de mãoo única

**I look above **

Eu olho para cima

**And I know I will always be blessed with love **

E sei que sempre serei abençoado com o amor

**And as the feeling grows **

E confome o sentimento cresce

**She breathes flesh to my bones **

Ela sopra carne aos os meus ossos

**And when love is dead **

E quando o amor estiver morto

**I'm loving angels instead **

Estou amando anjos em vez disso

**And through it all she offers me protection **

E apesar de tudo ela me oferece proteção,

**A lot of love and affection **

Muito amor e afeição

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

Esteja eu certo ou errado

**And down the waterfall **

E debaixo da cachoeira

**Wherever it may take me **

Ou quer que onde isso pode me levar

**I know that life wont break me **

Sei que a vida não me arruinará

**When I come to call she wont forsake me **

Quando eu vier chamar,

Ela não me abandonará

**I'm loving angels instead **

Estou amando anjos em vez disso

**And through it all she offers me protection **

E apesar de tudo ela me oferece proteção,

**A lot of love and affection **

Muito amor e afeição

**Whether I'm right or wrong **

Esteja eu certo ou errado

**And down the waterfall **

E debaixo da cachoeira

**Wherever it may take me **

Ou quer que onde isso pode me levar

**I know that life wont break me **

Sei que a vida não me arruinará

**When I come to call she wont forsake me **

Quando eu vier chamar,

Ela não me abandonará

**I'm loving angels instead **

Estou amando anjos em vez disso

E o beijo mais amoroso foi executado no palco do Kaleido Star, fazendo todos chorarem, inclusive Sora e Leon. Todos sentiam ali o enorme amor entre eles.

**Nota da autora: Fim de mais um capítulo, yay ;-; deixar reviews não mata, hein?**

****: Não lembro direito da história da Bela Adormecida. Corrijam-me se eu estiver errada. Obrigada. *-***


	5. Stefano

_Fiquei magoado, não por me teres mentido, mas por não poder voltar a acreditar-te. _

_Nietzsche_

**Não consegui colocar a foto do Stefano, sorry.**

Chapter 05- Stefano

Pós-peça. Todos pareciam alegres, exceto uma pessoa. Alice. Ela não estava triste, nem com raiva. Estava só furiosa, fora de si. Ela não admitia, mas invejava Sora, pois esta tinha tudo o que ela mesma não tinha, apesar de rica e ser muito bonita. Era esquisito se sentir sozinha ao sair daquela peça. Ela estava com uma sensação péssima, pra falar a verdade. Foi dormir, não antes sem fazer sua centena de rituais, que envolvia incontáveis cremes que a perfumavam. Fechou os olhos, e logo se deitou, com uma expressão de raiva.

-Ah, Sora, você me paga. – E depois disso ela dormiu, era relativamente cedo mas ela preferia assim.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sarah, as meninas estavam reunidas para conversar, costumeiramente. Leon, com a sua agora fofura impagável, despedira-se de Sora, carinhosamente, com um beijo na testa, e depois de acompanhá-la até lá foi dormir. Ele estava cansado e precisava pensar em algumas coisas.

- A peça foi linda né? – Rosetta comentou, feliz. Ela havia conseguido executar seu papel com maestria.

- Sim, foi ótima, mas podia ter mais comédia, né? – Os olhos de Anna se iluminaram.

- Não acho que a peça tenha algo a ver com comédia...ela é divertida só no final, na hora do baile. – Mia observou, sorrindo. Ela estava feliz com o sucesso da peça e no dia seguinte verificaria cedo se havia críticas sobre a peça.

- ...Gente! – May praticamente gritou, ela escandalosa como sempre.

- O que foi Maaay? – Sora perguntou. Estava acostumada já com o jeito da amiga, mas mesmo assim ela dera um susto em todos.

- Amanhã é o teste de admissão para novos acrobatas...- May falou simplismente, calma, apesar do alarde que fez.

- Ah, é normal isso. Eu aposto que haverá muuuitos novatos e faremos uma festa de boas-vindas pra eles! – Sarah comentou, já animada. Tinha de comprar muitas coisas, então.

Todas ficaram com uma gota na cabeça. Ah, era típico de Sarah fazer aquilo, mas sua animação assustava, às vezes.

- Bem, aposto que não serão tão bons como eu. – May falou sem nenhuma modéstia, ela estava falando realmente sério.

- Ah May... devem ser todos talentosos! – Sora falou animada.

- Ah, vamos esperar pra ver. – Anna falou, e naquela hora o assunto encerrou pois ela levou uma travesseirada, quando se virou viu uma menina meio ruiva rindo. – Mia!

E assim prosseguiu a guerra de travesseiros, até não muito tarde, pois amanhã haveria outra apresentação. Cada um foi pra seu respectivo quarto.

Sora e Rosetta entraram no quarto que dividiam, mortas de sono mas logo ouviram a voz de Fool.

- Por quê vocês não tomam um banho? Parecem bem cansadas...- A expressão dele estava cheia de esperança.

- Esquece, Fool! – Sora ameaçou amarrá-lo ou jogá-lo pela janela, como sempre. Já estava com a mão nele, quando.

- Espere, tenho algo a dizer! – Fool insistiu, mas Sora não queria soltá-lo. Rosetta olhou pra Sora, e fê-la soltar o bobo da corte. Ela estava curiosa.

-Vamos ouvir ele, Sora!- Rosetta estava ansiosa e extremamente curiosa para ouvir o que Fool tinha a dizer.

- A constelação de Áries( Rosetta) está no seu esplendor, completou um desafio extremamente difícil. As constelações de Sagitário(Sora) e Escorpião( Leon) estão em seu esplendor mas o terão ameaçado pela constelação de Leão.

-E quem seria...? – Rosetta perguntou, ansiosa.

-Calma Rosetta!- Sora também estava ansiosa, Fool por acaso estava dizendo que alguém atrapalharia sua relação com Leon?

- Estou vendo algo... é uma menina loira...de olhos azuis. Seria Alice uma competidora à altura da estrela do Kaleido Star?

- Aaaah...aquela... Sora, eu quero matar essa menina. – Rosetta falou entre dentes, muito brava.

- Ela não vai conseguir o que quer... – Disse Sora sonolenta. Ela foi para a sua cama, logo dormiu rapidamente. Rosetta que ficou um tempo olhando pro teto, como se estivesse prevendo algo- se sentia estranha- mas logo pensou que não devia ser nada e também dormiu. – Boa noite, Fool. – A voz sonolenta de Sora havia dito.

- Aaah...ler cartas sozinho não tem graça...mas espere... aqui temos a constelação de Câncer...parece que há um garoto com grande potencial no Kaleido Star... e fará o teste amanhã... Stefano.

-VOCÊS DISSERAM STEFANO? STEFANO BERTOLLI? ESTÃO BRINCANDO, NÉ? – May estava surtada- não que isso fosse incomum de manhã, e quase se queimou com sua comida chinesa. – Anna e May a olhavam com uma _poker face, _assim como todos os presentes ali. Sora e Rosetta chegaram, sonolentas, e Alice, que até então estava solenemente ignorando todos, deixou o seu prato- sim, ela o arrumara, ela nunca comeria a mesma comida daqueles idiotas cair e espatifar, junto com a bandeja. Saiu correndo furiosa dali, xingando palavrões em italiano.

- Essa garota é mais estranha que a May. – Rosetta comentou baixo com Sora, mas pelo visto a garota de cabelos azuis ouviu, pois a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Geeente, calma, é de manhã! Quem é esse Stefano e porque a Alice ficou assim? – Sora questionou, não estava entendendo nada ali.

- Sora... você sabe que eles foram parceiros de palco no FIC, né? – Mia comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo Sora saber sobre isso.

- Dizem que até o FIC eles eram namorados apaixonados... e do nada, após esse festival, a dupla foi desfeita. – Anna comentou.

- Então esse Stefano deve ter feito algo muito ruim... pela forma que ela reagiu. – May comentou, também.

- May, ela odeia a Sora e não tem nenhum motivo pra isso. – Rosetta falou, já começando a se exaltar. Todos sabiam da sua predileção por Sora. – Ah, daqui a pouco tenho treinamento e o Ken vai me ajudar!

- Todas: Ah, Rosetta! – E deram risadinhas.

- MAS O QUÊ? Eu não tenho nada com o Ken, vocês estão loucas? – Logo a ruivinha se fez de rogada e foi sentar, séria. Corou ligeiramente, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. Foi acompanhada pelas outras meninas.

- Sora, aonde o Leon tá? – May indagou.

- Ele nunca faz as refeições por aqui...deve estar no quarto. – Sora respondeu tranquilamente.

- Ah, gente, eu vou comer rápido, eu quero assistir aos testes. – Mia falou, ela realmente estava ansiosa para ver o teste- esperava que houvessem muitos garotos novos, porque ela estava pensando em adaptar uma peça que precisava de uns dez garotos, e em papéis que não eram secundários.

- Ah, Mia, não precisa se preocupar, nós chegaremos a tempo! – Anna, ou melhor, seu boneco de guardanapo, que seu pai sempre fazia, estava falando. – Mia olhou Anna com a cara de quem não achou graça.

- Aaaah, chega de piadinhas né? Vamos comer-er-er, para assistir aos testes! – Sora sempre positiva.

Falaram sobre trivialidades e tudo o mais na mesa, mas não demoraram muito a terminar. Inclusive Alice, que tomara o café da manhã no quarto, já terminara. Ela não iria perder aquele teste- e ela precisava ter uma conversinha com Stefano.

Chegou a hora dos testes. Para variar, Sora correu para perto de Leon e o abraçou – aquela melação ridícula, que já começava a irritar Alice. E foi cumprimentar a Senhorita Layla também, que parecia muito feliz e estava mais perto de Yuri. Ela demorou um tempo a reparar em algo.

- Olá Srta Layla! – Sora saiu um pouco de perto de Leon para falar com ela, estava achando que tinha algo diferente mas ainda não entendera, até que- Ah sua mão! Srta Layla, isso é um anel de noivado? O Yuri te pediu em casamento?

- Olá Sora. Sim, é um anel de noivado. – A bela loira corou levemente. Iriam se casar daqui a mais ou menos um ano, e Sora já estava empolgada- quer dizer, estava imaginando coisas como o vestido da Srta Layla, literalmente viajando- na frente dela e de Yuri.

- Aaah, sim, nos casaremos e gostaríamos que você fosse uma de nossas madrinhas. Queria falar com as outras meninas, a propósito. – Yuri falou serenamente, típico dele.

- O QUÊ? MADRINHA? EU? Ai, meu Deus, que coisa mais legal Srta Layla e Jovem Yuri! Será um grande prazer! – Sora falou entusiasmada, mas tomou um susto pois estava viajando e Yuri falara algo bombástico como aquilo.

O estardalhaço foi tanto que as outras meninas chegaram.

Todas: Srta Layla vai se casar? Aaii, que coisa mais liiinda. – Ken também estava junto, e corou, ninguém entendeu o porquê, só ele, pois imaginou Rosetta num vestido de casamento.

E enquanto rolavam os papos sobre casamento, madrinhas e vestido, alguém os observava de longe, raivosa. Alice. Ela estava de péssimo humor.

Toda aquela euforia e acontecimentos foram interrompidos por Kalos- Layla e Yuri haviam se dirigido discretamente ao palco. Sarah estava do lado do palco, mas sem estar nele- as meninas acharam isso fofo, estaria Kalos mais carinhoso?

Todas as pessoas que se reuniram para ver os testes estavam em pé. Somente os candidatos se sentavam e eram chamados um a um pela séria Srta Layla. Sora se lembrou por alguns momentos de seu teste, ao qual chegara atrasada, e como Layla a tratara, principalmente porque uma menina chegou atrasada e a loira agiu da mesma forma como agira com Sora. Kalos não insistiu. Não adiantava. Sora tinha algo de especial, ela fora uma exceção.

O último candidato a ser chamado foi Stefano- ele era lindo, ninguém podia negar isso. Leon observou-o atentamente. Conhecia aquele garoto, não? Mas esqueceu disso e voltou a ser carinhoso com Sora. Alice parecia prestes a invadir aquele palco e estapear Stefano, de tão irritada que estava- o que causava riso discreto e geral de todo o elenco. Eles pagariam por isso, ela pensou.

Ele teve a melhor perfomance. Com certeza ele era tão bom quanto Leon e demonstrava imenso sentimento e alegria em estar lá.

" Então, o problema de Stefano era Alice- pois ele é alegre e demonstra seus sentimentos, mas Alice não é assim, ela é tão fria que isso atrapalhava as perfomances. " – Sora chegou a essa conclusão enquanto assistia ao teste.

Enfim terminados os testes, todos saíram da sala, exceto Alice e Stefano. Ela o olhava com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui? Quer piorar ainda mais minha vida, Stefano? Por quê não ficou na Itália? Não temos mais nada a ver. – Alice falou furiosa, como se cuspisse cada palavra, muito alto. Como alguém não havia invadido ainda aquela sala pra saber o que estava havendo, ele não sabia. Mantinha sua calma impassível.

- O Kaleido Star é um grande circo e não é só seu, Alice. Continua bela e sem sentimentos como sempre. – Ele falou tranquilamente, ele não era de brigar- só a alfinetava ironicamente, mas mantinha a calma quando ela ficava nervosa- conhecia sua ex parceira muito bem. Ela o olhava feio, como se fosse o estapear a qualquer momento.

-É melhor ir embora, Stefano.

**Well when you go**

Quando você partir  
><strong>So never think I'll make you try to stay<strong>

Não pense que vou tentar fazê-lo ficar  
><strong>And maybe when you get back<strong>

E talvez quando você voltar  
><strong>I'll be off to find another way<strong>

Eu terei saído para encontrar outro caminho  
><strong>And after all this time that you still owe<strong>

Afinal, depois de todo esse tempo que me tomou,  
><strong>You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know<strong>

Você ainda é esse inútil que eu nem conheço  
><strong>So take your gloves and get out<strong>

Então pegue suas luvas e vá embora  
><strong>Better get out<strong>

É melhor ir embora  
><strong>While you can<strong>

Enquanto você pode

**When you go**

Quando você partir  
><strong>Would you even turn to say<strong>

Você deveria ainda sim voltar para dizer  
><strong>I don't love you<strong>

"Eu não te amo  
><strong>Like I did yesterday<strong>

Como amava ontem"

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**

Às vezes eu choro tanto por implorar  
><strong>So sick and sad of all the needless beating<strong>

Tão doente e cansado dessa violência desnecessária  
><strong>But baby when they knock you<strong>

Mas, meu amor, quando te derrubarem  
><strong>Down and out<strong>

No chão e te jogarem pra fora  
><strong>It's where you oughta stay<strong>

É lá que você deve ficar

**And after all the blood that you still owe**

Afinal, depois de todo o sangue que me tomou,  
><strong>Another dollar's just another blow<strong>

Um dólar a mais é só outro golpe.  
><strong>So fix your eyes and get up<strong>

Então dê um jeito em seus olhos e levante-se  
><strong>Better get up<strong>

É melhor se levantar  
>While you can<p>

**Enquanto você pode**  
><strong><br>When you go**

Quando você partir  
><strong>Would you even turn to say<strong>

Você sequer vai se virar para dizer  
><strong>I don't love you<strong>

"Eu não te amo  
><strong>Like I did yesterday<strong>

Como amava ontem"

**When you go**

Quando você partir  
><strong>Would you have the guts to say<strong>

Você deveria ter coragem pra dizer  
><strong>I don't love you<strong>

"Eu não te amo  
><strong>Like I loved you yester...day<strong>

Como eu amei ontem"

**Nota da autora: Capítulo bem tenso esse né? Acho que nos próximos a Alice vai estar soltando fogo pelas ventas. Aii, eu tava com umas ideias aqui, mas não posso falar de jeito nenhum, vocês não sabem como estou me roendo pra não falar nada. Bye, e deixem reviews, isso me deixa alegre e não cai o dedo. UU E é de grátis.**


	6. Surprises

You must know: Dio é um dos integrantes do **Theatrical Camp. **Lembraram? Não é por mal, mas é que não sei o nome em português e nem o episódio em que eles aparecem, e quis inserir as leitoras( se existem leitores homens, manifestem-se, machos!) no contexto. Eis ele, esse lindo: ./i/spire3/_

_You are the only exception._

Chapter 06- Surprises

Haviam se passado algumas semanas desde a estréia da peça A Bela Adormecida, que encerrou como sendo um grande sucesso. Finalmente os acrobatas teriam férias, ou era o que pensavam, pelo menos.

- Olá a todos. Gostaríamos de dizer que alguns de nossos acrobatas foram convidados para participar de um espetáculo no Theatrical Campe estaremos orgulhosos em cedê-los: Anna,Mia, Sora, May, Rosetta e Alice.

- A Alice? Não posso acreditar! – Rosetta falou alto, a despeito da acrobata loira estar na sala. Ela a odiava, assim como todas as presentes. Por quê diabos Kalos estava fazendo aquilo com elas?

Todos na sala estavam quietos, mas Alice tinha um sorrisinho triunfante.

- É minha decisão e não será revertida. Espero que estejam preparados para a nova peça, Mia já me apresentou o roteiro mas conversaremos sobre isso após sua volta. Espero que estejam preparados.

As meninas foram falar com Ken na sala de treinos, após isso. Alice voltou pra lá para treinar, ainda olhando Stefano feio.

- O quê? Mas é lógico que eu vou junto, eu sou seu empresário e da Rosetta, Sora. – Ken estava furioso com aquilo, e ainda por cima sabia que Alice podia aprontar uma das suas.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada, será que o Kalos quer nos fazer ser amigas? – Sora falou, bem diferente de seu humor normal e otimista- pra falar a verdade, aquilo lhe tirava o bom humor.

Anna, May, Mia e Rosetta ficaram surpresas quando Sora saiu dali pisando forte. Não tentaram impedi-la, eles entendiam sua raiva. Ela estava chorando e correndo, sem ver por onde andava, e consequentemente esbarrou em Leon.

- L-Leon... – Ela olhou ele, um pouco envergonhada por estar chorando e pela expressão preocupada que surgiu no rosto do amado. Ele a abraçou, logo ela enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele esperou alguns minutos até ela se acalmar, e falou, suavemente, mas sem deixar de estar preocupado- parecia como ele agia como Sophie, protetor e carinhoso, ele lembrou.

- O que foi, Sora? – Ele recolheu as lágrimas dela com o polegar, quando ela já havia afastado o rosto e estava o encarando.

- Férias...! Férias...! Mas como, com aquela Alice do lado? Nós faremos uma peça no Theatrical Camp.– Ela falava praticamente inundada e sufocada pelas próprias lágrimas, ela estava realmente muito irritada.

- Sora...meu amor... ela só estragará suas férias se você deixar. Eu vou à França, para matar as saudades e visitar o túmulo de Sophie. Mas se quiser, posso pedir ao Kalos que você vá junto. – Ele sugeriu, ainda preocupado.

- Não precisa, Leon... isso é um desafio, então eu vou encarar-ar-ar! – Ela falou voltando a se animar, o que fez o acrobata de cabelos prateados rir. Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em Sora era o quão rápido ela ficava alegre e se animava, mesmo após estar tão triste.

- Se acha melhor. Sora, eu preciso arrumar minhas malas, então só te verei daqui a uma semana. Mas manteremos contato. – Ele tentou parecer frio, mas Sora sabia o motivo- achava engraçadinho, pra falar a verdade.

-Sei que sentirá saudades, Leon! Tchauzinhoo! – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Leon, que corou ligeiramente, saiu correndo e o deixou ali, estático. Realmente, ele estava feliz como nunca desde que ele e Sora estavam envolvidos.

~ Voo para o local aonde os artistas estavam estabelecidos. Por serem errantes, eles nunca se fixavam no mesmo local. Todos estavam animados, apesar de Alice estar lá. Ela olhava pela janela mal-humorada e se perguntando por quê ela tinha de estar ali. Após desembarcarem, eles puseram-se a andar e acharam- com certa dificuldade- o circo, aonde foram alegremente recepcionados pelo Senhor Pack, particularmente Sora. Dio, as crianças gêmeas Mio e Mila, Dominique, Tank( faz perfomances com os barris) e Pamela( a cuspidora de fogo e trapezista) os receberam alegremente, mas a última fez um comentário irônico, típico de sua personalidade provocadora.

- Temos aqui uma novata... Alice Bellintani? Espero que não se magoe por não haver milhares de maquiadores à sua disposição e que não aja como a princesinha mimada. Todos ficaram um pouco sem graça por causa do comentário da garota. O temperamento e comportamento de Alice eram bem conhecidos, tanto por boatos, como Pamela, como pela convivência com os colegas do Kaleido Star.

- Olha aqui sua... – Alice estava ficando furiosa e Ken se viu obrigado a intervir, apesar de que quando entraram no circo ela o destratou. Ninguém notara algo, mas Mia estava muito quieta. Bem, na verdade uma certa pessoa notou.

Noite, Mia estava lá fora. As meninas já haviam dormido, cansadas. Mas não Dio, o chicoteador de rosas. Ele apareceu, de supetão, e ofereceu a ela uma rosa.

- Está desanimada...Mia, não é mesmo? – Ele perguntou com aquele seu jeito sereno. Ela sorriu com a coincidência de que ambos eram ruivos, ela nunca gostou muito da cor de seu cabelo.

- O clima está chato com as brigas causadas pela Alice. Desse jeito vou me desconcentrar e fico pensando o tempo todo nas modificações que poderia fazer na peça. Ah, isso dá muita raiva, eu deveria ter trazido o laptop! – Mia não se perdoava por não tê-lo trazido para fazer algumas modificações na peça, ela estava muito tentada a isso.

- É bem mais legal observar as estrelas...mas infelizmente nós precisamos dormir, senão estaremos cansados para o espetáculo de amanhã. A propósito, belo cabelo o seu. – Ele falou meio aéreo, olhando para as estrelas. - O seu cabelo também é muito bonito.– Mia riu e logo acedeu ao convite de Dio para que eles entrassem e fossem dormir. Ela deu boa-noite a ele, e rezava que pela santa nossa senhora dos trapézios  que ele não percebesse que sua face ficou de um tom próximo ao do seu cabelo. Ele sorriu discretamente e entrou no quarto.

Na verdade não era só Mia que estava acordada. Sora fingira dormir, pra não preocupar a amiga, mas estava mandando sms para Leon. Olhava para o teto pensativa.

- Bom dia. **

Leon também estava acordado, na França, fazendo exatamente o mesmo que Sora. A diferença é que na França era manhã.

-Boa noite. **

**Quel heure est-il où tu es? **

Que horas são aí onde você está?

**Un autre avion et tu repars **

Mais um avião e você parte para longe

**Je me sens si loin si tu savais **

Eu me sinto tão longe, se você soubesse

**Et j'attends ton retour encore **

E ainda estou aqui esperando você voltar

**C'est comme si on vivait à l'envers **

É como se a gente vivesse o contrário

**J'aimerais te dire qu'on pourra s'y faire **

Eu adoraria dizer que podemos viver assim

**Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy **

Estou tentando entender esse fuso-horário que me deixa louco

**You say good morning when it's midnight **

Você diz bom dia quando é meia-noite

**Going out of my head alone in this bed **

Estou enlouquecendo sozinho nessa cama

**Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles **

Quando eu vou dormir, você acorda

**Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil **

E eu conto as horas que perco de sono

**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

E o meu coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**So jetlagged **

Fuso-horário tão atrasado

Oh oooooh!

Oh oooooh!

**Je te cherche quand tu n'es pas là **

Eu te procuro quando você não está lá

**Dans une semaine je reviendrais **

Em uma semana eu voltarei

**Je perds mon souffle quand tu t'en vas **

Eu perco o fôlego quando você vai embora

**Je m'imagine à tes côtés **

Eu me imagino ao seu lado

**Même si j'essaie de l'ignorer **

Mesmo que eu tente ignorar

**Tu es toujours là dans mes pensées **

Você está sempre lá, nos meus pensamentos

**Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy **

Estou tentando entender esse fuso-horário que me deixa louco

**You say good morning when it's midnight **

Você diz bom dia quando é meia-noite

**Going out of my head alone in this bed **

Estou enlouquecendo sozinho nessa cama

**Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles **

Quando eu vou dormir, você acorda

**Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil **

E eu conto as horas que perco de sono

**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

E o meu coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**So jetlagged **

Fuso-horário tão atrasado

Oh oooooh!

Oh oooooh!

**Je suis perdu sans toi **

Eu fico perdido sem você

**Je t'attends encore **

Eu ainda te espero

**Je suis perdu sans toi **

Eu fico perdido sem você

**Mais rentre il est tard **

Volte, já é tarde

**Je suis perdu sans toi **

Eu fico perdido sem você

**Et je veux vivre ton aurore **

E eu quero viver o seu nascer-do-sol

**Je suis perdu sans toi **

Eu fico perdido sem você

**Et qu'on en sorte plus fort **

E que a gente saia com mais força

**Je suis perdu sans toi **

Eu fico perdido sem você

**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me **

Voltar o relógio para o momento em que você me abraçava

**You say good morning when it's midnight **

Você diz bom dia quando ainda é meia-noite

**Going out of my head alone in this bed **

Estou enlouquecendo sozinho nessa cama

**Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles **

Quando eu vou dormir, você acorda

**Et je compte les heures I miss when you say **

E eu conto as horas, sinto falta de quando você diz

**Good morning when it's midnight **

Bom dia quando ainda é meia-noite

**Going out of my head alone in this bed **

Estou enlouquecendo sozinho nessa cama

**Quand je m'endors (je m'endors) **

Quando eu vou dormir (eu vou dormir)

**Tu te réveilles (tu te réveilles) **

Você acorda (você acorda)

**Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil **

E eu conto as horas que perco de sono

**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

E o meu coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged **

Coração, coração, coração está com o fuso-horário tão atrasado

**So jetlagged **

Fuso-horário tão atrasado

**Oh Oh! So jetlagged **

Oh Oh! Fuso-horário tão atrasado.

**Nota da autora: Eu sou uma desgraça em Geografia, então não me perguntem o país do tal circo. UU Se vocês estão achando a Alice boazinha, eu planejei uma maldade bem grande pra ela no próximo capítulo. Aaah, deixem reviews, por favor, isso me deixa alegre e me incentiva a continuar. Amo a música que coloquei aí e encaixou perfeitamente. *-***


	7. Hurt

_Hey amiguinhas, eis aqui os novos personagens. Carrie: . . Yue: . Deixem review! x3_

_Na vingança e no amor a mulher é mais bárbara do que o homem.- Friedrich Nietzsche_

Chapter 07- Hurt

...Aquela semana se passou se forma mais ou menos divertida. Mia e Dio estavam tendo uma espécie de amizade colorida, e ela estava feliz e infeliz ao mesmo tempo, pois não sabia quando o veria de novo. Sora estava com uma saudade cada vez maior de Leon e estava sendo atentada por Alice, principalmente nas peças. Ela a irritava com palavras rudes, as quais ela tentava ignorar, mas não conseguia. Rosetta e Ken estavam mais próximos, e May e as outras meninas, exceto Sora, a desligada, se perguntavam como nenhum dos dois ainda se tocara que um gostava do outro. Os espetáculos prosseguiram alegres, de fato todos atuaram bem, Alice com sua frieza no palco, as outras meninas com sua alegria. Despediram-se alegremente, porém Mia pediu um minuto extra antes de irem.

- Dio... – Ela chamou o ruivo para uma conversa particular. As meninas davam risadinhas, exceto Alice, naturalmente, pois ela é um porre pois estava mal-humorada só pra variar.

- Oi, Mia. – Ele falou tranquilamente para ela. Ela o olhava estranho pois ele tinha algo atrás de si, segurando, e ela ficou surpresa quando viu que era um buquê de rosas. – Provavelmente vão murchar rápido, mas não deixam de ser rosas por causa disso.

- Mesmo que estejamos distantes, e nosso encontro seja breve... ainda assim, o sentimento não vai morrer! Ai, que fofooo, Dio! – Mia demorou a entender o que ele quis dizer, mas corou de prazer ao entender, e sorriu a ele, envergonhada. Como já a chamavam, a apressando, ela se despediu rápido, e saiu correndo, rindo.

Ele a esperou ir embora, e sorriu quando a viu comentando sobre o ocorrido, risonha, com as amigas.

- Todas: Aii, meu Deus, que coisa fofa Mia! – Todas falaram em uníssomo, exceto Alice. Novidade.

- Nem comentou nada com a gente. – Rosetta falou divertida, num falso tom acusador.

- Pelo visto eu e a May somos as únicas solteiras aqui. – Anna falou, e May de início pareceu brava, mas riu.

- Sim, verdade... é, realmente, o rapaz que me namorar será guerreiro. – Ela fez a piada com aquele seu jeito escrachado, arrancando risadas.

- E você Rosetta? – Anna falou sabendo o que aconteceria. Ela e Ken não se tocavam.

- Aaah...-Ela e Ken coraram violentamente, tanto que se afastaram um do outro, apesar de continuarem lado a lado.

- E você dona Sora, amansou a ferinha Leon. – Mia falou em um tom meloso, o que causou riso geral.

- Ah...o Leon é ótima pessoa... ele amava muito a Sophie sabe... – Sora comentou, meio aérea. Não via a hora de ver seu amor.

Chegaram ao Kaleido Star. Sora foi recebida timidamente por Leon, que a abraçou carinhosamente. Alice estava quase vomitando só de ver aquela cena, então saiu de perto. Vários amigos de Mia faziam brincadeiras por causa do buquê, e todos riam. Até que receberam a informação de que Kalos os chamava à sala dele.

- O que o Kalos quer? Mal chegamos das férias...- Anna resmungou, sendo repreendida por Mia.

- Deve ser sobre a peça! Não fale assim, Anna! – Mia falou um pouco decepcionada. Ela queria muito que todos soubessem logo.

Todos se dirigiram à sala de Kalos.

- Olá acrobatas, como sempre irei anunciar a peça para vocês, e após isso para todos na sala de treinos. –Ele falou tranquilamente. – A próxima peça é Branca de Neve...e será executada na pista de gelo.

- Isso não será problema, a maioria de nós tem experiência no gelo. – Leon falou tranquilamente. Segurava a mão de Sora.

- Vamos aos papéis: Sora será a Branca de Neve, Leon o Príncipe Encantado, Alice a Rainha, o caçador será Stefano, e quanto aos anões – Pausa, ele se segurou para não rir:

Feliz- Anna

Dengoso- Rosetta

Zangado- Marion

Atchim- Mia

Mestre- Carrie **

Dunga - Yue **

Soneca- Marie**

Os papéis secundários serão dos outros acrobatas. Aqueles citados e que provavelmente não conhecem são aqueles que tiveram melhor classificação nos testes. Podem entrar. Carrie Wright, da Inglaterra. Yue Wong, da China. Marie Russeau, da França. Agora farei o anúncio a todos os acrobatas.

- May, eu não sabia que seu irmão havia entrado no Kaleido Star. – Sora falou com May, enquanto andavam, Leon ainda de mãos dadas com ela.

- Ele tentou fazer o teste...mas eu tive medo de ele falhar... eu dei muito duro no treinamento dele, sabe! – May respondeu.

- É legal, ele realmente parece com você May. – Mia comentou, meio aérea. Pensava em mil coisas na peça- e nele, precisava admitir. Aonde ele estaria?

Anna já parecia um pouco mais desligada. Na verdade ela observava Alice, a loira estava muito quieta e estava com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

Leon estava calado como sempre, ele se sentia em paz estando com Sora. Tornou-se mais sociável, mas não abdicara totalmente de sua natureza.

Sem eles perceberem, as meninas começaram a se falar.

- Vocês perceberam que a Alice tá diferente? – Mia falou, preocupada.

- Devemos comentar isso com a Sora? – Perguntou Rosetta, confusa.

- Acho que não. –Falou Anna.

- E se não for nada? A Sora pode ficar nervosa e cismada com isso e atrapalhar o treino. Melhor não falar. –Disse May.

Alice saiu de perto naquele momento. Estava saindo do Kaleido Star, era horário de almoço e ela tinha a liberdade de ~almoçar~ aonde quisesse.

Ela tinha um presentinho pra dar a Sora.

Passou-se um dia todo de treinos bem sucedidos. Alice aparentava estar normal, e até mesmo mais simpática, o que só acirrou a desconfiança das meninas. Esperavam que ela não aprontasse, a química de Sora e Leon era perfeita. Quanto a técnicas e sentimentos. Alice foi a última a sair e ninguém questionou isso, ela não tinha amigos por lá. 

-Amanhã será um grande dia.

Todos dormiam a essa hora no Kaleido Star.

Fool disse algo a Sora, mas ela estava com tanto sono que não prestou atenção. A constelação de Sagitário será ameaçada pela ousadia de Leão.

Dia seguinte, treino. Alice aproveitou-se da distração de todos resolvendo coisas do elenco e colocou um patins novo do lado de Sora, e pegou os patins dela. Como ela estava distraída, não notou.

...

-AHHHHH! – Sora havia colocado os patins e tentado patinar mas sentia muita dor, o que era esquisito. Leon assustou-se, e tirou os patins dela imediatamente.

- Mas o que diabos...? Isso são patins novos, Sora! Por quê não prestou atenção? Isso pode nos prejudicar. – O pé de Sora estava com arranhões profundos, sangrando muito. Deviam ir ao hospital imediatamente, se desse uma infecção poderia virar um machucado feio.

- Eu sei que foi a Alice... e ela vai ver... – May falou, convicta. Quem mais faria essa maldade a Sora?

- Isso é muito baixo! – Todas, May, Rosetta, Anna, Mia e Sarah, que correu desesperada pelo grito de Sora, falaram em uníssono.

- É melhor não acusar sem provas...talvez eu que fui burra mesmo. – E desmaiou por estar perdendo sangue demais.

-Sora...Sora...- De repente Leon se viu tão desesperado como no dia do acidente de Sophie.

**I open my eyes **

Eu abro meus olhos

**I try to see but I'm blinded **

Eu tento ver mas estou cego

**By the white light **

Pela luz branca

**I can't remember how **

Não me lembro como

**I can't remember why **

Não consigo me lembrar por que

**I'm lying here tonight **

Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite

**And I can't stand the pain **

E eu não consigo suportar a dor

**And I can't make it go away **

E eu não posso fazer isso ir embora

**No I can't stand the pain **

E eu não consigo suportar a dor.

**How could this happen to me? **

Como isso pôde acontecer comigo?

**I've made my mistakes **

Eu cometi meus erros

**Got no where to run **

Não há pra onde fugir

**The night goes on **

A noite continua

**As I'm fading away **

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

**I'm sick of this life **

Estou cansado desta vida

**I just wanna scream **

Eu só quero gritar

**How could this happen to me? **

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

**Everybody's screaming **

Todos estão gritando

**I try to make a sound **

Tento fazer um som

**But no one hears me **

Mas ninguém me ouve

**I'm slipping of the edge **

Estou escorregando no precipício

**I'm hanging by a thread **

Estou pendurado por um fio

**I wanna start this over again **

Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo

**So I try to hold on to **

Então eu tento me apoiar em

**A time when nothing mattered **

Um tempo em que nada importava

**And I can't explain what happened **

E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu

**And I can't erase the things that I've done **

E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz

**No I can't **

Não, eu não consigo

**How could this happen to me? **

Como isso pôde acontecer comigo?

**I've made my mistakes **

Eu cometi meus erros

**Got no where to run **

Não há pra onde fugir

**The night goes on **

A noite continua

**As I'm fading away **

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

**I'm sick of this life **

Estou cansado desta vida

**I just wanna scream **

Eu só quero gritar

**How could this happen to me? **

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

**I've made my mistakes **

Eu cometi meus erros

**Got no where to run **

Não há pra onde fugir

**The night goes on **

A noite continua

**As I'm fading away **

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

**I'm sick of this life **

Estou cansado desta vida

**I just wanna scream **

Eu só quero gritar

**How could this happen to me? **

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Nota da autora: Novos personagens! Eu precisava deles pra peça, infelizmente não sei o que fazer com eles. A Alice é uma féladaputa né? Ah, as peças sempre são baseadas nos filmes da Disney, avisando.

Deixem reviews, não cai o dedo e isso me incentiva! *-*


	8. Overcome Part I

_Olá, gente! Mais um capítulo super romântico de Sora e Leon. ( Vocês devem estar cansadas disso já 8D). Obrigada por lerem, e deixem reviews, não custa nada!_

_Caráter é aquilo que você é quando ninguém está te olhando.- __Epicuro_

Chapter 08- Overcome( Part 01)

...Alice, para ser ainda mais cínica, estava acompanhando Sora e seus amigos ao hospital. Os cortes eram de profundidade enorme, muito sérios. Geralmente esse tipo de acidente pode impedir a patinadora de competir pois os cortes podem abrir. Essa não era a preocupação de Sora e seus amigos. Ela também se machucou severamente nos treinamentos para a Técnica Fantástica e a Técnica Angelical. O medo de todos era que aquilo resultasse em infecção generalizada. **

O médico chegou e todos falaram com ele ao mesmo tempo, o deixando confuso.

- Todos( incluindo Layla, que chegou correndo e furiosa ao hospital): Como ela está, doutor?

- Acalmem-se... ela está bem...só precisa tomar um antibiótico para garantir que não haja infecção. Mas se ela treinar, os cortes vão abrir. – O médico falou, com estas observações, indignando a todos, exceto Alice, que sorriu.

-Eu darei um jeito para que Sora possa treinar! E é melhor que quem fez isto tome cuidado, pois pode ser descoberto(a) numa próxima vez. – Layla falou, com aquele seu jeito impetuoso e sério de quando ficava brava. Ela própria se encarregaria de fazer isso, com um patins de material especial, que diminuísse o atrito. **

- Eu espero que o papel de Sora não seja prejudicado! – Mia falou preocupada, ao que concordaram Mia, Rosetta e Anna. Essa era uma de suas preocupações, mas Leon falou.

- Gostaria de ver a Sora, doutor. Não consigo acreditar que alguém fez isso a ela. – Todos olharam de forma acusadora para Alice. Como gostariam de ter provas.

- Ah, pode ir vê-la, ela está acordada. – O doutor falou.

-Perdoem-me se eu for sozinho primeiro e depois vocês entram? – Leon falou, e logo que recebeu a permissão, dirigiu-se ao quarto.

Quarto do hospital. Sora e Leon sozinhos.

- Sora, nem sonhe em forçar muito. Se os vasos se romperem você vai sangrar e ainda por cima vai sentir muita dor, sem poder se apresentar na peça. – Leon falou com ela, que achou engraçado o jeito que ele cuidava dela. – Seus pais e amigos daqui a pouco estarão aí.

- Ah, mas que exagero meu...Leon... – Sora corou repentinamente – meu amor, eu só machucei o pé! Eu já tô ótima, olhaaa!-Ela fez menção de levantar da cama, ao que foi impedida pelo amado.

- Não são varizes mas também não são cortezinhos simples não. Você vai ter de tomar antibiótico por vários dias e administrar uma solução. Quer dizer, eu farei isso. Vai para o meu quarto.

- Mas Leon...- Sora corou ainda mais, ela já esteve no quarto de Leon mas agora era bem diferente.

-Sem discussões Sora... você vai sim. Se depender de você se tratar você perde a solução e toma o antibiótico no horário errado.

- MAS O QUÊ...? – Ela já estava ficando "brava" quando Leon aproximou-se dela para calar a sua boca, mas quando seus lábios estavam próximos todos irromperam no quarto. As amigas de Sora, além de Yuri e Layla, e sim, Alice também, além de seus pais e Mayumi. Sério, não sei quem é mais chata, Mayumi ou Alice.

Ambos coraram repentinamente e se afastaram. Leon se desequilibrou e quase tomou um tombo, o que era engraçado para alguém tão...Leon. É, alguém como ele. Todos riram.

-Sora, você está bem? Se machucou outra vez naquele Kaleido Star, não é mesmo? – Mayumi falou, com sua chatura costumeira preocupação com a amiga.

- A culpa foi minha, não se preocupe, eu fui burra-ra-ra! Papai, mamãe! Cadê a Yume! Como ela está grandinha! – A menina já tinha quase um ano. Sora pediu pra pegar no colo a irmãzinha, ao que foi reluntatemente atendida pelos pais.

- Pais: está bem, né Sora? – Eles perguntaram, ao que foram respondidos da mesma forma que Mayumi.

- Sora, eu me encarregarei do seu treinamento, não se preocupe. – Layla falou, aliviada por não ser nenhum problema grave. Alice de repente pareceu ficar mal-humorada.

- Está mal-humorada, Alice? – May ironizou. Após o clima tenso que ficou no quarto, todos saíram exceto Leon. Ela passaria a noite ali para se certificar que os ferimentos realmente não eram graves e se tudo desse certo no dia seguinte teria alta.

Leon passou a noite a seu lado, mas na verdade não dormiu nada. Estava se lembrando da vez em que Sophie estivera no hospital e morrera por ali mesmo. Se a vida lhe ceifasse Sora, ele morreria, mais uma pessoa amada não, por favor. Ele queria que ela saísse logo dali, embora soubesse que em um futuro próximo a experiência se repetiria de um modo diferente.

Depois de passar uma noite tranquila no hospital, Sora recebeu alta. Logo após seus amigos e Leon falarem rapidamente com ela, além de Alice, na maior falsidade, ela foi falar com Layla, dentro do Kaleido.

- Acompanharei os ensaios de perto, Sora. E isso deve ajudar. – Layla deu a ela protetores de gel contra o impacto para evitar cortes. ** - Saiba que terá de se esforçar mais que os outros e serei tão rígida quanto possível.

Após aquele dia de treino, Sora dirigiu-se ao quarto de Leon. Não adiantava argumentar com ele, ela sabia que ele não a deixaria dormir sozinha de jeito nenhum. Pra falar a verdade, ela gostava disso. Ela foi carregada por ele, apesar de ter tomado antibióticos a dor persistia principalmente porque ela continuava treinando, apesar da proteção. Doeria pisar no chão por enquanto.

- Pelo visto alguém terá de andar de pantufas. – Leon sorriu docemente a Sora, a deixando em sua cama enorme. – Espere, eu vou buscar seu jantar e seu remédio.

- Mas amor..isso não é tão necessário. – Ela gostava muito daqueles cuidados, mas ficava sem graça pois achava que estava dando trabalho. Leon saiu do quarto ignorando o que ela falou, típico dele quando ela começava a tentar demovê-lo.

Leon retornou ao quarto olhando Sora sério. Ele havia feito uma sopa para ela. Ele sorria para ela enquanto sentava ao seu lado. Ela já havia adivinhado.

- Leon, eu não sou criancinha! – Sora ficou vermelha, sabendo que ele queria dar a sopa na sua boca.

- Toma a sopa. Do que adianta tomar antibiótico sem comer nada? – Ele fingiu estar bravo e logo deu a sopa em sua boca. Sora, que se distraiu, acabou esbarrando o braço na sopa e ela caiu em sua blusa, que era branca. Leon corou pois aquilo lhe deu uma visão dos seios dela.

- Vou pegar uma blusa minha pra você... não vou olhar. – Ele falou bem corado, ficou de costas procurando um moletom pra ela no armário. Mas como ela não podia levantar, era inevitável. Ele deparou-se com ela em seu pequeno sutiã, os seios médios, e desviou o olhar. Ambos estavam muito corados. – Veste essa blusa logo depois de um belo banho.

- Mas Leon...meus pés... como eu vou fazer? – Agora ambos se depararam com um dilema e estavam ainda mais corados.

- Acho que vou ter de te carregar, Sora. Me desculpe por te fazer passar por isso. – Ele fez menção de pegá-la no colo, muito corado pois sua face estava próxima, por menos que fosse, dos seios dela. Ele teria de ajudá-la muito.

- Não tem uma cadeira Leon? – Sora falou, muito envergonhada mesmo. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer e aquela possibilidade a constrangia.

- Eu... tenho...uma cadeira de plástico...( não me perguntem de onde ele tirou isso)... droga, como vou fazer? Leon adentrou o banheiro, ainda muito corado, e colocou Sora sentada na banheira. – Espere, e não encoste os pés no chão, ok?

Ele foi buscar o banquinho e o colocou no boxe. Despiu Sora tranquilamente, mais sem jeito com a situação em si.

- Fique quietinha e eu a lavarei. – Leon falou a ela sério, e não aceitaria questionamentos. Sora era desastrada, e para ela cair da cadeira tentando se ensaboar, era fácil.

- Mas Leon... – Ela o olhava totalmente vermelha mas sabia que ele não mudaria de ideia. Sentou-se, sem encostar os pés no chão, e sem encostar as costas também.

- Me deixa cuidar de você Sora. Você pode só ter machucado o pé, mas do jeito que é vai acabar se machucando toda.

- Está me chamando de desastrada? – Ela falou, rindo, e atirou água nele.

- Ei, desse jeito eu terei de trocar de roupa após esse banho. Parece uma criança bagunceira. Deixe-me lavar você. –Ele deu uma risadinha, mas logo se fez de sério e passou o sabonete limpando-a, evitando ao máximo causar constrangimentos. O que deu errado, ambos estavam corados e quando ele passou o sabonete nos seios dela a situação ficou ainda mais embaraçosa. Sora tentou contornar a situação, fazendo uma guerra de água com Leon. Óbvio que isso não daria certo. Ambos estavam muito molhados, Leon inclusive até os cabelos um pouco. Ele a envolveu na toalha e a carregou.

- L-Leon... se não tirar essa roupa...vai ficar gripado... – Sora falou, olhando-o muito corada.

- Eu vou tirá-la, Sora. – Ele falou, também muito corado. O corpo de Sora era normal, mas como era a mulher que ele amava, ele estava muito excitado. Os seios do tamanho normal, nem pequenos demais nem grandes demais, assim como o bumbum. A ausência de gordura. As pernas torneadas pela sua profissão de acrobata. Ele tentou virar-se de costas para disfarçar a ereção que sentia, mas estava cada vez mais difícil esconder isso e controlar seu desejo- o seu membro pulsava, desejava ardentemente sexo. Se ele não se estimulasse ou fizesse sexo, iria explodir naquela noite.

- O remédio... e você tem de trocar minhas ataduras... – Sora falou, ainda tentando contornar a situação. Mas não podia negar, desejava e muito seu amado.

- Farei isso. – Leon falava a cada segundo mais incontrolável. Apesar de ser evidente a sua ereção, será que a menina não notara? Era ela tão distraída assim? Ele trocou as ataduras do pé dela, e deu a ela o antibiótico. – Eu te amo, Sora. Graças a Deus não foi nada mais grave. – Ele aproximou a face da dela, falando baixo. Eles estavam quase se beijando e nenhum dos dois queria evitar isso.

O beijo mais perfeito. O beijo solitário, desmedido já que estavam sozinhos e não precisavam se importar se alguém os observava. Sem pressa. Os lábios primeiramente se tocaram, macios como seda e um beijo com gosto do hálito fresco de ambos. Timidamente Sora colocou sua língua, ela não tinha muita experiência em beijos ao contrário de Leon, que a acompanhou. Perfeita harmonia, como se fosse uma dança sincronizada entre as línguas, as quais alegremente deslizavam por cada centímetro da boca deles. Um beijo intenso, apaixonado. Já não se podia conter o desejo. Ambos arfavam quando se afastaram, ainda desejosos de mais beijo. Leon aproximou o rosto, e mordiscou os lábios de Sora, mas logo se afastou para indagá-la.

- Você quer isso, meu amor? Eu posso esperá-la se não estiver pronta. – Isso era o que a mente de Leon dizia, pois seu corpo o contradizia. Finalmente Sora notou seu membro ereto e respondeu, muito corada.

- Tenho certeza de que essa é a hora. – Sora falou, muito tímida e corada, apesar de muito feliz com aquele momento. Leon era seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro beijo, e agora seria seu primeiro homem. Ela o amava demais. – Eu te amo também, a propósito.

Esse foi o sinal que Leon aguardava para tirar sua roupa. Sora retirou a toalha, expondo seu corpo, e o belo acrobata de cabelos prateados retirou sua roupa por inteiro também. A menina corou, achou o membro avantajado, apesar de saber que não sabia como comparar se nunca vira um órgão sexual antes. Ela deitou-se, aos poucos, estava sentada até aquele momento. Até que o rapaz aproximou-se mais da cama, as roupas caídas ao chão, e deitou-se por cima dela. Preparou o encaixe perfeito, sabia da insegurança da amada então primeiramente penetrou a ponta, bem aos poucos, ele não queria machucar a sua amada de forma alguma. Ele a ouviu gemer baixo, e de certa forma aquilo o excitou ainda mais. Ele fazia leves movimentos com o quadril de vaivém, mas não penetraria mais a não ser que ela deixasse, o que ela sinalizou com o olhar. Ele foi penetrando cada vez mais, aos poucos, repetindo o vaivém, e com isso os gemidos aumentavam cada vez mais em números e em intensidade, sendo cada vez mais altos. Ele estava ardendo de tesão, seus olhos azul-arroxeados estavam fixos nos olhos amendoados de Sora. Ele não aguentava mais, enfiou tudo e ela gemeu muito alto, então ele a beijou carinhosamente e ardentemente e seus gemidos foram abafados. Ela tentou controlá-los, afinal estavam no Kaleido Star, plena madrugada e podiam acordar alguém com isso, e pior, serem notados. A face dela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, ela correspondia ao movimento de vaivém com ele, ambos sentiam enorme prazer. Ambos suavam e ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos, ele ia com cada vez mais força, desenfreado, mas pararia se a machucasse. Um misto de prazer e dor, ela não queria que parasse de forma alguma. Ele segurava em seus ombros, dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes, intensas. Ele se obrigou a retirar o pênis antes que gozasse, mas ele teria de perguntar algo á amada.

- Meu amor...você se importa...se for no seu corpo? – Leon perguntou aquilo muito sem jeito. Era uma transa especial, não a primeira dele mas a primeira dela e ele queria que fosse especial. E se ela tivesse algo contra gozar, ele gozaria fora. Engraçado o sexo ser tão prazeroso, ela era a primeira e única que ele amava, ele sentia prazer no sexo com prostitutas mas não era a mesma coisa que com Sora. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê. Só podia ser amor.

- P-pode sim... amor...- Sora respondeu extremamente corada. Ela não tinha aversão a isso naquele momento. Como poderia? Ele era o homem que ela amava.

Leon sorriu diante da resposta de Sora. Ele logo gozou violentamente, se sentiu meio culpado por ter a sujado novamente. Ambos se encaravam corados, ainda encaixados. Ele foi se afastando, até desencaixar, quando falou divertido.

- Outro banho, Sora. – Ele riu e logo a carregou até o chuveiro. Ele faria isso dez vezes se preciso.

E o amor de ambos estava consolidado naquela linda e perfeita noite.

**I remember what you wore in our first date **

Eu me lembro o que você usava no nosso primeiro encontro

**You came into my laugh **

Você entrou na minha vida

**And I thought "hey you know this could be something" **

E eu pensei "hey,sabe, isso pode ser algo"

**Cuz everything you do and words you say **

Porque tudo o que você faz e as palavras que diz

**You know that it all takes my breath away **

Sabe que tudo isso tira meu fôlego

**And now I'm left with nothing **

E agora fui deixado sem nada

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you **

Então, talvez seja verdade que eu não consigo viver sem você

**Maybe two is better than one **

Talvez dois é melhor que um

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life **

Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida

**And you've already got me coming undone **

E você já me teve perdido

**And I'm thinking two is better than one **

Estou pensando que dois é melhor que um

**I remember every look upon your face **

Eu me lembro de rir olhando seu rosto

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste **

O jeito como gira os olhos, seu sabor

**you make it hard for breathing **

Você faz ficar difícil respirar

**Cuz when I close my eyes I drift away **

Quando eu fecho os olhos eu viajo

**I think of you and everything's ok **

Penso em você e tudo fica bem

**I'm finally now believing **

Eu finalmente estou acreditando

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you **

Talvez seja verdade que eu não consigo viver sem você

**Maybe two is better than one **

Talvez dois é melhor que um

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life **

Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida

**And you've already got me coming undone **

E você já me teve perdido

**And I'm thinking two is better than one **

Estou pensando que dois é melhor que um

**Yeah, yeah **

yeah, yeah

**I remember what you wore in our first date **

Eu me lembro o que você usava no nosso primeiro encontro

**You came into my laugh and I thought hey... **

Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei hey...

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you **

Talvez seja verdade que eu não consigo viver sem você

**Maybe two is better than one **

Talvez dois seja melhor que um

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life **

Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida

**And you've already got me coming undone **

E você já me teve perdido

**And I'm thinking I, I can't live without you **

Estou pensando que eu não consigo viver sem você

**Cuz baby two is better than one **

Porque, baby, dois é melhor que um

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life **

Tem tanto tempo pra descobrir o resto da minha vida

**But I'll figure out with all is said and done **

Mas descobrirei com tudo que foi dito e feito

**Two is better than one **

Dois é melhor que um

**Two is better than one**

Dois é melhor que um

Continua na parte 02

**Nota da autora: Não sou médica pra entender de ferimentos, principalmente por patins.**

**Eu acho que escrevo mal cenas de sexo. A Sora e o Leon não são fofos? Continuamos no próximo capítulo, obrigada e deixem reviews!**


	9. Overcome Part II

_ Save me from the nothing I've become._

Overcome- Part II

... Foi perfeito aquele momento. Sora e Leon dormiram abraçados. Ele sabia o que fazer a seguir. Sabia muito bem. Quando ela acordou, falou carinhosamente com ela.

-Bom dia Sora. – Leon sorriu daquela sua forma encantadora. Ele observou Sora tomar um susto, esfregar os olhos e acordar aos poucos, riu.

-Bom dia Leon. – Ela falou com voz sonolenta, encarando-o. Mas aí lembrou daquela noite e corou repentinamente. – N-nós...?

- Sim, fizemos sexo Sora. Eu gostaria de pedir-lhe algo.. – Ele falou fingindo seriedade.

- O que você quer, Leon? Se arrependeu do que fizemos? –Sora pareceu decepcionada.

-Não, é nada disso. Eu só queria saber se você quer...ser minha namorada? – Leon questionou, sorrindo.

-Mas é claro que sim Leon! –Respondeu Sora.

Hora dos treinos. Ambos saíram do quarto após se vestir devidamente. E pensar ela que esse era só o primeiro dia. Eles andavam de mãos dadas, não viam problema algum em assumir o namoro. Alguém não parecia muito feliz com isso.

-Ah, mas eu vou destruir a felicidade desse casalzinho. –Alice falou, no seu canto como sempre.

As amigas de Sora correram até ambos, dando risadas. Eles coraram ligeiramente.

- Aaah Sora! Me explica isso de mãos dadas! Você e o Leon estão namorando? – Mia indagou, os olhos brilhando, a mesma expressão que ela tinha quando Anna fazia uma pose bonita.

- Talvez já estejam planejando casamento! – Marion comentou.

- São um casal muito fofo! – Anna falou alegremente

-Concordo! –Rosetta também disse, alegre.

-Sim, sim, estamos namorando...mas o que é isso de casamentoooo? Sou muito novaaa! –Sora respondeu, negando o que a pequenina falava, corando ainda mais.

-Sim, estamos namorando. – Leon falou tranquilamente. – Vamos ensaiar a nossa nova técnica que discutimos de manhã.

- Sim, verdade! – Sora saiu dali, corada, para ir treinar com Leon.

O nome da técnica era Despertando de um Sonho Gélido ( barango, eu sei), e ela envolvia primeiramente movimentos da patinação artística e depois a encenação do amor dos dois após Branca de Neve acordar, no trapézio.

Passou-se uma semana de treinos. Se eles se julgavam preparados? Mais ou menos. A dor incomodava muito Sora, e Leon quase ficava para morrer ao ver os pés da acrobata em carne viva. Os dias passavam devagar.

...-Sora, se tomar outro tombo vai quebrar todos os seus ossos e ficará impossibilitada de atuar. Levante-se, de novo! – Layla falava com ela, rígida. Corrigia a postura de Sora, a mandava acelerar ou desacelerar. Até que em um desses treinos, Leon a parou.

Todos comentavam sobre o quanto Sora se sacrificava. Alice esperava que ela se esgotasse e não pudesse mais atuar.

-Será que Sora realmente aguenta isso? A Técnica Fantástica e a Angelical tiveram um treinamento duro...mas pela quantidade de tombos que Sora toma, ela vai acabar fraturando ossos e não podendo mais estar no Kaleido.

- Leon, eu sei dos riscos mas você sabe como Sora é teimosa. Ela não irá desistir até conseguir ter equilíbrio para vocês ensaiarem bem. Volte à sua posição.

Leon voltou a ensaiar com Sora, a contragosto. Não respondeu Layla pois sabia que ela estava séria. Ele estava meio mal com aquela situação, ao longo da semana Sora tomou vários tombos e ele se culpava por isso.

Sora teve de ser muito determinada. Ela tomou vários e vários tombos até chegar a uma hora em que ela patinasse com Leon. Mas aí ela estava na posição errada, tentava consertar e tomava outro tombo. Ou seus machucados ardiam. Demorou muito a ela saber aguentar a dor, manter-se na posição certa e evitar tombos. Ela podia cair mal e se machucar, cortar a mão com a lâmina do patins.

Chegou o dia da estréia. Será que ela aguentaria? Será que o treinamento dado por Layla adiantou? Era noite, a estréia de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Todos estavam caracterizados, Sora como Branca, Leon como o príncipe, Alice como a Bruxa. Estava na hora.

- Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bonita que eu? – A Rainha/Bruxa Alice indagou.

- Até eu sou mais bonito que você, minha cara rainha. – Graças a um truque de uma expressão projetada no espelho que fora desenhado especialmente para a peça, o espelho realmente parecia debochar da Bruxa. Risos gerais das crianças. A Bruxa ameaçou tacar algo no espelho, o que o fez mudar sua ideia rapidamente.

-MAS O QUÊ?

- Nada, minha Rainha, eu gostaria de dizer que a senhora é a mais bonita, mas existe uma jovem mais bonita que você. Ah, a juventude...- Mais risos da plateia. A Bruxa fez outra careta, arrancando mais risos das crianças.

"Mas o quê está acontecendo? Nunca ouvi esses risos antes... e eles me dão prazer...por quê será que esses risos me fazem querer rir junto?" – Ela afastou esse pensamento com outra careta não-intencional que provocou mais risos, e falou alto e dramaticamente! – NÃO PODE EXISTIR MULHER MAIS BONITA QUE EU! Mandarei o caçador matá-la.

Fim da cena de Alice. O caçador, no caso Stefano, estava andando pela floresta até que se deparou com Branca de Neve. Disse a que vinha.

- ..Mas me matar, senhor Caçador? O que eu fiz? – Os olhos de Branca de Neve( Sora) se encheram de lágrimas.

O caçador não pode resistir, foi tomado de compaixão.

-Escute, não a matarei. Mas se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, a Rainha quer sua cabeça e fará de tudo para consegui-la! É melhor se afastar dessas bandas.

- Obrigada, senhor Caçador!

...

A Rainha ficou furiosa ao saber que o Caçador não cumprira sua promessa.

- O QUÊ? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO ENCONTROU BRANCA DE NEVE! PRA QUÊ EU PAGO VOCÊ? PARA NADA? PRA FILOSOFAR COMO O CÉU É AZUL? Terás um castigo, serás obrigado a ouvir Restart, Justin Bieber e Rebecca Black o dia inteiro ser meu escravo para todo o sempre! Agora suma daqui! –Risos gerais novamente.

...

A Branca de Neve estava chorando, incorfomada por alguém querer matá-la. Até que chegaram sete anõezinhos que se compadeceram e a abrigaram em sua casa. Eles sempre dançavam ( na pista de gelo) felizes, e faziam alegres piruetas nos trampolins. Até que um dia Branca desceu do trampolim, foi buscar madeira e encontrou a Bruxa disfarçada de velhinha. Foi-lhe oferecida uma maçã, a menina agradeceu e a comeu inocentemente. Caiu envenenada.

...

Todos os anões choravam no enterro de Branca de Neve, em um caixão de vidro. Sora estava estirada num trampolim especialmente projetado para a cena. Até que o príncipe a desperta, com um beijo, ambos descem de lá e patinam alegremente pelo cenário. Até que ambos vão para trampolins diferentes, pulam até o trapézio e executam movimentos simultâneos separados, até que ambos ficam no mesmo trapézio. Os anões lá embaixo patinavam alegremente, eles eram felizes para sempre e a bruxa sentou-se no gelo, desolada.

**How can you see into my eyes **

Como você consegue ver dentro dos meus olhos

**like open doors. **

como se eles fossem portas abertas?

**Leading you down into my core **

Guiando você até o meu íntimo

**where I've become so numb. **

onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida.

**Without a soul **

Sem uma alma

**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **

Meu espírito dorne em algum lugar frio

**until you find it there and lead it back home. **

até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa

**(Wake me up) **

(Acorde-me)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **

Chame meu nome e tire-me da escuridão

**(Wake me up) **

Acorde-me

**Bid my blood to run**

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Before I come undone. **

Antes que eu me desfaça

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Save me from the nothing I've become. **

Salve-me do nada em que me tornei

**Now that I know what I'm without **

Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho

**you can't just leave me. **

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar aqui

**Breathe into me and make me real **

Respire através de mim me faça real

**Bring me to life. **

Traga-me para a vida

**(Wake me up) **

(Acorde-me)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **

Chame meu nome e tire-me da escuridão

**(Wake me up) **

Acorde-me

**Bid my blood to run**

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Before I come undone. **

Antes que eu me desfaça

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Save me from the nothing I've become. **

Salve-me do nada em que me tornei

**Bring me to life**

Traga-me para a vida

**(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)**

(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira/Não há nada lá dentro.)

**Bring me to life**

Traga- me para a vida 

**Frozen inside without your touch**

Fria por dentro sem o seu toque,

**without your love, darling**

sem o seu amor, querido

**Only you are the life among the dead. **

Só você é a vida entre os mortos

**All of this sight**

Todo esse tempo

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

eu não acredito que não pude ver

**Kept in the dark**

Me mantive no escuro

**but you were in front of me**

mas você estava ali na minha frente

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

Parece que eu estive dormindo por 1000 anos

**I've got to open my eyes to everything**

Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo

**Without a thought**

Sem um pensamento  
><strong>Without a voice<strong>

Sem uma voz  
><strong>Without a soul<strong>

Sem uma alma  
><strong><br>(Don't let me die here/There must be something more.)**

(Não me deixe morrer aqui/Deve haver algo a mais.)

**Bring me to life.**

Traga-me para a vida.

**(Wake me up) **

(Acorde-me)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Wake me up inside. **

Acorde-me por dentro

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **

Chame meu nome e tire-me da escuridão

**(Wake me up) **

Acorde-me

**Bid my blood to run**

Obrigue meu sangue a fluir

**(I can't wake up) **

(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Before I come undone. **

Antes que eu me desfaça

**(Save me) **

(Salve-me)

**Save me from the nothing I've become. **

Salve-me do nada em que me tornei

**Bring me to life**

Traga-me para a vida

**(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)**

(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira/Não há nada lá dentro.)

**Bring me to life**

Traga- me para a vida 

**Nota da autora: Não sou especialista em Branca de Neve. E aí, gostaram da história? Espero que sim. Espero ter reviews, eu já tive mais! Venham por favor novos leitores, deem uma chance à fic. Digam o que acharam! Beijos.**


	10. Burn

Olá terráqueas que estiverem lendo a fanfic. Hoje essa fanfic NÃO TERÁ tanto foco em Sora e Leon e sim em um casal BEM IMPROVÁVEL e que tenho certeza que surpreenderá vocês. Deixem reviews! ;3

_...Crash crash, burn, let it all burn_

Chapter 09- Burn

Todas as perfomances foram memoráveis. Em uma semana Branca de Neve era uma peça com muita audiência entre crianças e adultos. Todos se divertiam naquela peça. O namoro de Sora e Leon ia muito bem, obrigado – bem, para ódio de Alice. Dia normal de treinos. Ele e Sora estavam cada vez mais exigentes consigo mesmos. May parecia estar de mal humor, e ninguém conseguia entender o porquê. Até mesmo seu irmão Yue, do qual ela era bem próximo, não havia conseguido arrancar algo dela. No intervalo, dos treinos, May foi se sentar na areia, e ficou observando o sol. Mas poxa, tinha mais alguém ali, por quê alguém para testar a sua paciência? Ela reconhecia aquele cabelo...era de Stefano. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

- Stefano, o que você tá fazendo aqui? –A garota indagou, curiosa.

- Sinto falta das praias da Itália. – Ele falou calmamente à garota de cabelos e olhos azuis. – Você parece estar mal. O que houve?

- Sinto-me bem fazendo o papel de um dos anões...mas ainda não entendi o que falta em mim...eu não sou mais uma rival para a Sora... talvez nem a Alice o seja. – Ela falou, um pouco desligada.

- Sabe por quê? Você ainda não sente prazer em atuar. Se a motivação dos aplausos não é suficiente, o que mais seria?- Ele indagou desafiadoramente.

- Eu não tenho o papel principal... – May resmungou.

- O papel principal não é o mais importante. Todos os papéis têm sua importância. Se não houvessem os Sete Anões, a história não seria tão adorável. Se não houvesse o caçador, quem seria mandado matar a Branca de Neve? – Ele continuava impassível. Via a menina ficar indecisa diante de seus olhos.

-Oras...! – May falou agressivamente. De certa forma não queria admitir que ele estava certo.

- Me permite a dança, senhorita? – Stefano indagou calmamente, estendendo a mão.

-WTF? Dançar na areia? É impossível. – May falou descrente, mas resolveu aceitar, era um desafio não era?

-Só é impossível se você botar na sua cabeça que é. – Ele logo a tomou pelas mãos, e ambos começaram a dançar de forma engraçada e desajeitada na areia. O que era aconteceu já era obviamente previsto, ambos tomaram um tombo na areia. May corou furiosamente e ficou irritadíssima porque ele manteve-se impassível, sem corar e calmo. Ela chutou areia no rosto dele e saiu dali pisando alto sem dizer uma palavra.

- May Wong. – Ele sorriu e logo levantou-se dali. Pelo visto ele teria de tomar um banho.

Enquanto isso, no almoço as meninas conversavam mas logo foram interrompidas por um Ken entusiasmado. May chegou logo depois, agora estava com uma baita fome e praticamente invadiu a cozinha, ainda mal-humorada. Poker face geral.

-Sora, Sora, é uma carta da Senhorita Layla! – Ken vinha correndo com várias cartas em mãos.

- Mas são várias cartas...e a Senhorita Layla estará aqui hoje, o que será? – Sora abriu o discreto envelope curiosa, assim como todas as meninas. Os seus olhos brilharam, logo todo o salão estava olhando para ela por ela ser escandalosa. – Não acreditooo! O casamento da Senhorita Layla é daqui a duas semanas! Ela vai ficar linda de noiva, não é mesmo?

-Aposto que ela não vai deixar ninguém ver o vestido. Bem típico da Layla. – Mia disse, convicta. Já pensava em mil designs de vestido, ela tinha uma paixão além de escrever peças que era desenhar, mas nunca dissera a ninguém.

-Será como o vestido dela? Tomara que seja romântico o casamento. – Os olhos de Rosetta e de todas as meninas se iluminaram. - Aaah, meu Deus, que coisa mais fofa!.

- Será que posso fazer um número no casamento dela? – Os olhos de Anna se iluminaram, mas logo perderam o brilho quando ela ouviu o "não geral."

- Eu acho que tem alguém que também recebeu o convite. – May observou. Um envelope exatamente igual estava nas mãos de Alice. Layla não queria a convidar, mas seu pai argumentou dizendo que Alice era uma pessoa muito influente e que pegaria mal ela não convidá-la. Layla bem que tentou dizer que queria um casamento mais discreto, mas não foi escutada por seu pai.

- Eu até entendo o porquê disso. – Ken comentou. Não achava justo, mas fazer o quê?

- Olha só como a May tá nervosa. Ela tá até errando na hora de cozinhar. – Rosetta observou. May cozinhando era algo engraçado de se observar.

- Talvez seja porque ela também está fazendo a comida do irmão! –Sora falou isso, mas sabia que não era bem assim. Ela estava mal desde cedo. A diferença é que agora ela estava com raiva, não triste.

- É, ela tá estranha. – Todas falaram ao mesmo tempo. May percebeu e fez mais uma daquelas suas caretas de raiva, cozinhando cada vez mais rápido. Ela se sentou à mesa, e comia rapidamente, como se estivesse disputando com as outras meninas quem terminava primeiro.

-Não falem nada ou ela atira o yakissoba na gente. – Anna cochichou para as outras garotas.

- Gente, eu já vou! –Sora terminou logo após May e saiu correndo dali, estabanada. Todas entendiam o porquê- Leon- e deram risada. Alice observou com sua cara de cu mal-humorada.

Ambos estavam no intervalo. Beijavam-se carinhosamente. Estavam em um lugar aonde esperavam não ser descobertos- a sala de treinos vazia pois ninguém treinava antes de almoçar. Quando pararam um pouco para respirar, Sora sentou-se no chão mesmo, ao que foi acompanhada por Leon.

- O que será que a May tem? Estou preocupada Leon. – Sora falou, pensativa. O que será que estava acontecendo?

-Você não percebeu ainda, Sora? Como é lerda. Garotos, Sora. – Leon deu um beijo na testa de Sora e riu. Conhecendo May, algum trapezista balançara seu coração e ela não queria admitir.

Logo chegou a hora dos treinos. May olhava feio para Sebastian, como se fosse bater nele a qualquer momento. E assim transcorreu um dia quase normal no Kaleido Star. Todas as meninas treinando, Alice mal-humorada, o ensaio cada vez mais encantador do número de Leon e Sora.

Chegou a hora da perfomance à noite. May teve uma surpresa em seu camarim, um buquê de girassóis. Havia um bilhete. " Para que eles iluminem seu dia e despertem seu lindo sorriso."

Todos ouviram gritos vindos do camarim de May esta noite. Por dentro, ela sorriu. Mas no fim ela pisoteou os girássois e quebrou o vidro em que os colocara.

-COMO ELE SE ATREVE? – Ela se olhava no espelho furiosa. Não, ela não estava se apaixonando.

A peça foi um sucesso como sempre.

**Now listen to me baby **

Me escute agora baby

**Before I love and leave you **

Antes de eu amar e deixar você

**They call me heart breaker **

Eles me chamam de 'partidor de corações'

**I don't wanna decieve you **

Eu não quero enganar você

**If you fall for me **

Se você se apaixonar por mim

**I'm not easy to please **

Eu não sou fácil de agradar

**I might tear you apart **

Eu posso te destruir

**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

Te disse desde o começo, baby desde o começo

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4] **

Eu apenas vou quebrar seu quebrar quebrar seu coração (x4)

**Now listen to me baby **

Me escute agora baby

**Before I love and leave you **

Antes de eu amar e deixar você

**They call me heart breaker **

Eles me chamam de 'partidor de corações'

**I don't wanna decieve you **

Eu não quero enganar você

**If you fall for me **

Se você se apaixonar por mim

**I'm not easy to please **

Eu não sou fácil de agradar

**I might tear you apart **

Eu posso te destruir

**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

Te disse desde o começo, baby desde o começo

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4] **

Eu apenas vou quebrar seu quebrar quebrar seu coração (x4)

**Woah woah **

Woah woah

**There's not point trying to hide it **

Não há razão para esconder isso

**No point trying to evade it **

Não tem como fugir

**I know I got a problem **

Eu sei eu tenho um problema

**By doing this behaving **

Por fazer este comportamento

**If you fall for me **

Se você se apaixonar por mim

**I'm not easy to please **

Eu não sou fácil de agradar

**I might tear you apart **

Eu posso te destruir

**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

Te disse desde o começo, baby desde o começo

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4] **

Eu apenas vou quebrar seu quebrar quebrar seu coração (x4)

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold **

E eu sei que é um carma vai me trazer de volta por eu ser assim, tão frio

**Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone **

Como um grande lobo mau, eu nasci para ser muito mal e mal

**If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart **

Se você se apaixonar por mim, eu só vou te destruir

**Told ya from the start. **

Te disse desde o começo

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4] **

Eu apenas vou quebrar seu quebrar quebrar seu coração (x4)

**Woah woah woah [x4] **

Woah woah woah [x4]

**Nota da autora: Acho que esse casal vai ser bem quente, né? Eu tô meio mal hoje, então saiu isso, desculpem. Mereço reviews? Não cai o dedo. *-* Beijinhos.**


	11. Marriage

Olá, amigas e leitoras! Na fanfic de hoje, é o casamento da Senhorita Layla. As meninas saem para comprar vestidos, será que isso vai dar certo? Se alguém quiser me ajudar a reduzir os links...ajuda. Leiam em outro site a fanfic se quiserem saber sobre os looks, aqui não dá. Lá no Nyah!

_...And tonight , it's only you and me..._

Chapter 10- Marriage

... Sala de Kalos. Todas as meninas haviam saído de lá. Depois de muita insistência, elas conseguiram o dia de folga- uma semana antes do casamento- para comprar seus vestidos. Alice iria junto, sob a condição de se comportar.

Centro de Cape Mery. Engraçado uma cidade que nem era tão grande assim- se comparada com New York por exemplo- ter tantas opções de roupas assim. Sora estava ficando tontinha.

- Mas são muitas roupas-pas! Ainda bem que o Leon resolveu socializar e sair com os pares das meninas para comprar o terno. De forma improvável, Alice acabou meio que se forçando a levar um amigo italiano, Giovanni.

-Sim, é muita coisa! Aaah, que legal. – Anna falou logo que deu de cara com uma loja de fantasias,dentre as quais havia palhaço.

-Anna, vamos lá. – Mia arrastou a amiga, se dependesse dela, ia ser um sufoco.

-Ah, eu estou adorandoo isso tudo! –Sarah falou muito animada. Todos estranhavam que ela fosse com Kalos, pois mais que isso fosse óbvio- eles eram esquisitos juntos.

- Vamos entrar numa loja? – May falou animada.

-Ah, claro, vamos. Que legal. Pelo menos posso comprar o vestido que quiser. – Alice resmungou. Ela podia pois tinha muito dinheiro.

-May, com quem você vaiii? – Rosetta perguntou, e logo todos os olhares se voltaram pra ela.

-Com ninguém! – Ela respondeu e corou.

- Por quê você não chama o Stefano, May? Ele é gentil e parece gostar de você. – Sora sugeriu.

- MAS O QUÊ SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU COMETA UM ASSASSINATO MÚLTIPLO AQUI? – May respondeu com uma daquelas suas expressões de raiva engraçada.

-Ah, qual é. – Alguém falou. Logo elas entraram nas lojas.

Naturalmente, demoraram o dia todo- sendo que Alice foi uma das que mais demorou, pois geralmente quando não gostava de uma roupa, primeiro a deixava totalmente de lado e depois a experimentava de novo, pra ter a certeza de que não a queria. Saiu de lá satisfeita.

Passou-se rapidamente uma semana de treinos, pela euforia. O casamento ocorreria em um sábado, na quinta-feira as meninas estavam falando com May.

- May, se você não chamar ele, eu vou te bater! –Rosetta falava duramente com May, na sala de treinos. As outras meninas concordaram.

- Ele não morde, May! – Sora falou tentando animá-la.

- Vamooos May! – Falaram Anna e Mia juntas. Elas, junto com as outras meninas, estavam a ~empurrando~ na direção de Stefano, já que a menina fazia de tudo para ficar presa ao chão. Elas exageraram na segunda vez, pois quase que a menina caiu em cima de Stefano.

...

- Olá May. –Stefano falou tranquilamente.

- S-Stefano, eu queria saber se você queria ir comigo no casamento como meu par... – Stefano fora convidado, como famoso ex-parceiro de Alice.

- Sim, eu aceito. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito irresistível, tão tranquilo e impassível, o que fez May corar e sair correndo. O que ele ouviu foi:

-Espero que tenha um terno bonito! – E logo ela saiu correndo.

~ Sexta-feira à tarde. Desde de manhã as meninas estavam decidindo os últimos detalhes, agora elas estavam no salão( é, mais folgas e o Kalos descontaria o salário delas) se arrumando. O fato mais indignante motherfucker daquilo é que quando as meninas terminaram e encontraram seus respectivos parceiros, eles estavam lindos, simples e perfumados, com seus ternos. Leon Oswald usava um terno com a mesma cor de seus olhos, azul-arroxeado bem escuro. Sora usava essa roupa aqui

Ken usava um terno tradicional, tímido, e parecia bem corado ao lado de Rosetta

Anna com Yue, sim, ele, o irmão da May, ele estava fazendo esse favor, por pedido da irmã e ele simpatizava com a moça. Yue

Mia e Dio, que veio especialmente para a ocasião. .

May: . e Stefano: .

Alice: e Giovanni: .

Sarah: Kalos

Todos foram para a igreja juntos. Yuri já esperava Layla e estava absurdamente lindo. .

Ela estava ligeiramente atrasada, como qualquer noiva. Sim, bem atrasada já. Todos aguardavam a noiva ansiosos, sabiam que Layla estaria belíssima. Ela chegou, em seu esplendor, com seu pai. Estava usando um penteado elaboradíssimo e que provavelmente deveria ter sido muito caro:

Como uma Fênix, em todo o seu esplendor.

Ela adentrou na igreja e pela primeira vez na vida não se preocupava em esconder suas emoções. Chorava muito, com razão. Os padrinhos, Sora e Leon, May e Stefano, Alice e Giovanni por parte de Layla, e por parte de Yuri : Mia e Dio, Anna e Yue, Sarah e Kalos. Houve uma pequena discussão pois ambos queriam Sora e Leon como padrinhos- Yuri e Leon estavam voltando às boas aos poucos. Estavam todos lindos. A mais bonita de todas era Layla, com seu perfeito sorriso. Yuri também estava maravilhoso.

Transcorreram o casamento e seu clichê de cerimônia religiosa.

- Prometo amar-lhe para sempre, respeitá-la, honrá-la, ser fiel até a morte, e estarei com você na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza. – Yuri falou primeiro, logo colocou a aliança: .com/ladies_3mm_9ct_yellow_gold/thing?id=36272703&.locale=pt-br no dedo de Layla. A dele só não tinha pedras de strass. Layla repetiu os votos, ainda emocionada, e colocou a aliança no dedo dele.

Depois de uma longa cerimônia, houve uma divertida festa, na qual todos aproveitaram. Mas após isso, era hora de Layla e Yuri partirem para a sua lua-de-mel na Itália( because França is too mainstream pros dois).

Ambos adentraram a bela casa de Praia em Ibiza. Não que fosse a praia que interessasse- não naquele momento. Era de propriedade de ambos. Yuri carregava Layla no colo, rindo, e uma garrafa de champanhe os aguardava. Ele a sentou na cama, e foi servir champanhe aos dois. Depois de uma ou duas taças, eles deixaram o champanhe de lado para ir ao ponto que interessava. Tantos botões, tanta fragilidade naquele vestido... Yuri o desabotoou delicadamente, sem pressa. Ele ia descobrindo as curvas do corpo de Layla à medida em que abaixava devagar aquele vestido. Ela fazia o mesmo. Retirava primeiramente o terno de fato, depois a blusa social, depois a gravata – ela o puxou por esta para perto de si, roubou um selinho mas logo afastou-e a calça. Agora ambos estavam de roupas íntimas. Logo elas estavam no chão. Ele olhou maravilhado para o corpo da mulher, tão perfeito, com tantas curvas, tão magro. Por mais que eles já tivessem feito sexo, aquela noite era única e perfeita para ambos. Pouco a pouco estavam no ato de fato. Yuri deitou-se por cima dela, logo sua intimidade tocou a intimidade dela. Ela gemeu baixo, o que o estimulou a entrar com o membro de uma vez e também ele a beijou, logo abafando seus gemidos- ela não era uma virgenzinha que sentia dores que nem Sora- do contrário. Logo ele fez um movimento de vaivém, movimentando os quadris e estocando profundamente. Não demorou muito e ambos gozaram na consumação daquele ato- ele dentro dela. Estavam cansados, então após o término dormiram abraçados, apesar de ainda se beijarem. Afastaram-se.

- Eu te amo muito, minha Juliet. – Yuri falou baixinho à sua amada esposa.

-Eu também o amo, meu Romeo. – Layla respondeu tão baixo quanto ele.

Aquele era só o começo.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes **

Oh os seus olhos, os seus olhos

**Make the stars look like they're not shining **

Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho

**Her hair, her hair **

Seu cabelo, seu cabelo

**Falls perfectly without her trying **

Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada

**She's so beautiful **

Ela é tão linda

**And I tell her every day **

E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia

**Yeah I know, I know **

Sim eu sei, sei

**When I compliment her **

Quando eu a elogio

**She wont believe me **

Ela não acredita

**And its so, its so **

E é tão, é tão

**Sad to think she don't see what I see **

Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo

**But every time she asks me do I look okay **

Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita

I say

**Eu digo **

**When I see your face **

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

**There's not a thing that I would change **

Não há nada que eu mudaria

**Cause you're amazing **

Pois você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**And when you smile, **

E quando você sorri

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile **

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

**Cause girl you're amazing **

Pois, garota, você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**Her lips, her lips **

Seus lábios, seus lábios

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me **

Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse

**Her laugh, her laugh **

Sua risada, sua risada

**She hates but I think its so sexy **

Ela odeia, mas eu acho super sexy

**She's so beautiful **

Ela é tão linda

**And I tell her every day **

E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia

**Oh you know, you know, you know **

Oh você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

**Id never ask you to change **

Eu jamais pediria para você mudar alguma coisa

**If perfect is what you're searching for **

Se a perfeição é o que você busca

**Then just stay the same **

Então continue assim

**So don't even bother asking **

Então nem se preocupe em perguntar

**If you look okay **

Se você está bonita

**You know I'll say **

Você sabe que eu vou dizer

**When I see your face **

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

**There's not a thing that I would change **

Não há nada que eu mudaria

**Cause you're amazing **

Pois você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**And when you smile, **

E quando você sorri

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile **

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

**Cause girl you're amazing **

Pois, garota, você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**The way you are **

Como você é

**The way you are **

Como você é

**Girl you're amazing **

Garota, você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**When I see your face **

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

**There's not a thing that I would change **

Não há nada que eu mudaria

**Cause you're amazing **

Pois você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**And when you smile, **

E quando você sorri

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile **

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

**Cause girl you're amazing **

Pois, garota, você é incrível

**Just the way you are **

Exatamente como você é

**Nota da autora:Fim de mais um capítulo, gente! Gostaram? É, infelizmente como não sei linkar as coisas aqui, ficou essa bagunça, perdoem-me, se alguém puder ensinar. Mereço reviews? Críticas? Até a próxima.**


	12. Smile

Olá leitoras! Tenho mais um personagem masculino novo mas eu não direi nada sobre a sua função. Fica isso com a imaginação de vocês.

_...Smile even if your heart is broken. –Charles Chaplin_

Chapter 11- Smile

Tudo estava voltando ao normal no Kaleido Star. O casamento de Senhorita Layla foi um sucesso. Quer dizer, todos haviam achado o casamento lindo, e ele havia ocorrido conforme o previsto. Retornemos aos treinos. Tudo estava normal como sempre. A nova peça seria anunciada hoje e todos estavam animados. Seria um misto de comédia e romance, um conto clássico. À hora marcada, todos estavam lá.

- Olá elenco do Kaleido Star, hoje diremos a nova peça, dirigida por Mia e tendo a supervisão de roteiro por Yuri. – Kalos falou com aquele seu tom frio.

- A peça será Beauty and The Beast com Sora e Leon como os personagens principais, Gaston será Stefano. E os papéis secundários serão distribuídos entre o resto do elenco.

-Deve haver alguma coisa errada, Kalos. Eu com papel secundário? – É, a Alice voltou a ser o porre de sempre. Alice reclamou.

Kalos a ignorou e prosseguiu falando.

-Espero que façam uma peça encantadora, ela é em grande parte voltada para as crianças, que acharão divertido Relógios, Xícaras que falam. – Kalos terminou de falar. – Agora podem se retirar.

Uma peça principal com foco para crianças? Ele estava ficando louco? Pelo o que entendeu-se, maior parte dela seria realizada nos trapézios e uma parte no gelo. A parte dos secundários era no gelo a maior parte da peça, mas aí eles iriam pro trampolim e no final somente Sora e Leon fariam um espetáculo no gelo. Bem diferente de Branca de Neve.

Anna estava procurando maneiras de fazer uma perfomance engraçada. Novidade. A diferença era que alguém estava falando com ela- Yue- eles estavam bem próximos desde o casamento.

- Ei, faça uma careta mais engraçada! – Apesar de rir, ele sempre falava para ela mudar de caretas. Garoto estranho.

- Não dá pra acreditar que você é irmão da May! – Anna respondeu. May não era lá muito bem-humorada não.

- Ela deixou de ser feliz desde que parou de praticar patinação no gelo. Ela sempre quis fazer parte do Kaleido Star, mas ela ama muito a patinação.

- Ah, mas ela vai patinar no gelo nessa peça! – Anna respondeu.

- Mas e o motivo dela? Cadê a felicidade dela em fazer isso? Olhe o quão automática ela é. – Yue comentou, meio cético.

Ela estava treinando praticamente sozinha. Naquela hora Sora e Leon treinavam a parte dos trapézios. Bem, ela pensava que estava até que Stefano apareceu ao seu lado, patinando.

-May, sabe qual é seu problema? Você não sabe o valor de um sorriso. Você me disse que os aplausos das crianças são sua motivação, então esforce-se a ponto de consegui-los. Não está engraçada.

- Mas o que você pensa que é...? – Ela ia responder, mas logo Stefano a pegou pela mão e começou a meio que valsar no gelo com ela. Uma mistura de várias danças, algo cômico. Havia alguns movimentos complicados, que envolviam ela fora do chão, ela gritava alto com medo de cair mas também ria. Quando ela pensava que cairia, ele a apanhava. Logo todos do elenco estavam aplaudindo. May ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e saiu dali murmurando algo como " Sora, Leon, é a vez de vocês treinarem."

Ambos patinavam alegremente como Bela e Fera, uma sintonia perfeita, um amor perfeito. Até mesmo a insuportável Alice parou para observar. Um garoto se aproximou dela.

- Olá, meu nome é Joe. Legal a peça não é? – Ele estava falando com Alice? Com ela? Sim, estava. Reconhecia esse rosto. Era um dos acrobatas pobres, não era? Sim, ele não era rico como ela. Por quê ele estava falando com ela. – Você fica mais bonita sorrindo.

-Saia de perto de mim, você é pobre! – A menina loira retrucou.

- Bem, eu sei o que é felicidade pelo menos. Nenhum dinheiro do mundo me tira isso. Até mais, Alice Bellitani. – Ele retirou-se dali tranquilamente.

Já tinham as técnicas: para Sora e Leon, Coração de Ouro. ( lá venho eu com os nomes barangos pras técnicas) Quando Bela supera seu medo e ama Fera pelo o que ela é, sua aparência deixa de importar. Com esse amor autêntico, um passa a ser perfeito aos olhos do outro, e Fera se livra da aparência que pensava ter( estava tão cético com ela que transmitia isso aos outros).

A peça foi um sucesso, muito alegre. Todos os acrobatas dançavam entre si, na pista de gelo, alegremente. May e Stefano pareciam ter outra sintonia. Anna e Yue eram ótima dupla de comediantes. Mia e Rosetta atuavam juntas de forma adorável. E enfim chegou a atuação de Sora e Leon, que emocionou crianças e adultos. Bela, engraçada, perfeita, pura. Quando eles subiram ao trapézio e executaram complicada acrobacia, todos os olhos estavam lá em cima. Os aplausos do público... era isso que importava. Era isso que estava fazendo todos essa noite. É, até mesmo a Alice...dorgas mano.

Era esse o verdadeiro Kaleido Star. Aonde o coração de ouro de todos é despertado. Aonde o coração de todos é um só.

**Livin' in my own world**

Vivendo no meu próprio mundo

**Didn't understand**

Sem entender

**That anything can happen**

que tudo pode acontecer

**When you take a chance**

quando nos arriscamos

**I never believed in**

nunca acreditei

**What I couldn't see**

no que não podia ver

**I never opened my heart**

nunca abri o meu coração

**To all the possibilities**

a todas as possibilidades

**I know…**

Eu sei

**That something has changed**

Que algo mudou

**Never felt this way**

Nunca me senti assim

**And right here tonight**

E aqui mesmo esta noite

**This could be the…**

Isso podia ser

**Start of something new**

O inicio de algo novo

**It feels so right**

Eu me sinto tão bem

**To be here with you…oh**

De estar aqui com você

**And now…lookin' in your eyes**

E agora, olhando em seus olhos

**I feel in my heart**

Eu sinto em meu coração

**The start of something new**

O inicio de algo novo

**Now who'd of ever thought that**

Agora quem poderia imaginar isso?

**We'd both be here tonight…yeah**

Nós dois juntos aqui esta noite!

**The world looks so much brighter**

E o mundo parece muito mais brilhante

**With you by my side**

Com você do meu lado

**Start of something new**

O inicio de algo novo

**It feels so right**

Eu me sinto tão bem

**To be here with you…oh**

De estar aqui com você

**And now…lookin' in your eyes**

E agora, olhando em seus olhos

**I feel in my heart**

Eu sinto em meu coração

**The start of something new**

O inicio de algo novo

**I never knew that it could happen**

Eu nunca soube que isso poderia acontecer

**Till it happened to me**

Até acontecer comigo

**I didn't know it before but now**

Eu nunca soube disso antes

**It's easy to see**

Mas agora é fácil de ver

**It's the start of something new**

Isso podia ser,o inicio de algo novo

**It feels so right to be here with you…oh**

Eu me sinto tão bem de estar aqui com você

**And now…lookin' in your eyes**

E agora, olhando em seus olhos

**I feel in my heart**

Eu sinto o meu coração

**The start of something new**

Isso podia ser, o inicio de algo novo

(repeat 2x then fade)

(repetir 2x)

**Nota da autora: Capítulo um pouco menor. Eu realmente não estou muito bem hoje, desculpem-me. O Joe nem parece pobre, pela aparência né? Mas vamos revelar alguns segredos ao longo da história.**


	13. Happiness

Olá, leitoras! Obrigada por estarem comigo no decorrer da fic, apesar de eu ainda não ter recebido reviews sobre o capítulo anterior( sou brasileira e não desisto!), perceberam que amo filosofia, né? O pensamento do Epicuro tá aqui, acho muuito legal mesmo. Esse capítulo é meio curto, com o significado de cada um dos personagens.

_... Busca os prazeres moderados para atingir a tranquilidade(ataraxia) e a libertação do medo, assim como a ausência de sofrimento corporal(aponia), através do conhecimento do funcionamento do mundo e da limitação dos desejos. Combinados esses dois estágios( ataraxia e aponia), se alcançará a felicidade mais elevada. – Pensamento de Epicuro._

Chapter 11- Happiness

-O que é felicidade, afinal? – Alice se pegou pensando naquilo à noite. Por quê diabos ela estava dando atenção ao que um pobre falara? Ela nunca fora assim.

Ela se pegara olhando pela janela, admirando as estrelas naquela noite. Estavam lindas. Ela queria entender porque gostava de Leon se ele estava com Sora, queria muito gostar de outro alguém. Mas não, ela queria estar com ele e os separaria! Sim, aquela era sua ideia de felicidade, ser correspondida pela pessoa amada.

- Por quê Layla se casou e eu não? Kalos é uma boa pessoa...mas começo a me sentir para trás, minha idade já é a de se casar. Eu sinto vontade de ter filhos, eu quero muito casar com Kalos. E quando isso acontecer, minha felicidade será completa.

Sarah ignorou o que falara e voltou a treinar suas artes marciais.

-Dio...você bem que podia responder meu e-mail logo... é horrível ficar esperando assim. –Mia estava com seu notebook no colo, se lamentando. Por quê ele não respondia logo? Ela sentia muitas saudades. – Quando eu puder estar com Dio, sem que a distância atrapalhe...minha felicidade será completa.

- Papai...sinto sua falta...encontrei um menino, chamado Yue, que tem muito talento para a comédia. Às vezes desejaria ter sua vida de humorista stand-up... mas não acho que essa seja minha vocação. Minha vocação é fazer rir, junto com meus parceiros de palco- acredita que o Yue aceitou? – Terminou de escrever a que ele respondesse. – Minha felicidade será estar no palco do Kaleido Star alegrando a todos com minha trupe de comediantes!

-Eu queria saber o que é felicidade. Queria mesmo. – May olhava para o envelope em sua janela. Ficara o dia inteiro se revirando sem saber se o pegava. Ah, dane-se, nunca iria saber. Corou ao ver a assinatura. –Stefano. – Havia um convite para sair. Lembrou-se das últimas apresentações, eles haviam se divertido muito e faziam as crianças rir. Então era isso. Sua felicidade era fazer as crianças rirem, junto a Stefano. Sim, não podia mais negar, apaixonara-se. Rápido? Talvez. O amor não escolhe.

- Mestre Fool, o que é felicidade pra você? – Rosetta questionou, sendo repreendida por Sora- ela odiava que a menina chamasse Fool assim.

- Não a tenho há muito tempo. Eu a teria novamente se a princesa estivesse de novo comigo. – Ele se tocou do que falou e logo saiu rápido dali.

-Sora...qual é sua felicidade? –Rosetta indagou.

- Rosetta, minha felicidade é fazer o público feliz...e Leon também é parte dela. Além de meus amigos e minha família, claro. Qual é a sua? –Sora perguntou sorrindo.

-Acho que no momento...é poder atuar com você...mesmo que seja secundária... e ter amigos tão legais. – Ela respondeu, segura.

Kalos estava em seu escritório observando aquela velha foto. Afinal, quanto tempo fazia que a tiraram? 10 anos. Esse tempo todo estavam apaixonados. Sua relação era meio velada. Engraçado, ele sentia um calor em seu coração. Um desejo súbito de estar com Sarah e não poder. O que era isso?

-Estou demorando demais, não é Sarah? Acho que vou comprar um anel amanhã, e finalmente serei totalmente feliz. – Ele chegou a essa conclusão com o jeito esquisito dele.

Leon estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em Sora. O namoro dos dois ia muito bem, apesar de só terem feito sexo aquela vez ele a amava muito. Sophie estaria feliz vendo o seu irmão feliz. Mas quais eram os motivos?

-Acho que minha felicidade é a Sora, estar no palco com ela, e saber que Sophie está feliz, lá em cima. – Uma pequena lágrima- de alegria- desceu pelos lindos olhos azul-arroxeados do acrobata.

Ken estava em sua casa. Observava sua irmãzinha brincar, rindo. Ela era muito fofa. Ele tinha motivos pra felicidade- sua família, Rosetta, o Kaleido Star.

- Amanhã será um longo dia. – E foi se deitar.

Stefano estava lendo um livro quando parou pra pensar. O que era a felicidade dele? Não sabia, desde que terminara com Alice ela lhe fora roubada. Bem, a sua felicidade estava ao seu alcance- bastava batalhar por ela. May. Ele estava apaixonado.

- May...- E voltou à sua leitura.

O que é felicidade, Yue? Ele se indagava. Resposta difícil. Sua família enorme, talvez? Mas faltava algo. Ele tinha amigos, família, mas o que mais faltava?

- Não sei o que falta. Talvez seja animar o público com a trupe de palhaços... e Anna. – Ele respondeu, meio incerto. Ele a achava linda, mas se aproximaram há pouco tempo.

Dio estava deitado. Sentia saudades de Mia. Provavelmente ela lhe mandara algum e-mail, mas por enquanto ele não tinha como responder. Sorriu pensando nela. Sim, ele sabia qual era sua felicidade. Amava seu trabalho, mas sua felicidade era incompleta sem Mia por perto.

Na casa de Layla e Yuri, ambos estavam conversando sobre algo sério. Ela passara muito mal na filmagem de seu novo sucesso de cinema, e com isso teve que a interromper por alguns minutos. Não aguentava muito fazer cenas de ação. O que estava acontecendo? Ela estava tão enjoada...

Pegou o exame. Dois pontinhos. Como ela não se tocara ainda? Agora, Layla e Yuri tinham um motivo em comum de felicidade. Estavam esperando um bebê.

- Yuri, isso é tão...! –Layla estava emocionada. Ela grávida? Ela estava muito feliz, ela amava muito Yuri e tinha ótima condição para sustentar o filho.

-Isso é maravilhoso. Sora vai adorar saber. – Yuri falou, alegre e piadista.

-Sora e todo o Kaleido Star, Yuri. – Ambos deram gargalhada e foram dormir. Ele beijou a barriga de Layla

**Here's a little song I wrote,**  
>Aqui está uma pequena canção que eu escrevi<br>**you might want to sing it note for note,**  
>Talvez você queira cantar nota por nota<br>**Dont worry,Be happy,**  
>Não se preocupe, seja feliz<br>**In every life we have some troubles,**  
>Todo mundo na vida tem problemas<br>**But when you worry you make it double,**  
>Mas se você se preocupa você os duplica<br>**Dont worry,be happy (don't worry be happy now)**  
>Não se preocupe, seja feliz agora<br>**ohhh ooh ooh ohh(don't worry)**  
>ohhhhhh (não se preocupe)<br>**oooh oohh oohh(be happy)**  
>ohhhhhhhh (seja feliz)<br>**ohhh oohh oohh(dont worry,be happy)**  
>ohhhhhhhhhh (não se preocupe, seja feliz)<br>**ohh oohh ooh (dont worry,be happy)**  
>ohhhhhhhhhh (não se preocupe, seja feliz)<br>**(don't worry be happy)**  
>(não se preocupe, seja feliz)<p>

**And at the place to lay your head,**  
>Não tem lugar pra deitar sua cabeça<br>**somebody came and took your bed**,  
>Alguém veio e levou sua cama<br>**dont worry,be happy,**  
>Não se preocupe, seja feliz<br>**the landlord say your rent is late,**  
>O locatário diz que seu aluguel tá atrasado<br>**he may have to wait to get ,**  
>Talvez ele tenha que esperar pra receber<br>**but dont worry...be happy(look at me I'm happy)**  
>Mas não se preocupe... seja feliz (olha pra mim, eu sou feliz)<p>

**ohhh ooh ooh ohh(don't worry)**  
>ohhhhhh (não se preocupe)<br>**oooh oohh oohh(be happy)**  
>ohhhhh seja feliz<br>**oooo0h (here I'll give you my phone number when you get worried,**  
>ohhhh aqui te dou meu telefone quando você se preocupar<br>**call me I'll make you happy**  
>Me liga, eu vou te fazer ficar feliz<br>**00000oh 00o0o0oh(dont worry)**  
>ohhhhhhhhh não se preocupe<br>**ooooh oohh (be happyy)ooooh ohhh**  
>ohhhhh seja feliz ohhhhhhhhh<p>

**And at the place to lay your head,**  
>Não tem lugar pra deitar sua cabeça<br>**somebody came and took your bed**,  
>Alguém veio e levou sua cama<br>**dont worry,be happy,**  
>Não se preocupe, seja feliz<br>**the landlord say your rent is late,**  
>O locatário diz que seu aluguel tá atrasado<br>**he may have to wait to get ,**  
>Talvez ele tenha que esperar pra receber<br>**but dont worry...be happy(look at me I'm happy)**  
>Mas não se preocupe... seja feliz (olha pra mim, eu sou feliz)<p>

**ohhh ooh ooh ohh(don't worry)**  
>ohhhhhh (não se preocupe)<br>**oooh oohh oohh(be happy)**  
>ohhhhh seja feliz<br>**oooo0h (here I'll give you my phone number when you get worried,**  
>ohhhh aqui te dou meu telefone quando você se preocupar<br>**call me I'll make you happy**  
>Me liga, eu vou te fazer ficar feliz<br>**00000oh 00o0o0oh(dont worry)**  
>ohhhhhhhhh não se preocupe<br>**ooooh oohh (be happyy)ooooh ohhh**  
>ohhhhh seja feliz ohhhhhhhhh<p>

**ohhh ooh ooh ohh(don't worry,dont do it)**  
>não se preocupe, não faz isso<br>**oooh oohh oohh(be happy,put a smile on your face)**  
>seja feliz, ponha um sorriso no seu rosto<br>**(don't bring everybody down like this)**  
>não desanime todo mundo assim<br>**ohhh oohh oohh(dont worry)ohh oohhh**  
><strong>(it will soon pass,whatever it is)<strong>  
>logo vai passar, o que quer que seja<br>**ohhh oohhh ohhh (dont worry,be happy) **  
><strong>ohhh oohhh oohhh (I'm not worried)<strong> 

**Nota da autora: Já se passou mais ou menos um mês desde o último capítulo. Deixem reviews, por favor!**


	14. Love?

_...E se o amor for uma falácia?_

Olá pessoinhas que leem a fic. A autora aqui custou a conseguir ter ideias, ela tá passando muito mal. Obrigada pelo favoritar que recebi, isso importa muito pra mim. Manifeste-se quem foi. q Não esperem um capítulo foda hoje, mas fiz o meu melhor. Bem, esse capítulo é mais focado num casal em que ninguém fala muito, mas também haverá Sora x Leon...até quando a tranquilidade dos dois continuará? Não sei. Veremos.

Chapter 12 – Love?

Chegara o dia. Sem mais enrolação. Sem mais brigas, somente amor, por favor. Ele não aguentaria outra situação como aquela em que ele quase foi culpado por sua saída do Kaleido Star. Ele não queria passar mais nenhum dia sem ouvir a voz melodiosa e delicada dela. A loira era meio maluquinha, decerto – mas ele a amava assim. Como não percebera antes? A chamou em sua sala, logo de manhã, nem se apressou em inventar alguma desculpa- não dava para enganar Sarah.

- Olá Kalos! O que você quer? – Ela perguntou com seu anormal bom humor de manhã. Isso mesmo, de manhã. Que pessoa normal tem bom humor de manhã?

-Sarah...eu não sou muito bom em lidar com meus sentimentos...mas... eu não sei, se quiser pode recusar, eu entenderia...- Ele estava se atrapalhando com as palavras.

- Ora, Kalos, fale logo, estou curiosa! – Ela falou apressadamente. Ele estava a deixando muito, muito curiosa!

- Sarah...eu queria saber...se você quer casar comigo. – Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha vermelha desajeitadamente, logo a abriu expondo uma aliança.

- KALOS! Mas é claro que que quero! – Ela se jogou nele o abraçando, ele logo ficou vermelho. Sarah e seu jeito maluquinho.

Ambos ficaram ali abraçados até a hora do café da manhã, um pouco mais tarde naquele dia.

É, poderia ser um dia normal, se não fosse pelo estranho bom humor de May, e pela algazarra que as meninas fizeram quando Sarah contou a notícia.

- Ai, meu Deus, que coisa mais fofa Saraaaaaaaaaah! –Todas as meninas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Encheram a acrobata de perguntas, naturalmente.

-Sora, tem ligação pra você! – Ken chegou correndo, afobado. A menina logo correu para atender, curiosa.

[...]

-Srta Layla? Você quer almoçar comigo, é isso? Mas é claro que eu aceito, sim, sim! – Sora falou alegre ao telefone. Layla havia falado rápido pois estava meio enjoada.

[...]

-Gente, eu vou almoçar com a Srta Layla! – Sora estava alegre. Logo voltaram as costumeiras conversas de mesa. O café transcorreu tranquilamente.

Hora do almoço. Sora e Layla almoçaram num restaurante local, ali pertinho mesmo do Kaleido Star. Layla sorria mas olhava a menina desconfiada, ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice parou de te dar problemas, não parou? – Ela indagou com aquele olhar fulminante que não permitia à menina mentir.

-Não se preocupe, Senhorita Layla, ela está mais tranquila! – Sora tentou tranquilizar Layla. Era verdade, Alice estava meio quieta por esses dias.

-Escute bem. Tenho algo para lhe contar. – Layla tomou um gole de seu suco.- Estou grávida, Sora.

-Ai meu Deus, Senhorita Layla, que legal, eu acho isso tão fofo, você será mamãe...mas e os filmes? – Sora indagou.

- O cinema pode sobreviver sem mim. A questão é: eu e Yuri queremos que você e Leon sejam respectivamente minha madrinha, e padrinho dele. O meu padrinho será Kalos e a madrinha dele será Sarah.

- Ah, isso é muito legal Senhorita Layla! Infelizmente preciso ir, até mais, foi muito bom vê-la. – Sora saiu dali correndo, sempre ficava com Leon após o almoço.

- Foi bom te ver Sora. Darei mais notícias. Até mais! – Layla despediu-se animada. Logo levantou-se dali e saiu.

[...]

Sora e Leon estavam aguardando o horário dos treinos, como sempre. Estavam observando a cidade de Cape Mery, de mãos dadas, naquele canto do Kaleido. Em certo momento, trocaram um selinho.

-Amo você. –Sora falou a Leon, amorosamente. Acariciava sua mão.

-Amo você também, Sora. – Ele respondeu, tão carinhoso como ela. A beijou na testa.

Um pensamento vagava pela mente dos dois: o Dia dos Namorados se aproximava. Às vezes eles gostavam de ficar em silêncio, somente abraçados, como estavam agora.

Chegou a hora dos treinos, logo eles se apressaram.

É, Layla estava certa. Logo todo o Kaleido Star comentava encantado sobre a sua gravidez. Exceto uma pessoa. Adivinhem quem? ¬¬

- Eu acho que depois dessa a Senhorita Layla estragou sua carreira para sempre. –Disse Alice. Logo ela se calou, visto os olhares feios pra ela. Só ela não estava feliz.

[...]

Chegou a noite. Layla estava beeeem enjoada, eram as primeiras semanas de gravidez. Ela era relativamente nova para ter filhos, será que teria uma gravidez de risco? Não sabia. Só sabia que tinha Yuri, seu amor, tudo o que queria. Até seu pai estava mais próximo dela depois de saber daquela notícia. Ele precisava ser mais atencioso com a netinha, se importar com ela, não é mesmo?

Quando eles foram dormir, estavam felizes. A loira deu um beijo no marido, logo após disse um eu te amo, que foi devidamente respondido. Eles haviam voltado de uma feliz lua-de-mel recentemente. ( Ps: Um mês de lua-de-mel, o trabalho deles não permitia mais que isso). Estava de dois meses. Passando mal mesmo. Levantou várias vezes na noite para vomitar, sendo amparada pelo marido. Não importava. Ela sabia que o tinha ao seu lado. E seria para sempre.

**Remember those walls I built **

Lembre-se daquelas paredes que eu construí

**Well, baby they're tumbling down **

Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando

**And they didn't even put up a fight **

E eles nem sequer colocar uma luta

**They didn't even make up a sound **

Eles nem sequer fazer um som

**I found a way to let you in **

Eu encontrei uma maneira de deixá-lo em

**But I never really had a doubt **

Mas eu realmente nunca tive dúvida

**Standing in the light of your halo **

Estando à luz de sua auréola

**I got my angel now **

Eu tenho meu anjo agora

**It's like I've been awakened **

É como se eu estivesse sido despertada

**Every rule I had you breaking **

Toda regra que eu te fiz quebrar

**It's the risk that I'm taking **

É o risco que eu estou correndo

**I ain't never gonna shut you out **

Eu nunca vou deixá-lo de lado

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

Todo lugar que eu estou olhando agora

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

Estou rodeada pelo seu abraço

**Baby I can see your halo **

Baby eu posso ver sua auréola

**You know you're my saving grace **

Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora

**You're everything I need and more **

Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

**It's written all over your face **

Está escrito em seu rosto

**Baby I can feel your halo **

Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola

**Pray it won't fade away **

Oremos para que não desapareça

**Do your halo halo halo **

Faça a sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**Do your halo halo halo **

Faça a sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**Hit me like a ray of sun **

Me atingiu como um raio de sol

**Burning through my darkest night **

Queimando na minha noite escura

**You're the only one that I want **

Você é o único que eu quero

**Think I'm addicted to your light **

Acho que estou viciada em tua luz

**I swore I'd never fall again **

Eu jurei que nunca iria cair novamente

**But this don't even feel like falling **

Mas isso nem parece uma queda

**Gravity can't forget **

A gravidade não pode esquecer

**To pull me back to the ground again **

De me puxar de volta para o chão

**Feels like I've been awakened **

Sinto como se eu estivesse sido despertada

**Every rule I had you breaking **

Toda regra que eu tinha você está quebrando

**The risk that I'm taking **

O risco que eu estou tomando

**I'm never gonna shut you out **

Eu nunca vou fechá-lo para fora

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

Todo lugar que eu estou olhando agora

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

Estou rodeada pelo seu abraço

**Baby I can see your halo **

Baby eu posso ver sua auréola

**You know you're my saving grace **

Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora

**You're everything I need and more **

Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

**It's written all over your face **

Está escrito em seu rosto

**Baby I can feel your halo **

Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola

**Pray it won't fade away **

Oremos para que não desapareça

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**Halo, halo **

Halo, halo

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

Todo lugar que eu estou olhando agora

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

Estou rodeada pelo seu abraço

**Baby I can see your halo **

Baby eu posso ver sua auréola

**You know you're my saving grace **

Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora

**You're everything I need and more **

Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

**It's written all over your face **

Está escrito em seu rosto

**Baby I can feel your halo **

Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola

**Pray it won't fade away **

Oremos para que não desapareça

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**Halo, halo **

Halo, halo

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo **

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

Eu posso sentir sua auréola

**I can see your halo halo halo**

Eu posso ver sua auréola

**Nota da autora: Espero que gostem, fiz de tudo para a história ficar boa. Deixem reviews, por favor!**


	15. Valentine's Day

_Olá leitoras felizes! Eu tenho andado sem muita inspiração, mas juro que estou tentando melhorar a história cada vez mais. Hoje nesse capítulo, eu voltei a dar enfoque para Sora e Leon, mas também foco nos outros casais, afinal é Dia dos Namorados. Leiam! ;3_

_... __Você vive hoje uma vida que gostaria de viver por toda a eternidade? – Friedrich Nietzche_

Chapter 14- Valentine's Day

Estava um dia normal no Kaleido Star. Todos já haviam almoçado e já estava na hora dos treinos diários. Estavam em polvorosa, Kalos e Sarah casariam-se, isso é tão legal. Havia certo burburinho com relação a isso. Seria a última apresentação de A Bela e a Fera naquela semana, então todos estavam mais agitados que o normal. Férias novamente era o que todos esperavam. Naquele meio-tempo, muitas coisas iriam acontecer. Sora e Leon treinavam com a mesma empatia e amor de sempre, o que enfurecia Alice. Hoje era Dia dos Namorados, o que a deixava mais mal-humorada ainda.

-Estou demorando demais a aprontar. –Alice pensava enquanto treinava no gelo. Não aguentava mais aquele maldito papel secundário. Ela gostava de ver as risadas das crianças mas seu orgulho almejava um papel principal. Sim, queria-o muito. Ela estava estranha hoje, quase errou um passo. E adivinhem quem foi ajudá-la?

-Está bem? Quase caiu. – Joe sorria para Alice, embora já estivesse adivinhando o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Eu estava muito bem! – A menina saiu de perto dele emburrada. Se não fosse o fato de que estavam no gelo, ela teria o empurrado.

Todos entendiam o mal humor de Alice, só queriam se manter longe. O treino estava contagiado pelo clima do Dia dos Namorados, só os dois que pareciam não estar. Alguns acrobatas estavam com caixas de chocolates em mãos, outros tímidos ficavam com flores para dar às meninas que gostavam. Dentre esses tímidos, estava Ken. Para piorar, o professor de balé pausou a aula espec ialmente para o momento romântico de todos. Sim, em pleno treino. As meninas, dentre May, Anna, Mia e Sora praticamente empurraram Ken para entregar as flores à Rosetta. Ele estava lá justo para isso.

-O-o-oi Rosetta... – Ken estava muito vermelho mesmo, empunhou as flores para Rosetta sem conseguir a encarar, de tão envergonhado.

-Ah, Ken, isso é tão fofo! Vamos sair, ok? – Rosetta deu um beijo na bochecha de Ken, que mais vermelho que ele impossível.

Anna recebeu uma caixa de bombons com carinhas divertidas. Ela sabia de quem era, no fundo, e isso aquecia seu coração. Yue estava no seu canto e sorria.

May recebeu um buquê das mesmas rosas que recebera no camarim. Ela estava corada, muito corada mesmo, tanto que na hora que recebeu ela gritou com Stefano e saiu correndo. Ela olhava as rosas como se fosse a estraçalhar a qualquer momento. Stefano estava em seu canto, supostamente indiferente.

Algumas pessoas pareciam desanimadas. Mia,Sora e Yue. Elas olhavam aquele clima meio desanimadas.

A tarde passou rapidamente, praticamente todos os corações estavam felizes naquele local.

[...]

À tardinha, Mia teve uma surpresa. Sim, era Dio e ele trazia um enorme bichinho de pelúcia para ela. Ele não pode ficar muito tempo com ela, mas aquela visita já amanciara seu coração.

A noite chegou e Sora estava praticamente chorando de raiva. Trancara-se em seu quarto e não queria falar com ninguém. Hoje nos treinos Leon parecera frio e distante. Ouviu batidas na porta.

-Esqueça! Não quero falar com ninguém! – Sora falou em voz chorosa.

-Sora, atende! – Rosetta insistiu.

- É o Leon. Você está enganada se acha que esqueci do Dia dos Namorados. Basta abrir a porta. Ela levantou relutante, foi atender a porta, o rosto vermelho e inchado pelo choro.

[...]

-O que você quer, Leon? – Ela olhava ele chorando.

- Sora...meu Deus... eu não me esqueci... tenho um presente para você... eu sei que hoje é Dia dos Namorados. – Ele recolheu cada uma de suas lágrimas com o dedo. Deu a ela uma pequena e delicada caixinha. –Abra.

-...- Sora abriu a caixinha, engolindo suas lágrimas. Mas iria chorar ainda mais, dessa vez de felicidade. Eram alianças de namoro. Como ela pôde ser tão boba e achar que ele a esqueceria? Ela estava praticamente sem voz. Ele delicadamente colocou a aliança no respectivo dedo dela e a incitou a fazer o mesmo. Ela colocou, e logo após isso jogou-se em seu pescoço, o abraçando. Era o primeiro e melhor Dia dos Namorados.

-Há mais uma coisa. – Ele pegou um buquê de girassóis. Sora estava tão transtornada que não notara isso. –As rosas não expressariam tão bem sua personalidade.

-Sabe, Leon...Aishiteru. – Era assim que se diz eu te amo em japonês. Ele beijou a testa da namorada, ao ouvir isso.

-Jet'aime. – Ele falou a ela, carinhosamente. Riu, no fundo ela entendera.

E com isso acaba o Valentine's Day no Kaleido Star. Quase todos estavam com o coração mais aquecido essa noite.

[...]

Layla e Yuri estavam felizes naquele dia, também. Eram ainda namorados, apesar de marido e mulher. Ela fora surpreendida com um lindo jantar, após um dia agitadíssimo agendando consultas. Daqui a pouquíssimo tempo ela estaria no terceiro mês e começariam os importantes exames. Estavam felizes, apesar do cansaço.

**It's always been about me myself and I**  
>Sempre me importei só comigo e comigo mesma<p>

**I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time**  
>Eu pensava que relacionamento fosse perda de tempo<br>**I never wanted to be anybody's other half**  
>Eu nunca quis ser a cara metade de ninguém<br>**I was happy saying that our love wouldn't last**  
>Eu estava feliz dizendo que o nosso amor não duraria<br>**That was the only way I knew to lament you**  
>Era só assim que eu sabia me queixar de você<p>

**You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm<br>**Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>É, sim sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm<p>

**Cause every time before we spend like**  
>Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo<br>**Maybe yes and maybe no**  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>**I can live without it, I can let it go**  
>Eu consigo viver sem isso, posso deixar para lá<br>**Ooh, what did I get myself into**  
>Oh, no que foi que eu me meti<p>

**You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do**  
>Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm<p>

**Tell me is it only me**  
>Me diga, sou só eu<br>**Do you feel the same?**  
>Ou você também sente o mesmo?<br>**You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games**  
>Você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que não é brincadeira<br>**I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down**  
>Juro que não vou mudar de idéia e não vou te decepcionar<br>**You can trust I never felt like I feel it now**  
>Pode acreditar que nunca me senti assim antes<br>**Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through**  
>Baby, não há nada, não há nada que a gente não possa encarar<p>

**So can we say**  
>Então podemos dizer<br>**I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>Sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<br>**Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>Oh, baby, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<p>

**Cause every time before we spend like**  
>Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo<br>**Maybe yes and maybe no**  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>**I won't live without it, I won't let it go**  
>Eu não consigo viver sem, não posso deixar para lá<br>**Wooh can I get myself into**  
>Oh, posso entrar?<p>

**You make we wanna say**  
>Você me faz querer dizer<br>**Me a family, a house a family**  
>Eu, uma família, uma casa e uma família<br>**Ooh, can we be a family?**  
>Oooh, podemos criar uma família?<br>**And when I'm many years old and sitting next to you**  
>E quando eu estiver velhinha e sentada ao seu lado<br>**And we'll remember when we said**  
>E vamos nos lembrar de quando dissemos<p>

**I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>Sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<br>**Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**  
>Oh, baby, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<p>

**Cause every time before we spend like**  
>Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo<br>**Maybe yes and maybe no**  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>**I won't live without it, I won't let us go**  
>Eu não consigo viver sem, não posso deixar para lá<br>**Just look at what we got ourselves into**  
>Olha só no que foi que a gente se meteu<p>

**You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do**  
>Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm<br>**Love you**  
>Eu amo você <p>

**Nota da autora: Acho que essa música se aplica perfeitamente a Layla e Yuri e talvez se aplique ao Leon, que ele não queria amar antes até conhecer a Sora. Não sei. 8D Acho que o capítulo poderia estar melhor. Deixem reviews, não mata. ;3**


	16. Scars

Olá leitoras da fanfic, eu venho pensando se o que estou fazendo é certo: será que estou dando destaque demais a Sora e Leon? Devo falar mais sobre os outros casais? Esse capítulo foi difícil, pois ele contradiz o anime. Ah, não haverá descrição das férias dessa vez, ou atrapalhará a fanfic.

_...Nunca nada grandioso no mundo foi feito sem uma grande dose de paixão. –Friedrich Hegel.  
><em>

Chapter 14- Scars

Fim de temporada. Branca de Neve foi um sucesso estrondoso. As férias foram agradáveis a todos, e logo estavam animados novamente para saber qual seria a próxima peça. Layla ali se encontrava, apesar da gravidez. Estava de 3 meses e finalmente faria os exames. Adentraram a sala de Kalos.

- Temos a nova peça em mente. A novidade é que além de Sora e Leon, teremos Rosetta como protagonista. A peça será Peter Pan, com Rosetta como Sininho, Sora como Wendy, Leon como Peter, o grande vilão, Capitão Gancho, será Stefano, e o resto dos papéis se distribuirá no elenco, como secundários. A peça é inteiramente nos trapézios. – Layla falou brevemente, com aquele seu ar de seriedade. Mas havia algo diferente nela...

-Então é isso. Estão dispensados. – Kalos falou e logo eles se retiraram dali.

-Leon, você não acha que será uma ótima peça? –Sora comentava, de braços dados com ele. A aliança reluzia nas mãos de ambos.

-Sim, será ótimo, Sora. –Ele sorriu de leve. Estava sempre bem-humorado e caladão, afinal ele é o Leon- mas estava com o coração mudado.

-Alguém não vai ficar muito contente com o papel secundário...-Rosetta deu risada.

Chegou a hora do almoço.

[...]

Tudo transcorreu normalmente. É, mais ou menos normalmente pois quando os três chegaram lá, já com as meninas esperando, May estava "latindo", brava, com Stefano. A May fica brava por qualquer coisa, acostumem-se. Tudo porque ele a olhou e sorriu para ela. Exagerada. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho.

Fora isso o almoço transcorreu normalmente.

[...]

Hora do intervalo. Todos seguiram seu rumo normal de descanso. Sora e Leon conversavam.

- Será que a Rosetta vai conseguir se adaptar ao papel? Tenho minhas dúvidas. –Leon comentou com Sora, enquanto ambos observavam o belo ambiente lá fora, abraçados.

-Leon, a Rosetta é determinada, tenho certeza que ela conseguirá! Mas estou preocupada... – O sorriso dela converteu-se em uma face de preocupação. Ela demonstrava alegria nas peças, mas e se não conseguisse dessa vez?

O jeito era esperar os treinos.

[...]

-Forçada demais. A Sininho é naturalmente alegre e brava ao mesmo tempo. Tente de novo, Rosetta. – Particularmente, o papel da Sininho era o mais difícil. Ela tinha de demonstrar sentimentos contraditórios, como ciúmes de Peter Pan, sua vontade de protegê-lo. Além disso, como qualquer principiante, ela errava muito no trapézio, estava se machucando muito. Como era um papel de protagonista, exigia-se o dobro de esforço. Sora e Leon estavam adaptados, mas o medo era que Rosetta estivesse cansada demais até o dia da peça.

[...]

Só se falava nesse assunto. Haveria um enorme navio adaptado para a peça, o que seria engenhoso.

Mas estava acontecendo algo desagradável: Alice não suportava atuar com Joe e toda hora havia uma discussão besta entre os dois.

- Por quê DIABOS eu tenho de atuar com você? Por quê? Olhe o fundo do poço, atuando com um POBRE! –Ela estava aos berros com ele, praticamente em lágrimas esganiçadas.

TPM. Alguém disse essa palavra baixinho, mas não foi Joe, que ouvia tudo calado. O resultado? Alice saiu correndo, empurrando a todos, e estava correndo tão descontrolada que tomou um tombo feio e se machucou.

[...]

Por quê eu? Por quê eu sou obrigada a aturar isso? Já não me basta o Stefano? Já não me basta ele me lembrar de meu passado e ainda por cima eu preciso aguentar esse atrevido? Eu não aguento isso!

[...]

Enquanto isso, na sala de treinos, Rosetta também teve um ataque de choro ao ser corrigida outra vez. Não dava. Ela não conseguia ser natural. Sora teve de falar um pouco com ela para acalmá-la.

-Rosetta...você é muito especial... seja alegre, como a Sininho! Por favor. – Sora estava suplicante.

-Sabe...esse papel...me desafia...eu tenho muito medo de voltar a ser a máquina que eu era... será que realmente estou feliz, Sora? Será que eu consigo passar esse sentimento no meu papel? –Os olhos azuis da menina estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ken observava de longe- doía ver Rosetta machucada, tanto como doera com Sora.

- Rosetta...você é feliz agora...tem amigos, é trapezista, faz o que ama! Não tenha medo de expressar sua felicidade. –Sora abriu um enorme sorriso. Rosetta a abraçou e logo correu para voltar ao treino. A acrobata de cabelos púrpura observou-a voltar a treinar, como ela, sem se importar com a dor, se torturando se fosse preciso. Mas ficou triste ao ver Ken um pouco triste, pelo menos era o que ela sentia. Ele, mesmo quando morria de pena dela, no treinamento da Técnica Fantástica, tivera de ser seu demônio. E estava acontecendo o mesmo com Rosetta. Ele tinha de ser seu treinador e esquecer de suas dores.

Leon entendia Ken perfeitamente.

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

Despedacei meu coração, fechando-me

**My weakness is that I care too much **

Minha fraqueza é me preocupar demais

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

Minhas cicatrizes me lembram que o passado é real

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Despedacei meu coração, só pra sentir

**Drunk and I'm feeling down **

Bêbado e depressivo

**and I just wanna be alone **

E eu só quero é ficar sozinho

**I'm pissed cause you came around **

Estou nervoso porque você está por perto

**Why don't you just go home **

Por que você simplesmente não vai pra casa?

**Cause you channel all your pain **

Você canaliza sua dor

**and I can't help to fix myself **

E eu não posso ajudá-la a se recuperar

**Your making me insane **

Você está me deixando louco

**All I can say is **

Tudo que eu posso dizer é

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

Despedacei meu coração, fechando-me

**My weakness is that I care too much **

Minha fraqueza é me preocupar demais

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

Minhas cicatrizes me lembram que o passado é real

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Despedacei meu coração, só pra sentir

**I tried to help you once **

Eu tentei ajudá-la uma vez

**Against my own advice**

Contra meu próprio conselho

**I saw you going down **

Vi você caindo

**But you never realized **

Mas você nunca percebeu

**That your drowning in the water **

Que está se afogando

**So I offered you my hand **

Então ofereci "minha mão"

**Compassions in my nature **

Compaixão é uma qualidade minha

**Tonight is our last dance **

Ficaremos juntos uma ultima noite

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

Despedacei meu coração, fechando-me

**My weakness is that I care too much **

Minha fraqueza é me preocupar demais

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

Minhas cicatrizes me lembram que o passado é real

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Despedacei meu coração, só pra sentir

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down **

Bêbado e depressivo

**and I just wanna be alone **

E eu só quero é ficar sozinho

**You shouldn't ever came around **

Você jamais deveria ter vindo aqui

**Why don't you just go home? **

Por que você simplesmente não vai pra casa?

**Cause you're drowning in the water **

Porque está se afogando

**and I tried to grab your hand **

E eu tentei segurar sua mão

**and I left my heart open **

E deixei meu coração aberto

**but you didn't understand **

Mas você não entendeu

**but you didn't understand **

Mas você não entendeu

**Go fix yourself !**

Recupere-se sozinha

**I can't help you fix yourself **

Eu não posso ajudá-la a se recuperar

**But at least I can say I tried **

Mas ao menos posso dizer que tentei ajudá-la

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

Desculpe, mas preciso seguir com a minha própria vida

**I can't help you fix yourself **

Eu não posso ajudá-la a se recuperar

**But at least I can say I tried **

Mas ao menos posso dizer que tentei ajudá-la

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

Desculpe, mas preciso seguir com a minha própria vida

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

Despedacei meu coração, fechando-me

**My weakness is that I care too much **

Minha fraqueza é me preocupar demais

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

Minhas cicatrizes me lembram que o passado é real

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Despedacei meu coração, só pra sentir

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

Despedacei meu coração, fechando-me

**My weakness is that I care too much **

Minha fraqueza é me preocupar demais

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

Minhas cicatrizes me lembram que o passado é real

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Despedacei meu coração, só pra sentir

**Nota da autora: Acho que o capítulo está ruim, gente, desculpem. Espero que tenham entendido essa última frase da fic, eu acho que seria óbvio demais explicar. Deixem reviews, pufavô 3**


	17. Pyramid

=Olá gente! Atendendo a pedidos, eu darei mais foco ao casal Sora e Leon. Quero ver como vocês ficarão quando os dois brigarem, eu hein. uu Aaah, gente, vocês acham que seria ruim colocar músicas nacionais? Leiam, por favor.33 Eu custei a escrever hoje, eu estava com muita falta de criatividade mesmo.

_... Purifica o teu coração antes de permitires que o amor entre nele, pois até o mel mais doce azeda num recipiente sujo. – Pitágoras._

Chapter 17- Pyramid

Os ensaios transcorriam normalmente. Rosetta parecia ter se adequado finalmente ao papel. Era difícil? Sim. Mas parece que a as palavras de Sora a acordaram. Enquanto isso, Ken a assistia se esforçar, sofrendo. Mesmo depois daquele Dia dos Namorados, parecia que só eles não notavam o quanto se amavam. Isso era visível para todo o elenco. Os ensaios prosseguiam, indo muito bem. Mia estava se saindo bem naquela peça, e realmente, aquele papel ajudara Rosetta.

Estavam totalmente em harmonia. Aquele sentimento era indescritível. Estavam apaixonados entre si e pelo palco. E essa alegria contagiava a todos. Apesar de ainda ser o tímido acrobata francês, Leon também tinha o desejo de trazer alegria a todos. E que seria consequentemente a de todos. Pra alguns, um anel não importa. Para eles, essas alianças fortaleceram tanto o seu amor como a união no palco. Ser companheiro... Leon não sabia o que era isso até conhecer Sora, afinal machucava todas as suas parceiras até que encontrou a sua verdadeira e se convenceu de que esta era tão boa como Sophie.

[...] Talvez ele já a amasse há muito tempo. Talvez esse ele não a amasse, nunca teria a aceitado como parceira. Talvez o que faltasse para ele amar o palco fosse amar o seu anjo.

E enquanto ensaiavam, ele parou para a olhar. Sora não tinha a mesma beleeza exuberante de Layla, que apesar da idade tinha corpo de mulher. Ainda tinha aquela juventude que a tornava tão angelical.

Sora também olhava Leon. Por um bom tempo, ela havia se recusado a aceitar que amava algo além do palco: um homem, ela nunca sentira algo do tipo. E aquele lindo francês aquecia seu coração. Ambos estavam sentindo o mais puro amor, e mesmo que Alice não quisesse isso, naquele momento tinham plena certeza que ficariam juntos para sempre.

Para sempre pode parecer precipitado para alguns. Mas vejam, Romeo e Juliet se conheceram em uma noite e morreram praticamente juntos- e ficaram juntos para sempre. O amor é irracional. Não conhece barreiras.

E enquanto ensaiavam, eram Peter e Wendy, em sua juventude. Em seu amor inocente, na confusão inicial que se forma na cabeça da garota. O sentimento de que nunca cresceriam, da liberdade.

Todo o elenco olhava admirado. Eles pareciam realmente inspirados hoje.

Na hora do intervalo para almoço, saíram de mãos dadas. **

Ambos almoçaram em um restaurante de comida japonesa, depois de muita insistência de Sora.

-Amor, se você come aquela coisa...esquisita...- Sora fez uma cara engraçada, de nojo- escargot, também pode comer um sushi. – Ela segurava o hashi na frente de Leon, que mantinha os dentes semicerrados.

- Meu amor, escargot édeve ser muito melhor que isso. –Leon falou de braços cruzados, com aquele seu velho jeito teimoso e sério. Quando..- Sora...!- Ela o fez provar o sushi à força, quando ele falou. Ficou vermelho de vergonha, e pegou um guardanapo. Puro hábito. Limpou a boca. – isso é horrível!

-Aaaah...eu esqueci o shoyu... prova de novo. – Ela fez uma poker face,a final comer sushi sem molho shoyu não é uma experiência agradável. Pegou o sushi, molhou no molho shoyu, e tentou dar a ele. -Leon Oswald, por favor, coma!

- Tudo bem, Sora Naegino. – Leon deu uma risada discreta e logo aceitou o sushi que lhe era oferecido. Comeu com o molho shoyu. Fez cara de nojo. – Continuo achando horrível.

Após isso eles haviam terminado a refeição.

-Depois que comer mais vai se acostumar, tenho certeza-za-za! – Sora falou com seu bom humor inabalável.

- Eu não vou mais comer isso. – Ele falou sério. Como os japoneses comiam aquela coisa horrível.

- Ah, lógico que vai, Leon Oswald. – Sora andava de mãos dadas com ele indo para uma pracinha, aonde descansariam até o próximo treino.

-Quem sabe se você comer escargot. –Ele sorriu e logo chegaram ao banquinho, aonde se sentaram. Sora deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, e assim ficaram, naqueles momentos de silêncio que tanto gostavam, abraçados.

Até que chegou a hora dos treinos novamente.

Eles acharam que teriam paz. Até que Alice errou um movimento- ela andava fazendo muito isso, que estranho, alguns pensavam- que prejudicou Sora e não queria admitir a sua culpa.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você é uma incompetente, Sora! –Ela berrava a plenos pulmões. Não adiantava todos dizerem que a culpa foi dela.

- Alice, foi você quem errou, como eu poderia não prestar atenção em minha parceira? –Leon perguntou um pouco bravo, francês de sangue quente como ele, e sabendo que tinha a razão.

-Alice, sinto muito se você acha que eu errei, se quer achar assim desculpe pelo MEU, não SEU erro e com licença. –Sora saiu de perto um pouco afetada. Aquela menina e suas pequenas provocações às vezes lhe davam dor de cabeça.

As meninas foram até o canto conversar com Sora, mas ela se negara e dissera que ficaria bem. Voltou a ensaiar, no início um pouco afetada. Leon conseguiu a acalmar depois de um tempo, e para felicidade de todos, exceto Alice, depois de ficarem um tempo abraçados estavam ensaiando daquela forma tão bela que todos apreciaram. O dia passou rápido, logo era noite.

Naquela noite eles haviam decidido dormir juntos. Já achavam que tinham intimidade para aquilo, já haviam feito amor, não é mesmo? E com ela abraçada a ele, deitada em seu peito, Leon teve sua certeza de mais cedo reforçada- Sora era o amor de sua vida. Ela pensava a mesma coisa.

-Leon, eu te amo. – Ela falou baixinho.

-Sora, eu também te amo. Você é minha vida. –Ele falou no mesmo tom.

E dormiram, como anjos.

**Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh) **

Mina, o amor é como uma pirâmide (ooh)

**We stand together till the very end (eh ooh) **

Estamos juntos até o fim (eh ooh)

**There'll never be another love for sure (ooh) **

Nunca haverá outro amor ooh

**Iyaz and Charice let we go **

Iyaz e Charice vamos lá

**Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown) **

Pedras, pesadas como o amor que você mostrou

**Solid as the ground we've known (known) **

Sólida como a terra que temos conhecido

**And I just wanna carry on **

E eu só quero carrega-lás

**We took it from the bottom up (no no no) **

Pegamos ele de baixo para cima

**And even in a desert storm (yeah) **

E mesmo em uma tempestade do deserto

**Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh) **

Resistente como uma rocha

**Wishing every moment froze **

Desejando cada momento congelado

**Now I just wanna let you know **

Agora eu só quero que você saiba que

**Earthquakes can't shake us **

Os terremotos não podem nos abalar

**Cyclones can't break us **

Ciclones não podem nos quebrar

**Hurricanes can't take away our love **

Os furacões não levar destruir nosso amor

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock**

Pirâmide, que construímos em uma rocha sólida

**It feels just like it's heaven's touch **

Ela se sente exatamente tocando o céu

**Together at the top (at the top baby), like a pyramid **

Juntos no topo (no topo baby), como uma pirâmide

**And even when the wind is blowing **

E mesmo quando o vento está soprando

**We'll never fall just keep on going **

Nós nunca vamos cair apenas continuar sem parar nunca

**Forever we will stay, like a pyramid **

para sempre vamos ficar como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh) **

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh) **

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh (oooh) **

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close)**

Frio nunca faz quando você esta por perto

**We will never let it fold (fold) **

Nós nunca vamos deixar amassar

**A story that was never told **

Uma história que nunca foi dita

**Something like a mystery (yoh!) **

Algo como um mistério

**And every step we took we've grown **

E cada passo que damos nós crescemos

**Look how fast the time has flown **

Olhe o quão rápido o tempo voou

**A journey to a place unknown **

Uma viagem a um local desconhecido

**We're going down in history **

Nós estamos fazendo nossa historia

**Earthquakes can't shake us (oh) **

Os terremotos não podem nos abalar

**Cyclones can't break us (oh) **

Ciclones não podem nos quebrar

**Hurricanes can't take away our love **

Os furacões não podem levar nosso amor

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (hey!) **

Pirâmide, que construímos em uma rocha sólida

**It feels just like it's heaven's touch **

Ela se sente exatamente tocando o céu

**Together at the top, (at the top baby) like a pyramid **

Juntos no topo (no topo baby), como uma pirâmide

**And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing) **

E mesmo quando o vento está soprando

**We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going) **

Nós nunca vamos cair apenas continuar sem parar nunca

**Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh) **

para sempre vamos ficar como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid girl let me show you **

Como uma pirâmide, menina deixe eu te mostrar

**That I love you so much **

que eu te amo muito

**That we gonna get through (oh oh) **

E o que vamos atravessar

**Even when there's storms **

E mesmo quando tiver tempestades

**I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey) **

Eu nunca irei , serei o único a te manter segura

**Before was our love back it up more than enough **

Antes era o nosso amor que volta suficiente

**Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh oh) **

Para acalmar um ao outro quando o outro é bruto

**Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after **

A Mãe Natureza ou desastre não param de ser felizes para sempre

**Pyramid, keep it going (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) **

Pirâmide, vamos continuar (como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide)

**Oh oh ooooh (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) **

Oh oh ooooh (como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide)

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock) **

Pirâmide, que construímos em uma rocha sólida

**It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh) **

Ela se sente exatamente tocando o céu

**Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid **

Juntos no topo (no topo baby), como uma pirâmide

**And even when the wind is blowing **

E mesmo quando o vento está soprando

**We'll never fall just keep on going (keep it going) **

Nós nunca vamos cair apenas continuar sem parar nunca

**Forever we will stay (Charice), like a pyramid (what what) **

para sempre vamos ficar como uma pirâmide

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock **

Pirâmide, que construímos em uma rocha sólida

**It feels just like it's heaven's touch **

Ela se sente exatamente tocando o céu

**Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid (pyramid) **

Juntos no topo (no topo baby), como uma pirâmide

And even when the wind is blowing

E mesmo quando o vento está soprando

**We'll never fall just keep it going **

Nós nunca vamos cair apenas continuar sem parar nunca

**Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid **

para sempre vamos ficar como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh **

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh **

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh**

Como uma pirâmide, como uma pirâmide

**Nota da autora: Olha, aqui tem Sora e Leon pra cansar vocês o suficiente. Uu Próximo capítulo? Não sei. Deem sugestões e deixem reviews, por favor. 3**


	18. Her

_Apenas há um dever, o de sermos felizes. –Denis Diderot._

Olá leitoras! Estou vendo que muitas de vocês não deixaram reviews.. isso me deixa triste. çç O capítulo de hoje é meio triste e focado em Yuri x Layla. Ps: Segundo o que li em sites, Layla tem 18 anos.

Chapter 17- Her

-Como você não entende, Yuri? Como quer que eu fique feliz e ainda por cima entrevada numa cama? – A fênix se exaltava, mostrando toda a sua personalidade vulcânica e seu orgulho.

-Você deveria se importar mais com nossa filha, sabia Layla? – Ele estava quase chorando, olhando suplicante para a mulher.

[...]

**Flashback.**

_... Dia dos exames. Nervosismo. Layla estava quase no terceiro mês da gravidez. Eles estavam no hospital, ela frustrada por ter de tomar todos aqueles copos d'água para o ultrassom. Morrendo de dor, mas não admitia para Yuri. Ele no fundo sabia que a mulher estava passando mal, e queria de qualquer forma acabar com aquela dor. Mas a bela ex-acrobata loira queria aguentar a dor sozinha, recusava qualquer abraço, qualquer carinho. Ela não precisava dar preocupações a ele. _

_E chegou a hora do ultrassom. A ginecologista observava as imagens, um pouco preocupada. Layla tentava manter-se impassível, apesar da sua preocupação também. Ouviram a notícia que nenhum casal de pais de primeira viagem gostaria de ouvir._

_- A gravidez é de risco devido à idade de Layla. Recomendo repouso e que evite esforços._

_Layla saiu da sala sem falar uma única palavra com a ginecologista, exceto um "Obrigada" embargado. Yuri pediu desculpas educadamente, falou que ela estava passando mal._

**Fim do Flashback.**

- Acontece, Yuri, que eu nunca fui de ficar presa a uma cama. Eu sei que a gravidez é de risco, mas você quer que eu não saia de casa. – Layla falava, já se acalmando um pouco.

- Layla, meu amor. Você não pode ter emoções fortes- está tendo no momento, não pode correr riscos de perder a nossa filha. Estou zelando pelas duas mulheres que mais amo.

- Eu também amo a ambos. Só não aceito isso! – E enfim ela se conformou. Yuri não deixaria ela sair da cama. E ela tomou um sermão enorme de Sora, que dissera para ela ficar quieta na cama que ela iria visitá-la em breve junto com as pessoas que se importavam.

[...]

Quarto mês. A barriga começava a surgir. Layla estava meio em crise, ao mesmo tempo gostava da barriga e ao mesmo tempo não gostava. Ora se achava feia, ora se achava bonita. Yuri notava o que acontecia com a mulher, mas como ela preferia que ele não falasse, ficava quieto.

O que ele podia fazer era apoiar a mulher incondicionalmente. Dar todo o carinho que ela necessitava. O que às vezes significava ler um livro ao lado dela. Ou fazer carinho em sua barriga. Por que ele estaria lá, sempre.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen, **

Linda rainha de apenas dezoito,

**She had some trouble with herself, **

Ela tinha algum problema com ela,

**He was always there to help her, **

Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la,

**She always belonged to someone else. **

Ela sempre pertenceu a alguém.

**I drove for miles and miles, **

Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas,

**And wound up at your door, **

E acabei em frente a sua porta,

**I've had you so many times, **

Eu a tive tantas vezes,

**But somehow I want more. **

Mas por algum motivo eu queria mais.

**I don't mind spending everyday, **

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias,

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, **

Lá fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo,

**Look for the girl with the broken smile, **

Procurando a garota com o sorriso partido,

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, **

Pergunto a ela se queria ficar por um tempo,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved. **

E ela será amada.

**Tap on my window knock on my door, **

Toque na janela, bata na minha porta,

**I want to make you feel beautiful, **

Eu quero te fazer se sentir bonita,

**I know I tend to get so insecure, **

E sei que eu sou meio inseguro,

**It doesn't matter anymore. **

Não importa mais.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies **

Não é sempre arco-íris e borboletas

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah, **

É compromisso que nos move adiante, yeah,

**My heart is full and my door's always open **

Meu coração é cheio e minha porta está sempre aberta

**You can come anytime you want. **

Você pode vir quando quiser.

**I don't mind spending everyday, **

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias,

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, **

Lá fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo,

**Look for the girl with the broken smile, **

Procurando a garota com o sorriso partido,

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, **

Pedindo a ela se queria ficar por um tempo,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved. **

E ela será amada.

**I know where you hide alone in your car, **

Eu sei onde você se esconde sozinha em seu carro,

**Know all of the things that make you who you are, **

Sei todas as coisas que fazem ser quem você é,

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all, **

Eu sei que adeus não significa nada,

**Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime **

Volte e me peça para segurá-la toda vez que,

**she falls, yeah. **

Ela cai, yeah,

**Tap on my window, **

Toque na minha janela,

**Knock on my door, **

Bata na minha porta,

**I want to make you feel beautiful. **

Eu quero te fazer se sentir bonita.

**I don't mind spending everyday, **

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias,

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, **

Lá fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo,

**Look for the girl with the broken smile, **

Procurando a garota com o sorriso partido,

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, **

Pedindo a ela se queria ficar por um tempo,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved, **

E ela será amada,

**And she will be loved. **

E ela será amada.

**Nota da autora: Demorei a postar, né? Estava numa crise de inspiração. E posso demorar novamente, estou bem estressada esses dias. Leiam e deixem reviews, por favor. ^_^**


	19. Demon

Olá leitoras! Estou tentando fazer uma história interessante e que agrade a todas. Espero que gostem! Hoje é a estreia da peça Peter Pan, o que será que vai acontecer? Ps: Alguém sabe me dizer qual é a cidade em que a Sora nasceu? Ou não é mencionada no anime?

_Uma vida sem desafios não vale a pena ser vivida. –Sócrates._

Chapter 18- Demon

Véspera da estreia da peça. Ensaio da manhã. O clima era tenso. Apesar de todos os integrantes principalmente Sora e Leon estarem em harmonia, Rosetta estava bem afetada. Ken não estava suportando vê-la daquele jeito, os treinos andavam tão bem mas era normal ela estar assim- Tinkerbell é um papel de muito destaque na peça, com forte apelo para as crianças. Ela aguentou, sem chorar. Isso até a hora do almoço.

[...]

- A Rosetta sumiu... que engraçado. – Anna comentou. Todas estavam sentindo falta da menina ali.

- Eu me lembro de que não a vi no café-da-manhã também. – Mia comentou, levou às mãos à boca. –Ai, meu Deus, onde tá a Rosetta? A Sora vai pirar se souber que ela não está comendo. – Ela falou preocupada. Sora vinha almoçando com Leon, o que era normal, pois eram namorados.

-Calmaa, calmaaa! Talvez seja melhor deixarmos ela quieta! – May falou confusa, pois todas elas falavam ao mesmo tempo. Parou pra refletir. –Eu acho... que ela tá se sentindo pressionada.

- Deve ser esse o problema dela. Eu espero que ela melhore! – Mia falou, ao que Anna e May concordaram.

[...]

Não era só Rosetta que não havia almoçado. Ken estava preocupado e de certa forma sabia exatamente aonde achá-la. Conhecia bem demais a ruiva para saber que naquele momento ela não tinha vontade de comer nada. Ah, mas comeria. Arrumou uma 'marmita', com a comida bem organizada- francesa, que ela gostava- e logo saiu correndo para achar Rosetta.

-Ah, será que ela vai gostar? – O loiro fizera a 'marmita' correndo, mas com todo o carinho.

[...]

"_**I wish I had an Angel for a moment alone. **__**" **_ Aquela música se encaixava perfeitamente em sua realidade. Olhando por aquela varanda, para os quartos do outro lado, os headphones no ouvido. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

[...]

Mas alguém retirara seu headphone. Ela já ia se virar para xingar, quando viu que era Ken- corou, e falou, ríspida.

-Ken, o que você tá fazendo aqui...? É horário de almoço. Eu estou bem, tá! –Mas nem ela mesma acreditava no que estava falando.

-Eu sei que não está. Por favor, Rosetta, fique calma. Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele olhava a menina que tanto amava de forma bondosa. Enxugou as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu queria... Ken...que você...ah, esquece. – Virou-se para o lado. Ele acharia uma completa bobagem o que ela falaria, tinha certeza.

-Por favor, meu anjo. Coma um pouco- quer poder se apresentar amanhã, não é mesmo? –Ken ofereceu a marmita, super corado e olhando pro lado. – T-tem de estar saudável.

_**Anjo. **_ Isso mesmo. Essa palavra confusa embaralhou ainda mais a mente de Rosetta. Ela realmente era um anjo? E se a antiga máquina de diabolôs ainda estivesse nela? Aceitou a marmita, com certa resistência- típico dela- até abri-la e ver que era comida francesa.

-Ah, Ken, que coisa mais linda! Você é um anjo. – Ela abriu um sorriso, ficando mais alegre. Pôs-se a comer, com as regras refinadas e rígidas de etiqueta ensinadas pela mãe, olhando ele sorrindo.

Ken não sorria. _**Anjo? **_Se ele fosse um anjo, não estaria machucando tanto a sua amada. Mas decidiu ficar alegre, para o bem dela.

- Eu infelizmente vou precisar comer em 15min ou ficará sem treinador. – Ele coçou a cabeça, dando risada.

-Aaah Ken! Não acredito que não almoçou ainda! Vá! – Ela ralhou com ele. Quer dizer que ele a forçava a comer e deixava de comer?

-Eu vou agora... nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Ele começou a corar, de repente. Mas engoliu em seco. Aproximou-se da amada, deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu dali correndo.

Rosetta ficou sem saber como reagir. Não pensou em chamá-lo, já estava longe.

[...]

"Ken, seu babaca! Por que fez isso? Agiu como um idiota. Agora nem sei como vou encará-la. O problema da Rosetta..."

Ele estava perdido nesses pensamentos, enquanto almoçava, mas logo foi interrompido pela animada Sora, que avisou que ele estava atrasado.

-Bom dia, Ken! Se eu fosse você se apressaria! –Ela comentou naquele tom de riso de sempre. Impressionante como a Sora sempre era bem-humorada, ele pensou. –Você tá bem? – Ken estava com uma cara não muito animada, e estava comendo como se isso pesasse na sua garganta. Como se fossem pedras.

- Bom dia Sora. É a Rosetta...ela está muito insegura, a estreia é hoje. – Ele deu um suspiro ao falar isso. Rosetta era tão teimosa quanto Sora. Talvez desse mais trabalho que a última.

- A Rosetta tem tudo para ser uma estrela, Ken... mas eu não entendo esse bloqueio mental dela, não mesmo! – Sora comentou, intrigada. Rosetta parecia normal, havia tomado as aulas por computador naqueles dias normalmente- pelo menos pelo o que ela notara. –Espero que ela melhore! Agora precisamos treinar-nar-nar! – Ela tentava incitar Ken a se animar. Não funcionou muito.

-Ah, vamos. – Ele logo se levantou e dirigiu-se com a amiga à sala de treinos.

[...]

Rosetta já esperava no trapézio, séria. Não queria admitir mais erros por sua insegurança. E Ken estava mais rígido com ela, sempre que ela errava algo bobo, ele repreendia veementemente. Mas também incentivava.

-Rosetta, a estreia é amanhã! Não pode cometer esses erros no palco! Levante-se! – Ele esperava ela se levantar, sem nada fazer. Apesar de tudo, ele não podia, se queria que ela evoluísse. A não ser que ela tivesse algum machucado sério, o que não aconteceu. De fato, na metade do dia ela estava dominando bem a técnica. Cansada, cheia de arranhões, mas a sua perfomance estava próxima da perfeição e isso animava Ken. – Muito bem, Rosetta! –Ele falou animado, ao final do dia. –Descansará amanhã o dia todo- não quero saber de treinos de madrugada. –Ele falou rígido. Esperava que ele entendesse que ele zelava por ela como treinador... e porque a amava.

Dispensa do treino. Eles se despediram com um abraço carinhoso e longo, e um inesperado selinho, que fez as faces de ambos fervilharem.

Todos já haviam saído.

[...]

Chegou a seu quarto. Sora não estava lá. Engraçado. Se bem que ela sabia exatamente aonde a amiga estava. Estava tão atordada com aquele simples selinho que nem notou as piadas de Fool.

-Aaaah, vai, toma um banho, Rosetta! –O palhaço implorara, mas tarde demais. O cansaço venceu a ruiva, e ela caiu na cama, praticamente de roupas. Pelo menos haveria o descanso no dia seguinte.

Quarto de Leon. Sora estava lá, já de pijamas. Ambos tomavam um chocolate quente- e no fundo, ambos sabiam no que aquilo daria. E desejavam. Desde que Sora perdeu a virgindade, eles não haviam feito sexo, por vergonha. Mas hoje o desejo resolveu incendiá-los.

Ele estava ereto desde que ela saíra para tomar banho e voltara tão adorável somente enrolada naquela toalha.

-Roupas não são necessárias. – Ele falou, com aquele seu jeito típico. Ele amava Sora, mas tinha sangue quente e estava a desejando- justamente porque a amava, porque queria possuí-la, só a tivera uma vez, e vinha ardentemente desejando possuí-la de novo. Mas sabia disfarçar bem. Mas não hoje.

- Eu concordo com isso. – Ela respondeu a ele corada. Não sabia se queria o sexo- afinal, a estreia era amanhã. Ah, teriam o dia todo para descansar.

E se envolveram ardentemente. A primeira transa fora inocente e dócil, mas com muito jeito Leon fez Sora colocar a camisinha nele, e à medida que ficavam mais excitados, fê-la 'cavalgar', uma forma mais excitante que o papai-e-mamãe. Não que ele não gostasse, mas ele precisava muito saciar o desejo de um sexo mais selvagem, avassalador. E assim o tiveram. Ele inicialmente foi devagar, e sem enfiar completamente, mas logo o desejo o possuiu e ele teve de estocar tudo, bem rápido. Isso causou um misto de prazer e dor a Sora. Após a sucessão de gemidos vindos de ambos- mais discretos da parte dele- gozaram, ela antes dele- ele segurara, por ela. Desencaixou o membro dela, e logo ela se moveu para o lado. Conversaram um pouco, apesar de cansados e sonolentos.

-Foi bom pra você, meu amor? – Leon acariciava o rosto de Sora, que estava deitado em seu peitoral. Tinha medo de tê-la machucado, embora soubesse que isso era provável.

-Foi ótimo... e não se preocupa, amor... é natural doer, não é? Perguntou inocentemente, com seu rosto angelical, que ele tanto amava. Ele respondeu a ela carinhosamente.

-Sim, mas prometo que não irá doer nas próximas vezes.- Sorriu carinhosamente à amada, deu um selinho nela. –Melhor dormir. – Ele olhou pro relógio, eram 4h da manhã.

-Eu te amo, Leon. – Ela falou a ele, sonolenta, enquanto sorria a ele ainda. Na verdade queria um beijo além do selinho, mas não aguentaria.

-Eu também te amo meu anjo. – O que de fato era verdade. Ele beijou a testa da amada, por fim. E ambos dormiram abraçados, a noite toda, ela em seu peitoral. Por mais que fosse difícil ficar naquela posição, ela dormia tão adoravelmente- antes dele- que não ousou mudá-la.

Ambos tomaram café-da-manhã juntos, no dia seguinte, como sempre.

[...]

O dia todo transcorreu tranquilamente- e muito rápido também, pensava o elenco. Alice não estava ansiosa- pra quê, pra ser coadjuvante na peça? Rosetta estava uma pilha de nervos e não falara com ninguém o dia todo. Não adiantava. Só no camarim que falou algo.

-Ah, eu vou conseguir! –Falou determinada e um pouco mais animada.

[...]

Ao subirem naquele palco, a alegria das crianças era tão contagiante que até mesmo Alice sorriu. Todo o elenco. As crianças deram muita risada da adorável Tinkerbell e também dos personagens de Sora e Leon. Mas de certa forma, a ruiva se destacava, parecia que alguma luz emanava dela.

[...]

Ao final da peça, ela correu e abraçou Ken, com muita força, que até assustou o garoto, muito corado. Ela falou com ele, com lágrimas de felicidade.

-Obrigada Ken... obrigada por tudo...se não fosse por você... – Ela estava até com dificuldades para falar.

-Entendeu por que não sou seu anjo? – Ele a abraçava carinhosamente, alisava suas costas. Ele também chorou de felicidade. – Prometo que um dia... serei o responsável por você e Sora, na Técnica Fantástica!

_**A luz do sol vem me acordar. . .  
>de um sonho que passou<br>e o dia que vai começar  
>suave te acordou<br>teu corpo vem me procurar  
>e quase não consigo acreditar<br>você esta aqui  
>Depois de tudo esse sonho é real<br>e nada vai se comparar ou ser igual  
>o nosso amor no seu jeito de olhar<br>é o que importa quando o dia acabar  
>Quero ter você aqui<br>na história que inventei  
>e nos teus braços descobrir<br>o amor que procurei  
>Noite e dia sonho com você<br>e a voz do meu desejo vem dizer  
>quero você<br>Depois de tudo esse sonho é real  
>e nada vai se comparar ou ser igual<br>o nosso amor no seu jeito de olhar  
>é o que importa quando o dia acabar<br>Por onde quer que eu vá  
>você esta comigo em todo lugar<br>até o fim  
>pra iluminar meus sonhos<br>se amanhecer escuro  
>seus olhos brilham para mim...<strong>_

_**Depois de tudo esse sonho é real  
>e nada vai se comparar ou ser igual<br>o nosso amor no seu jeito de olhar  
>é o que importa quando o dia acabar<br>Quando o dia acabar.  
><strong>_

_****_**Sessão baranguice musical com a primeira música nacional da fic. Achei bonitinha pois ela se aplica aos dois casais explorados na fic. Deixar reviews é legal, ajuda a autora e deixa ela feliz, pois ela sempre quer agradar às queridas leitoras. Opinem! *-***


	20. Doubt

Olá leitoras... eu fico muito feliz com as reviews fofas e principalmente construtivas que recebo. São um grande incentivo. Eu queria reescrever uma antiga fic, mas isso atrapalharia meus planos com essa aqui. Capítulo focado em um casal mega fofo, além de Sora e Leon, claro. Mereço reviews?

_...Quando a sua maior debilidade é o amor, você é a pessoa mais forte do mundo. –Garman Wold._

Chapter 19-Doubt

Manhã. Praticamente todos morrendo de sono, à mesa do costumeiro café- exceto May, como sempre animada fazendo sua comida chinesa – até que Rosetta chegou atrasada, como um foguete, com um jornal em mãos.

-Gente! A peça teve ótimas críticas! Olhem só! – Rosetta mostrava o jornal entusiasmada, enquanto Alice a fuzilava com o olhar, na mesa lá longe. Estava odiando aquela peça, **odiando**.

-Aaaah, isso é tão bom! Estou feliz que tenhamos conseguido uma boa peça! –Mia falou animada. Afinal, ela fora responsável pela produção da peça.

- Sim, isso é ótimo! – Anna comentou bem-humorada.

- O problema é aturar a Alice. Ela tá muito chata! – May reclamou. Sentia certa inveja de Sora pois ela tinha poucas cenas com aquela mala- bem, ela e o resto do elenco eram piratas, junto com ela.

- Ah, tá no nível normal..ainda não testou totalmente minha paciência. –Anna observou.

E muito papo foi batido naquela mesa. O café transcorreu normalmente, com direito a Rosetta corando pois todas perguntavam à acrobata sobre Ken e ela.

[...]

Sora e Leon estavam no quarto. Ela brincava de dar comida na boca dele, e vice-versa, o que era engraçado pois às vezes eles manchavam a cara. Ela fez um bigode de iogurte nele, certa hora, e deu risada. Ele a beijou, e logo estava por cima dela, fazendo cócegas nela, o que a fazia gargalhar como uma criança. Até o momento em que ele tocou seus seios, sem querer. Ela corou e desconversou.

-Eu queria tanto que tomasse café-da-manhã com todos nós, amor. Deveria socializar com os meninos. –Nem sabia porque falava isso, pra falar a verdade era incerto se Yue e Stefano se falavam, e ele nunca teve exatamente uma relação próxima com Ken.

- Aaah, Sorinha...isso é meio...difícil pra mim...mas amanhã podemos tentar... mas talvez eu fique sozinho, é meio demais pra mim ser o único homem no meio das meninas. – Ele acariciou o rosto dela. Corou quando percebeu que eles continuavam na mesma posição, assim como ela.

A atitude seguinte dela o surpreendeu. Ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou em seus seios, o que ele logo entendeu como um sinal para apertá-los. Ficou mais vermelha que ele, e sem falar uma palavra mais, o beijou, de forma lasciva, ardente. O jeito que ele a tocava definitivamente a enlouquecia, e a fazia querer algo mais- embora não pudessem- a essa hora da manhã. Levantou-se, bem vermelha, arrumando a roupa.

-Tá na hora! Vamos treinar-nar-nar! – Ela deu risada disfarçando e logo foi puxando Leon pela mão.

-Tá tudo bem. – Ele riu da reação de Sora. Ele sabia que ela ainda era muito tímida e respeitaria.

Ambos desceram animados para os treinos.

Hora dos treinos. Todos estavam normais, alegres. Bem, era o que parecia. O clima estava estranho entre May e Stefano, pois desde o Valentine's Day eles não se falavam. Mas como ela estava normal, sem errar nada e nem nervosa, todos achavam que estava tudo bem. É, **achavam. **

...- MAS O QUÊ DIABOS...? – May tomou um susto absurdo, e quase errou um movimento. Stefano falou por trás dela, bem baixo.

-Não nos falamos há um tempo. Estou com saudades. – Ele falou sincero, e logo após isso pareceu se arrepender do que falou, pois se afastou. May olhava ele com aquela sua típica expressão de nervosismo, e causou riso geral do resto do elenco- que se calou com um olhar fulminante da acrobata. E ela ficou ainda mais nervosa, e quase errando, quando recebeu um bilhete.

"_**Podemos almoçar juntos hoje?"**_

Todos observavam aquilo com uma poker face. Por quê aqueles dois dificultavam tudo? Os treinos prosseguiram normalmente até a tarde, quando chegou a hora.

- Poderíamos ir? – Stefano, educadamente, já pronto, falou a ela.

- Sim, podemos ir! – May estava de certa forma animada, e não sabia porque. Já estava pronta, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo que Stefano julgou adorável.

-Está bela. – Ele sorriu a ela, principalmente porque o elogio a fez corar.

[...]

Transcorreu um almoço calmo. Ambos conversavam animadamente sobre variados temas.

...-Então sua família é toda da Itália? – May perguntava interessada. Stefano se perguntava porque ela não podia ser tão doce assim todo o tempo. Mas seria sem graça, pensou. Logo afastou esse pensamento.

-Sim, ela é da Itália. E sua família? – Ele perguntou sorrindo à acrobata.

-É da China...às vezes eu sinto saudades... apesar dos meus irmãozinhos morarem aqui perto, quase não os vejo. –Sua expressão tornou-se um pouco triste.

Stefano, involuntariamente, segurou a mão dela, sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Ela corou, mas não retirou a mão.

-Tenho certeza que em breve terá tempo para vê-los. Daqui a pouco há as próximas férias. –Ele sorria tentando reconfortá-la.

Deu certo. Eles passaram o resto do almoço conversando alegremente. Saíram do restaurante, logo ela falava pra ele, ambos em pé, sorrindo.

-Foi legal o almoço, Stefano. – Ela sorria pra ele um pouco corada. Aqueles lindos e pacíficos olhos verdes a encaravam. De repente ela foi surpreendida- a face dele próxima à sua- logo sentiu os lábios se tocarem em um demorado selinho. Ela corou ainda mais, e logo empurrou ele e saiu correndo. – AAAAAAAAAH, POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSOOOOO?

Stefano ficou um pouco decepcionado. Mas sorriu para si mesmo porque tinha uma boa sensação sobre May.

[...]

Sora e Leon haviam terminado de almoçar e estavam abraçados, juntos. Ele havia a pegado no colo, suas mãos estavam envoltas em sua cintura. Deu um beijo em seu ombro, perto do pescoço, carinhoso.

-Sorinha... – Ele falou após aquele carinho, bem baixo. Meio preocupado.

-O que foi? – Ela quase pulou do colo dele, assustada. Ele parecia sério.

-Sabe hoje...? – Sora corou com a menção, logo que ele citou. – Você gostou, não gostou?

Parecia um menino inseguro e virgem. Aonde estava aquele Leon másculo e ardente por sexo? Bem, por sua amada ele refreava os seus desejos, por mais que isso o sufocasse. Ele a amava muito.

-Aaah, sim, sim eu gostei! – Ela corou muito ao responder. Não podia mentir para seu amor, ela gostara.

Estava na hora de voltarem aos treinos. Levantaram-se, de mãos dadas, e lá foram.

Para infelicidade de Alice, Sora e Leon pareciam cada dia mais apaixonados. Ken sorria a cada progresso de Rosetta. Mia estava um pouco mais calada e todas a entendiam- Anna estava se divertindo muito conversando e ensaiando com Yue. May estava claramente nervosa, e isso era facilmente notável. Stefano disfarçava o fato de estar nervoso, mas mesmo para ele, com seus nervos de aço, estava difícil. Por quê ela era tão difícil de se lidar? Ele pressentia que algo aconteceria, mas seu coração estava dividido entre a preocupação e a ansiedade positiva. Alguém treinava, mais duramente que todos, e ocasionalmente olhava para Alice, que o desprezava. Joe.

[...]

Um dia um pouco estranho de treinos terminou à noite. Stefano já estava saindo, quando May correu para falar com ele.

-Stefano! – Ela corria desesperadamente, afobada, gritando alto. Sem resposta. – STEFANO! – Não houve resposta novamente, ele começou a andar. – Não acredito que não vai me responder! – Ele estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório, ainda gritando o nome dele. Nada surtia efeito. Parecia impossível.

[...]

Depois de subir as escadas, estava arfante. Ele ia abrir a porta do quarto, mas ela entrou na frente. Era capaz de matá-lo ali mesmo se ele não a respondesse. Ele falou com ela, tranquilamente.

-O que você quer, May? Uma hora você gosta de mim, e na outra hora você me odeia. –Ele falava sério, e logo tentou entrar, sendo impedido por ela.

-Você não entende... não vai entender...Stefano... –Ela chorou. Lembranças de quando Leon a machucara fluíam em sua mente. Às vezes doía lembrar daquilo.

E como num ímpeto, ele a abraçou com força. Delicadamente, porém muito fortemente, num abraço do qual ela não poderia sair. Beijou-a carinhosamente, um beijo tranquilo, apaixonado, demorado. Ele havia a acalmado. Colocou a língua depois de um tempo, não queria que ela tivesse alguma de suas reações- May era imprevisível, mas logo ela também a colocou e estavam entrelaçando ambas. Aquele beijo estava ficando quente, e de fato ela soltou a maçaneta e ambos entraram no quarto. Tomados pelo momento, praticamente caíram na cama, ele por cima dela.

Ela não sabia o que queria. Estava muito corada com aquela situação, mas logo ele parou o beijo, entendendo o que ela desejava. Levantou-se e arrumou a roupa.

-Desculpe, May. – Ele falou um pouco arrependido, estendendo a mão e a levantando.

May estava em estado de choque, não conseguia nem ao menos brigar com ele. Levantou-se, estática, deu um beijo na testa dele, e falou, antes de sair correndo:

-O problema sou eu, Stefano. – May tentou, mas só parou na sacada. Chorava muito, por quê aquele trauma vinha agora à sua cabeça? Ela achava que havia deixado de amar Leon, mas por quê aquela ferida doía tanto?

Stefano aproximou-se delicadamente. Abraçou-a por trás. Falou, baixo, sentindo a respiração bufante da menina.

-Eu irei te respeitar, ok? Eu tenho certeza de meus sentimentos. Eu te amo, May. – Ele falou sério para ela, porém ainda carinhoso.

-O problema...é que eu nem sei o que é amor...se já amei alguém...- Ela falava entre lágrimas. –Você é especial, eu não posso negar que existe algo que me atrai diretamente a você- por mais que eu não queira- mas eu ainda não sei se é amor. Esqueçamos isso.

Ela se virou e o beijou novamente. Após aquele beijo de boa-noite, ela saiu dali correndo, o deixando sem mais palavras. É, May era uma garota estranha.

**Hey, slow it down whataya want from me**  
>Hey, vá devagar, o que você quer de mim ?<br>**Whataya want from me**  
>O que você quer de mim ?<br>**Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me**  
>Sim, eu estou com medo, o que você quer de mim ?<br>**Whataya want from me**  
>O que você quer de mim ?<p>

**There might have been a time**  
>Pode ter existido um tempo<br>**And I would give myself away**  
>Em que eu gostaria de me entregar<br>**Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn**  
>Era uma vez, em que eu não dava a mínima<br>**But now, here we are so whataya want from me**  
>Mas agora, aqui nós estamos, o que você quer de mim ?<br>**Whataya want from me**  
>O que você quer de mim ?<p>

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out**  
>Apenas não desista, eu estou me esforçando<br>**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**  
>Por favor não desista, eu não a deixarei mal<br>**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**  
>Eu fiquei confuso, eu preciso de um segundo para respirar<br>**Just keep coming around**  
>Só continue se aproximando<br>**Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **  
>Hey, o que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)**  
>O que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me**  
>O que você quer de mim ?<p>

**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)**  
>Yeah, Isso é fácil de ver, (fácil de ver)<br>**That baby you're beautiful**  
>Que baby, você é linda<br>**And it's nothing wrong with you**  
>E não não há nada de errado com você<br>**(Nothing wrong with you)**  
>(Nada de errado com você)<br>**It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)**  
>Este sou eu, eu sou estranho<br>**But thanks for lovin' me**  
>Mas, obrigado por me amar<br>**Cause you're doing it perfectly**  
>Porque você está fazendo isso perfeitamente<br>**(It perfectly)**  
>(isto perfeitamente)<p>

**There might have been a time**  
>E pode ter havido um tempo<br>**When I would let you step away**  
>Em que eu a deixaria escapar<br>**I wouldn't even try**  
>Eu não iria nem tentar<br>**But I think you could save my life**  
>Mas eu acho que você poderia salvar minha vida<p>

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out**  
>Apenas não desista, eu estou me esforçando<br>**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**  
>Por favor não desista, eu não a deixarei mal<br>**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**  
>Eu fiquei confuso, eu preciso de um segundo para respirar<br>**Just keep coming around**  
>Só continue se aproximando<br>**Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **  
>Hey, o que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)**  
>O que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me**

O que você quer de mim ?  
><strong>Whataya want from me<strong>  
>O que você quer de mim ?<p>

**Just don't give up on me**  
>Apenas não desista de mim<br>**(Uuuuuuh) I won't let you down**  
>(Uuuuuh) Eu não a deixarei mal<br>**No, I won't let you down**  
>Não, eu não a deixarei mal<p>

**So**  
>Então<p>

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out**  
>Apenas não desista, eu estou me esforçando<br>**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**  
>Por favor não desista, eu não a deixarei mal<br>**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**  
>Eu fiquei confuso, eu preciso de um segundo para respirar<br>**Just keep coming around**  
>Só continue se aproximando<br>**Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **  
>Hey, o que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<p>

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out**  
>Apenas não desista, eu estou me esforçando<br>**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**  
>Por favor não desista, eu não a deixarei mal<br>**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**  
>Eu fiquei confuso, eu preciso de um segundo para respirar<br>**Just keep coming around**  
>Só continue se aproximando<br>**Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) **  
>Hey, o que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)**  
>O que você quer de mim ? (o que você quer de mim?)<br>**Whataya want from me**  
>O que você quer de mim ?<p>

**Nota da autora: Capítulo difícil pra mim. Foi bem difícil escrever. Às leitoras sumidas e que não deixam reviews: a fic tá ruim? Deem sugestões? Mereço reviews nesse capítulo? Obrigada por acompanharem.**


	21. Confidence

Olá, leitoras, eu estou bandida hoje(!), espero que o capítulo esteja do agrado de todas. Nesse capítulo, estamos no contexto de uma nova peça. Já falei demais, leiam. 3 Agradecendo às fofas reviews e pedindo aqui que quem não conhece a fic ainda, leia, dê uma chance. Eu faço com muito amor. ;3

_...Confiança__ é como __espelho__. Você pode consertar se quebrar, mas continuará a ver a rachadura no reflexo._

Chapter 20- Confidence

Final da temporada. A peça Peter Pan havia sido um sucesso. Sim, estavam descansados e ansiosos pela nova peça, todos eles, inclusive Sora, que estava muito animada. Adentraram a sala de Kalos, bem cedo. Haveria boas novas além disso- Layla estava com 5 meses de gravidez, e em breve ela teria a oportunidade de visitá-la, junto com seus amigos. Logo todo o elenco estava reunido na sala.

-A Mia tem algo a dizer para vocês, sobre a próxima peça. –Kalos falou tranquilamente, logo calou-se para dar vez à ruiva.

- A peça será de minha total e completa autoria. Na qual a princesa Marie(Sora) se apaixona pelo príncipe Phillip( Leon), porém um encantamento da bruxa Charlotte(Alice) a faz cair em um sono quase mortal, sua vida estando por um fio. Philip é amaldiçoado, assim passando a "amar" a bruxa. Tem uma marca da magia negra que causou esse feitiço de "amor." A princesa continua à beira da morte. A amiga e ama da princesa, Sophie(May), inconformada com isso, vai junto ao seu melhor amigo e da princesa, Elliot( Stefano), tentar buscar com uma solução, tendo intervenções de Phoebe(Rosetta), uma criatura mágica que irá orientá-las até certo limite, pois tem ordens de deixar o curso das coisas seguirem naturalmente. Até Sophie e Elliot encontrarem a solução para a situação da princesa, a bruxa Charlotte colocará vários obstáculos em seu caminho, que testarão sua vida e os farão reavaliar os sentimentos um pelo outro. Nesse meio-tempo, eles se apaixonam. Conseguem acordar a princesa, depois de enfrentarem todas as dificuldades da ida e da vinda em busca do antídoto. Phoebe observa de longe o sofrimento da princesa, pois apesar de ela acordar, o príncipe a rejeita, pois acredita que ama Charlotte e não Marie, mas não pode intervir. [ Há uma condição para a quebra do encantamento: Marie precisaria acertar Phillip com magia, correndo o risco de matá-lo. Phoebe lhe dá cristais que concederiam a ela magia, para fazer o anti-encantamento que reverteria a condição dele. Mas se ela errasse o "alvo" ou algo do anti-encantamento, mataria Phillip.] Mesmo hesitante, Marie aceita as condições. E sacrificando-se, pondo toda sua energia vital no anti-encantamento, quebra o feitiço de Charlotte. Por isso Marie está semi-morta, e a bruxa ainda não morrera, tentando atrapalhar a todo custo qualquer tentativa de ressuscitação( ainda havia antídoto). Phoebe revela-se uma fada que controla a morte( que descobre-se na peça que tivera um desentendimento com Charlotte antigamente), duela com a bruxa até quase ambas morrerem, mas sobrevive e também Marie, que tomou o antídoto a tempo. Phillip e Marie vivem felizes pra sempre, e também Sophie e Elliot se acertam. – Ela explicara a peça muito rápido, por isso estava ofegante. Era sua peça mais difícil. – Entenderam? A peça será parte no gelo, parte nos trapézios, parte no trampolim. O final da peça, que será o momento mais divertido, com os súditos participando( figurantes) permitirá às crianças entrarem no palco. A todos que quiserem.

Apesar de respectivamente Sora e Leon, May e Stefano corarem, logo o rosto da acrobata de cabelos púrpura estava iluminado.

-Um espetáculo sem competições...e com o público participando... –Os olhos dela brilhavam, enquanto que ela era abraçada por Leon.

Alice sorria estranhamente. Respondeu, calma e arrogante.

-Você acha mesmo que existe um palco sem competições? Esqueça, Sora.

-Dispensados. –Kalos disse antes que o clima ali piorasse.

Alice foi a primeira a sair após a permissão, dando um sorrisinho vitorioso. May estava realmente séria a encarando. Enquanto ela e Stefano andavam, ele perguntou a ela, curioso.

- O que foi May? – Ele estava com a mão em seus ombros.

-Eu estou com uma sensação ruim... ah, esquece. Vamos treinar, afinal teremos dois papéis importantes e muito...ligados. –Ela corou ao falar aquilo.

-Vamos. – Ele deu uma risada e logo ambos estavam correndo para a sala de treinos.

[...]

O clima não estava muito agradável. Pela primeira vez nos ensaios, Sora estava errando muito- estava com ciúmes de Alice, devido ao seu grande papel com Leon- praticamente uma segunda parceira, e a loira estava abusando de sua boa vontade. Tanto que ambos tiveram que ir discutir em um canto, pois eles não estavam com a mesma sincronia de antes.

[...]

-Caramba, será que dá pra confiar em mim? Eu não tenho culpa se ela está abusando! – Leon falava extremamente irritado, o que estava fazendo Sora chorar muito. Se tinha uma coisa desmedida no francês, era seu temperamento quando estava bravo.

- Você não faz nada pra impedir! E pare de falar assim comigo! Por favor! – Sora chorava muito, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Aonde estava aquele Leon doce?

- Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu te amo! – Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou com força.

- Eu sei que me ama, mas será que não entende que a Alice está testando minha paciência como ninguém nunca testou? – Sora estava falando alto, e ainda por cima chorando. Isso quase fez as suas amigas irem até lá, mas algo disse a elas que era melhor deixá-los sozinhos. Ambos estavam abraçados- e Leon tentava confortar a sua amada, ele não gostava de vê-la assim. Sora estava revelando um lado que nunca revelara- o ciúmes- apesar de Alice estar atentando, aquela reação foi muito descontrolada. Depois de um tempo, prosseguiram com o treino.

[...]

A semana até a estreia da peça foi estressante. Sora e Leon discutiam e faziam as pazes pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Alice continuava a provocar, e pior, fazia Sora errar com isso. Isso deixava a estrela furiosa, ela nunca estivera com tanta dificuldade em um papel, e tudo por causa da desconcentração. Certa hora, no penúltimo treino, após uma discussão:

...-Suas amigas querem falar com você. Agora acalme-se. Eu amo você. – Ele beijou a testa da amada e logo deixou que fosse falar com elas, senão elas viriam como uma bala e se intrometeriam na discussão.

[...]

-Sora, eu estou me sentindo culpada, quer que eu troque os papéis? – Mia estava desesperada, abraçava a amiga, quase chorando com ela.

-Não é sua culpa...e vocês sabem...Alice é a acrobata perfeita para o papel. –Sora chorava copiosamente.

-Mas que ela está sendo uma cretina, está. Eu estou quase enfiando a mão na cara dela Sora! – May falou nervosa. Não aguentava ver a amiga sofrendo daquela forma.

-Ei, ei! Violência não é a solução. –Anna falou, ao que de início foi fuzilada pelos olhares, mas logo todos se acalmaram com uma fala de Sora.

- Eu concordo com a Anna- violência não leva a nada. – Sora falou meio desanimada- todos concordaram e se calaram, a amiga estava certa.

-Você tem de controlar esse ciúme, Sora! –Rosetta falou preocupada com a amiga. Aquilo estava virando praticamente um abraço coletivo, o que fez a amiga rir. O mais engraçado foi a forma que Leon foi "buscar Sora."

-Se não se incomodam, a princesa tem outros afazeres- como o treino. – O que Leon falou causou riso geral, exceto em Alice, que estava completamente transtornada, de forma visível- e tentava disfarçar mas não conseguia. Por algum motivo, ela não estava errando, apesar da raiva – não tanto como Sora estava. À noite, em seu quarto, ela estourou. Sora iria lhe pagar- ah, iria.

[...]

Os treinos prosseguiram, último treino antes da pré-estreia. Sora e Leon pareciam alegres e voltaram a ter a mesma sintonia de palco- ela havia controlado um pouco seu ciúme.

Ao fim dos treinos, observaram a transição do pôr-do-sol, no belo céu alaranjado, para a noite de fato. Dormiram abraçados e juntos. Embora tivesse acontecido uma noite de sexo, Sora demorou mais a dormir que o normal. Algo lhe inquietava.

Dia de estreia da peça. Todos falavam com grande ansiedade nesta- e admiravam o casal Sora e Leon, que haviam tomado café-da-manhã e almoçado junto a todos- com certo jeitinho, ela convencera o namorado. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados, tão sincronizados, tão perfeitos. E assim foi pelo resto do dia, eles muito grudados- May e Stefano estavam passando o dia juntos, mas eram mais discretos.

[...]

Hora da estreia. A peça prosseguia bem. Começou com o príncipe e a princesa brincando alegremente, entre os trapézios, até descobrirem-se apaixonados. A bruxa, que sempre amara o príncipe platonicamente, amaldiçoa Marie, que cai do trapézio( em um colchão amortecedor) e é salva por Phoebe, a fada da morte, que protege sua alma e sua vida, em risco, em um cristal que mantém com os espíritos da morte( figurante), enquanto, pulando por entre os trampolins, com Sophie e Elliot, faz uma busca incessante pela cura rápida de Marie, sendo atrapalhados por vários monstros, e outras criaturas que podiam matá-los(figurantes), até conseguirem achar a cura. De volta, após vários outros obstáculos, por entre o trampolim, a cena onde Marie revive acontece, e logo ela chora pois vê que seu amado não acredita nela, e prefere Charlotte.

Até que algo de inesperado aconteceu. As lágrimas de Sora eram reais- Alice havia acabado de beijar Leon, inesperadamente- isso não estava no roteiro- e a cena aonde ela se sacrifica iria acontecer agora. Ela estava transtornada, cega pelas lágrimas, como ele pode fazer aquilo...? O trapézio parecia muito, muito distante... Mia, que não participara dessa peça, alertou Ken, desesperada.

- Ken, apague as luzes, a Sora vai cair...! – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

As luzes foram desligadas, como aconteceu naquela queda de com um estampido forte, e ainda por cima fora da área de proteção. Literalmente, no chão. Lógico que não conseguiria alcançar o trapézio. A situação estava feia. Havia batido de cabeça e tinha fraturas expostas. As lágrimas ainda perduravam no rosto angelical. Leon havia descido que nem uma bala, mas enfrentou ferrenha resistência de May, que vira tudo, apesar das amigas discordarem.

-Ele é o namorado dela, May. –Rosetta sussurrou, tomada pelas lágrimas.

-Não mais! Você viu como ele beijou a Alice! – A menina falava completamente fora de si e transtornada. Stefano sabia a verdade, conhecia bem sua parceira, mas era óbvio que May não o ouviria agora, e o afastava rudemente. –Você...não defenda ele!

- Eu não a beijei! Vocês deveriam saber que eu amo Sora! – Ele enterrou o rosto, entre lágrimas. Olhava Alice furioso, que assistia a aquilo tudo com risinhos. – Eu me recuso a não poder vê-la no hospital!

-Leon, eu vou matar você e Alice daqui a pouco! – May estava praticamente avançando nos dois, Stefano que não gostava de usar a força tinha de fazer aquilo.

As meninas ligavam para Layla desesperadas, e enquanto Leon aguardava o socorro, refletia sobre o que havia acontecido. Será que Sora acreditaria nele?

Bem, pegou seu carro correndo e foi para o hospital. Não queria vê-la morrer...como aconteceu com Sophie.

**_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh_**

**_Ela está olhando para mim__  
><em>_Eu estou sentado__  
><em>_Imaginando o que ela está pensando__  
><em>_Mmmmm__  
><em>_Ninguém está falando__  
><em>_Porque falar__  
><em>_só se transforma em gritos__  
><em>_Ohhh__  
><em>_E agora eu estou gritando com ela__  
><em>_E ela está gritando comigo__  
><em>_E o que tudo isso significa__  
><em>_É que nenhum de nós está ouvindo__  
><em>_(E o que é ainda pior)__  
><em>_É que nós nem lembramos__  
><em>_Porque estamos brigando_**

**_Então, ambos estamos irritados por_**

**_Nada__  
><em>_(Brigando por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(chorando por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(Whoahhh)__  
><em>_Mas nós não queremos__  
><em>_Ir embora por__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(Não por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_Isso deve ser__  
><em>_nada para um amor__  
><em>_Como o que temos__  
><em>_Ohhh, baby..._**

**_Eu sei que ás vezes__  
><em>_Vai chover...__  
><em>_Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora__  
><em>_Porque eu não consigo dormir__  
><em>_Devido a dor__  
><em>_(Não consigo dormir devido a dor)_**

**_Garota, eu não quero ir para cama__  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero que você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Não, eu não quero ir para cama__  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero que você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Ohhh não, não, não_**

**_E isso me deixa chateado, garota__  
><em>_Quando você está acusando constantemente__  
><em>_(Fazendo perguntas__  
><em>_que você já sabe)__  
><em>_Nós estamos travando esta guerra__  
><em>_Quando na verdade nós dois estamos perdendo.__  
><em>_(Este não é o jeito que__  
><em>_o amor deveria ser)._**

**_Whoaaaaaaaaa...__  
><em>_[O que aconteceu com o "resolveremos isso"]__  
><em>_Nós estamos caindo neste lugar__  
><em>_Quando você não está recuando__  
><em>_E eu não estou recuando._**

**_Então que diabos é que fazemos agora...__  
><em>_isto tudo por..._**

**_Nada__  
><em>_(Brigando por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(chorando por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(Whoahhh)__  
><em>_Mas nós não queremos__  
><em>_Ir embora por__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_(Não por)__  
><em>_Nada__  
><em>_Isso deve ser__  
><em>_nada para um amor__  
><em>_Como o que temos__  
><em>_Ohhh, baby..._**

**_Eu sei que ás vezes__  
><em>_Vai chover...__  
><em>_Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora__  
><em>_Porque eu não consigo dormir__  
><em>_Devido a dor__  
><em>_(Não consigo dormir devido a dor)_**

**_Eu sei que ás vezes__  
><em>_Vai chover...__  
><em>_Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora__  
><em>_Porque eu não consigo dormir__  
><em>_Devido a dor__  
><em>_(Não consigo dormir devido a dor)_**  
><strong><em><br>__Garota, eu não quero ir para cama__  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero que você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Não, eu não quero ir para cama__  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero que você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Ohhh não, não, não_**

**_Oh baby, este amor__  
><em>_Não vai ser perfeito__  
><em>_(perfeito, perfeito, oh oh)__  
><em>_E nem tão bom ele vai ser__  
><em>_Não podemos ficar nervosos, não podemos lutar__  
><em>_Enquanto todas as coisas__  
><em>_Estiverem bem entre nós__  
><em>_Antes de irmos dormir._**

**_Baby, nós seremos felizes._**

**_Eu sei que ás vezes__  
><em>_Vai chover...__  
><em>_Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora__  
><em>_Porque eu não consigo dormir__  
><em>_Devido a dor__  
><em>_(Não consigo dormir devido a dor)_**

**_Eu sei que ás vezes__  
><em>_Vai chover...__  
><em>_Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora__  
><em>_Porque eu não consigo dormir__  
><em>_Devido a dor__  
><em>_(Não consigo dormir devido a dor)_**  
><strong><em>Garota, eu não quero ir para cama<em>_  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero que você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Não, eu não quero ir para cama__  
><em>_(Bravo com você)__  
><em>_E eu não quero q você vá para cama__  
><em>_(Brava comigo)__  
><em>_Ohhh não, não, não_**

**Nota da autora: Coloquei essa música que é uma das minhas favoritas, ouço pelo menos dez vezes ao reviews e por favor não me matem. Çç Doeu no meu coração fazer esse capítulo, sério.**

**N²Música da fic: Neyo- Mad**

**N³: Acho que fumei alguma droga pra inventar a peça, mas eu nem cheguei perto de chocolate hoje. u.u Tem gente que vai sacar de qual desenho eu tirei a inspiração, se quiserem eu conto depois. ;3**


	22. Faith

Olá leitoras! Eu não ando tão bem assim, e a falta de novas reviews é algo desmotivador. Eu não tenho como saber se estão acompanhando ou não a fic, se gostam, o que melhorar, enfim. Isso desanima a pessoa pra caramba. Posso demorar mais a postar, minha vida tá meio corrida. Aproveitem o capítulo, e deixem reviews, isso me alegra. E quem quiser reclamar que a fic tá dramática demais, só vai lá ler outra, ok? Eu não vou fugir do propósito e colocar cenas de sexo em excesso. Desculpe a quem não precisava ler isso, todas as críticas são construtivas, e na falta delas eu não sei o que fazer na fanfic. Vamos ao capítulo que já falei demais. 3

_...Fé é o pássaro que sente a luz e canta quando a madrugada é ainda escura. (Rabindranath Tagore)_

Chapter 21- Faith

[...] Ligação na casa de Layla. Yuri ouviu tudo o que falavam, que Sora estava seriamente ferida. E agora havia um dilema- contar ou não contar para Layla? Conhecendo a sua esposa, ela iria querer sair da cama imediatamente e visitar a acrobata. Prometera nunca mentir à amada, mas ela estava no quinto mês de gravidez e emoções muito fortes poderiam afetá-la a ponto de perder o bebê. Estava se dirigindo ao quarto, quieto. Ela aparentemente estava dormindo. Até que...

-Yuri, com quem estava falando? – Ela perguntou tranquilamente porém com aquele tom incisivo e questionador de alguém que não aceitaria ficar sem resposta- e saberia se ele mentisse.

- Layla...eu vou contar...mas precisa me ouvir... Sora está no hospital e corre risco de vida. Mas você não pode ir, você sabe que as recomendações médicas são claras. –Tentava transparecer a maior calma possível, ele sabia que a mulher era teimosa mas ele não a deixaria fazer esforço físico de forma alguma.

-Yuri, eu quero ver a Sora. – Ela falava decidida e com o tom de voz de quem não cederia tão facilmente.

- O que posso fazer é deixá-la ligar para o hospital, mas você não vai poder falar com ela ainda pois ela está em coma. – Aproximou-se da amada e fez carinho em sua cabeça. A personalidade decidida de sua bela fênix- isso o encantava.

- Isso é extremamente injusto. Deveríamos falar com o nosso médico. – Layla conformou-se, irritada. Era a primeira vez que era obrigada a ceder- por um motivo maior, pela filhinha de ambos.

- Espero que durma um pouco. Ela vai ficar bem. – Deu um beijo na testa da amada e deitou-se ao seu lado, meio desconfortável mas dando o maior espaço possível a ela. A barriga ainda não estava incômoda, o problema é que ela estava desconfortável com aqueles enjoos.

-Isso é pedir demais de mim Yuri. – A loira respondeu sorrindo a ele embora estivesse meio tensa. Discou o número do hospital que o marido lhe deu.

[...]

Ele poderia ter batido o carro de tão nervoso que estava. Francês temperamental, no momento estava extremamente descontrolado. Estacionou, com certo desespero, como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo. Perguntou, da sua maneira ríspida e fria, em que quarto Sora Naegino estava internada, ao que foi imediatamente atendido. Leon Oswald via-se da mesma maneira de quando Sophie estava em situação parecida. Mas ele não poderia perder Sora. Já não lhe bastava a perda da irmã. Não, ele não podia perder o seu anjo. E mesmo que ela não acreditasse nele, provaria a ela o quanto o amava. Subiu apressado ao quarto, transtornado, mas viu que todos aguardavam naqueles banquinhos de espera. Ninguém poderia entrar. Não agora. Os olhares eram dos mais variados. Raivosos, como o de May, constrangidos como o de várias meninas, ainda mais que algumas das pessoas presentes ali não soubessem em quem acreditar. Stefano estava com um olhar preocupado, e olhou para Leon entendendo seus sentimentos- afinal, ele sabia que não fora culpa de Leon. Alice não estava ali, ele notou. Se estivesse, seria muito cinismo. Depois de ficar em pé por uns bons três minutos, sentou-se de forma pesada, como se doesse cada movimento seu. Os belos olhos azul-arroxeados inundados por lágrimas que ele não se preocupava em esconder a preocupação com sua amada. May era amparada por Stefano, e olhava Leon se sentindo um pouco culpada. Na verdade sua teimosia fora abalada pelo olhar que o belo acrobata tinha enquanto esperava notícias de Sora -havia desespero, medo, todos os sentimentos ruins que podiam surgir ali.

[...]

Duas horas pareciam dois mil anos. Se estavam demorando tanto a dar notícias, havia acontecido algo. Parecia que os ponteiros do velho relógio redondo na parede recusavam-se a girar. Ele estava ficando louco com aquilo, e também as amigas de Sora. Não falavam uma só palavra, somente seguravam as mãos umas das outras. Todas elas saberiam o que a outra falaria, e uma só palavra parecia que faria o teto cair de tão pesado que estava o ambiente. Sarah, tão alegre, escondia o rosto no peitoral de Kalos, e só ouvia-se seu choro, tão forte que ela tremia.

Não só no hospital havia pessoas nervosas.

[...]

Layla estava extremamente nervosa e por mais que Yuri implorasse ela estava impassível. Jogar o telefone na parede era eufemismo para a vontade dela.

- Eu queria saber por que estão demorando tanto a dar notícias! – Ela agitava o telefone na mão nervosamente. Seus dedos agéis discavam o número do hospital pelo menos de quinze em quinze minutos. – Por quê ela errou um movimento no palco?

-Eu e você sabemos, Layla. O Leon só pode ter aprontado algo. Me falaram que ele beijou a Alice. –Yuri respondia ainda aparentemente tranquilo, se ele ficasse nervoso a sua mulher também o ficaria, e Layla mais estressada era a última coisa que ele queria no mundo.

- O Leon não faria isso. Ah, não faria. Eu tenho certeza que a Alice aprontou algo, desde o FIC( Festival de Circo, no qual Alice e Stefano se apresentaram, mesmo ano de Yuri e Layla), que sabemos que ela não é necessariamente uma daminha delicada. – Ela falou furiosa. Queria esquecer toda a sua fina educação e matar aquela francesa metida. Ela estava mexendo com a sua estrela, o seu sonho, a menina que ajudara a ser a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido.

- Eu imagino que ele deva estar sentindo uma dor tão grande quanto a do dia da internação de Sophie. – Yuri ficou sério, colocou a mão na cabeça.

O telefone tocou insistentemente.

[...]

Finalmente notícias. Leon foi o que se aproximou mais desesperadamente do médico quando ele chegou ao grande grupo que aguardava. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

- O que...ela tem...doutor? –Como se falar fosse fazer um esforço enorme. Como se doesse. Sua voz era forçada, rouca, saíra com dificuldade.

- Sora ainda está em coma. A fratura exposta não é um grande problema. Acontece que ela ficou sem oxigenação no cérebro por quase um minuto- se ela não ficar tetraplégica, terá de fazer uma dolorosa terapia para recuperar todos os movimentos do corpo. E há poucas chances de sucesso.

Alguém ligou para Layla, a voz tremida. Era muito difícil falar. Não havia uma só pessoa que não chorasse. A vida da tão querida garota estava em risco.

[...]

- Sim, sim. Ela ainda está em coma? Ela corre o risco de ficar paraplégica? Não, eu vou aí sim, eu vou AGORA. –Layla estava completamente transtornada, Yuri teve de tomar o telefone dela à força.

-Não, ela não vai. Ela está bem, mas não pode fazer esforço. Mantenham-nos informados. – Yuri falava com o tom de voz preocupado porém calmo. Colocou o telefone na cômoda, e fez Layla aconchegar a cabeça em seu ombro. Falou com ela, o mais amoroso possível. –Você sabe que Sora sobreviverá. Mesmo que ela precise ficar afastada por um tempo dos palcos, ela vai conseguir superar.

-Eu acredito em minha estrela, Yuri. Mas se ela ficar tetraplégica será o fim de sua carreira. A fratura exposta é o menor dos problemas dela. – Ela falou muito séria. Fechou os olhos, e teve um sono curto.

[...]

-Eu sabia que você acordaria. – Yuri fazia carinho em Layla. Era madrugada, ela havia dormido brevemente, abraçando-o e apoiada em seu corpo. – É uma fênix teimosa.

-Não vou dormir até ter notícias de Sora. – Layla respondeu séria. Segurou a mão de Yuri, a apertou. Tinha medo.

Todos foram dominados pelo cansaço no hospital, exceto Leon. Haviam lhe sugerido que fizesse vígilias alternadas, mas ele recusou veementemente. Não iria dormir, não mesmo. Pra alguns a ideia de dormir em hospital parece estranho- não em um hospital particular, que apesar de lotado, oferecia as melhores instalações.

" O que resta é a fé. Para que ela saia desse coma. Só me resta isso."

Olhou pela janela, mas a noite não tinha estrelas. Via escuridão, solidão. Só tinha uma certeza- se Sora sobrevivesse, ela querendo ou não teria ele ao seu lado para ajudar com a terapia. Ele iria reconquistar sua confiança.

**O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu  
>E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar<br>tudo isso com você  
>Agora estou, querendo saber por que<br>eu tenho mantido isso engarrafado aqui dentro  
>Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer<br>tudo isto para você  
>Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba<strong>

**Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
>Deste momento em diante<br>Se você sentir que está desistindo  
>Não vou deixar você cair<br>Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
>Vou te segurar até a dor passar<strong>

**E agora, enquanto posso  
>Tenho aguentado firme com ambas as mãos<br>Porque sempre acredito que não há  
>Nada que eu precise além de você<br>Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba**

**Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
>Deste momento em diante<br>Se você se sentir que está partindo  
>Não vou deixar você cair<br>Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido  
>Eu sei que você poderá continuar<br>Vamos ver o mundo  
>Vou te segurar até a dor passar<strong>

**Ooooh!**

**Você tem que viver cada dia  
>Como se fosse o único, e se o amanhã nunca vier?<br>Não o deixe escapar  
>Poderia ser o nosso único<br>Você sabe isso tudo apenas começou  
>Cada dia<br>Talvez o nosso único, e se o amanhã nunca vier?  
>Amanhã nunca chegar<strong>

**O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu  
>E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar<br>tudo isso com você**

**Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
>Deste momento em diante<br>Se você se sentir que está partindo  
>Não vou deixar você cair<br>Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido  
>Eu sei que você poderá continuar<br>Vamos ver o mundo  
>Vou te segurar até a dor passar<strong>

**E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
>Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você<br>E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
>Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você<strong>

**Nota da autora: Não levem a música no sentido literal, é impossível achar a música perfeita. Ah, não sou estudante de medicina, desculpem algum exagero. Ah, quem não precisava ouvir minhas palavras duras: amo vocês, suas reviews me incentivam a escrever mais ainda. Acho que o capítulo tá depressivo pra caramba(meu estado de espírito), sombrio, vocês não sabem o quanto dói em mim escrever capítulos difíceis assim. Deixem reviews, por favor, isso me ajuda a melhorar. Até o próximo capítulo. 3**


	23. Persistance

Olá leitoras, talvez vocês me odeiem depois desse capítulo pois muita coisa acontecerá. Sim, eu tenho muuitos planos e obviamente não falarei deles aqui, haha. Deixem reviews, isso me ajuda a saber o que posso melhorar, e reconhecimento é bom *-* Ah, me respondam, quem aqui gosta de Blood + ?

_Uma vida sem desafios não vale a pena ser vivida. -Sócrates_

Chapter 22- Persistance

Era de manhã agora. Leon passara a noite sem dormir, os olhos vermelhos. Preocupados. Sem aquele brilho. Ele tinha medo. Foi surpreendido pela chegada do médico, e aos poucos todos foram acordando. Ele dirigiu-se a todos.

- Por algum milagre, a amiga de vocês está reagindo, os batimentos estão instáveis e agora ela só está fraca demais para conseguir acordar. Mas preciso dizer, se ela não levar a fisioterapia a sério, ela poderá ficar tetraplégica, irreversivelmente. Sora não deve chegar perto dos palcos.

- Eu nem imagino como Sora reagirá. – Ken abraçava Rosetta, e não conseguiu disfarçar uma lágrima. Sora era sua melhor amiga, ele fora seu treinador, quem a ajudou- realizara tarefas tão dolorosas como a Técnica Fantástica e agora estava sem movimentos...

Os casais todos estavam consolando-se. Dio havia pegado a conexão mais rápida possível de onde o circo estava temporariamente instalado, afinal Mia estava muito abalada com a situação e precisava do apoio dele. Stefano discretamente consolava May. Até mesmo Yue e Anna estavam abraçados entre si, naquele momento a união era muito importante.

[...]

Layla saltou da cama apesar de Yuri acordá-la delicadamente. Inevitavelmente a loira dormira umas poucas horas com muita dificuldade.

-Yuri, eu deveria ajudá-la. Será muito difícil para ela afastar-se dos palcos! – Ela estava indignada, não gostava de saber que sua estrela estaria prejudicada- e quanto ao show, iria parar?

- Eu fico imaginando como ela reagirá, ela não se conformará. – Yuri olhava a sua esposa sério. Saiu dali e foi buscar o café-da-manhã a dois- ele fazia questão daqueles pequenos romantismos, ainda pensativo. –Tem de comer. –Ele percebia que a mulher hesitava em pegar um pedaço até mesmo de seus pratos favoritos.

- O que mais me deixa sem estômago é saber que tem dedo da Alice nessa história. – Layla se forçou a comer, afinal o bebê precisava disso- mesmo que fosse forçada.

[...]

[...]

Infelizmente o Kaleido Star precisava retornar às atividades e todos tiveram de sair da vigília. Leon discutia furiosamente com Kalos ao telefone.

- Caramba, será que não entende que não vou deixá-la sozinha? – Ele falava extremamente nervoso.

-Os pais de Sora estão chegando do Japão, então ela terá companhia, Leon. E os espetáculos precisam continuar. – Telefone desligado. Leon voltou para o Kaleido como uma bala, e isso coincidiu com a chegada dos pais, preocupados.

[...]

- Esse é o sonho dela...mas não é perigoso demais? – A mãe de Sora segurava Yume no colo, que já estava bem grandinha já, com quase um ano.

-Prometemos não inteferir. – O pai respondeu sério.

- Acontece que ela podia ter morrido! –Manami a insuportável protestou.

- Acontece que ela não vai querer sair. Só posso apoia-la. – O argumento da mãe encerrou a discussão.

[...]

Kaleido Star. O clima não estava lá dos agradáveis na sala de Kalos. Mais precisamente todo o elenco estava exaltado.

- Como Sora não poderá atuar por um tempo, temos um casal temporário de parceiros. Alice, creio que você é a pessoa que esteja no nível de Leon. Rosetta, será uma das principais do elenco também, assim tendo que atuar também com sua colega. – Rosetta e Leon estavam indignados. Principalmente o acrobata francês. Ele tinha uma missão e era ajudar Sora.

-Eu gostaria de acompanhar Sora, a minha legítima parceira, na fisioterapia. – Leon falou entre dentes e olhando Alice furioso.

- Leon, você acha mesmo que depois do que fez merece ainda ser o parceiro de Sora? – May se exaltou, quase avançou nele.

-Pensei que o quanto que estou sofrendo provasse que eu não fiz aquilo de propósito! –Ele respondeu furioso e com o orgulho ferido. Estava escutando direito aqueles insultos?

- Você causou a lesão dela e agora está se sentindo culpado! – May ia dar um tapa na cara dele, mas Mia, Anna e Rosetta a seguraram. Kalos se levantou e elevou o tom da voz.

- Se Sora concordar que você a acompanhe, não há problema, desde que não falte aos treinos. Mas creio que sendo Ken o seu preparador físico por todos estes anos, é o mais adequado para ajudá-la. – Ele falou sério, porém calmamente.

-Eu terei mesmo de ser parceiro dela? – Perguntou ainda indignado.

- Diga-me se existe alguma pessoa do nível dela aqui. – Kalos falou friamente. –Dispensados.

Rosetta estava tão exaltada como May. Não acreditava que teria de atuar com a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo. E Leon não se conformava, além de ter o orgulho ferido, estava com ciúmes de Ken- sabia que era bobo, que ele amava Rosetta, mas ele também sabia o que fazer para ajudar o seu anjo.

[...]

Uma semana extremamente demorada. Leon e Alice atuavam bem, mas era tudo tão frio que as pessoas se perguntavam se o acrobata não estava voltando a ser aquela máquina arrogante e fria nos palcos. Mas Rosetta sabia mais do que tudo que aqueles dois não tinham química alguma- isso era visível a todos, mas ainda mais para ela que discutia constantemente com a francesa. Várias vezes ele quis se retirar do treino, não aguentava mais as duas discutindo- apesar de Rosetta estar certa, Alice era um porre. Por enquanto não havia novos planos de peças.

[...]

Mas algo mantinha-o vivo... de dar cabo à própria vida... a sua esperança... pois todos os dias ele visitou Sora no hospital, assim como os acrobatas. Mas ele, Leon, passava todas as madrugadas ao lado dela. Os pais dela haviam o perdoado e acreditavam em suas palavras, o difícil seria convencer a amada.

[...]

E imensa fora sua felicidade ao receber a notícia, em pleno treino, que ela receberia alta, após duas semanas internada. Ele, assim como os amigos e pais de Sora, aguardavam.

[...]

Ela surgiu, empurrada por uma enfermeira, numa cadeira de rodas. Sorria, mas aonde estava o brilho naqueles olhos? Abaixou a cabeça ao ver Leon. Eles precisavam conversar e era hoje.

Para sua sorte, todos entenderam a situação e se afastaram após abraçá-la brevemente. Pra falar a verdade, saíram dali, haviam quase se esquecido de algo. Ele empurrava a sua cadeira de rodas para fora do hospital, só os dois, solitários. O clima estava meio ruim, ninguém falava nada. Até que a acrobata rompeu o silêncio.

-Eu te perdoo, Leon...se você quer ficar com a Alice...a escolha é sua... a culpa foi minha por esse acidente. – Ela tentava sorrir mas tudo o que vinha à sua face eram lágrimas.

-Sua boba...eu amo você, deveria acreditar em mim. – Leon pela primeira vez na vida também chorou, na frente dela. Não podia evitar.

- Então por quê a beijou? – Ela perguntou ainda chorando.

- Sora, eu não faria isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela fez aquilo tão rápido que eu não soube como reagir- você julgou tudo de forma precipitada, não confiou em mim e agora está assim. – Ele falava extremamente sério.

- Eu não posso negar...eu amo você...muito...mas meu coração não vai aguentar... se você a beijar de novo... – As lágrimas caíam incontrolavelmente.

- Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Mas por favor, acredite no quanto eu te amo. Alice é minha temporária companheira de palco, e Kalos está irredutível. – Ele falou muito sério, e com grande dor no coração.

- Leon... eu não sei se vou aguentar isso... eu não sei... – Chorava descontroladamente. Em um ímpeto desesperado, ele agaixou-se, ficando na altura dela. A abraçou delicadamente, ela estava fraca.

- Você é minha legítima parceira de palco. Mas infelizmente não podemos parar as peças. Mas eu juro a você, minha estrela, eu não desistirei até você estar completamente recuperada.

Não puderam evitar. Ele acariciou sua face, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer. Beijou primeiramente sua testa, depois todo o seu rosto, até chegar em sua boca. Ela não resistiu. Acreditava no seu grande amor, e não queria que as coisas acabassem daquele jeito. As alianças estavam intocadas. Ele levantou-se e passou a empurrar a cadeira da amada. Olhou o relógio, nervoso. Atrasariam-se assim.

[...]

Ela não sabia se estava feliz ou não quando recebeu a notícia da alta de Sora. Estava de 6 meses e infelizmente não podia ir dar um abraço pessoalmente na grande amiga- a barriga agora incomodava muito, muito mais. Ela estava morrendo de dor quando falou um pouco ao telefone com ela, por poucos minutos. Yuri alisava sua barriga.

- Eu acho que ela conseguirá superar isso. – Ele sorriu.

- Ela e Leon voltaram e acho que a ajuda dele será fundamental. Mas ele que ouse pisar na bola de novo com a Sora. – Layla deu um muxoxo. Revirou-se na cama, será possível que não existia posição confortável? – O que me deixa furiosa é a Alice ter de ser a companheira do Leon. – Resmungou. Discordava totalmente.

- Você sabe que em nível técnico ela é a mais indicada para ele. – Yuri respondeu, ainda fazendo carinho nela.

- Mas Yuri...! – Ela reclamou, olhando-o indignada. Não acreditava naquilo.

- Você...sabe... que não daria certo...agora chega...desse...assunto... – Ele a enchia de beijos pela barriga, e logo abraçou a mulher.

Ficaram ali, abraçados. Sora era muito persistente, acreditavam na capacidade de recuperação da garota.

[...]

Sora teve uma linda festa de recepção. Por todos que estavam lá. Por questão de educação Alice estava lá, mas todos a olhavam feio. Algumas pessoas, como May, ainda estavam um pouco com a pulga atrás da orelha com a volta do casal, afinal a amiga estivera arrasada. Mas se Sora estava feliz, ela também estaria.

Fim da festa, na madrugada. Leon empurrou a cadeira de Sora até seu quarto.

[...]

Sem discussões. Ele cuidaria dela, ela querendo ou não. Retirou-a da cadeira de rodas e delicadamente colocou-a em sua cama. Encheu o local de almofadas, afinal qualquer impacto contra a cama causaria muita dor a ela. Sabe-se lá como, ele arrumou um colchão e insistiu-se em deitar no chão apesar das negativas da namorada.

[...]

Acordaram cedo e Sora parecia um zumbi de tanto sono, afinal a festinha levara ambos a dormirem de madrugada. Era hora da fisioterapia.

[...]

Era dolorido, e ele odiava ver o sofrimento da amada. Doía cada articulação que o fisioteraupa forçava. Ken, que já estava lá, observava Leon meio desconfiado, mas mais preocupado com o estado da amiga. Ambos estavam odiando vê-la naquela situação.

A dor era tão excruciante. Parecia que seus ossos eram de titânio ou algo do tipo, de tão travados que estavam. Ela chorou, sendo confortada pelo amado com abraços, beijos- e doces, durante o caminho de volta.

[...]

Antes de ir treinar com Alice, ele beijou sua testa. Durante a hora do almoço, massageara-a para que a dor passasse. Ela pediu desculpas a ele, mas queria dormir, só sentia essa necessidade, que foi atendida, quando ele fez a acrobata francesa esperar para levar a namorada em seu quarto. Beijou novamente sua testa, cobriu-a( pessoas com lesões sentem mais frio que o normal, qualquer brisa faz doer MUITO) e desceu apressado. Ela sorriu, antes de dormir.

Sabia que sairia dessa, com seu amado a ajudando.

_**Esse mundo, esse mundo é frio  
>Mas você, você não precisa ir<br>Você se sente triste, você se sente solitário  
>E ninguém parece se importar<br>Tua mãe se foi e teu pai te bate  
>Essa dor você não pode suportar<strong>_

_**Mas todos nós sangramos do mesmo jeito que você  
>E todos nós passamos pelas mesmas coisas<strong>_

_**Aguente firme...se você sente como se não desse mais  
>Aguente firme...acaba melhorando mais rapido do que você pensa<strong>_

_**Teus dias, você diz que eles são muito longos  
>E as tuas noites, você não consegue pegar no sono de jeito algum (aguenta aí)E você não tem certeza do que está esperando.<br>Mas você não quer saber mais  
>E você não tem certeza do que está procurando, mas não quer saber mais<br>Mas todos nós sangramos do mesmo jeito que você  
>E todos nós passamos pelas mesmas coisas<strong>_

_**Aguente firme...se você sente como se não desse mais  
>Aguente firme...acaba melhorando mais rapido do que você pensa<strong>_

_**Não pare de procurar, você está a um passo de distância  
>Não pare de buscar, ainda não acabou...<strong>_

_**O que você está procurando?  
>O que você está esperando?<br>Você sabe o que está fazendo comigo?  
>Vá em frente...o que você está esperando?<strong>_

_**Agüente firme...se você sente como se não desse mais  
>Agüente firme...acaba melhorando mais rapido do que você pensa<strong>_

_**Não pare de procurar, você está a um passo de distância  
>Não pare de buscar, ainda não acabou...<strong>_

_**Aguente firme...se você sente como se não desse mais  
>Aguente firme...acaba melhorando mais do que você pensa ...<strong>_

**Nota da autora: Sou manteiguinha derretida, não aguentei deixar eles separados, não nesse momento tão difícil pra Sora...estou boazinha hoje u.u Meu capítulo merece reviews? *-***

**Ps: A música é Hold On- Good Charlotte.**


	24. Fright

Será que ainda existe algum sinal de vida por aqui? Cri, cri. Desculpem a demora pra postar, vida de pré-vestibulanda é puxada, sei que ninguém perguntou mas eu quero fazer Direito. *-* Agora vamos a esse capítulo que me deu um pouco de trabalho pois eu definitivamente não ando inspirada. Por favor, não me abandonem, leitoras, eu amo vocês, sério, me incentivam muito, eu amo escrever. Chega de enrolação e vamos ler. 3 Se não me engano Layla está no sétimo mês, certo? Deem sugestões pro nome da filhinha de Layla, Onegai? Agora calei a boca. rs

_A vida, sem uma meta, é completamente vazia.-Sêneca._

Chapter 23- Fright

Sétimo mês. Finalmente estava chegando aquela hora. Parecia tão perto e tão longe. Queria ver logo ver sua adorada filhinha. Ainda não conseguira pensar em um nome suficientemente bom para ela, e isso angustiava a jovem futura mamãe. Naquela manhã, ela estava especialmente mal-humorada, principalmente pelo fato de estar passando muito mal e estar com febre.

-Yuri, eu não aguento mais ficar em casa! E não aguento comer nada! – Ela protestava veementemente. Cada vez que colocava uma colher da comida em sua boca, sentia seu estômago remexer, sua garganta arder, e ela não conseguia comer.

- Se você não conseguir comer, vou ter de levá-la ao hospital. – Yuri olhava a esposa preocupado. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer se ela não comesse e não queria se obrigar a isso.

- Não, por favor, não me fale de sonda. – A expressão dela converteu-se em uma careta. Ela nunca havia passado por aquele procedimento, mas parecia bem dolorido.

-Layla, se for preciso... – Ele se aproximou dela e fez carinho em sua bela face. A abraçou com a maior delicadeza possível, para não enjoá-la ainda mais.

-Eu quero...levantar... – Ela fazia certo esforço para isso. Sua garganta estava fechada, ela estava quase sem ar.

Yuri estava aflito. Segurou-a pela mão e tentou encaminhá-la para o banheiro com a maior rapidez possível.

O vômito dela estava de uma cor estranha. Ela estava extremamente empalidecida. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, ela desfaleceu em seus braços.

A ambulância chegou, e em pouco mais de três minutos ela estava no hospital no setor de urgência.

- A grávida está extremamente fraca...

[...]

Sora estava no meio de uma sessão de fisioterapia quando soube que Layla estava no hospital. Ela tentou segurar o choro. Leon nada podia fazer, somente apertou sua mão, entendendo sua dor. Ken recebera a notícia e preferiu falar de uma vez pois a grávida estava bem mal.

E aqueles 15 minutos restantes das duas horas da sessão pareceram 15 horas. Ela nem pensou duas vezes, falou a Leon, determinada.

-Por favor, eu quero ver agora a Senhorita Layla, amor! – Sora estava bem transtornada com asituação.

-Vamos chamar um táxi então. – Ele empurrou a cadeira de rodas e foi seguido por Ken atrás deles, que avisava a todos que se importavam**- especialmente ao pai de Layla.**

Logo chegaram ao hospital.

[...]

-Isso foi uma queda brusca de pressão. Há quanto tempo a grávida não come? – O médico indagava Yuri sério, mas quase foi interrompido pelo Senhor Hamilton que irrompeu pela sala. Como ele era pai de Layla, tinha esse direito.

- Ela não consegue comer há pelo menos 8 horas. – Yuri olhava o médico sério, tão pálido e lívido como um fantasma. Levou as mãos à testa.

-Layla, por quê não me avisou que a gravidez era de risco? – Ele ralhava com a filha em um tom extremamente preocupado. Agora ela já não estava desacordada.

-Papai, o senhor é muito ocupado…então não quis preocupá-lo. – Ela falava sério e olhando para a parede. Ainda estava muito enjoada.

- Não faça isso de novo. Sua mãe...não iria gostar nada disso, sempre foram tão unidas. – Ele olhava a filha preocupadíssimo, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se de tristeza.

-Papai, não se preocupe, estou bem. – Ela fez cara feia para a agulha que era introduzida em seu braço, que levava um soro com nutrientes a seu corpo.

- Está bem, mas se não reagir, teremos de usar uma sonda. – O médico falou muito sério.

- Mas o quê...? – Yuri não terminou a frase. Ouvia uma conhecida voz discutindo lá fora.

Layla virou-se, finalmente, encarando todos surpresa, ao reconhecer a voz da amiga.

[...]

- Eu sou amiga da Senhorita Layla, por favor, deixe-me vê-la! – Sora implorava olhando para a atendente impassível.

- Ela está no setor de urgência, senhorita. – A atendente falava a encarando. Leon estava nervoso e quase subindo pelas paredes.

-Por favor, deixe a moça entrar no quarto. – Leon falava segurando sua raiva.

[...]

- Diga que eu autorizo. – Layla falou de repente a todos, muito séria.

Logo o médico chamou Sora, Leon e Ken para o quarto.

[...]

-Senhorita Layla! Sua barriga está enorme! Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – Sora olhava para a amiga e ex-companheira de palco, ela parecia realmente mal. Mas para sua surpresa, a bela acrobata loira sorriu.

-Eu estou bem... esses enjoos e essa agulha me incomodam... eu tenho fome, a propósito. – Layla continuava sorrindo. E arrancou sorrisos de todos os presentes na sala ao dizer aquilo.

Ela comeu normalmente e por sorte não passou mal. Estava sentindo-se bem melhor. Na alma e fisicamente. Não sabia exatamente porque. Talvez fosse porque estava com todas as pessoas que amava, e elas a apoiariam incondicionalmente.

_**Ultimamente, tenho pensado  
>Quem ocupará meu lugar<br>Quando eu me for, você vai precisar de amor  
>Para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto<br>Se uma grande onda cair  
>E cair sobre nós todos<br>Então entre a areia e a pedra  
>Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?<strong>_

_**Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<br>Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<strong>_

_**E talvez eu descubra  
>Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia<br>Para te vigiar, para te guiar  
>Para te guiar nos seus dias mais negros<br>Se uma grande onda cair  
>E cair sobre todos nós<br>Então eu espero que haja alguém lá  
>Que possa me trazer de volta para você<strong>_

_**Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<br>Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<strong>_

_**Fuja com meu coração  
>Fuja com minha esperança<br>Fuja com meu amor**_

_**Agora eu sei exatamente como  
>Minha vida e o meu amor poderão continuar<br>Em seu coração, em sua mente,  
>Eu ficarei pra sempre com você<strong>_

_**Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<br>Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá<strong>_

_**Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo  
>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá<br>Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha  
>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá<br>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá**_

**Nota da autora: Não sei se a música combinou aqui. Rs. Mais uma vez dizendo, não sou médica e o exagero que faço nas situações às vezes não condiz com a vida real, mas tento retratar com a maior realidade possível. Vocês gostaram do capítulo? Merece reviews? Acho que a Layla e o Yuri mereciam esse capítulo, mas não deixarei de falar do meu casal favorito, Sora e Leon. Mereço reviews? Por favor, digam que sim. *-* E não me abandonem ;3 Ps: A música é Wherever You Will Go- The Calling.**


	25. Protection

_Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?- Fernando Pessoa_

Oi gente, eu não ando com muita criatividade não, eu estava estourando de dor de cabeça e por isso tava pensando em adiar mais um pouco o capítulo. Nesse fim de semana, estarei na casa da mamãe, com dois gatinhos liindos de companhia, e dependerei da boa vontade dela pra me emprestar o notebook. Eu passarei o Carnaval estudando,g ente, sou esquisita né? Então, acompanhem o capítulo. 3

Chapter 24- Protection

" Eu te protegerei, não importa como farei isso, o que precisarei fazer. Fazer_**tudo **_é eufemismo. "

Várias noites haviam se passado. Yuri não dormia por opção. Não por preocupação, mas queria estar ao lado da amada- sempre- atento a qualquer necessidade, perigo. Não queria falhar como marido.

Sim, ele havia se tornado o anjo dela. O anjo do demônio independente e forte que era Layla. Ela por mais que estivesse em conflito psicológico,** gostava daquela proteção.**

Ao mesmo tempo que gostava de ser frágil, ela se sentia péssima com aquilo. Estava entrevada numa cama, sufocando sua própria teimosia e independência. Nunca fora alguém que dependia dos outros.

Estava no oitavo mês de gravidez, e Sora vinha visitá-la todos os dias. Uma pequena alegria dela era ver que a garota recuperara o movimento dos braços.

[...]

Dos braços, mas não das mãos. Tentava abri-las, mas era como se seus dedos fossem de pedra. Ela derramou lágrimas, ali no consultório mesmo, e logo foi consolada por Leon. A Dra Kate a olhava tentando o mesmo.

- Sora, já está fazendo um grande progresso recuperando o movimento dos braços... mesmo que não totalmente... espero que entenda que é um pouco difícil... os nervos precisam ser estimulados.

Leon abraçava Sora por trás, enlaçando os braços em sua cintura. Falou baixo a ela, e logo se afastou, ambos corados.

- Calma... você precisa ter calma, meu amor. – Ele segurou as mãos dela, as apertou de leve e logo as soltou. Ken e Kate tentaram fazê-la abrir os dedos de novo para mexê-los, mas a dor era lancinante, tanto que a garota de cabelos púrpuras chorou. Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos amendoados dela e Leon sentia-se extremamente culpado.

[...]

Calma era uma coisa que pelo visto Alice, May e Leon não entendiam muito bem. Os ensaios não estavam indo bem, já que os três estavam SEMPRE se desentendendo. Não necessariamente os três, mas May tinha um temperamento... estranho. Após a fisioterapia ele ia para os treinos todos os dias, que vinham se tornando mais obrigação do que prazer.

(...)

- Devia parar de se intrometer! - Alice estava praticamente com o dedo na cara de May.

- Só VOCÊ não vê que apesar da técnica de ambos ser PERFEITA vocês não têm sentimento. Vocês querem apresentar ao público uma peça medíocre assim? A Layla mataria vocês se soubesse!

- Será que dá pra parar com essa discussão e voltar ao treino? – Ele falou irritado, até agora estava somente em um canto, com o pensamento lá longe. Na sua amada, que estava dormindo como sempre. A fisioterapia a cansava muito.

-Leon, você realmente gosta de atuar no Kaleido? Não está parecendo. – May olhou séria pro acrobata, sabia o que se passava mas ele precisava se concentrar.

-Eu não consigo fingir sentimentos. E ela não é minha parceira. – Leon respondeu extremamente gélido.

Layla. Parceira. Ela não era boa o suficiente para agradar à sua idola( não sei como escreve) e nem ser parceira do homem que amava, era isso? POR QUÊ ele amava Sora e não a ela?

- Eu desisto de vocês dois. Mas eu cancelaria a peça, ao invés de decepcionar o público. A Sora não iria gostar disso. – May saiu dali pisando forte. Sabia que Alice era uma vadia insuportável tinha um temperamento difícil mas aqueles dois precisavam ao menos se respeitar ou a peça seria péssima.

E já havia comentários nos bastidores.

Fim do treino da manhã.

[...]

Subira as escadas, apressado . Abrira o quarto. A sua amada dormia angelicalmente, ele parou alguns segundos para contemplá-la, abrindo leve sorriso. Mas tomou um susto repentino e corou quando a namorada abriu os olhos, e falou baixo.

- Estou tão feliz que trouxe meu almoço, meu amor! É a primeira vez que fazemos isso de almoçar no quarto e é divertido-do-do-do! - Ela falava animada, estava morrendo de fome.

- Ah Sora. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, ficou a fitá-la por alguns segundos e deu um beijo em sua testa. Como ela conseguia estar alegre mesmo com a dor da fisioterapia, que ele sabia que nesse momento estava presente? Ele abriu a pequena "marmita" com um almoço japonês bem organizado com sushis com carinhas alegres, corações e outras coisas fofinhas- com a ajuda de May e as outras amigas de Sora.

- Aaaaaaaah que fofo Leon! – Ela havia corado de prazer ao ver aquilo. – Comeu rápido, no ímpeto da fome, mas ao ver a poker face assustada do namorado com a cena, colocou o prato na cama e escondeu a face com um travesseiro que pegou.

- Parece uma criança. – Ele falava tentando parecer sério, o que causava mais risadas da amada. Tentou desviar o assunto, típico de Leon fazer isso. – Ah por favor coma logo, não quer um remédio para passar a dor? E talvez seus travesseiros estejam desconfortáveis... está dormindo tanto, dorminhoca.

- Eu estou extremamente cansada... e isso é meio chato... – Ela desceu o travesseiro e agora estava séria e um pouco triste. – Eu queria assistir aos treinos.

- Meu amor, você precisa respeitar os limites do seu corpo. E se o esforço for demais e você desmaiar de cansaço? Coma agora. – Ele estava praticamente dando o sushi na boca dela, meio desajeitado com o hashi, o que logo arrancou risadas da acrobata.

- Meu Deus, amor, você tá fazendo completamente errado! Se esses dedos tivessem se mexendo...eu poderia ajudar. – Ela já estava pra ficar séria quando ele colocou um sushi em sua boca de supetão, sem esperar que ela recusasse ou falar mais alguma coisa.

- Você ainda vai poder me ensinar, por quê tanta pressa? – Ele riu. Ela não estava nem na metade do prato. – Lembre-se que faltam duas horas pro treino.

-Isso é injusto-to-to-to! Duas horas não são muito tempo! – Ela olhava ele fazendo bico.

Depois de um tempo, ela terminou. Ambos deitaram-se na cama depois de ele levar um bom tempo arrumando os travesseiros para deixar a amada confortável. _**Queria protegê-la de qualquer dor.**_

Não ralhou nem nada por ela adormecer em seus braços. Hora ou outra voltaria a ver o seu anjo saltitante e agitado como era. Mas o que o admirava: sua alegria nunca a deixara.

Desceu calmamente para os treinos, depois de beijá-la na testa e dizer baixo, no ouvido:

"_Aishiteru."_

[...]

O treino do resto da tarde foi nada mais nada menos que um enorme sacrifício para todos os acrobatas pois as brigas estavam cada vez piores, e não adiantava ninguém se intrometer. Mia estava desanimada, precisava de uma ideia para motivar todos. No dia seguinte teriam **uma reunião de urgência!**

[...]

Chegou a noite. Impressionante, ela não acordava, ele pensou sorrindo. Acomodou-se ao lado da amada, fazendo o maior esforço possível para deixá-la confortável.

[...]

E o loiro olhava as estrelas. Um mês, como parecia uma eternidade, queria conhecer logo sua filhinha. Não haviam decidido o nome, a propósito. O problema é que às vezes Layla estava alegre e às vezes extremamente mal-humorada. Não se importava. A amava do mesmo jeito e queria envelhecer com ela.

[...]

No quarto de Rosetta, já que Sora estava no quarto do namorado, Fool olhava as cartas, interessado e curioso.

- A constelação de Sagitário está piscando mas ainda não reestabeleceu seu brilho. Está indo pelo caminho certo, porém o escuro a impede de ver algumas coisas.

Rosetta tinha a impressão de ter ouvido algo, mas estava tão cansada e estressada que desabou na cama.

**Diamantes amarelos na luz  
>E nós estamos lado a lado<br>Quando a sua sombra cruza a minha  
>É o que basta para que eu ganhe vida<strong>

**É como me sinto que não posso negar  
>Mas preciso deixar pra lá<strong>

**Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<br>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<strong>

**Brilha uma luz através de uma porta aberta  
>Amor e vida eu separarei<br>Volte pois eu preciso de você mais  
>Sinta as coração batendo em minha cabeça<strong>

**É como me sinto que não posso negar  
>Mas preciso deixar pra lá<strong>

**Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<br>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<strong>

**Diamantes amarelos na luz  
>E nós estamos lado a lado<br>Quando a sua sombra cruza a minha**

**Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<br>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<strong>

**Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<br>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
>Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança<strong>

**Nota da autora: Não sei se a música é legal, se o capítulo tá legal, eu devo estar com probleminhas pois estou gostando da matéria de Fusos Horários( sempre ODIEI) no pré-vestibular. XD Mereço reviews? Por favor, não me abandonem, as reviews me incentivam muuuito mesmo, principalmente quando estou mal.**

**Ps: A música é We Found Love- Rihanna.**


	26. Birth

Olá a todas as leitoras que ainda continuam comigo(perdi muitas, eu sei), são vocês que me motivam a escrever essa fanfic, mesmo estressada. Quanto àquelas que pararam de ler a história e não deixam mais review, vão se fuder e nem venham criticar a história, já que não acompanham mais. Eu sempre aviso que postei a história. Desculpas a quem não merecia ouvir isso, mas eu fico puta, sério. Leitoras novas são sempre bem-vindas e serão bem recebidas. Hoje é o nascimento da filhinha da Layla, obrigada a quem sugeriu os nomes. 3

Filhinha: .

_A felicidade não é uma estação na qual chegaremos, mas sim uma forma de viajar. (Margaret Lee Runbeck)_

Chapter 24- Birth

Seria mais uma noite normal. Na verdade, não. Todos no Kaleido Star, todos mesmo estavam acordados. Sora recebera uma ligação e inevitavelmente fizera estardalhaço. Leon se divertia, apesar da namorada ainda usar cadeira de rodas, sua personalidade alegre continuava a mesma.

- Jovem Yuri... o bebê vai nascer? Por favor, me diga o endereço, eu quero estar lá quando o bebê nascer! - Ela falava entusiasmada ao telefone com o marido de Layla. – Vocês vão decidir o nome na hora? Mas isso não é do feitio da Senhorita Layla...ah sim, eu vou agora!

[...]

Assim sendo, logo o hospital estava com vários integrantes do elenco do KS. Somente Sora e Leon, além do pai de Layla foram autorizados a entrar na sala de cirurgia. Kalos e Sarah preferiram ficar do lado de fora.

Layla estava numa situação difícil. Havia esperado um dia inteiro e doloroso para ter a dilatação necessária ao parto, mas como sua gravidez era de risco teria de fazer uma cesariana. Todos colocaram as máscaras, especialmente o pai, Yuri- que estava particularmente nervoso e foram para a sala de cirurgia.

[...]

Foi um parto realmente difícil. A anestesia demorou a pegar, e Layla demorou a acordar. Sentia um misto de imensa dor e felicidade ao ter sua anjinha loira de olhos azuis no colo. Parecia-se com a mãe, tendo algumas características do pai. Yuri observava aquela cena extasiado- talvez nem mesmo em seu casamento estivera tão feliz.

- Qual vai ser o nomeee? - Sora falou daquele seu jeito alegre e afobado. Layla corou, em meio à emoção havia se esquecido.

- Stella Killian Hamilton. – Ela estava vermelha como um tomate- Sora achava aquela cena muito fofa, o nome se encaixava perfeitamente com a adorável bebê. Leon segurava sua mão sorridente, daquele seu jeito calado, porém feliz por ambos.

Ambos cumprimentaram Layla e Yuri, sendo que a situação de Yuri e Leon foi...

- Er...parabéns, Yuri. – Leon deu um abraço sincero porém sem graça no loiro. Ele estava muito feliz por Yuri e achava ter superado o incidente do FIC, mas seus sentimentos estavam confusos naquele momento.

- Muito obrigado, Leon. – Yuri agradeceu de forma sincera. Para ele, aquela antiga rivalidade estava superada.

Sora e Leon foram os primeiros a pegar Stella após o avô babão , que estava encantado pela pequena. Aos poucos todas as pessoas foram chegando e sucedeu-se uma sessão interminável de fotos dos pais com o bebê, só com Stella...

Só havia um problema. Como a gravidez fora de risco, era necessário que Stella ficasse em observação por alguns dias, mas ela não corria riscos de morte.

Layla só queria que sua filha ficasse bem, assim como Yuri. Naquele momento, aquela adorável criaturinha loira era seu mundo inteiro e todas as suas preocupações.

Ela sentira uma emoção indescritível amamentando a menina antes que ela fosse pra incubadora. Mesmo que seu corpo não estivesse tão perfeito, e ela engordara pouco- 10kg- ela só queria dar atenção à sua pequena. Sora, ela e as outras meninas adoraram ficar com a menina, fazer gracinhas e dar beijinhos, junto aos respectivos homens que seguravam muitos, muitos presentes. Eram muitas pessoas do elenco do Kaleido que estavam ali.

-Sora... agora, tenho outro sonho. Além de você, tenho agora a Stella. - Sora abraçou a amiga emocionada. Não esperava aquilo. Após muitas lágrimas e emoção por parte de todos, Layla começara a abrir os presentes- na verdade queria deixar isso para depois, mas era impossível se dependesse de todas aquelas meninas. Roupinhas, mamadeiras, chupetas, fraldas, sapatos e tudo aquilo que se dá a um recém-nascido, além de brinquedos. Nada disso importava mais que o carinho de todos, afinal ela era rica o suficiente para comprar roupas de grife e dar todos os luxos possíveis à criança. As surpresinhas foram o símbolo do Kaleido Star como pingente, uma estrela, além de cupcakes.

Aos poucos Sora e Leon eram os únicos além do avô ali. Estava noite e precisavam ir.

[...]

-Senhorita Layla, vai ficar bem não é ? Deveria descansar. - Sora estava um pouco preocupada. Conhecia a personalidade da ex-parceira.

-Eles terão de dar um jeito de me deixar dormir no local aonde Stella estará. – Ela falou determinada.

- Não vai deixar de dormir durante a noite. – Yuri deu um beijo na testa de Layla, que ficou contrariada. – Se arrebentar esses pontos será ainda mais dolorido.

-Cuidem-se, por favor. – Leon falou sorrindo gentilmente. Segurou a mão de Sora e foi levando-a pra fora do quarto com a cadeira de rodas.

-Deem notícias, por favor! – Sora despedia-se alegremente.

[...]

Layla sorrira ao ver Sora saindo. Olhava todos aqueles lindos presentes feliz, logo alguém se encarregaria de guardá-los com todo o cuidado. O Sr. Hamilton e Yuri não conseguiram demovê-la da ideia de estar com a filha, então com um suspiro o marido disse que ficaria junto.

Layla conseguiu ficar com Stella, afinal. Aguentou até de madrugada, quando dormiu, no colo de Yuri, que ainda estava acordado. Ele beijou sua testa.

- Eu te amo, minha fênix. – Sem resposta, o sono da loira já era profundo. Sorriu e também dormiu.

Stella dormia como um anjo.

**Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem  
>primeiro beijo e eu soube que você tinha mudado o jogo<br>você me tinha exatamente onde você queria  
>e eu estou a fim, e eu nunca vou deixar você escapar<br>mãos dadas nunca me fizeram me sentir deste jeito  
>tão especial, garoto é o seu..<br>seu sorriso, nós estamos apaixonados (lalalalaaa)  
>Sim, nós estamos apaixonados (Lalalalalaaa)<br>E eu simplesmente não me canso do seu  
>lalala Amoor<br>Sim Nós estamos tão apaixonados  
>Eu quero que você saiba...<strong>

**Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é tudo que poderia sonhar<br>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é o tudo, tudo, tudo<strong>

**Em um minuto agora nós ainda estamos nos limitando  
>Nervosismo toda vez ele que chega<br>você me deixa tão louca, é loucura, oh baby  
>eu não quero ficar com outra pessoa<br>você é o único que mexe comigo  
>você é especial, garoto, é o seu, seu estilo<br>nós estamos tão apaixonados  
>Sim, nós estamos tão apaixonados<br>E eu simplesmente não me canso do seu  
>Amor<br>sim, é só nisso que eu penso  
>Amor, eu quero que você saiba<strong>

**Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é tudo que eu já sonhei<br>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é tudo que eu já sonhei<br>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é tudo que eu já sonhei<br>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é meu tudo tudo tudo tudo.<strong>

**tudo tudo ohh  
>tudo tudo ohh<strong>

**(Will.)  
>Você sempre e pra sempre, você é minha luz do sol<br>Na minha mente constante  
>Penso em você todo o tempo (você é meu tudo)<strong>

**(Nicole)  
>Tudoo.. tudo oh!<br>Tudoo.. tudo oh!**

**(Will.)  
>você é meu passado (Amor)<br>você é meu futuro (Amor)  
>e é verdade, você é a única em que eu estou pensando<strong>

**(Nicole)  
>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho<br>Você faz o sol nascer  
>Oh garoto (oh garoto)<br>Você é tudo que eu já sonhei  
>Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho<br>Você faz o sol nascer  
>Oh garoto (oh garoto)<br>Você é o meu tudo, tudo, tudo**

**Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é tudo que eu já sonhei<strong>

**Você é o meu amorzinho, meu amorzinho  
>Você faz o sol nascer ( você faz o sol nascer em dia nublado, você é o meu número 1, minha coisa especial )<br>Oh garoto (oh garoto)  
>Você é o meu tudo, tudo, tudo<strong>

**Tudo, tudo  
>Tudo, tudo<strong>

**Você é o meu amorzinho**

**Tudo, tudo  
>Tudo, tudo<strong>

**Você é o meu tudo  
>Você é o meu amorzinho<strong>

**Nota da autora: Não resisti a colocar uma música melosa para Layla e Yuri, que expresse a mudança de sentimentos de ambos. Gostaram do capítulo? Mereço reviews?**

**N¹: Música: Baby Love- Nicole S. feat Will I Am.**


	27. Hope

Olá leitoras! Tudo bem com vocês? Como tá a vida? –q Eu demorei a postar de novo, mas o pré-vestibular é puxado, vou ficar até de noite fazendo exercícios de Física e Matemática, mereço? Bem, quem perguntou né. Vamos ao que interessa, o capítulo. Espero que gostem, sempre me esforço pra agradar. 3

_A mais doce de todas as companheiras da alma é a esperança._

Chapter 27- Hope

Depois de uma semana Stella teve alta. Layla nunca se vira tão feliz, nem mesmo quando ganhara o troféu no FIC. Ela não deixara de amar os palcos, mas aquela adorável coisinha loira e de olhos azuis era o seu sonho, tudo para ela. Todos comemoravam a saída da pequena do hospital.

[...]

O casal chegou em casa, acomodou a bebê em seu berço lilás. Era a cor favorita de Layla. Tinha sua feminilidade, mas não de forma muito exagerada. O macacão que Stella usava era da mesma cor. Dormia, como um anjo.

[...]

Havia boas notícias com relação a Sora, também. Ela estava conseguindo ficar em pé apesar da dor nos pés, desacostumados a tocarem o chão. Leon sempre a ajudava.

[...]

Isso motivou Leon a pelo menos tentar aturar Alice. Eles precisavam fazer o melhor dos espetáculos, que pudesse entreter e interagir com o público, como Sora desejava. Ela agora assistia aos ensaios atentamente e dormia cada vez menos a cada tarde, por mais que Leon insistisse que ela precisava de descanso. Quando May e Alice já iam se desentender...

- Mas por que você tinha de estar aqui? Eu aprendi praticamente na marra que nunca poderia ser parceira de Leon! – May esbravejava com a garota após uma discussão por um motivo torpe qualquer.

-Vocês não fazem o mínimo esforço para me aceitar! – Pela primeira vez, ela estava sendo sincera, mas May não se convenceu.

- Alice, a única pessoa que você gosta aqui é o Leon! – May retrucou. Stefano observava de longe mas logo se aproximou da amada para acalmá-la. Sora levantou-se, irritada.

- Será que dá pra vocês todos pararem de discutir? Aqui é a sala de treinos, Kalos anunciará amanhã a nova peça e não conseguem se entender! – Ela ia voltar para a cadeira, quando caiu. Leon a segurou e a encarava como se seu olhar suplicasse para que ela não chorasse.

- É preciso ser paciente, meu amor. – Falou com o seu jeito calmo e calculista, porém carinhoso com a amada. Beijou sua testa. – Por você, farei um ótimo espetáculo.

Os treinos prosseguiram sem maiores incidentes embora a menina de cabelos púrpura tenha 'cochilado' por alguns momentos na cadeira de rodas. E quando suas amigas notaram, ela ficou muito corada e negou tudo.

-Não, eu não estava dormindo! – Sora negava freneticamente.

- Estava sim, Sora. – Mia olhava a amiga com uma gota.

- É, estava sim! – Anna apoiou as amigas.

-Desista, Sora! – May deu risada.

- Sora, não adianta tentar esconder nada. E nós estamos com você. – Rosetta falou sorrindo à amiga.

-Amanhã você e Leon vão almoçar com a gente!Convencemos Stefano, Yue e Ken. – Mia falou animada. May, Anna e Rosetta coraram com a menção a seus respectivos pares.

Estava no finalzinho da tarde e Leon guiava sua cadeira de rodas. O coração da garota não estava mais tão magoado com a condição em que Sora se encontrava- estava preenchido por esperança, ela e Leon eram parceiros de palco e nada nem ninguém mudaria isso, mesmo que ele fosse obrigado a atuar com Alice naquele momento.

[...]

Chegara a manhã. De certa forma todos estavam ansiosos para saber qual era a peça. A reunião já havia sido convocada por havia feito o roteiro, supervisionada por Cathy e tendo também a ajuda de Yuri, que trouxe Layla e Stella ao Kaleido naquele dia. A bebê já tinha duas semanas e estava saudável, coberta por tecidos leves para que o sol não a incomodasse. Ela observava atentamente, com a filha no colo, a reunião.

- Mia, pode apresentar a peça. – Kalos falou calmamente.

- A peça será Hansel e Gretel, e pensei em Leon e Alice para o papel dos irmãos, May como a bruxa, Rosetta e Stefano como os pais, e o resto do elenco serão secundários. – May fez uma careta, mas entendia- o lado cômico da bruxa encaixava-se perfeitamente com a garota.

- Estão dispensados.

[...]

Havia um burburinho enorme com relação à peça, já que era a primeira que Sora não participaria. Mas ela estava ajudando a todos que pedissem, principalmente suas amigas.

E havia uma esperança naquele local. Todos sentiam a falta de Sora, mas viam que a cada dia ela dava passos hesitantes, sempre com Leon ao lado para que evitasse que ela caísse.

Depois de algumas semanas, a estreia da peça estava próxima.

[...]

Era como Hansel e Gretel, eles nunca desistiram de voltar para casa, e era isso que foi transparecido na peça. Leon e Alice estavam tendo uma atuação em que se respeitavam e demonstravam alegria, pelo público, e no caso de Leon, por Sora.

Os pais os abandonaram, por serem crianças. Patinando sozinhos na floresta que foi montada na pista de gelo, os secundários ( animais) os assustavam. E todas as suas tentativas foram falhas.

Até que a bruxa maluca e piadista achou os dois irmãos, que estavam comendo a casa de doces, essa perfomance era nos trampolins.

E por último, a esperança representada na técnica, no trapézio. Aonde ambos dividiam o mesmo trapézio giratório e saíram dali, sendo recebidos com alegria pelos pais.

As crianças amaram a peça, principalmente a bruxa, e isso os deixava satisfeitos.

Sora esperava o amado para cumprimentá-lo, além de suas amigas que tiveram ótimas perfomances.

Ele segurava sua mão. Dali da sua cadeira de rodas, ela observava o seu tão amado palco.

- Vamos nos encontrar de novo, palco! – Sora falou alegre e logo em seguida todos saíram dali, felizes com o sucesso da peça, e papeando. Enquanto Leon empurrava sua cadeira de rodas, ela sorriu e falou com ele. – Vamos voltar a atuar juntos muito em breve.

_**Você já se sentiu  
>Como um saco de plástico<br>Voando com o vento  
>Querendo começar de novo<strong>_

_**Você alguma vez já se sentiu  
>Se sentiu tão frágil<br>Como um castelo de cartas  
>A um simples sopro de desmoronar<strong>_

_**Você alguma vez já se sentiu  
>Como se estivesse enterrado<br>A sete palmos  
>Você grita, mas parece que ninguém ouve nada<strong>_

_**Você sabe que há  
>Uma chance para você<br>Pois você tem um brilho  
>Você só tem que...<strong>_

_**Acender a luz  
>E deixá-la brilhar<br>Seja o dono da noite  
>Como o dia da independência<br>Pois, baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Venha e mostre do que você é capaz<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Enquanto você cruza o céu<strong>_

_**Baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Vamos, deixe as suas cores explodirem<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Você vai deixá-los todos surpresos, surpresos, surpresos<strong>_

_**Você não precisa se sentir  
>Como um desperdício de espaço<br>Você é original  
>Não pode ser substituído<strong>_

_**Se você ao menos soubesse  
>O que o futuro lhe aguarda<br>Depois do furacão  
>Vem o arco-íris<strong>_

_**Talvez a razão por quê  
>Todas as portas se fecharam<br>Seja pra você poder abrir uma  
>Que te leverá ao rumo perfeito<strong>_

_**Como um relâmpago  
>O seu coração reluz<br>E você saberá quando chegar a hora  
>Você só tem que<strong>_

_**Acender a luz  
>E deixá-la brilhar<br>Seja o dono da noite  
>Como o dia da independência<br>Pois, baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Venha e mostre do que você é capaz<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Enquanto você cruza o céu<br>Baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Vamos, deixe as suas cores explodirem<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Você vai deixá-los todos supresos, surpresos, surpresos<strong>_

_**Bum, bum, bum  
>Mais brilhante até que a lua, lua, lua<br>Esse sempre foi você, você, você por dentro  
>E agora é hora de deixar isso aparecer<br>Pois, baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Venha e mostre do que você é capaz<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Enquanto você cruza o céu<br>Baby, você é como fogos de artifício  
>Venha e deixe as suas cores explodirem<br>Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh"  
>Você vai deixá-los todos surpresos, surpresos, surpresos<strong>_

_**Bum, bum, bum  
>Mais brilhante até que a lua, lua, lua<br>Bum, bum, bum  
>Mais brilhante até que a lua, lua, lua<strong>_

**Nota da autora: E aí, gostaram do capítulo? ****Mereço reviews? ****A Alice até que está boazinha nesse, não é? Continuem acompanhando, não me abandonem. TT~ **

**N¹: A música é Firework da Katy Perry.****  
><strong>


	28. Restart

_A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos. –Charles Chaplin._

Olá leitoras que ainda estão aqui! Tudo bem com vocês? Gastei um pequeno tempinho escrevendo esse capítulo, pois hoje mesmo a escrava vai estudar um pouco mais de Matemática. A vontade de dormir é enorme. Kkk' Então, vamos ao capítulo de hoje, no qual Sora tenta voltar a treinar. Lembre-se que seus sonhos são as asas que te ajudarão a voar-ar-ar-ar! -*Gota*. Ah, desisto. q

Chapter 28- Restart

Havia se passado mais ou menos um mês desde que Stella fora liberada do hospital. A pequenina estava adorável, com alguns poucos fios de cabelos loiros insistindo em aparecer. Sora sorria enquanto pegava a criança no colo, conversando com Layla.

- Ela é tão adorável, Srta. Layla! - Ela observava a pequenina que dormia tranquila em seu colo. Estava acomodada na cadeira de rodas.

- Sim, ela é linda, Sora. Fico imaginando se ela será uma integrante do Kaleido Star, se será uma estrela como fui... - Por um momento, os olhos dela brilharam, sonhadores. Mas alguns segundos depois, ela deu um muxoxo e ficou séria. – Sora, prometa que irá dar o melhor de você! Sei que é difícil recomeçar, e que será dolorido no começo, mas você precisa tentar. Vai doer até mesmo ficar em pé nos primeiros dias, mas você precisa tentar.

- Então você já sabe que a fisioterapeuta decidiu a liberar para voltar a treinar? – Leon questionou, intrigado.

- Eu darei o melhor de mim, Srta. Layla! – Sora sorriu para a amiga.

- Eu ainda sonho que algum dia voltarei aos palcos com minha filha. Sei que é ser um pouco sonhadora... mas quem sabe o que o futuro nos reserva? – Sorriu ignorando a questão de Leon, ainda conversando com Sora.

Yuri estava ao lado de Layla, observando atentamente o sono de sua filhinha. Tão inocente. Quando ela abriu os olhos azuis e começou a chorar, Sora se assustou, mas Layla a pegou com relativa tranquilidade, sendo que o choro da menina cessou. Corada, pediu licença.

- N-não tem problema Srta. Layla! Precisamos almoçar, pois o treino começa daqui a pouco. – Sora falou animada e um pouco constrangida.

- Muito obrigado pela receptividade. – Leon despediu-se educadamente de Yuri. Ambos saíram dali.

[...]

Estavam almoçando no restaurante japonês que Sora nunca enjoava de ir. Ela comia, sem perceber, apressadamente, e estava alegre.

- Essa comida está ótima! – E comia mais um pouco, observada atentamente pelo namorado.

-Se eu fosse você comeria um pouco mais devagar. Precisa fazer a digestão direito. – Leon ralhava, enquanto se atrapalhava um pouco com os hashis, aqueles palitinhos estranhos.

- Você às vezes parece um velho! – Replicou mostrando língua a ele.

- Oras... – Ia ficar bravo, mas não conseguia ficar assim com ela. –Eu espero que tudo dê certo hoje. Eu não vou aguentar se vir que está sentindo dor.

- A dor faz parte, não vê o que a Srta. Layla disse? E você próprio já me submeteu àquela situação dolorosa.

- Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fiz em minha vida. Por que acha que eu quase desisti do treinamento? – Ele corou de leve e desviou o olhar, emburrando.

- Mas eu sou muito teimosa-sa-sa! – Sora replicou. Olhou para o relógio, e desesperou-se. Comeu mais rápido.

-Calma, está vendo a hora errada. É daqui a uma hora, não agora. – Ele falou tranquilamente.

-M-mas...! – Sora discordou, mas foi praticamente obrigada a comer mais devagar pelo namorado.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Depois de algum tempo, eles dali saíram.

[...]

Enquanto estavam na sombra, tomando um sorvete, Sora dormiu um pouco no ombro de Leon. Ele acariciava seu rosto, preocupado. Será que ela aguentaria o treino? Ken a ajudaria, mas ele fizera questão de acompanhar tudo de perto.

[...]

Era a hora. Adentrou no salão de treinos, empurrada pelo amado, na cadeira de rodas. Andar até aquele local, com Leon a esperando, mesmo que fosse em cima daqueles colchões, era muito doloroso. Sentiu tanta dor que quase desmaiou. Ia quase cair, mas Leon a apanhou a tempo. Ele a abraçou, olhando nos olhos púrpura e chorosos da garota, mas logo a incentivava a tentar de novo. Pra alguns o treinamento parecia idiota, mas se ela não conseguia ao menos se manter em pé, como conseguiria se manter no trapézio?

- Leon... Não me deixe... Desistir... Ignore minha dor... – Ela falou, olhando pro chão, suando, com o corpo curvado pela dor imensa. Seus pés pareciam queimar, de tanto que doíam.

- Está tudo bem. Se eu fosse você tentaria de novo. – Desviou o olhar tentando esquecer que a amada sentia dor, e se odiando por atender a seu pedido.

Um dia inteiro e doloroso se passou muito devagar. Sora praticamente dormiu no caminho para o quarto, empurrada por Leon, que estava estressado e quase não deixou ninguém se aproximar. Todos entendiam aquela atitude defensiva, exceto certa loira que estava enciumada.

[...]

E ele a colocou na cama, sem muito esforço. Sora era muito leve. Com paciência, passava os devidos produtos que pudessem aliviar a sua dor. Olhava-a, ainda se odiando por ela ter de sentir tamanha dor. Mas já que a namorada era teimosa, tudo o que ele podia fazer era apoiá-la.

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Às vezes eu sinto como se  
>Todo mundo tivesse um problema<br>Às vezes eu sinto como se  
>Ninguém quisesse resolvê-los<br>Eu sei que as pessoas dizem  
>Que nós nunca conseguiremos<br>Mas eu sei que nós vamos passar por isso**_

_**Feche seus olhos  
>E, por favor, não me deixe ir<br>Não, não, não me deixe ir agora  
>Feche seus olhos<br>Não me deixe te deixar ir  
>Não, não, não<strong>_

_**Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Não vamos pensar sobre o amanhã<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Nós podemos achar algum lugar para ir<br>Porque nossos corações estão entrelaçados para sempre  
>E nosso amor nunca morrerá<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Pela última vez<strong>_

_**Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<strong>_

_**A cidade adormece  
>E nós estamos perdidos no momento<br>Outro beijo  
>Enquanto nós estamos deitados na calçada<br>Se pudessem nos ver,  
>Diriam que nós somos loucos<br>Mas eu sei que eles apenas não entendem**_

_**Feche seus olhos  
>E, por favor, não me deixe ir<br>Não, não, não me deixe ir agora  
>Feche seus olhos<br>Não me deixe te deixar ir  
>Não, não, não<strong>_

_**Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Não vamos pensar sobre o amanhã<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Nós podemos achar algum lugar para ir<br>Porque nossos corações estão entrelaçados para sempre  
>E nosso amor nunca morrerá<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Pela última vez<strong>_

_**Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<br>Hey, hey**_

_**Os pingos de chuva  
>As lágrimas continuam caindo<br>Eu vejo seu rosto  
>E isso me faz prosseguir<br>Hey, hey  
>Se eu me perder,<br>Sua luz vai me guiar  
>E eu sei que você pode me levar para casa<br>Você pode me levar para casa**_

_**Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Não vamos pensar sobre o amanhã<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Nós podemos achar algum lugar para ir<br>Porque nossos corações estão entrelaçados para sempre  
>E nosso amor nunca morrerá<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Pela última vez<strong>_

_**Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Não vamos pensar sobre o amanhã<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Nós podemos achar algum lugar para ir<br>(achar algum lugar para ir)  
>Porque nossos corações estão entrelaçados para sempre<br>E nosso amor nunca morrerá  
>(amor nunca morrerá)<br>Pegue minha mão esta noite  
>Pela última vez<br>(Pela última vez)**_

**Nota da autora: E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Mereço reviews? Sei que meus capítulos andam sendo curtos, mas eu ando sem inspiração MESMO. Obrigada a quem acompanha a fic ;3**

**N¹: Música: Simple Plan- Take My Hand. Deu pra perceber que é minha banda favorita, né? 3**


	29. I Do

Olá leitoras! Tudo bem com vocês? Tive poucas reviews no capítulo anterior, está ruim? Hoje minha inspiração pro capítulo foi o casal May e Stefano, que ficou meio de lado, por mais que vocês não gostem muito deles. Kkkk' Espero que gostem, apesar da correria dos estudos pro vestibular sempre tento dar o melhor de mim aqui. 3

Chapter 29- I Do

****_"Procurei felicidade por este mundo sem fim; Sem saber que na verdade estava dentro de mim"  
>(Anônimo)<em>

Hoje seria um dia especial. Todos sabiam, exceto uma pessoa, e davam risadinhas durante os treinos. A garota de cabelos azul-marinho já estava quase dando uma voadora em quem não contasse a ela o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você estão escondendo de mim? ~ Le au au face~ May perguntava com seu costumeiro nervosismo. Sora ria, como todas as outras, tanto que se distraiu e caiu, enquanto tentava andar sobre os colchões de ar, de cara neles.

- Sora! – Todos exclararam, inclusive Leon que correu para levantá-la. A menina de cabelos púrpura gargalhava.

- Leon, até parece que sou uma criança! Eu não me machuquei! – Sora coçou a cabeça, ainda rindo, enquanto era levantada pelo amado, que sorriu a ela inesperadamente, e beijou sua testa.

- Boba. – E segurou a mão dela. Certas loiras que não preciso citar o nome retiraram-se dali putinhas foribundas da vida.

Até a hora do almoço, os treinos transcorreram normalmente.

[...]

May estava desconfiada. Não via Stefano em lugar algum, e Sora e Leon estavam almoçando junto com eles hoje.

Ela saiu para o seu quarto para descansar, bem mal-humorada, após o almoço, em seu quarto. Havia algo estranho, entretanto. Pétalas de rosas azuis por todo o chão, um buquê das mesmas flores na estante. E uma caixinha de veludo da mesma cor. Havia uma aliança prata dentro dela.

Todo o Kaleido Star ouviu o grito de May, que sabiam ser uma mistura de susto e extrema alegria.

Saiu do quarto como uma bala, Stefano estava ali. Ela o abraçou e socou, sendo observada por todos lá debaixo, aos risos.

- Você é um imbecil, um imbecil, Stefano! – A chinesa xingava com seu temperamento explosivo.

Ele simplismente a abraçou, e acalmou. Ela chorava. O belo rapaz fez um sinal de " shiu, saiam daqui", sorrindo,a todos que observavam.

- Eu quero que seja minha namorada, May Wong. – Ajoelhou-se de forma gentil e encaixou a aliança na mão da agora namorada. O italiano era um gentleman, extremamente formal.

-Ninguém... nunca fez isso por mim...- Ela derramava lágrimas de alegria e incredulidade.

Ambos sentaram-se no chão, e Stefano sorriu, deixou que ela encostasse a cabeça no seu peito. Ficaram desse jeito até a hora do treino da tarde.

[...]

Naquele treino, os destaques foram May e Stefano. Ao mesmo tempo em que possuíam uma sincronia perfeita, era engraçado assistir May brigando com ele quando era carinhoso, e ele quieto, só ficava mais e mais carinhoso.

-Deixe de bobeira. – Enquanto 'valsavam', de tão sincronizados no movimento da pista de gelo, ela estava com a cabeça em seu peitoral, muito corada.

- Stefano, tem mais gente aqui. – Ela dizia corada, mas agora um pouco mais calma.

- Só relaxe. – E voltaram a treinar.

O dia estava positivo. Sora havia evoluído, já conseguia manter-se em pé por alguns segundos a mais. Sendo que ela havia tido sérias lesões, ela ficar em pé por esses segundos era ótimo. O treino transcorreu normalmente, com a chatura de certas pessoas um toque mais mágico por causa da alegria e dos casais apaixonados.

[...]

May dormiu como um anjo naquela noite, assim como seu namorado, que por um tempo observou as estrelas sorrindo. Nunca deixaria de usar aquela aliança, por nada. Dormiu em cima da mão, o que lhe renderia a mão dormente de manhã, com seus costumeiros escândalos.

Mas não era só ela que estava agitada essa manhã. Sora também estava com uma ligação que recebera. Às plenas 8h da manhã, ela fora acordada, então ainda estava sonolenta, e não entendera o que falaram de primeira. Mas quando entendeu, ficou tão agitada que acordara Leon e o Kaleido Star inteiro.

Sarah dava risada, já estava acostumada com aquela situação. Mas todos estavam curiosos e correram para lá. O que seria essa tal ligação misteriosa? Será que era algo ruim ou bom?

_**[...]**_

_**Sempre me importei só comigo e comigo mesma  
>Eu pensava que relacionamento fosse perda de tempo<br>Eu nunca quis ser a cara metade de ninguém  
>Eu estava feliz dizendo que o nosso amor não duraria<br>Era só isso que eu sabia antes de conhecer você**_

_**Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm  
>É, sim sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm<strong>_

_**Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>Eu consigo viver sem isso, posso deixar para lá  
>Oh, no que foi que eu me meti<strong>_

_**Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiiimmm**_

_**Me diga, sou só eu  
>Ou você também sente o mesmo?<br>Você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que não é brincadeira  
>Juro que não vou mudar de ideia e não vou te decepcionar<br>Pode acreditar que nunca me senti assim antes  
>Baby, não há nada, não há nada que a gente não possa encarar<strong>_

_**Então podemos dizer  
>Sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<br>Oh, baby, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm**_

_**Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>Eu não consigo viver sem, não posso deixar para lá  
>Oh, posso entrar?<strong>_

_**Você me faz querer dizer  
>"Conheça minha família, como está sua família"<br>Oooh, podemos criar uma família?  
>E quando eu estiver velhinha e sentada ao seu lado<br>E vamos nos lembrar de quando dissemos**_

_**Sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm  
>Oh, baby, sim, sim, sim, sim, siiimmm<strong>_

_**Pois todas as outras vezes foram tipo  
>Talvez sim, talvez não<br>Eu não consigo viver sem, não posso deixar para lá  
>Olha só no que foi que a gente se meteu<strong>_

_**Você me faz querer dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim,  
>Amo você.<strong>_

**Nota da autora: Vou deixar as leitoras na expectativa, mas acho que a resposta pra pergunta final é bem óbvia. rs Obrigada a quem acompanha a fic e sempre deixa reviews construtivas. Gostaram do capítulo? Mereço reviews? Continuem acompanhando, não me abandonem. TT~**

**N²: Música: Colbie Caillat- I Do.**


	30. Choice

Olá leitoras que ainda acompanham a história, e sejam bem-vindas as que são novas. Eu não sei o que esperar com relação à reação de vocês a esse capítulo, só sei que eu estou com a ideia na cabeça há mais de uma semana. Talvez o capítulo decepcione a alguns, já aviso. Vamos ler? 3 E, por favor, deixem reviews, isso me ajuda a saber o que melhorar na fic. ;3

_Ninguém se preocupa em ter uma vida virtuosa, mas apenas com quanto tempo poderá viver. Todos podem viver bem, ninguém tem o poder de viver muito. -Sêneca._

Sêneca

Chapter 30- Choice

Era uma ótima notícia. Sora nem terminara de ouvir a ligação, de tão alegre que estava. Um tratamento alternativo, que era a hidroterapia, a ajudaria a recuperar os movimentos mais facilmente. Mas havia um porém.

- Leon, eu estou tão feliz! –Ela abraçava o amado, que estava um pouco sério.

- Mas... –E seus piores pensamentos emergiram quando ouviu o telefone tocando novamente.

[...]*

- Como o tratamento é extremamente caro e o Kaleido Star talvez não tenha condições de bancá-lo, recebemos a ligação de uma pessoa disposta a bancá-lo. Porém, vocês precisam assinar contrato com o Cirque Du Soleil para isso. Se eu fosse vocês aceitaria, é uma oportunidade única e vocês sabem que o Cirque é muito maior que o Kaleido Star. E além do mais, não há uma estrutura para essa terapia aí no Kaleido, mas no Cirque você terá vários profissionais à sua disposição. Lembre-se que lá há um dos maiores centros de hidroterapia do mundo, com os melhores aparelhos.

[...] Fim da ligação.

- Sora... – Mia havia chegado, junto com as outras amigas, e percebeu que sua amiga estava quase chorando.

- Então era esse seu medo, Leon? – Sora chorava, observando o amado, amparada por Mia, May, Anna e Rosetta.

-Sim. O que fará? – Ele fazia carinho nela.

-Eu não sei, Leon...eu não sei, estou tão confusa! – Ela abraçava o namorado, ainda possuída pelas lágrimas.

- Apesar de ser o Cirque Du Soleil... aqui é seu lugar, e você é a estrela do Kaleido Star! –May falou já se agitando.

- Kalos não pode permitir isso! – Anna elevou o tom da voz, furiosa. O que acabou resultando em uma enorme confusão na sala do dono do circo.

[...]

- Vocês precisam entender. Apesar de o Kaleido Star estar em grande ascensão, o lucro das peças não está tão grande como quando Sora e Leon atuam juntos. E realmente, não temos a estrutura adequada. Sinto muito.

-Kalos, você tem certeza disso? –Sarah olhava o noivo um pouco decepcionada.

- Kalos, você não pode deixar que comprem suas grandes estrelas! – May falou, transtornada.

- Tem de haver alguma solução. – Leon ainda abraçava a namorada, atônito. E ela estava quieta, murcha, sem palavras.

- Talvez seja melhor eu prosseguir com o tratamento normal... –Sora falou e saiu correndo da sala chorando, chateada. Leon foi atrás dela, seguido pelas meninas.

(...)

-Kalos, realmente não há outra opção? –Sarah perguntou, inconformada.

[...]

Mas a pior reação foi a de Layla. Ela estava amamentando Stella, que estava com dois meses, quando Yuri lhe contou a notícia.

- Vocês não podem deixar que isso aconteça! Você sabe muito bem que Sora é a alma do Kaleido, e que todos ficarão desanimados sem ela no elenco! Eu farei o que for preciso para impedir que isso aconteça! – Ela se assustou quando Stella começou a chorar, e fez carinho na sua filhinha. – Desculpe, meu anjo- se dirigindo à Stella, com o telefone afastado- Kalos, preciso desligar mas não vou deixar isso assim.

- Layla, meu amor. Talvez seja melhor para eles ir para um circo maior. E o Kaleido realmente não tem condições nem a estrutura física necessárias.

- Yuri, tem de haver uma solução. – E voltou a amamentar sua filha.

[...]

O desempenho de Sora nos treinos de manhã não foi dos melhores. Ela estava tão triste que estava errando todos os movimentos, a despeito de seu progresso anterior. E no almoço foi quase impossível fazê-la comer.

-Por favor, coma, Sora. – Leon olhava para ela preocupado, ela amava comida japonesa mas não estava nem vendo graça na sua comida favorita.

-Leon... todos os meus amigos estão no Kaleido Star... eu não quero abandonar nenhum deles, você sabe disso.

Uma longa conversa, permeada por lágrimas, durou até a hora do almoço.

[...]

Enquanto isso, na sala de Kalos, havia uma visita ilustre. Do Senhor Kennedy, para saber como estavam as coisas, e que ficou indignado quando o dono do circo falou que Sora talvez iria para o Cirque Du Soleil.

- Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça! Eu sempre confiei no potencial daquela garota. Deixe-me bancar o tratamento. Você sabe que há ótimos centros de hidroterapia em cidades maiores daqui dos EUA.

- Faça como quiser, Senhor Kennedy. Se seu desejo é investir na recuperação de nossa estrela, faremos isso.

O telefone tocou naquele momento. Kalos atendeu o telefone, nervoso.

-Oh, não. – E quase bateu o telefone na mesa.

[...]

_**Meu melhor amigo me deu o melhor conselho  
>Ele disse: cada dia é um presente, e não um direito adquirido,<br>Não deixe pedra sobre pedra  
>Deixe seus medos pra trás<br>E tente ir pelo caminho menos viajado  
>O primeiro passo que você dá é o mais longo deles.<strong>_

_**Se hoje fosse seu último dia  
>E amanhã fosse tarde demais<br>Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?  
>Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?<br>Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?  
>Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?<br>Se hoje fosse seu último dia**_

_**Ajudar os outros deveria ser um modo de vida  
>O que vale o preço sempre se vale brigar<br>Cada segundo conta porque  
>Não há segunda tentativa<br>Então viva, porque você nunca viverá duas vezes  
>Não pegue o caminho facil por toda a sua vida<strong>_

_**Se hoje fosse seu último dia  
>E amanhã fosse tarde demais<br>Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?  
>Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?<br>Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?  
>Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?<br>Ligaria pra todos aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?  
>Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?<br>Perdoaria seus inimigos?  
>Você encontraria aquele com que você está sonhando?<br>Jurando de pés juntos ao Deus lá de cima  
>Que você vai finalmente se apaixonar?<br>Se hoje fosse seu último dia**_

_**Se hoje fosse seu último dia  
>Você deixaria sua marca finalizando um coração partido<br>Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais  
>Para pedir para as estrelas<br>Esquecendo quem você é.  
>Fazer o que for preciso<br>Porque você não pode rebobinar  
>Um momento nessa vida<br>Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho  
>Pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado<strong>_

_**Se hoje fosse seu último dia  
>Se amanhã fosse tarde demais<br>Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?  
>Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?<br>Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?  
>Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?<br>Ligaria pra todos os seus velhos amigos que você nunca vê?  
>Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?<br>Perdoaria seus inimigos?  
>Você encontraria aquele com que você está sonhando?<br>Jurando de pés juntos ao Deus lá de cima  
>Que você vai finalmente se apaixonar?<br>Se hoje fosse seu último dia**_

**N¹: Já ouvi falar sobre hidroterapia, os tratamentos são caros, tem um inclusive que usa-se uma esteira na água, e isso diminui o impacto sobre a musculatura, por isso sendo mais suave que o tratamento normal. E acredito que a hidroterapia ajude pessoas com mobilidade reduzida, ou paralisia temporária. Mereço reviews? Gostaram do capítulo? Obrigada por acompanharem. 3**

**N²: Música é If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback. Não sei se a música combinou.**


	31. Stronger

Oi pra todas as leitoras da fanfic! Obrigada por quem deixa reviews, isso me faz um bem danado, e me incentiva a pegar o tempo necessário do meu domingo pra escrever(sim, escrevo no mesmo dia) o melhor capítulo possível. Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje. Obrigada, e deixem mais reviews. 3

_A mais doce de todas as companheiras da alma é a __esperança__. – Desconhecido._

Chapter 31-Stronger

_- _ O Cirque Du Soleil aumentou a oferta. – Kalo falou desanimado. O valor era bem alto.

- Não importa, eu aumento também. – O senhor Kennedy respondeu, convicto.

-Isso vai acabar se tornando um leilão. Se Sora souber disso, ficará chateada. - Sarah estava na sala, e comentou. – E Layla também.

O clima na sala estava tenso, e mais tarde piorou, quando receberam uma ligação furiosa de Layla.

-É melhor que desistam. Isso está se tornando ridículo! O que eles pensam que são? É a saúde de Sora que está em risco! – Esbravejou. Yuri estava com Stella no colo, que já chorava querendo a mãe. – Ah, preciso desligar. Eu definitivamente vou resolver esse assunto.

- Layla, isso está indo longe demais. – Yuri falou sério.

- Eu estou vendo no que isso vai dar Yuri. E Sora não vai gostar disso. – Falou ficando séria. Pegou Stella no colo novamente.

[...]

Tudo transcorria normalmente nos treinos. Sora estava evoluindo bem aos poucos. Já conseguia andar bastante sem cair. Mas ela ainda tinha um sonho, que era dividir o palco com Leon novamente. O seu amado. Alice observava aquilo, insatisfeita. Tanto que seu desempenho estava caindo. Todos notavam. Aquela menina arrogante e com os movimentos perfeitos, estava cada vez mais nervosa, e além de errar muito, descontava em todas as pessoas. O casal que mais chamava atenção era May e Stefano. A sincronização de seus movimentos era perfeita.

- Parece que alguém está se atrapalhando. – May comentou irônica.

- Olha aqui... sua chinesinha imbecil... – Alice já estava quase batendo em May.

-Me bater não vai mudar o fato de que seu desempenho caiu, loirinha. – May saiu dali, acompanhada silenciosamente por Stefano.

- Não se esqueça de uma coisa: você nunca conseguiu realizar alguma técnica de nível maior que a Espiral Demônio. – Alice falou maldosa, e bem alto.

- Eu ganhei o festival de circo, assim como você. O que está insinuando? – May se virou, furiosa com Alice.

- Estou te desafiando, se não percebeu. Eu a desafio a conseguir superar qualquer uma de minhas técnicas. – Alice olhava a garota, arrogante.

- Você não sabe com o que está brincando. – O espírito competitivo da chinesa estava se agitando, fervilhando. O sangue lhe subira à cabeça.

Mia, Anna, Rosetta e a própria Sora, que aguentara andar até ali, estavam tentando acalmar os ânimos. Além das 'amigas' puxa-saco de Alice, que andavam com ela por causa de seu status.

- Vai aceitar ou não é capaz? Olhe a Sora. Ela realizou a Técnica Fantástica, a Técnica Angelical... e você? Nada. Não conseguiu ser a estrela do Kaleido Star.

- Não tente colocar-nos uma contra a outra, Alice! – Sora ficou nervosa e precisou ser segurada por Leon.

- Você também não conseguiu nada disso, Alice. Na verdade, nós. – Stefano falou calmo e impassível.

Alice ficou tão furiosa que saiu dali correndo, empurrou Sora de propósito, que caiu no chão com estrondo. A dor era bem forte, e lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos púrpura da acrobata.

- A Alice vai pagar por isso. – Ela falou, determinada, enquanto Leon a ajudou a levantar.

-Não vai descer ao nível dela, né Sora? – Rosetta perguntou, preocupada.

- Até parece que a Sora faria isso! – May sorriu e piscou.

- May, como você está tão calma? – Mia indagou.

- A Alice é perigosa. – Anna comentou preocupada.

-Eu não tenho medo dela. – May respondeu, o sorriso ainda mais largo.

Todos saíram dali, para o almoço.

[...]

Transcorreu normalmente, Sora e Leon almoçavam com os amigos novamente, e May havia feito Stefano também fazer isso. O tema da conversa era a fofoca que estava havendo em torno da confusão entre May e Alice e pelo fato de Sora ter se machucado.

[...]

Enquanto isso, Kalos estava há horas no telefone negociando. Havia chegado a um consenso, mas precisava chamar Sora e Leon àquela sala, além de mais duas pessoas.

[...]

A tarde terminou, com os típicos atritos que ocorriam no treino- May e Alice trocando olhares faiscantes de raiva, e Sora tentando mais uma vez se recuperar, apesar da dor. Se ela continuasse melhorando, muito em breve poderia tentar o trapézio baixo.

[...]

A maior angústia estava na mente de Kalos. Layla já soubera da notícia.

-Isso será um desafio bem difícil para ela, ela pode nunca mais voltar aos palcos! – Layla estava mais uma vez irritada.

-Você confia ou não em Sora?

[...]

_**Os céus estão chorando  
>Eu estou assistindo<br>Pegando as lágrimas em minhas mãos  
>Somente silêncio, tem o seu fim<br>Como se nunca tivéssemos tido uma chance  
>Você tem que me fazer sentir como se<br>Não restasse nada de mim?**_

_**Você pode pegar tudo o que eu tenho  
>Você pode quebrar tudo o que eu sou<br>Como se eu fosse feita de vidro  
>Como se eu fosse feita de papel<br>Vá em frente e tente me derrubar  
>Eu vou me levantar do chão<br>Como um arranha-céu  
>Como um arranha-céu<strong>_

_**Enquanto a fumaça se dissipa  
>Eu acordo e desembaraço você de mim<br>Você se sentiria melhor  
>Assistindo enquanto eu sangro?<br>Todas as minhas janelas ainda estão quebradas  
>Mas eu ainda estou de pé<strong>_

_**Você pode pegar tudo o que eu tenho  
>Você pode quebrar tudo o que eu sou<br>Como se eu fosse feita de vidro  
>Como se eu fosse feita de papel<br>Vá em frente e tente me derrubar  
>Eu vou me levantar do chão<br>Como um arranha-céu  
>Como um arranha-céu<strong>_

_**Vá corra, corra, corra  
>Eu vou ficar bem aqui<br>Vendo você desaparecer, yeah  
>Vá corra, corra, corra<br>Sim, é um longo caminho a percorrer  
>Mas eu estou mais perto das nuvens aqui em cima<strong>_

_**Você pode pegar tudo o que eu tenho  
>Você pode quebrar tudo o que eu sou<br>Como se eu fosse feita de vidro  
>Como se eu fosse feita de papel<br>Vá em frente e tente me derrubar  
>Eu vou me levantar do chão<br>Como um arranha-céu  
>Como um arranha-céu<br>Como um arranha-céu  
>Como um arranha-céu<br>Como um arranha-céu.**_

Nota da autora: Olá leitoras! E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Fiz com muito carinho, sei que está curto, mas entendam ter inspiração anda sendo a coisa mais difícil pra mim. Obrigada a quem acompanha! Mereço reviews? Desculpem por demorar tanto a postar.

N¹: A música é Skyscraper- Demi Lovato.


	32. The Climb

"_Agora aquilo que não me mata  
>Pode apenas me tornar mais forte.- Kanye West: Stronger."<em>

Chapter 32- The Climb

Olá leitoras! Tudo bem? Espero que não tenham me abandonado, eu realmente ando sem tempo de postar a fanfic. Espero que curtam o capítulo de hoje... e mais uma coisa, não entendam a música no sentido literal, tem uns versos que não têm nada a ver nela. Qual será o futuro de Sora? E seu desafio? Descubram... agora. ~le musiquinha de mistério~ deixem reviews, por favor, é importante pra mim 3

Chapter 32- What doesn't kill me...

Layla estava nervosa. Kalos estava louco por acaso?

-Se essa menina se lesionar, ela poderá ter o mesmo fim que eu. E Rosetta sempre sonhou executar a Técnica Fantástica com Sora.

-Você não percebeu ainda? Layla, você foi o demônio de Sora, mas acredito que agora seja a vez de Leon atuar como tal. Ou ela não conseguirá voltar aos palcos. – Yuri se manifestou pela primeira vez. Estivera num canto escuro da sala, com Stella no colo. – E você sabe, Rosetta não tem um parceiro necessariamente.

- Eu acho que a Rosetta já tem maturidade suficiente para entender a situação. –Kalos falou sério.

Então era isso. Sora começaria o tratamento ainda hoje, custeado pelo Kaleido Star. Mas teria de competir com as duas estrelas do Cirque du' Soleil, para isso.

Infelizmente, Sora havia descoberto que a competição era inevitável.

[...]

A montagem da nova peça prosseguia, com May e Alice ainda se desentendendo. A rivalidade entre ambas era enorme, e às vezes ambas se machucavam, tendo vários arranhões, por causa das competições. Stefano parava para falar com May várias vezes, mas nada adiantava. Sua amada era teimosa.

Quando Sora recebeu a notícia de que começaria o tratamento hoje, ficou muito, muito feliz.

Tanto que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Desequilibrara-se do trapézio baixo e por pouco não tomara um tombo, sendo amparada por Leon que a observava cuidadoso e ranzinza.

-Não me dê mais esses sustos, Sora. – Leon falou, enquanto arrumava o cabelo dela que se bagunçara todo.

Todos que estavam ali riram, exceto... bem, eu nem preciso falar o nome, né ?

- Ela bem que podia cair do trapézio. – Alice falou alto, mas May escutou.

-Tomara que você tenha uma lesão que te tire dos palcos, sua invejosa! – May falou furiosa com a loira.

- Recalque bate e volta queridinha Como você é má! Deveria tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que fala... - Falou em tom docemente ameaçador e se afastou.

- May, ela te ameaçou! – Rosetta ficou brava, mas logo May minimizou aquilo.

- Cadela que ladra não morde Eu não tenho medo dela, Rosetta! – May falou decidida.

Mais risadas. A hora do almoço se aproximava. Mas todos sabiam que Sora não iria aos treinos nessa tarde. Tinha fisioterapia, e por isso teria de treinar menos.

[...]

O almoço transcorreu um pouco silencioso entre Leon e Sora. Ele sabia que ela estava nervosa. E só restava a ele segurar sua mão e confortá-la. Outras pessoas estavam em estado pior.

[...]

-Eu não sei se o que estamos fazendo é certo, Yuri. Quando iremos contar para Sora o que aconteceu? – Layla estava em dúvida. Observava Stella com cuidado, já que a menina loirinha começava a engatinhar, inclusive nas escadas.

Yuri pegava a filhinha com habilidade e rapidez, sempre. Seus olhos a vigiavam com aquela serenidade típica dele.

- Eu acho que o Kalos sabe o que é melhor para Sora. Só não sei se Rosetta é realmente madura. – Yuri observou.

[...]

A fisioterapia foi difícil para Sora. Tentar andar em uma esteira submersa com água tem suas dificuldades, porque o empuxo ( não sou professora de Física, pfv) cria uma maior resistência ao movimento. Enfim, todo mundo sabe que é mais difícil andar na água e exige mais esforço. Isso exigia que ela andasse com uma velocidade muito pequena, e mesmo assim ela ficava enjoada pelo fato de nunca ter feito esteira na vida. O segundo teste, de nadar com pesos, também não foi muito produtivo e quase afogou Sora.

- Está me dizendo que nunca entrou numa piscina? – Olharam-na com uma poker face intrigados. Suspiraram.

Leon foi falar com Sora, que estava desanimada e quase chorando.

-Ei, aonde está a minha namorada determinada? Você vai conseguir, e vou te ajudar. –Deu a mão a ela, para levantá-la.

-Eu te amo, Leon! – Deu um beijo na bochecha dele, levantou-se e ficou mais animada.

-Eu também te amo. Quer descansar? – Ele estendia uma toalha a ela.

-Não, vamos tentar de novo! – Sora falou animada.

E assim foi o resto do dia. Sora tentando, e falhando várias vezes. Leon estava preocupado, mas sabia que ela conseguiria. Será?

[...]

_**Eu quase posso ver  
>Esse sonho que estou sonhando.<br>Mas há uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizendo que  
>Eu nunca irei alcançá-lo.<strong>_

_**Cada passo que estou dando  
>Cada movimento que eu faço<br>Parece perdido sem nenhuma direção  
>Minha fé está abalada<br>Mas eu, eu tenho que continuar tentando.  
>Tenho que manter minha cabeça erguida.<strong>_

_**Sempre haverá uma outra montanha  
>Eu sempre vou querer movê-la<br>Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
>Às vezes eu vou ter que perder<br>Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
>Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado<br>É a escalada.**_

_**As lutas que estou enfrentando  
>As oportunidades que estou tendo<br>Às vezes podem me jogar no chão  
>Mas não, eu não estou rompendo<br>Eu posso até não saber  
>Mas este são os momentos que eu vou lembrar mais e<br>Só tenho que continuar  
>E eu, eu tenho que ser forte<br>Apenas continuar insistindo, pois**_

_**Sempre haverá uma outra montanha  
>Eu sempre vou querer movê-la<br>Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
>Às vezes eu vou ter que perder<br>Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
>Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado<br>É a escalada.**_

_**Sempre haverá uma outra montanha  
>Eu sempre vou querer movê-la<br>Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
>Às vezes eu vou ter que perder<br>Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
>Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado<br>É a escalada.**_

_**Continue em movimento  
>Continue escalando<br>Mantenha a fé  
>Querido<br>É tudo sobre  
>É tudo sobre a escalada<br>Mantenha a fé  
>Mantenha a sua fé<strong>_

Nota da autora: Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fanfic, espero sinceramente que não tenham me esquecido. Deixem reviews, por favor. 3

N²: Música: Miley Cyrus- The Climb.


	33. Friendship

Chapter 33- Friendship

Olá leitoras! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora a atualizar a fanfic, vida de estudante de pré-vestibular é foda, apanhei feio do simulado, Enem é fácil perto dele. E desculpem pela escolha da peça, eu realmente não me lembro de outra melhor. Adaptei-a à minha maneira. Fiquemos com o capítulo, espero que gostem dele. 3

"Sem amigos ninguém escolheria viver, mesmo que tivesse todos os outros bens. –Aristóteles."

E os dias passavam bem devagar. Pra alguém que está recuperando suas articulações, é o processo é dolorido, e as horas parecem não passar. Sora estava indo bem, até o dia em que recebeu certa notícia, à mesa do almoço.

- Sora... eu não quero que fique triste. Mas anunciaram uma nova peça... e infelizmente, eu tenho de atuar com Alice, por obrigação. – Leon tinha um olhar triste para a sua namorada. Não queria ter de fazer aquilo.

-Mas por quê...? – Mia questionou, surpresa.

- Se isso é para o bem do Kaleido Star, que assim seja. – Sora largou o prato de comida, para surpresa de todos, e saiu dali tentando disfarçar o que sentia. Inútil. Rosetta tentou correr atrás, inutilmente, mas Anna e May a seguraram.

-É melhor deixarmos ela sozinha. - Anna falou, triste.

- Caramba! Será que vocês não entendem que é isso que Alice quer? Ver a Sora infeliz? – May esbravejou. Como Kalos pudera dar o papel principal a ela, que a loira fizera questão de alardear por todos os corredores de manhã?

Bem, a situação ainda poderia piorar. Leon estava há horas conversando com Sora no quarto, o que resultou em choro e no fim os dois estavam abraçados, em silêncio. Até que ambos saíram correndo do quarto alertados por um grito de May.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ISSO TÁ ACONTECENDO! – May praticamente 'rosnava.

- Mas o que houve, May? – Sora perguntou tranquilamente, mas dava-se para perceber que ela havia chorado muito e ela e Leon estavam constrangidos. Ela tentou se levantar da cadeira para ver a lista, porém não aguentou mais que alguns segundos em pé. Leon suspirou, aquilo era lamentável, mas ele tinha de ter paciência.

-Olha essa distribuição de papéis!

**A Princesa e a Plebéia.**

**May- Juliet( a melhor amiga de Annelliese.)**

**Alice – Annelliese. ****( princesa)**

**Stefano- Jullian( melhor amigo de Juliet e Annelliese)**

**Dominic- Leon. ( rei)**

**Dio( participação especial, será o conselheiro Preminger, da rainha Elizabeth)**

**Rosetta- Elizabeth. ( rainha.)**

**Resto do elenco- coadjuvantes na parte musical.**

- O Dio estará aqui? – Os olhos de Mia se iluminaram, mas logo ela voltou ao foco, depois de olhares repreensivos das amigas. – Ah, como alguém em sã consciência junta Mia e Alice num só roteiro? Cathy só pode estar ficando louca! A Annelliese seria o papel ideal para Sora, não para Alice! Não tem nada a ver.

- Pelo o que se conhece da história, realmente... elas não têm nada a ver. – Sora falou ainda desanimada. – Tá na hora do ensaio de vocês, Leon.

- Daqui a pouco eu estarei lá, prometo. – Leon falou para Sora, olhando-a sério e com tanto pesar como ela. May correu para ajudá-la a se deslocar com a cadeira de rodas.

[...]

Ficaram caladas por alguns minutos, até que May falou com Sora, a voz pesada. Não mais com irritação, sim com preocupação.

- Sora. Eu sei como você se sente. A Alice e o Stefano já foram parceiros. – May falou, olhando para o chão.

- Mas May...o Stefano ama você. – Sora falou se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Pensou em Leon.

-Se é assim, por que você também não deixa o ciúmes do Leon e dela de lado? – May retrucou brava, quase chorando. Mas se acalmou, e abaixou o tom de voz. – Desculpe. Mas é que eles foram namorados por anos.

- Talvez eu realmente devesse confiar no Leon... - Sora ficou pensativa. Mas logo se animou. – E você também deveria confiar no Stefano, ele nunca deu motivos para isso!

Um momento inesperado. May abraçou Sora fortemente. Falou com ela, fazendo o máximo esforço para sorrir.

-Eu vou tentar! E você, fique bem! – May estava sorrindo, mas Sora a ouviu chorar baixo, ou pelo menos tivera essa impressão. Foi recepcionada, na clínica.

Conduzida até o andar, observava tudo pelo elevador panorâmico. Como estariam os treinos?

[...]

O treino não estava lá muito legal. Não havia naturalidade entre May e Alice. Suas personagens eram melhores amigas, cantavam juntas. Mia também não parecia estar bem. Observava o ensaio tristemente. Anna tentava a alegrar com suas palhaçadas, mas era em vão. Se bem que nem mesmo Anna andava muito bem. Rosetta não se conformava em ver as suas amigas daquele jeito, o que comentou com Ken que percebera o clima pesado e triste naquele ensaio.

-Precisamos de uma noite... de meninas! - Rosetta falou com todas elas, entre um dos intervalos dos treinos. Uma delas enviou uma mensagem de texto para Sora.

[...]

Leon tivera de sair bem tarde do treino desgastante com Alice. Aquela garota era insuportável, nunca poderia ser sua verdadeira parceira nos palcos. Mas ficou triste ao chegar e ver Sora com uma carinha não muito animada. Ela contou-lhe que o desempenho dela havia caído quando ela tentou aumentar a velocidade da esteira.

-É preciso paciência, meu amor. – Ele beijou a testa dela.

- Eu não aguento mais ter de fazer um exercício tão lento! – Sora falou, desanimada. Corou com o beijo. Abraçou Leon.

- Os técnicos sabem o que fazem. E você não quer se lesionar, não é? Tem uma mensagem no seu celular, a propósito. – Leon avisou educadamente.

A expressão de Sora mudou. Ela começou a dar risadinhas, recusou-se a mostrar o conteúdo da mensagem, ficando vermelha.

A volta para o Kaleido foi um pouco mais animada. Sora se recusando a mostrar a mensagem e Leon 'bravo' por isso. Mas claro um brincava com o outro, de forma animada.

[...]

Leon já desconfiava do que aconteceria quando eles chegaram à acomodação dele. Sora estava de pijamas e falou que provavelmente retornaria ao quarto tarde. Ele sorriu docemente a ela, recebeu um selinho de boa-noite e foi dormir.

[...]

-Boa noiteeeeee! – Sarah falava animada, com chapéu de festa. Típico dela. – Estou vendo que todas parecem meio desanimadas! Hoje é a noite de desabafar, comer muito chocolate, sorvete...e claro, teremos guerra de travesseiros!

-Aaaah, meninas de pijama! – Sora reconheceu a voz de Fool. Logo foi amarrá-lo. As meninas olharam ela ralhar com o bobo da corte com uma poker face, já que ninguém além dela e Rosetta sabia de sua existência.

-Sora, você tá falando sozinha? – May olhava Sora como se ela fosse uma alienígena.

-Não é nadaaa May! – Rosetta falou tentando disfarçar.

- Bem, vamos aos problemas da noite! – Anna falou colocando um nariz de palhaço e usava um 'microfone' improvisado de pano. - Qual é o seu problema? – Ainda fazia pose de apresentadora-entrevistadora.

-O meu problema é a Alice. –Disseram Sora e May em uníssono. Houve uma pequena confusão até decidirem quem iria falar, no final foi May.

- Eu não suporto ter de atuar com aquela garota, principalmente porque ela é ex-parceira do Stefano! GRRR. – May falou brava, praticamente socando o travesseiro.

- Eu não suporto aquela garota, porque ela quer roubar meu parceiro de palco e meu amor. - Sora ficou muito vermelha e envergonhada, logo levou uma enxurrada de almofadas.

- Eu não estou gostando nadinha do fato de Dio estar ocupado com os ensaios, estar se enturmando com as outras garotas da turma, e não ter tempo pra mim! – Mia reclamou ao que foi compreendida por todas.

- O Yue tá muito estranho comigo. Antes éramos melhores amigos e agora ele está se afastando e se aproximando de outras garotas. – Anna apoiou a mão no queixo e suspirou.

Rosetta era uma das poucas que ainda não havia falado. Estava corada.

- É que... num momento nosso, entre eu e o Ken, as coisas ficaram mais picantes...- Rosetta relembrou o momento mentalmente.

_**Flashback de Rosetta. Meio do treino.**_

_**-Estou preocupada com Sora e as outras meninas. – Rosetta estava com uma expressão desanimada e preocupada.**_

_**- Mas meu amor, te ver assim me deixa triste. Tente fazer algo para animá-las. – Ele acariciou seu rosto, e aproximou-se para beijá bem afastados, perto dos camarins. Ele a abraçou com força. **_

_**Eles nem perceberam, e logo estavam dentro do camarim. O beijo estava longo demais, ousado demais. Tanto que eles chegaram a sentar-se na cadeira do camarim, ela no colo dele.**_

_**Aconteceu algo inédito. Ela sentiu certo volume na calça dele. Ken ficou extremamente vermelho.**_

_**-D-desculpa, Rosetta! – Ambos se afastaram imediatamente, corados. Não sabiam como e nem quando aquilo havia acontecido, fora por questão de segundos, e haviam chegado àquele ponto. – Preciso ir. – E ele saiu dali em disparada.**_

_**- M-mas. – Rosetta estava extremamente corada. Nada havia acontecido além de um beijo mais intenso, mas aquilo fora suficiente para causar um turbilhão de emoções no casal que até agora vinha se beijando de forma inocente, mas nunca chegando a um ponto tão...avançado assim.**_

_**Fim do flashback.**_

Rosetta estava mais vermelha que tudo. Mais uma vez, almofadadas. E milhares de perguntas.

-Mas o que aconteceu depois? - May perguntou curiosa e incisiva.

-É, o que aconteceu? Rolou mão boba? –Mia e Anna perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, com olhares 'if you know what I mean.'( é um meme, pras alienadas) um pouco...bem, vocês sabem.

- Aaaah... estamos constrangidos com situação, ainda. – Rosetta respondeu sem jeito.

-Parem de constranger a Rosetta tanto assim! – Sora deu risada. Todas ali já sabiam que ela fizera sexo com Leon.

-Você já entende mais do assunto, não é Sora. – May fez essa piada, que fez Sora corar e todas rirem. Só faltava uma confissão, a de Sarah.

Ela estava dando risadas daquela situação toda. Mas agora estava corada. As meninas estavam custando a extrair algo dela.

-Fala logo, Sarah! – Todas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

[...]

_**Eu sei que você pode me conhecer como sou,  
>Você sempre será minha amiga e este é o melhor.<br>Porque sei que está aqui no meu coração.**_

_**Eu sei que contigo há muito o que percorrer e para desfrutar  
>E sei que sempre vamos estar juntas,<br>E quero te contar que não vou falhar  
>Porque você é minha amiga ideal que sonhei em encontrar<br>E digo**_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Aaahhh**_

_**Eu sei que sempre há magia ao redor, você é especial  
>E ja é parte de minha vida<br>E quero te contar que não vou falhar  
>Porque você é minha amiga ideal que sonhei em encontrar<br>E digo**_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade.<strong>_

_**Amigas como você, tornam melhor a vida  
>Curam feridas, são de verdade<br>Amigas como você, trazem alegria  
>E todos os dias, dá à luz a nossa amizade. [...]<strong>_

Nota da autora: Desculpem-me pela música. Eu gosto das músicas de Isa Tkm, e só Deus pode me julgar. U.u O que acharam do capítulo? Ficou meio grande, né? Escrevi-o por essa madrugada, não tinha nada pra fazer, já havia estudado História, e estava sem sono. Por favor, deixem reviews, elas são importantes! Apesar de eu escrever por amor, é meio desanimador você chegar na sua fic e ninguém reconhece o seu trabalho duro, né? 3

N²: Música: Isa Tkm- Amigas Como Tú.


	34. Revive

Olá leitoras! Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpem pela demora em postar, Trigonometria e outras coisinhas estão me botando loucas. Tive a ideia do capítulo enquanto tava no ônibus, e tive de escrever agora, embora planejasse o fazer no fim de semana. Eu fiz esse capítulo para emocionar, mas queria frisar algo: ele não reflete o meu ponto de vista sobre a situação descrita. Caso queira saber qual ele é, pode perguntar. Obrigada, e deixem reviews, isso me me motiva a continuar escrevendo! 3

_"A esperança não é um sonho, mas uma maneira de traduzir os sonhos em realidade." (Cardeal Suenens)_

Chapter 34- Revive

[...] E estava aquele clima, todas insistindo para Sarah contar. Ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, algo nada natural face à sua personalidade desinibida. Até que vendo que não haveria jeito, suspirou e falou, com voz sonhadora.

- Kalos não quer que isso se espalhe... mas de qualquer forma, terão de achar uma substituta para mim, por quê estou grávida!

- Aaah, que coisa mais linda, quantos meses, Sarah? – May estava com os olhos brilhantes e animadas como todas, nem parecia a garota mala sem alça e pavio curto nervosinha de sempre.

- É menina ou menino? – Sora perguntou, tão animada como as outras garotas.

- Ainda vou fazer o exame... na verdade, é amanhã. - Sarah falou já mais animada e desinibida.

- Nós vamos comprar roupinhas junto com você! – Rosetta falou muito empolgada;.

-É, e muitos brinquedos divertidos! – Anna falou com a mesma empolgação.

- Será que ela vai ser uma estrela, cantora como a mãe? – Mia falou também empolgada.

- Mas calma, nem sabe o sexo ainda! – May falou, rindo daquela confusão.

- Tem de organizar um chá de panela... – As meninas falaram, os olhos brilhando.

- E de preferência com todas vocês só de lingerie, uma reunião de garotas, que tal? – Uma voz conhecida se manifestou.

- FOOL! Como você saiu daí? – Sora correu para o canto do quarto, furiosa, e amarrou Fool novamente, inclusive amordaçou a boca dele.

Poker face eterna de todas no quarto. Às 04h da manhã estavam bem acordadas ainda. Dando risada, perceberam o quanto o treino seria difícil com o sono em que ficariam.

Aquela noite alegre terminou após muitas risadas e bagunças. Todas dormiram no mesmo quarto, exceto Sora que precisava acordar cedo para a terapia.

[...]

Ela conseguira andar até o quarto, mas se Leon não estivesse no corredor ela teria tomado um tombo feio, pois forçou muito os movimentos. De manhã, ela estava um pouco desanimada, e Leon tentava animá-la em vão. Isso piorou na fisioterapia. Os movimentos estavam muito lentos, assim como o progresso, o que é normal. Se ela forçasse, poderia ter uma lesão séria. Sora estava chorando, desanimada, e foi sentar em um canto.

- Leon, por favor, me deixa sozinha. Eu sou um fracasso. – Os olhos dela estavam inundados pelas lágrimas, ela escondeu o rosto sobre as mãos.

Leon respeitou sua vontade. Deu um beijo na testa da namorada e se afastou. Ela chorou por aproximadamente 30 minutos sozinha, até perceber uma presença. Parecia ser uma criança, tinha uma voz doce ficava balbuciando para a sua boneca. Então ela levantou a cabeça e olhou a menina, silenciosa, em meio às lágrimas. Mas tinha algo errado... a criança... não estava em pé. Ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas, e segurava a boneca com as mãos tremendo, que pareciam ser muito fracas. A menina dirigiu-lhe a palavra, inocentemente.

- Por que você está chorando, moça? - Os seus enormes, vivos e chamativos olhos azul-arroxeados encaravam Sora.

- Porque eu sou um fracasso. - Sora respondeu, ainda desanimada, embora olhasse a menina com certa curiosidade. Como ela conseguia sorrir estando naquela situação?

- Não, você não é. Olhe para mim. Eu nunca mais vou poder sair dessa cadeira de rodas, mas estou sorrindo mesmo assim. - A menina disse com incrível maturidade. – Isso me dá problemas, eu gostaria de poder correr como as outras crianças, mas eu me arranjei outros meios de me divertir sem me machucar.

-Akemi! – Naquele momento uma médica chegara apressada. Procurava pela bela criancinha loira, a olhava de forma repreensiva. – Não incomode a moça!

- Senhora, ela não incomoda. Essa criança acabou de me ensinar uma lição! – Sora dizia animada.

A menina olhava aquilo tudo um pouco confusa. A médica aproximou-se de Sora, e falou com ela.

-Obrigada por dar atenção a Akemi. Ela tem uma doença degenerativa que está paralisando seus músculos, ela já perdeu o movimento nas pernas, o braço está comprometido em 99%, e a paralisia nos músculos da face está avançada. Ela também vai perder a voz aos poucos. Enquanto ela ainda tem esse sorriso e a sua voz, procura valorizá-las ao máximo. Uma pena ela estar tão comprometida, a sua voz é maravilhosa. Ela fazia aulas de piano, mas hoje em dia é praticamente impossível para ela retorná-las porque as articulações dos dedos estão numa paralisação quase completa. Mas estamos tentando aliviar a dor dela e diminuir as lesões ao máximo com a fisioterapia, que infelizmente ainda não teve muito sucesso.

-Mas eu ainda acho que vai dar certo, tia Claire! – Akemi falou abrindo um enorme sorriso, mas logo ela estava quase chorando de dor. Havia forçado muito a musculatura.

- Akemi, tome cuidado! Vai acabar tendo uma lesão séria! – Claire ralhou.

- Não fique assim! Olhe para mim, eu sou um palhaço! – Sora fez como Anna. Colocou um nariz de palhaço. Fez a mesma brincadeira do boneco de papel que aprendera com o pai de sua amiga. A menina esboçou um sorriso pequeno, mas Sora sabia que ela havia a alegrado.

- Infelizmente agora precisamos ir. Agradeço muito, não sabe quão bem fez a Akemi. – Claire agradeceu. A menina fez cara feia, não queria ir embora.

- Não fique assim. Isso não é um adeus! Por favor, visite o Kaleido Star e venha conhecer a Ionathan! – Sora falava alegre.

- Quem é Ionathan? – A menina indagou inocentemente.

- É a mascote do Kaleido Star, uma foca! – Sora falou ainda mais empolgada.

- Uma foquinha? Eu quero ir lá, Claire! Muito obrigada, Sora! Até logo! – A menina despediu-se alegre. Claire sorriu discretamente e foi empurrando a cadeira de rodas da garota. Logo após isso Leon chegou.

- Está alegre de novo? – Leon estava surpreso. Sorria discretamente. – Eu trouxe chocolate. – Ficou vermelho, olhou para o lado, emburrado.

- Aaah, que fofo Leon! – Sora abraçou o namorado e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Baka! – Riu da cara dele, ele não entendera o que ela quisera dizer. Abriu o chocolate, ofereceu a ele que recusou educadamente. Logo contou a ele sobre Akemi, animada.

(...) – E ela me motivou Leon! Eu tive uma ótima ideia. – Sora falava animada, ainda abraçada ao namorado.

- E qual seria? – Leon falou surpreso e intrigado.

-Farei um espetáculo para todas as crianças como ela, que não conseguem desfrutar tanto como Akemi consigam interagir com o palco, como um só! – Sora falou animada.

- Mas como, Sora? Sua mobilidade ainda não está boa. – Não queria desanimar a namorada, mas estava falando a verdade.

- Na água está sim! Não se lembra do último treino? Podemos fazer um show aquático-co-co! – Ela ficava cada vez mais animada.

- Mas ainda há um problema. E quanto ao elenco, Sora? – Ele questionou novamente.

- Leon, eu darei um jeito! Tem muitos novatos talentosos sem espaço na peça principal. – Sora respondeu mais uma vez, confiante.

- Eu não sei se Kalos aceitará a ideia. Vamos voltar ao treino? – Leon carinhosamente ajudou a amada a se levantar. Colocou os pesos em seus pés e mãos.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar! – Sora falou empolgada.

- Espero que sim. – E logo Sora voltara a fazer a fisioterapia, acompanhada de perto pelos médicos e por Leon. Eles deram o aval a ela: sim, ela poderia fazer o espetáculo na água, mas sem acrobacias forçadas demais ou ela poderia se lesionar.

[...]

Com o aval de Kalos, Sora anunciou a novidade. Não foi difícil convencê-lo, por algum motivo chamado Sarah. Ela pediu ao professor que pudesse falar no treino. Várias novatas e novatos se manifestaram, alguns ela conhecia de rosto, outros nem tanto. Havia entrado mais novatos que ela pensava. Mas tinha um garoto que ela tinha certeza de que não fizera o teste naquele dia.

- A peça será musical, uma releitura de uma cena clássica de A Pequena Sereia! Por favor, venham às audições na sala vazia daqui a dois dias! O tempo é suficiente para decorar a música, eu acho! – Sora falava animada. Quando ela se retirou, dispersa, May foi falar com ela, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Sora, você pode ser a estrela do Kaleido Star mas definitivamente seu talento vocal é inexistente. – May falou afiada, e deu risada alto.

- Desculpa Sora, mas tenho que concordar. – Rosetta deu risada.

- Oras, eu vou dar um jeito! – Sora falou, causando risada geral.

Sora estava improvisando e muito. Mas queria formar o elenco logo. Esperava que dois dias fossem suficientes.

Alice estava intrigada com aquela peça. Queria aprontar uma mas as meninas estavam precavidas por conhecer a garota. Pelo menos as amigas de Sora.

[...]

E a semana passou rápido. Logo era dia dos testes. Todos haviam cantado bem, mas havia duas pessoas que se destacaram: um espanhol chamado Paolo, o garoto que Sora nunca vira, e uma garota também espanhola chamada Luna. Sora descobriu depois que eram irmãos.

[...]

A peça foi divertida, tanto que todo o elenco principal foi assistir inclusive Alice. As vozes eram maravilhosas. Sora e Ionathan faziam acrobacias simples, mas engraçadas, que faziam as crianças rirem muito. O elenco, vestido como animais marinhos, inclusive Sora estava como uma foca como Ionathan. Ariel era Luna, e o caranguejo que esqueci o nome era Paolo.

_**Ariel, escute aqui  
>O mundo humano é uma bagunça<br>A vida submarina é bem melhor do que tudo que eles tem lá**_

_**O fruto do meu vizinho  
>Parece melhor que o meu<br>Seu sonho de ir lá em cima  
>Eu creio que é engano seu<br>Você tem aqui no fundo  
>Conforto até demais<br>É tão belo o nosso mundo  
>O que é que você quer mais?<strong>_

_**Onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci  
>É mais molhado<br>Eu sou vidrado por tudo aqui  
>Lá se trabalha o dia inteiro<br>Lá são escravos do dinheiro  
>A vida é boa, eu vivo à toa<br>Onde eu nasci**_

_**Um peixe vive contente  
>Aqui debaixo do mar<br>E o peixe que vai pra terra  
>Não sabe onde vai parar<br>Às vezes vai pra um aquário  
>O que não é ruim de fato<br>Mas quando o homem tem fome  
>O peixe vai para o prato (Não!)<strong>_

_**Vou lhe contar, aqui no mar  
>Ninguém nos segue, nem nos persegue pra nos fritar<br>Se os peixes querem ver o sol  
>Tomem cuidado com o anzol<br>Até o escuro é mais seguro  
>Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)<br>Onde eu nasci (Onde eu nasci)  
>Neste oceano entra e sai ano, tem tudo aqui<br>Os peixes param de nadar  
>Quando é hora de tocar<br>Temos a bossa que é toda nossa  
>Aqui no mar<strong>_

_**Tritão sopra a flauta e a carpa na harpa  
>A solha no baixo melhor som não acho<br>E aqui nos metais tem peixe demais  
>Esperem que temos mais<strong>_

_**Ninguém toca mal, nem o bacalhau  
>A truta dançando, o preto cantando<br>Até o salmão vem para o salão  
>E olhem quem vem soprar<strong>_

_**Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)  
>Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)<strong>_

_**Até a sardinha entra na minha e vem cantar  
>E se eles têm montes de areia<br>Nós temos côro de sereia  
>Qualquer molusco, sempre que eu busco sabe tocar<strong>_

_**Até a lesminha sai da conchinha e vem dançar  
>Caracolzinho tira um sonzinho<br>Por isso a gente daqui é quente  
>Faz um programa<br>Até na lama  
>Aqui no mar<strong>_

O melhor momento da peça foi quando os atores resolveram brincar com as crianças dentro da piscina, o que Kalos havia permitido, apesar de isso não ser exatamente planejado. Foi um momento emocionante. Leon observou a peça orgulhoso. Sora disse que conseguiria. E conseguiu.

Olá! O capítulo ficou enorme, né? Eu particularmente adoro essa cena de A Pequena Sereia. Colocando o link com as personagens aqui, sendo que vocês já conhecem o Yue e as meninas novatas, mas vou colocar de novo. Obrigada por acompanharem e deixem reviews por favor! ;3

Carrie: . . Yue: . Luna: . .


	35. Problems?

Olá pessoas! Desculpem-me pela demora enorme em postar. Ainda tem leitoras por aqui? Ontem fiquei estudando 3h seguidas de matéria de História, pra vocês verem como a situação tá preta. E tenho simulado esse final de semana, wee. *Off chata offline*. Escrevi esse capítulo mais baseado no capítulo 33, em que apresento os problemas pelos quais as meninas vêm passando. Boa leitura e deixem reviews se gostarem do capítulo! *-* O capítulo terá trechinhos de músicas que gosto e uma música inteira final hoje. Espero que curtam. 3

_O amor é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são. Friedrich Nietzche._

Chapter 35 – Problems?

Era um dia normal de treino. Sora parecia mais animada do que de costume, e estava fazendo um grande progresso na readaptação aos aparelhos. Já conseguia manter-se no trapézio sem cair por alguns minutos. O próximo desafio era conseguir se lançar de um trapézio para o outro, lembrando que isso é ainda no trapézio baixo com o colchão. Leon observava Sora alegre, sorria com aquilo, mas comentou baixo, preocupado, perto das meninas.

- Embora eu acredite em Sora... será que ela vai conseguir voltar ao trapézio grande? – Leon observou, aéreo.

- Leon, você é o namorado dela, deveria apoiá-la! – Mia e Anna logo se surpreenderam e responderam de supetão, indignadas.

May, com a sua forma analítica e fria, respondeu.

- Pior que isso é verdade. Será que a Sora aguentaria isso? E a Sora também fará a Técnica Fantástica novamente em breve... – Observou, realista. Suspirou.

-Eu não quero que ela tenha a mesma lesão que a Senhorita Layla! – Rosetta falou, com seu jeito choroso. Ken aproximou-se e afagou seu ombro, a tranquilizando.

- A Layla excedeu o limite dela, quase ficou anoréxica para controlar o próprio peso. E vocês sabem o que está em jogo? - Mia observou. Ela foi uma das que acompanhou de perto o rígido treinamento de Sora e Layla, e sabia o quanto ambas sofreram.

Leon estava calado. Afastou-se. Parecia afetado.

" Mas... eu não quero... que ela perca a chance de realizar seu sonho, como Sophie... mas é lógico que ela não vai desistir, o que diabos estou pensando?" Estava ali, até que uma presença nada agradável se aproximou por trás, sorrindo amigavelmente a ele, mas o sorriso se desfez logo que viu a expressão de Leon.

- O que houve, Leon? – Alice o encarava. Mentir para a garota era difícil. Mas ele tentou, mesmo assim.

- Não é de sua conta, Alice. - Leon tentava ser o mais educado possível, mas aquela garota lhe dava nos nervos.

- Eu ouvi parte da conversa. Você realmente não tem medo de perder sua parceira, Leon? – Alice insinuou maldosamente.

- Acontece que o desejo de Sora, é o meu desejo. - Leon respondeu, extremamente sério, como um certo personagem sdç que só eu devo lembrar quem é olhando Alice com desprezo. – Eu sei que foi culpa sua o acidente dela, Alice. Não adianta mentir para mim.

- Você não tem provas, Leon... – Alice o olhou com uma cara de aparente decepção. – Acusar sem provas é algo muito feio. – Ela falava e agia de forma infantilizada. –Ah, cansei. Vamos sair daqui, meninas. As três novatas, Carrie, Marie e Luna aproximaram-se. A terceira parecia ser a mais tímida de todas.

- Alice... – Leon estava furioso. Mas foi surpreendido por uma ironia ( oh, quem será, isso é tão difícil de responder, meu Deus) de May, lá do fundo da sala, em alto e bom tom.

-São as únicas três pessoas que gostam de você por aqui essas garotas! Ah, esqueci, você está aqui há quase 3 meses e só agora conseguiu achar alguém que te aturasse. – May falou com seu tom displicente, arrogante e petulante. Sora nem falou nada, pois sabia que Alice merecia.

Alice nem se deu ao trabalho de retrucar, aparentemente. Mas já longe das garotas, conversava com as amigas, irritada. Haveria vingança.

- Eu não gosto delas. – Mia falou. Todos estavam reunidos novamente.

- Por quê, Mia? – Anna perguntou.

- Uma delas está bem amiga do Dio...! Ah, não suporto ver ele falando com ela! – Mia olhava impaciente para Dio ao vê-lo conversando com a extrovertida Carrie. Ele tranquilamente sorriu para Mia quando a menina se retirou e chamou Mia. - Eu já vooou! – Mia ficou toda corada.

-Como você é boba, Mia! – Rosetta deu risada, junto com Sora, May e Anna. Mas que menina não sente ciúmes do garoto que gosta?

As meninas voltaram a fofocar alegremente. Mia falava com Dio. Ela estava muito ansiosa. Fazia alguns meses que eles ficavam, mas eles estavam numa situação indefinida. Ambos corados, conversavam num canto. Quando as meninas tentaram espiar, curiosas, Sarah, que estava ali por perto piscou para Mia e acenou para que ela fosse para um canto mais discreto. Os papos animados sobre coisas de bebês se desenrolavam, os garotos meio constrangidos com aquele assunto. Sora ria da cara de Leon. Stefano havia chegado de fininho,e segurava a mão de May enquanto ouvia a conversa interessado. Agora os focos não mais estavam em Dio e Mia.

- Oi Dio... você tem estado bem ocupado ultimamente. – Ela gaguejava, atrapalhada. A voz tremia. Ele agiu normalmente, como se não tivesse entendido ou a indireta. Ou será que entendeu? Cada uma interpreta do jeito que quiser, riariariariaria

- Eu estou sim, eu queria te pedir desculpas. Podemos almoçar juntos, sim? - Dio falava calmamente, seu jeito tranquilo e misterioso. Tão calmo que parecia frio. Isso irritava um pouco Mia. A deixava impaciente, para falar a verdade.

- Tudo bem, eu almoço com você! – Mia havia ficado vermelha com o convite. Era bem inesperado, e uma das raras vezes em que eles ficariam completamente sozinhos, pois geralmente se falavam aos a olhava gentilmente, esperando a resposta.

-Eu espero que aceite. Sua companhia é agradável, faz falta. – Dio sorriu. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Mia, que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu aceito sim! – Mia respondeu decidida, mas meio confusa com a situação. Dio sorriu, e afastou-se aos poucos.

-Fico feliz por ter aceitado. Nos vemos mais tarde. – Falou baixo, retirou-se devagar.

_**You never know what you want**_

Você nunca sabe o que você quer  
><strong>And you never say what you mean<strong>

E você nunca diz o que quer realmente dizer

_**But I start to go insane**_

Mas eu começo a ficar louca  
><em><strong>Everytime that you look at me<strong>_

Toda vez que você olha para mim  
><em><strong>You only hear half of what I say<strong>_

Você só ouve a metade do que eu digo

_**And you're always showing up too late**_

E você esta errado por aparecer tão tarde

_**And I know that I should say goodbye**_

E eu sei que eu deveria dizer adeus

_**But it's no use**_

Mas não tem motivo  
><em><strong>Can't be with or without you<strong>_

Não pode ser com ou sem você

[...]

- Eu não sei o que ele quer. Às vezes ele me trata como uma garota normal, às vezes como uma garota qualquer. – May comentava com as garotas, somente elas, já que os rapazes já estavam longe.

- Eu te entendo porque o Yue tá agindo assim comigo também. Ele não sabe o que quer. – Anna comentou, desanimada. Suspirou.

- Quem dera meu problema fosse com o Stefano! Eu quero atirar a Alice de cima de um trapézio. – May falou com raiva, despertando risadas de todas.

-I know that feel, sis. A Alice realmente tá abusando. O Leon me contou que ela falou coisas terríveis a respeito da minha recuperação.

-Não liga para ela, Sora! Ela é uma idiota. Estou tão feliz com o meu namoro com o Ken... mas ele está muito tímido, sabe. – Abaixou o tom de voz. – Muito mais do que antes.

- Mas isso é normal, May. – Sarah falou simpaticamente. Todas concordaram, no geral. Anna pediu licença, iria puxar papo com Yue.

- Oi Yue! – Anna fora ao lado que ele estava treinando. Mal chegara, e ele estava conversando com Alice e suas amigas. Parecia até que elas haviam decidido conversar com ele de propósito.

- Ah, oi, Anna! – Yue ficou sem graça. – Ah, volta aqui!

-Eu falo com você depois. – A animação de Anna havia murchado. Ele quase interrompeu a conversa com as garotas, mas quando Anna se afastou ignorando seus pedidos para voltar, ele suspirou e voltou a conversar. Depois de algum tempo, a conversa havia terminado e ele estava parado, irritado. Ele que geralmente era bem-humorado e engraçado, estava mal-humorado.

**If you could see**

Se você pudesse ver  
><strong>That I'm the one<strong>

Que eu sou a única  
><strong>Who understands you<strong>

Que te entende  
><strong>Been here all along<strong>

Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo

**So why can't you see me **

Então por quê não pode ver  
><strong>You belong with me<strong>

Você pertence a mim. 

Anna estava suficientemente irritada agora. As meninas tentavam a animar, em vão.

- Ele realmente precisa repensar as atitudes dele! – E magoada, foi para um canto treinar sozinha.

Hora do almoço. Rosetta, Anna, May, Sora, Ken e Leon almoçavam todos juntos. Conversavam alegremente. Mas todas estavam ansiosas para saber no que daria o "encontro" de Mia, inclusive Anna já estava de bom humor.

-Pelo visto o mau humor passou. – May falou sorridente, a Anna.

- Infelizmente, talvez o Yue não seja a pessoa certa para mim. Mas só o tempo vai dizer. – Anna sorriu a todas, como se dissesse para não se preocuparem.

- Você não sabe! Vocês deveriam conversar certo, mas são dois teimosos! – Rosetta falou.

- Eu concordo com a Rosetta, Anna. - Sora interrompeu a conversa que estava tendo com Leon.

- Vocês encanam por muita bobagem. – Leon sorriu daquele jeito charmoso e calmo. Nada melhor do que um homem para saber o que se passa na cabeça de outro homem, e talvez elas estivessem exagerando.

Antes que começasse alguma discussão, Ken tentou atenuar o clima.

-Soube que a Senhorita Layla vem visitar o Kaleido Star e ela e o Jovem Yuri querem algo, mas não disseram o que é! – Ken falou animado.

-Ah, isso é ótimo! –Sora ficou feliz.

A conversa prosseguiu alegremente.

[...]

Mia e Dio estavam almoçando. Os primeiros minutos foram um pouco silenciosos, pela timidez natural de ambos. A conversa foi normal durante todo o almoço, o que decepcionou um pouco Mia. Mas o que a surpreendeu foi quando ele a chamou para ir para o espaço externo do pequeno restaurante, que estava vazio. Hora de almoço, todos estavam apressados demais para apreciar a vista. Dio sorria a Mia. Decidiu falar, finalmente. Naturalmente.

-Mia, eu realmente sinto a sua falta. Mas eu lhe convidei para almoçar por dois motivos. – Ele falava calma e pausadamente.

- O que seria, Dio? - Os olhos de Mia se iluminaram. Ele segurou em suas mãos.

-Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que gostasse de ter parceiros. Porém, essa vontade chegou. Suas acrobacias são tão adoráveis como a dona... e eu adoraria tentar treinar junto com você algum dia. - Ele falara, simples e tranquilo. Era meio estranho para Mia ver Dio não tão misterioso assim, mas ela estava feliz.

-Ah, Dio! – Ela abraçou o amado. Mas aí olhou-o curiosa, quando percebeu algo. – E o outro motivo?

- Ah. - Somente isto falou, envolveu a garota pela cintura e beijou-a delicadamente. Um beijo lascivo e tímido ao mesmo tempo, apesar de estarem sozinhos ele era muito tímido. Mia estava corado e ele também, um leve tom de rosado coloriu suas bochechas muito brancas. – Também senti falta desse beijo.

Mia estava atônita, praticamente entorpecida de felicidade. Então Dio realmente gostava dela e queria a ter como parceira- isto era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. A segunda melhor era beijá-lo, e esperar com ele abraçada até o horário do almoço.

_**Faíscas voam  
>É como a eletricidade<br>Eu posso morrer quando esquecer como respirar  
>Você se aproxima<br>E eu não preferia estar em nenhum outro lugar  
>O tempo para<br>Tudo ao meu redor está congelado  
>É como a noite é me rouba<br>Em alguns poucos momentos você abriria a minha cabeça  
>para coisas que eu nunca vi<strong>_

_**Porque quando o beijo, meus sentidos ganham vida  
>Quase como a peça do enigma que tento encontrar<br>Encaixa direitinho  
>Você é tudo o que é preciso<br>Minhas dúvidas desaparecem  
>Quando estou beijando você<br>Quando estou beijando você  
>Tudo começa a fazer sentido<br>E todas as perguntas na minha cabeça  
>Como: Será que você é o cara certo?<br>Devo realmente acreditar?  
>Tudo fica cristalino quando eu estou beijando você.<strong>_

_**Amores passados,  
>Eles nunca duraram muito<br>Paredes de fotos que eu tenho no coração  
>E eu prometi que não faria isso até eu saber o que<br>era certo para mim  
>Mas ninguém,<br>Nenhum cara que eu conheci me fez sentir tão certa e  
>segura<br>E você percebeu que eu perco o meu foco e o mundo ao  
>meu redor desaparece<strong>_

_**Porque quando o beijo, meus sentidos ganham vida  
>Quase como a peça do enigma que tento encontrar<br>Encaixa direitinho  
>Você é tudo o que é preciso<br>Minhas dúvidas desaparecem  
>Quando estou beijando você<br>Quando estou beijando você  
>Tudo começa a fazer sentido<br>E todas as perguntas na minha cabeça  
>Como: Será que você é o cara certo?<br>Devo realmente acreditar?  
>Tudo fica cristalino quando eu estou beijando você.<strong>_

_**Eu nunca senti nada desse tipo,  
>Você está fazendo eu me abrir<br>Não, garoto, nem tente ir contra  
>Acho que isso é amor.<strong>_

_**Porque quando o beijo, meus sentidos ganham vida  
>Quase como a peça do enigma que tento encontrar<br>Encaixa direitinho  
>Você é tudo o que é preciso<br>Minhas dúvidas desaparecem  
>Quando estou beijando você<br>Quando estou beijando você  
>Tudo começa a fazer sentido<br>E todas as perguntas na minha cabeça  
>Como: Será que você é o cara certo?<br>Devo realmente acreditar?  
>Tudo fica cristalino quando eu estou beijando você.<strong>_

_**Nota da autora: Eu realmente adoro escrever sobre todos os casais, espero que gostem... afinal, a Sora e a May não são as únicas personagens de Kaleido Star, e todas são carismáticas e deveriam ter tido mais destaque no anime. Obrigada, deixem reviews se gostarem. 3**_

_**N²: A música é Kissing You- Miranda Cosgrove.**_


	36. Decisions

_O risco de uma decisão errada é preferível ao terror da indecisão.- Maimonides_

Oi gente! Tudo bem? Desculpem novamente a demora em postar, eu fico o dia todo no cursinho de segunda a quinta...então só me sobram os fins de semana pra postar. Mas tem fim de semana que não tenho inspiração alguma, ou estou tão cansada que não aguento pensar... a exceção é feriado, que eu fico um pouco mais parada. Obrigada por lerem a fic, acompanhem e deixem reviews! 3 Eu nunca abandonaria aqui, apesar de serem poucas leitoras eu gosto de vocês. ;3

Chapter 36- Decisions

Retorno ao Kaleido Star. Mia e Dio chegaram separados, ele normal e ela muito corada. Sora, Rosetta, May e Anna aguardavam a amiga com muita expectativa, numa das pausas dos treinos.

- Como foi, Mia? – Todas perguntaram com os olhos enormes e brilhantes. Mia contou tudo, pouco a pouco, para encanto de todas as garotas. Até Anna estava rindo mais do que de costume, o que era algo que deixava todas felizes. A situação com Yue estava estressando-a muito, e isso estava refletindo em seu desempenho. Ela olhou para o canto e lembrou-se de mais cedo.

_**Flashback de Anna.**_

Era de manhã, todos se dirigiam à sala de treinos. Yue e Anna andavam perigosamente perto. Ela agia como se estivesse sozinha, e estava bem assim. Yue olhava para ela toda hora, com seu olhar sério e intimidante, e isso já estava a deixando nervosa.

-Será que dá pra parar com isso, Yue? – Anna trovejou sem ao menos olhar para o garoto.

- Será que podemos conversar, Anna? - Ele postou-se à sua frente, olhando-a ainda sério.

-Não, Yue! Não insista nesse assunto! Por favor,há um monte de garotas com quem você pode falar e ficar, por quê escolher justamente eu? - Nem aguardou a resposta de Yue. Bruscamente afastou-o com a mão e saiu correndo. Ele ficou parado, sem reação.

_**Fim do flashback.**_

Anna havia ficado séria. Aquela situação de ambos olhando-se raivosamente toda hora, cada um em um extremo da sala, já estava ficando constrangedora para todo o grupo. Aquela situação foi quebrada pela entrada ( que era pra ser discreta) de Yuri, Layla e Stella na sala. No caso, ela estava no carrinho de bebê, empurrada pelo pai. Tinha 4 meses. Algumas das novatas ficaram empolgadas, todas elas falando nervosamente de Yuri. A reação de Sora e Alice foi diferente. Ambas correram para cumprimentar a loira.

-Senhorita Layla! – Ambas chegaram ao mesmo tempo, de supetão. Alice olhou para Sora raivosa, e a menina de cabelos púrpura a olhava constrangida. Estava prometendo a si mesma que teria paciência, porém... – Como está, Senhorita Layla? – Ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo de novo. Agora ambas estavam se olhando feio. Layla interviu.

- Vocês duas, calma! Vocês me deixam tonta! Falem uma de cada vez, por favor. Estou bem, e vocês meninas? - Layla sempre com seu jeito um pouco impaciente porém elegante e educado.

- Por que está aqui, Senhorita Layla? A Stella está tão linda! – Sora falou ao que foi olhada com desprezo por Alice, que detestava crianças e achava que eram um empecilho.

- Senhorita Layla, eu sempre quis conhecê-la! - Alice falava entusiasmada. Já havia visto Layla pessoalmente, mas não estava tão perto e nem conversando com ela.

- Ah, obrigada, Sora. Ela está arriscando as primeiras palavras, vocês podem brincar com ela. Embora eu tenha determinada missão hoje no Kaleido Star. Vocês verão agora. – Ignorou educadamente o comentário da Alice, o que a deixou /CHATIADA um pouco frustrada, porém logo os olhos de Sora e da garota iluminaram-se. Haviam esquecido, Layla tinha um projeto no Kaleido Star. A elegante moça pediu atenção, uma só vez, com sua voz marcante.

- Por favor, elenco, tenho algo a dizer. - Falava, com Yuri a seu lado. Aguardou até cada uma das cabeças estarem virada para ela, o que não era difícil. Layla vir ao Kaleido era raro e um evento entusiástico. – Todo ano, fazemos uma versão de Romeo e Juliet, uma das peças mais populares, é feita. Por muitos anos eu interpretei Juliet, e nunca encontrei alguém com uma interpretação à altura da personagem novamente. Por isso, eu faço questão de escolher a nova intérprete.

- E eu escolherei o Romeo. Mas eu e Layla faremos um trabalho conjunto. – Yuri falou com seu jeito sério e calmo. – A inscrição é aberta a todos, inclusive aos novatos.

O clima piorou entre Sora e Alice. Rosetta olhou para May e questionou inocentemente.

-May, você vai tentar? – Ela perguntou à garota de cabelos azul-marinho.

- Não, Rosetta... eu admiro muito a Senhorita Layla... mas eu não fui uma Juliet boa o suficiente quando eu tentei... e não tenho um parceiro, também. – Ela ficou um pouco triste ao falar isso. Apesar de namorar Stefano, eles nunca haviam atuado juntos, especificamente.

- Bem, eu acho que a Sora e a Alice vão ter uma disputa bem intensa. – May falou.

- O desafio é saber se a Sora vai aguentar fazer isso. O teste é um mês. – Ken que estava por perto comentou. Leon ouviu aquilo e ficou realmente sério, saindo de perto. May ficou muito furiosa e correu atrás de Leon, que saíra da sala. Sora observava aquela situação, aflita.

-Leon! May! - Sora chamou, sem obter resposta. Rosetta, Anna e Mia a consolaram.

[...]

-Até quando, Leon? ATÉ QUANDO? – May falava histérica e furiosa com ele, embora ele ainda não tivesse se virado para olhá-la.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – Leon respondeu suavemente mas claramente contendo a raiva.

- Será que você não entende que a dor da Sora é inevitável? Até hoje você não percebeu que você precisa ser o demônio dela? Romeo x Juliet é talvez um trabalho mais importante que a Técnica Angelical. – May falou com seu jeito impetuoso e desmedido. Leon virou-se para ela abruptamente.

- Ela pode acabar se lesionando irreversivelmente como Layla. – Leon falou, tentando manter a frieza, convicto de que estava certo.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Leon? Eu acho que a Sora preferiria sofrer uma lesão que a tire dos palcos a recusar esse desafio. – E May retirou-se, deixando o jovem de cabelos prateados sem palavras. Retornou à sala de treinos. E seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver uma situação.

Sora havia conseguido passar de um trapézio baixo a outro. E estava falando com Ken.

- Sora, eu acho que você consegue ir para o trapézio alto sim. – Ele falou para ela sorrindo.

- Então eu quero tentar, Ken! Eu quero muito tentar o papel da Juliet! – Sora falava entusiasmada.

- Você está louca, Sora? - Leon aproximou-se da namorada furioso. O desespero em seus olhos estava evidente. A princípio, ela se assustou.

-Leon... por quê você está agindo assim? – Sora perguntou assustada com a atitude abrupta do namorado.

- O Leon tem medo, Sora. Se ele é seu parceiro, deveria apoiá-la em qualquer situação. – May também se aproximou, falando bem alto, o que irritou Leon bastante. Mas ele conteve a raiva, abaixou a cabeça. Ele e Sora estavam bem próximos. Somente ela podia perceber uma lágrima que ele lutava titanicamente para evitar que caísse. Ele estava num enorme conflito consigo mesmo. Ela abraçou Leon de supetão, chorou, e falou baixo. – Eu te amo. Por favor, confie em mim. Eu não quero decepcionar a Senhorita Layla

- Você vai tentar ou não? Vai desistir, Sora? Vai provar que é uma covarde? Como alguém como você pode ser a estrela do Kaleido Star? – Alice retrucou realmente irritada.

- Alice, você não consegue parar de ser indelicada? – Rosetta falou irritada, apoiada por Anna e Mia.

- Ela está certa. Sora, você tem de superar o seu medo. Não é porque Ícaro foi imprudente que deve desistir de abrir suas asas e alçar voo. Um anjo deve voar livremente pelo céu, sem temer a queda. - Layla falou, abrindo um sorriso para Sora. – Eu confio em você. E quero muito ver uma boa competição com Alice e outras concorrentes. Quero que lute pelo seu papel. Prove! **( Nota da autora: A lenda de Ícaro é o seguinte. O seu pai, Dédalo, construiu asas de cera para que ambos pudessem voar. Porém, Ícaro voou alto demais, aproximando-se do sol, e suas asas derreteram. Com isso, ele morreu.)**

Leon demorou a reagir ao abraço brusco. Porém, finalmente entendeu. Ele precisava apoiar Sora. Não podia falhar como fez com Sophie, protegendo-a demais. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro.

Finalmente, ela subiu ao trapézio, após sair do abraço do amado. Ela estava confiante até chegar ao trapézio. Por que aquela sensação estava a deixando tão imóvel? Por que ela se lembrava do incidente na peça da Pequena Sereia? Não, ela não podia. Todos esperavam que ela fizesse isso. E não iria cair, não na frente da invejosa da Alice. Não podia. Respirou fundo. Um, dois, três. Sem hesitar. Sem pensar muito. Tomou o impulso. Executou os movimentos. Lançou-se em direção ao outro trapézio. Conseguiu. Por alguns segundos, mas conseguira. Logo seus braços, enfraquecidos, não a obedeceram, e ela caiu na rede de proteção. Quando ela desceu, Leon foi imediatamente falar com ela, que parecia frustrada.

- Eu sou um fracasso, não sou? – Sora falou baixo e triste para ele. Alice abriu um sorriso, que irritou as garotas, mas elas foram falar com Sora. E Ken também.

- Sora, é normal você não conseguir da primeira vez, seus braços estão fracos. Mas eles precisam ser fortalecidos... apesar do tempo curto. Eu diria uma semana para isso.

- Esse tempo é anormal, Ken. – Leon retrucou, um pouco preocupado com a amada.

- Na verdade, não é, Leon. Se Sora responder bem a um aumento nas cargas, a musculatura dela será fortalecida. – Ken falou sorridente. – Eu tenho certeza que ela conseguirá.

- Não adianta ficar se lamentando. As suas concorrentes não terão pena de você. – Layla falou isso e já estava saindo do salão. Yuri aguardava, pois as meninas brincavam com Stella. Inclusive Sora foi despedir-se da linda garotinha.

- Sim, Senhorita Layla! – Sora falou. Os comentários haviam a animado. E ela estava com uma sensação... ela queria, queria muito competir com Alice e com as outras garotas. Queria derrotá-las, a qualquer custo. Não decepcionaria a Senhorita Layla.

O treino prosseguiu normalmente. Sora e Leon treinavam juntos. Cada vez que ela desanimava, ele sorria discretamente para ela e a reanimava. E se lembrava o porque das alianças. Um era o complemento do outro.

A vida é feita de decisões.

[...]

- Por favor, chega disso, Anna. Eu realmente gosto de você. - Yue falava com Anna. No final do treino, ele tentara falar com ela, e depois de muita resistência, conseguiu convencê-la a conversar.

- Acontece que você às vezes demonstra o contrário disso. – Ela falou emburrada. Ele aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

- Tão ciumenta. Você acha mesmo que eu vejo algo naquelas garotas? Elas não são engraçadas como você. Sabe-se lá de onde ele tirou isso Ele pegou um nariz de palhaço e colocou nele. E outro nela. - Ninguém me faz rir como você. Desculpa se pareceu que me afastei. Eu realmente não sabia o que queria, mas definitivamente o que eu não quero é te perder. – Ele falou para ela, que ficou muito vermelha. Ambos beijaram-se, de forma atrapalhada e engraçada porque se esqueceram de tirar os narizes de palhaço. Sim, certas decisões são as mais acertadas.

_**Todos estão sempre falando de mim  
>Todos estão tentando invadir minha cabeça<br>Eu quero escutar meu coração falar  
>Preciso contar comigo mesmo<strong>_

_**(Você já)  
>Se perdeu para conseguir o que quer<br>(Você já)  
>Pegou uma carona e quis sair<br>(Você já)  
>Se afastou de quem você deveria se aproximar Você jáVocê já nunca soube<br>Eu não vou parar  
>Este sou eu<br>Eu estou dando tudo que tenho  
>Esse é meu plano<br>Com a vida eu nunca perderia você  
>Não, você não pode<br>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso<br>Eu precisoEu quero fazer tudo certo  
>E esse é o jeito<br>Pra dar a volta por cima  
>Hoje é o dia<br>E porque você pensa que não tem sentido É o que eu digo Aposte nisso Aposte nisso Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Eu quero saber se há um caminho que foi seguido<br>Deveria questionar cada movimento que faço  
>Quando eu estava perdido meu coração se partiu<br>E não quero cometer o mesmo erro (Você já)duvidou se seu sonho iria se realizar ?  
>(Você já)<br>Culpou o mundo mas nunca se culpou  
>(Eu não quero)<br>Tentar viver uma mentira de novo  
>Eu não quero ganhar por esse jogo se eu não posso jogar<br>do meu jeito**_

_**Eu não vou parar Isso é o que eu sou (o que eu sou) Estou dando tudo que tenho Esse é o plano (esse é o plano)Com a vida eu não te perderia  
>Você não pode (você sabe que não)<br>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso<strong>_

_**Eu quero fazer tudo certo  
>E esse é o jeito<br>Para levar minha vida bem  
>Hoje é o dia<br>E porque você pensa que não tem sentido  
>É o que eu digo<br>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso Oh Agüenta essa<br>Dando o que é bom  
>Trazendo o baixo<br>Tenho que se esforçar no meu jogo  
>Tenho que fazer todo dia<strong>_

_**Não é nada bom ver você mesmo e não reconhecer seu rosto,o isolamento é um lugar muito assustador  
>Uuuuuuuhhhh<br>As respostas estão dentro de mim  
>Só tenho que acreditar<strong>_

_**Eu não vou parar  
>Não vou parar até conseguir o que quero<br>É assim que eu sou  
>Esse é meu plano<br>Só vai acabar quando eu conseguir terminar**_

_**Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso<br>Você pode  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso<br>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Eu quero fazer tudo certo E esse é o jeito Para levar minha vida bemHoje é o dia<br>E porque você pensa que não tem sentido  
>É o que eu digo<br>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso  
>Aposte nisso Aposte nisso<strong>_

**Nota da autora: Eu amo HSM e só Deus pode me julgar. U.U Vocês gostaram do capítulo? Esse foi um dos meus favoritos. Deixem reviews, por favor. 3**

**N²: A música é HSM- Bet On It, interpretada pelo Zac Efron.**


	37. Temptation

_Quando querem transformar  
>Dignidade em doença<br>Quando querem transformar  
>Inteligência em traição<br>Quando querem transformar  
>Estupidez em recompensa<br>Quando querem transformar  
>Esperança em maldição:<br>É o bem contra o mal  
>E você de que lado está?- Renato Russo.<em>

Oi leitoras! Estou me sentindo numa responsa, sou quase a única autora aqui a ter uma fic ativa de Kaleido Star, então fico feliz que eu tenha vocês, sinal que eu escrevo bem, não é? Eu decidi ousar nesse capítulo, serão usadas palavras de baixo calão, mas ninguém vai se ofender aqui, né? Isso é ficção, e apesar de achar que a linguagem é imprópria e seria censurada no anime, decidi arriscar. Os reviews para esse capítulo são muito importantes, não por causa de número, mas porque eu preciso saber se eu fiz a escolha acertada pegando pesado na fic. Vamos à história. /o/

Chapter 37- Temptation

Seria uma semana como outra qualquer no Kaleido Star, não fosse pelo fato de que todos estavam treinando freneticamente. Sora finalmente conseguira o que queria: voltar ao trapézio. Hoje era um grande dia, ela tentaria executar a Fênix Dourada. Será que conseguiria? Layla dera a entender que queria que Sora a superasse, e por mais que a menina admirasse sua precursora, realmente gostaria de fazer isto: dar orgulho à sua querida Layla. Nunca haveria uma Juliet igual à loira, isto seria um fato, mas Sora gostaria de ser tão admirada, querida e apreciada como a estrela. Uma autêntica Juliet, que encantasse o público ao seu jeito, sem se parecer com Layla, pois cada uma tem suas particularidades.

Pelo visto o aumento nas cargas funcionara bem. Nas últimas semanas, ela finalmente conseguia movimentar-se normalmente no trapézio. Faltava um mês para os testes. Exatamente isso. Ela tinha esse pouco tempo para aprender a executar corretamente a técnica.

Era realmente difícil, e naturalmente Sora estava estressada.

- Leon... eu acho que eu não vou conseguir. – Falou após errar o movimento e cair direto na rede elástica, desanimada.

- Vamos com paciência... – Eles retornaram ao local dos trapézios, observados por Ken, que aliás, estava ralhando com Sora.

- Essa não é a Sora que conheço! Todos, até mesmo a Alice, estão se esforçando para conseguir esse papel! – Ken estava com a razão, infelizmente. Mas ninguém sabia qual era o parceiro da loira, ela estava a cada dia mais sumida.

- Então eu preciso treinar ainda para superá-la! E fazer valer os esforços de meus amigos! – Sora falou, animando-se novamente. De fato, Alice era uma concorrente muito forte. O fato era que elas eram as mais fortes concorrentes na disputa, o que já havia desanimado alguns casais que tentariam o papel.

Eles estavam novamente aguardando o sinal de Ken. Teria de agradecer depois a Jean, que adaptara o palco novamente a ela, com o trapézio da peça. Ela já se acostumara a aquele trapézio, sabia repetir perfeitamente os movimentos de Layla, embora às vezes ainda sentisse certa hesitação. Faltava algo. Faltava dar um toque seu e de Leon ao movimento. Leon via a dor que a namorada sentia, porém nada podia fazer. Em certo momento, ele perguntara baixo a ela se ela queria uma pausa, e recebeu somente um olhar cortante em resposta. Nunca vira aquilo em Sora, aquele espírito competitivo. Alice realmente despertara aquilo na garota.

"_No pain, no gain."_

[...]

Essa frase aplicava-se também à loira. Ela e seu misterioso parceiro treinavam, e um homem barbudo de meia-idade os observava atento.

-Caramba, se fosse o Leon Oswald não teria uma perfomance tão sofrível! Que droga de parceiro eu possuo, eu queria ser parceira dele e não sua! - A menina reclamava, furiosa.

O parceiro somente escutava calado, e olhava preocupado para suas cicatrizes e machucados. Tentava limpá-las, porém o que recebia eram grosserias da garota, que reclamava que ardia e que não precisava daquilo.

-Ele realmente é um santo, Alice. – O senhor, chamado Julian, falou. Era o técnico de ambos. – Por que você não dá certo com nenhum de seus parceiros? Você e Stefano seriam lindos juntos nesse papel. – O técnico falou sério. – E deveria deixar o garoto cuidar de seus machucados.

- Não me fale no Stefano! A culpa foi dele, você sabe muito bem! – Alice retrucou. Já estava tentando subir no palco novamente, mas sentiu um reflexo de dor. Tentou disfarçar pelo olhar, mas era impossível. O senhor já percebera. Ele foi na direção da acrobata, e afastou o garoto delicadamente.

-Alice, Alice... será que não percebe? Se continuar com esse estresse, vai voltar a ficar doente. – O senhor falou a ela, olhando-a com os olhos inundados de lágrimas. Aonde estava aquela princesinha que ele ensinara a ter amor pelos palcos?

- Isso nunca... eu não vou deixar... eu nunca mais vou ter aquilo outra vez! – A expressão dela era de horror.

-Então, você deveria parar e comer. - Julian sugeriu, cada vez mais preocupado.

- Eu não quero ser gorda... eu não quero...você não entende, não é? – Alice estava debulhando-se em lágrimas.

- Alice, de onde você tirou que é gorda? Você se olha no espelho e vê uma menina gorda? Você é muito magra, e está emagrecendo cada vez mais desde que começou esse treinamento! Você está perdendo massa muscular, e nem gordura tem para perder.

Alice ficou furiosa, de início. Porém acalmou-se, suspirou, e falou, sonhadora.

- Eu só acho que eu ficaria a perfeita Juliet com 10kg a menos... e atuando com Leon... – A menina ficou com os olhos brilhando.

-Olha, falta um mês para a peça, e você precisa ir comigo no médico. Você quer esse papel, não é mesmo? Então você vai. Ou me recuso a continuar treinando vocês dois.

- Tudo bem, você quer me engordar, é isso? Eu só faço isso porque quero muito ser a Juliet, mas serei feia e gorda... – Alice reclamava. O técnico suspirou.

-Vocês dois. Vão comer algo agora. Como não têm dor de cabeça? – Julian ralhou. – Trouxe sanduíches e suco.

Alice pegou o seu sanduíche, a contragosto. Somente conseguia achar-se extremamente feia e gorda. Por quê não podia ser como a Senhorita Layla? O corpo dela era perfeito, apesar de ela ter engordado após a gravidez. Mas logo sua diva voltaria a ser magra, como era perfeita, principalmente como Juliet.

[...]

O treino finalmente acabou. Era madrugada. Sora estava muito cansada, beijou o seu amado e falou que subiria. Leon falou que já iria, tinha algo importante a fazer.

- Ken. – Leon falou sério e de uma vez. – Pode conversar comigo? – Falou isso quando a namorada já havia subido.

- Sim, Leon, o que houve? – Ken parecia surpreso. Leon era muito calado e reservado geralmente.

- Tem certeza que isso é saudável para Sora? Olha o estado dela quando saiu daqui. –Leon perguntou preocupado.

- Ela já aguentou coisas piores... eu fico mal vendo-a assim, porém ela ainda vai ter muita dor, infelizmente, Leon. É o preço que ela escolheu, porém eu farei o desejo dela e você deve apoiá-la. – Ken falou sério.

- E se fosse com a Rosetta, Ken? – Leon questionou, ficando ainda mais sério.

Ken não sabia o que responder. Estava hesitante.

-E-eu não gostaria de ver minha namorada sofrendo...mas não posso impedir os sonhos dela... por isso, eu irei apoiá-la sim. - No final da frase ele estava mais seguro do que falava. – Eu preciso ir agora. Boa noite, e pense no que falei.

Ken saiu da sala. Leon ainda ficou ali, pensando no que acontecera. Já havia apagado as luzes, quando alguém entrara,sorrateiramente, pensando que não seria vista.

-Leon! – Alice corou. Correu para abraçá-lo. Leon a afastou, tentando não ser indelicado ou mal-educado.

-O que você está pensando, Alice? - Leon questionou, um pouco irritado, mas tentando se conter para não ser grosso. A menina era um pouco inconveniente,mas ele ainda era um gentleman.

Alice ignorou. Aproximou-se do jovem, acariciando o seu rosto e deslizando a mão pelo seu corpo, descendo perigosamente. Por um momento Leon ficara paralisado- aquela menina era uma tábua, não tinha nada de interessante no corpo, porém os seus olhos azuis e seu olhar eram muito sexy. Ela tocara em seu ponto fraco, o órgão sexual. Ele corou, porém recobrou a consciência, e a afastou, dessa vez realmente bravo.

- Alice, entenda uma coisa. Você pode ser gostosa, eu posso querer transar com você, você pode me deixar louco de tesão, mas quem eu amo é a Sora, e eu honro essa aliança que está em minha mão. Você pode ser linda, porém é uma vadia.

Mal teve uma resposta- na verdade, teve sim. Um tapa no rosto. Alice saiu correndo e chorando para fora dali, furiosa. Gritou alto com o parceiro.

-NÃO, NADA DE TREINO! - Estava embriagada pelas lágrimas.

Leon continuava ali, parado. Droga, ela havia o deixado extremamente alterado. Saiu dali e subiu as escadas com certa pressa, tentando ser discreto.

[...]

Enquanto isso, Alice estava em seu quarto, em meio às lágrimas. Jogava bolsas de um lado para outro, precisava desesperadamente achar o seu alívio: finalmente achou, uma sacola com três barras de chocolate. Não sabia como, mas comeu-as todas de uma vez. Dava risadas, estava feliz, o chocolate aliviava sua tristeza.

Porém, ela se vira no espelho.

-UM MONSTRO GORDO! – Olhava seu próprio reflexo. Via uma menina muito gorda. Começou a socar o espelho, praticamente o destruiu. Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue. – É por isso que ele não gosta de mim... porque eu sou uma gorda. Mas isso vai acabar.

Correu para o banheiro. Trancou, apesar de não ter uma companheira. Ligou o rádio, apesar de ser de madrugada. Ninguém podia ouvir.

E desceu. Com uma imensa força. Acabou fazendo uma sujeira enorme no banheiro, mas nem ligava de fazer faxina a essa hora. Sentia-se mais leve, não era mais uma baleia.

Sorriu enquanto limpava o banheiro. Ainda sorria, quando desmaiou e caiu. As mãos com sangue, ela estirada naquele local.

Pelo menos estava magra.

[...]

Leon chegara ao quarto, ofegante. Furioso com ele mesmo. Não acreditava que aquilo havia acontecido. Mas infelizmente, ele não podia negar sua natureza sexual. Somente tinha um apelo imediato, e era por um banho.

E a água caía em seu corpo, enquanto ele aliviava-se. A imagem da menina esquálida, o jeito que ele o tocara, aquilo o excitava, e ele gostava e não gostava daquela sensação.

Somente desejar outra pessoa já seria trair Sora, ele não podia deixar que aquilo que se repetisse.

Ele pensava nisso, enquanto chegara ao auge do prazer. E em sua intimidade, com mais ninguém por perto, as lágrimas dele confundiram-se com a água que caía do chuveiro.

Finalmente, estava limpo.

Vestiu uma roupa logo ao sair do banheiro. Olhava sua amada, a dor de cabeça que sentia era insuportável, ele nunca mais faria o que fizera. Por mais que eles não fizessem amor há um tempo, era essa a garota que ele amava, era esse o seu anjo. E ele não podia, de forma alguma, perdê-la. Beijou a testa da amada, derramou lágrimas, e sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

-Perdoe-me, meu anjo. - E deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, pensando no que acontecera, odiando-se. Aquilo não iria, não podia se repetir.

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu não gosto da sua namorada<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Acho que você precisa de uma nova<br>Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu poderia ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu sei que você gosta de mim<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Você sabe que isso não é um segredo<br>Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu quero ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Você é tão legal  
>Eu quero que você seja meu<br>Você é tão gostoso  
>Eu penso em você o tempo todo<br>Você é tão viciante  
>Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir bem?<strong>_

_**Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa  
>E como, sim<br>Eu sou a maldita princesa  
>Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também<br>E você sabe que  
>Estou certa<strong>_

_**Ela é tão comum  
>Você pode conseguir algo melhor<br>Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
>E isso é o que todos estão falando<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu não gosto da sua namorada<br>Sem chance,sem chance  
>Acho que você precisa de uma nova<br>Ei, ei,você, você  
>Eu poderia ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu sei que você gosta de mim<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Você sabe que isso não é um segredo<br>Ei, ei,você, você  
>Eu quero ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Eu posso ver o jeito ver  
>O jeito que você olha pra mim<br>E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,  
>Eu sei que está pensando em mim<br>Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo  
>Muitas vezes<strong>_

_**Então venha até aqui  
>Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir<br>Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer  
>Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais<br>Muitas vezes, porque**_

_**Ela é tão comum  
>Você pode conseguir algo melhor<br>Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
>E isso é o que todos estão falando<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu não gosto da sua namorada<br>Sem chance,sem chance  
>Acho que você precisa de uma nova<br>Ei, ei,você, você  
>Eu poderia ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu sei que você gosta de mim<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Você sabe que isso não é um segredo<br>Ei, ei,você, você  
>Eu quero ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Em um segundo  
>Eu deixarei você ligado em mim<br>Porque eu posso,  
>Porque eu posso fazer melhor<br>Não há outra,  
>Então quando você vai entender?<br>Ela é tão estúpida, que diabos você estava pensando?**_

_**Em um segundo  
>Eu deixarei você ligado em mim<br>Porque eu posso  
>Porque eu posso fazer melhor<br>Não há outra,  
>Então quando você vai entender?<br>Ela é tão estúpida  
>Que diabos você estava pensando?<strong>_

_**Ei, ei, você, você,  
>Eu não gosto da sua namorada<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Acho que você precisa de uma nova<br>Ei, ei,você, você,  
>Eu poderia ser a sua namorada<br>Sem chance,**_

_**Ei, ei, você, você,  
>Eu sei que você gosta de mim<br>Sem chance, sem chance  
>Você sabe que isso não é um segredo<br>Ei, ei,você, você,  
>Eu quero ser a sua namorada<br>Sem chance, sem chance**_

_**Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu não gosto da sua namorada<br>Sem chance  
>Acho que você precisa de uma nova<br>Ei, ei, você, você  
>Eu poderia ser a sua namorada<strong>_

_**Sem chance, sem chance  
>Ei ei você...sem chance...hey você<br>Sem chance, sem chance, ei ei!**_

**Nota da autora: Acho que peguei pesado no capítulo, não é? Acho que talvez vocês fiquem em dúvida entre odiar a Alice ou ter pena dela. Eu peguei um pouquinho mais pesado nele, mas espero que gostem da mesma forma. Deixem reviews, por favor, é muito importante! 3 e continuem acompanhando**

**N²: A música é Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne.**


	38. Juliet

"_Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor."_

Olá leitoras! Desculpem-me por demorar tanto a postar, ainda estão vivas? Em plenas férias, continuo estudando para o vestibular, não pode dar mole não, hihi. Esse capítulo é um dos mais importantes, eu estou escrevendo ele mesmo muito gripada, não aguentava mais ficar adiando e deixando pra depois ele. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! 3

Chapter 38- Juliet

Uma semana. Esse era o tempo que restava. Todas as candidatas se esforçavam muito. Mas no fundo, todas sabiam entre quem seria o verdadeiro embate: Sora e Alice. Quem seria Romeo parecia não ser tão importante, Leon era muito bom e ninguém sabia quem era o parceiro de Alice. Parece que todos só saberiam no dia do teste.

[...]

Layla estava em casa. Observava Stella engatinhar, com um sorriso terno e fascinado. Ela nunca se vira tão diferente, tão calorosa, amava brincar com a filha. Yuri também era um bom pai, nem parecia o rapaz tão tímido, calado e reservado que costumava ser um público. Layla corre para atender uma ligação com destreza. Havia perdido a maioria do peso que ganhara na gravidez.

- Oi papai! A Stella continua engatinhando, em todo canto da casa tem um brinquedo dela. Sim, você pode ficar com ela semana que vem, por favor? São os testes eliminatórios na segunda-feira no Kaleido. Entendi. Até mais, papai. – Não perdera esse costume. É, as coisas mudaram. Yuri falou calmamente com ela, que respondeu da mesma forma. Conhecia o marido bem demais, já esperava a pergunta:

- Você acha que alguém vai ganhar essa competição? Leon parece proteger demais a Sora, e a Alice tem muita técnica. – Ele observou, sagazmente.

- O problema é que a Alice tem técnica demais, mas será que possui emoção? E sei que Sora é forte, mas tenho medo que ela queira fugir da competição. – Yuri concordou e logo eles voltaram a brincar com a linda criança loira. Não fazia sentido pensar nisso agora.

[...]

- Eu vou...conseguir... – Alice executava a técnica, confiante. Parecia bem. Estava à base de suplementos e de uma dieta mínima, mesmo com os alertas do técnico. A comida não iria atrapalhar. Não podia. – Eu poderia fazer esse teste sozinha – disse ao parceiro, que nada falou, e abaixou a cabeça. Limitava-se a executar os movimentos de Romeo.

- Sabe qual é o problema de vocês dois? A técnica é perfeita, mas não vejo um pingo de emoção nela. – O técnico ralhou. – Paolo, você só faz cara de paisagem, aonde está o Romeo apaixonado pela sua Juliet, que quer lutar por ela?

Passados os conflitos, o treino recomeçou. Eles melhoravam a cada instante, porém o técnico ainda parecia preocupado e desconfiado.

[...]

- Não me pergunte se estou sentindo dor. Não me pergunte se eu não aguento. Eu aguento, e quero mais do que tudo esse papel. – Sora falou a Leon antes de subirem no trapézio. Um breve abraço e um beijo, e lá subiram.

Sim, tudo parecia perfeito, a técnica estava ótima, o casal possuía sincronia. Ela só queria não sentir tanta dor muscular, estava se adaptando bem aos poucos ao trapézio. Desceu na rede de proteção, seu corpo todo arranhado, com alguns inchaços. Leon a ajudava, calado e zelosamente. Ken observava. Foi conferir se estava tudo bem.

- A apresentação está maravilhosa! Por favor, amanhã cedo é a experimentação dos figurinos, não se atrasem! – E saiu da sala, animado.

[...]

Praticamente todas as meninas perguntaram alguma coisa para Ken. O treino de Sora e Leon era extremamente fechado. A menina andava um pouco estressada, e elas entendiam perfeitamente.

[...]

Não só os principais se esforçavam. May, que tinha um papel secundário que era a mãe de Juliet, ensaiava, com Stefano, o senhor Capulet. Anna insistira muito para ser Mercúcio, a contragosto de Yue, que seria Benvólio. Eles planejavam algumas coisas. Sarah seria a ama de leite. Com algum custo, convencera Kalos, alegando que ainda estava com 3 meses. Rosetta, a senhora Montecchio. Mia aceitou ser o senhor Montecchio, tinha muito senso de humor. Dio, que agora também era do elenco, seria Tebald. Os papéis secundários seriam distribuídos ao resto do elenco, como sempre.

[...]

Leon cuidava dos machucados de Sora. Eles já estavam no quarto. Ela descansava recostada em seu peito, sem nada falar, e ele alisava suas costas. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Eles estavam juntos nessa. Beijou sua testa.

-Eu te amo. – Olhou para a namorada e sorriu. – Hora de dormir. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã.

-Bem cheio. – A menina respondeu com ironia e certo ar rabugento, atípico dela. Ele entendia. Deu uma risadinha e a cobriu. Porém, esta se desfez ao ver a expressão dela- quando o creme que ele passara nos arranhões começava a fazer efeito, eles ardiam muito, e atrapalhavam o sono dela. Ele fez vigília, sem ela perceber, preocupado. Dormira no máximo 3h naquela noite.

[...]

Prova da fantasia. Sora e Alice haviam chegado ao mesmo tempo e se olhavam feio.

- Eu cheguei primeiro, Sora! – Alice falou no seu tom arrogante de sempre, e seu péssimo humor matinal.

- Alice, eu não vou discutir com você. – Sora falou calmamente, fazendo sinal para Alice entrar. Paolo chegou logo em seguida, pra falar a verdade era um garoto com uma máscara.

Sora encostou-se na parede, colocou as mãos na testa, e suspirou.

- Essa menina realmente não regula, Leon. – Sora falou num tom irritadiço. Leon simplismente a abraçou.

- Você é melhor que ela. – Disse enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos.

- Eu já não sei... – Falou. Leon olhou-a tristemente, mas logo ambos foram assustados pelo grito da garota.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – E irrompeu da porta, já vestida normalmente. – Gorda, gorda! – Era só isso que ecoava pelo corredor, enquanto ela corria. Paolo correu atrás, ainda mascarado.

- O que eu disse? – E a menina deu uma risada, agora mais calma.

Já estavam dentro do camarim. Sora vestira a roupa, a amara. Estava usando a mesma roupa que a belíssima senhorita Layla, sorriu somente em pensar na possibilidade de se igualar à sua amiga e precursora.

Não deixou Leon a ver, e vice-versa. Brincadeiras de Sora, ele riu consigo mesmo. Estava feliz em vê-la um pouco mais calma.

Isso durou por pouco tempo.

[...]

Até o final da semana, Sora e Alice estavam estressadíssimas. Era difícil dizer qual delas estava mais tensa. Sora via dificuldade até em comer, só comia para aguentar os treinos.

-Dói... – Engoliu a seco. Praticamente se forçara a almoçar, a tomar aquele suco. Somente poderia ficar feliz depois que passasse aquele momento.

Rosetta, May, Anna e Mia olhavam preocupadas para a mesa em que Sora estava isolada com Leon. Ele se esforçava para fazê-la comer. As cicatrizes e arranhões eram visíveis no braço da garota, ela às vezes quase cochilava na mesa.

- Ela precisa de um descanso! – Rosetta protestou.

- Acho que se você falar isso perto dela, ela te mata Rosetta. – May falou, ficando séria.

- Ela e a Alice estão muito cansadas... - Anna observou.

-Se continuar assim, não haverá disputas nessa competição! – Mia observou preocupada.

Ken, que chegara um pouco atrasado, sentou-se ao lado de Rosetta.

- Eu nunca vi a Sora tão obstinada. Ela insiste em descansar o mínimo possível. Eu vou ver se convenço ela a descansar nesse fim de semana.

Todos voltaram a comer, sérios.

[...]

- Descanso? Não! – Sora e Alice falaram quase que simultaneamente, embora estivessem em locais distintos. Ambas treinaram até a noite naquele final de semana.

[...]

Machucados, arranhões, inchaços. Isso era o que via no espelho, naquela manhã, antes do confronto final. Não conseguia sorrir. Estava tensa. Em um gesto de nervosismo, acertou o espelho com o punho. Gritou de dor. Não conseguia suportar ver a imagem de Alice sendo Juliet. Voltou a se olhar no espelho, viu a mão e o braço cobertos pelo sangue.

- Agora eu entendi quem é minha verdadeira inimiga... – Estava machucada, mas aquilo servira de lição. Leon já irrompera pela porta, e olhava Sora assustado. Mas ela sorria.

- Você está louca? O que aconteceu com você? – Abriu o armário com os costumeiros remédios da amada e limpou o ferimento. Sora não respondeu. Somente sorriu, e pegou na mão dele.

-Vamos? – Ela arrumou-se, o collant lilás, a sapatilha de treino, o cabelo preso em um coque. Nada mais faltava. Leon estava igualmente bonito em um collant cinza-azulado.

[...]

Alice arrumava-se. Hoje era o grande dia. Em que derrotaria Sora. Precisava ser, naquele dia, naquela hora, naquele instante. Usava um collant rosa-choque, o cabelo preso. Sorriu ao se olhar no espelho, estava fabulosa. Saiu do quarto e logo encontrou o belo Paolo, que usava um collant azul-marinho, discreto.

[...]

Agora era a hora. Quem seria a melhor Juliet? Qual delas expressaria maior emoção? As amigas de Sora lá estavam, e as de Alice também. E também havia as amigas das outras concorrentes, que como esperado, eram eliminadas uma a uma.

-Deveriam saber que não são páreo para Sora! – Rosetta falou animada.

Mia e Anna usavam roupas e acessórios de cheerleader, um apoio bem-humorado à amiga. Depois de Layla pedir que a sala silenciasse, todos estavam quietos. Como esperado, Sora e Alice haviam tido os melhores testes e por isso iriam se confrontar. Layla olhou para cada uma das concorrentes, com seus pares.

Sora estava claramente tensa, mas seu semblante parecia decidido. Segurava a mão do namorado. Alice por um segundo pareceu nervosa com a situação, mas olhava arrogantemente para a concorrente.

- Boa sorte a ambas. Deem o seu melhor. – Somente isto ela falou. Todos naquela sala, inclusive ela- e recriminava-se por isso- queriam que Sora desse uma lição em Alice.

Eram dois trapézios simultâneos, assim como fora na Técnica Angelical, única e exclusivamente para aquele desafio. Sora e Leon posicionaram de um lado, Alice e Paolo de outro. Algumas meninas cochichavam curiosas, era um novato o parceiro da tão exigente Alice? Mas logo se calaram, depois de um pedido educado porém rígido de silêncio. Yuri também observava aquilo, entretido. Será que Leon conseguiria ser o demônio de Sora? Pelas cicatrizes em ambas as garotas, ambos os parceiros conseguiram isto. Agora era saber qual era o melhor demônio.

E a disputa começara. Sora era uma Juliet apaixonada, alegre, divertida, cheia de vida, apaixonada por Leon que encantava Romeo, que Leon interpretava com uma emoção que nunca sentira antes no palco. Eram uma dupla adorável, embora Sora cometesse alguns pequenos erros técnicos por causa do nervosismo. Alice era uma Juliet bela, esplendorosa, alegre porém arrogante, parecia dar mais atenção a si mesma que a seu Romeo. Paolo, que era ótimo para um novato, tentava compensar isto, sendo um Romeo carinhoso, deslumbrado, louco de paixão. Era bom no palco, não se podia negar. Tudo ia bem, até que surgiram duas expressões de dor. Sora olhava para Leon nervosa, não aguentaria ficar muito tempo, seus pés doíam insuportavelmente. Alice estava se sentindo fraca, enjoada e tonta, mas ainda assim continuava. Os espectadores olhavam assustados e fascinados, apesar da dor, nenhuma das duas queria ser a primeira a cair. E não iriam. Ambas terminaram a apresentação, dividindo a opinião dos ali presentes. Alice desmaiou e Sora estava com os pés acabados, sangrentos, doloridos, ainda mais que na Técnica Angelical. Layla olhava para as duas concorrentes. Olhou para Yuri. Tentou parecer o mais imparcial possível.

-As duas perfomances foram ótimas, porém uma de vocês duas se destacou, obtendo perfeita sincronia. Mas estou preocupada com o estado de saúde de ambas. – Falou pausadamente, respirando profundamente. – Sora, eu acho melhor você cuidar de seus pés. Alice, sua perfomance foi boa, apesar de ser uma Juliet com mais brilho próprio, mas você precisa aprender a dividir o palco. E você deveria tratar sua anorexia, por pouco você não caiu daquele palco.

-Mas como...? – Alice acordara. Estava chocada ao ouvir os comentários, chorando inconformada com o resultado. – Eu sou melhor do que ela, não cometi erros primários!

- Bem- ignorou o último comentário, Alice realmente precisava aprender muita coisa – Eu quase tive anorexia quando estava treinando para a Técnica Fantástica, mas me toquei antes que isso me impedisse de alcançar meu sonho- e talvez me matasse. Eu quero que vocês deem o melhor de si, já mostraram que têm potencial para muito- talvez até mesmo tentar novamente o FIQ.

Sora e Leon se entreolharam. Pra falar a verdade, todo o público os observava, inclusive Alice.

- Ela cometeu o mesmo erro que eu...- May comentou com Stefano.

- A Alice ainda precisa aprender muita coisa, apesar da técnica dela. – Stefano respondeu à amada.

- Desculpa, mas só sobrou o papel da Rosalinda para você, Alice! – Mia falou. Não era com intenção de ser debochada, mas inevitavelmente foi. Anna deu risada, e recebeu uma pisada no pé.

Alice saiu furiosa daquele ginásio, inconformada. As suas amigas iam correr atrás dela, mas a garota as impediu somente com um grito.

[...]

Como ela podia ter perdido para Sora? Ela era muito melhor que Sora... entrou em seu quarto, dessa vez fez uma destruição ainda maior que a normal. Olhou-se no espelho, de início viu-se gorda mas depois viu a realidade: estava magra, muito magra;

Pesou-se na balança. 45kg. Como ela conseguira ficar no palco tanto tempo? Nem ela mesma sabia.

[...]

_**We're soaring, flying  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying,  
>So we're breaking free<strong>_

_**You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<strong>_

_**Creating space between us  
>'Til we're separate hearts<strong>_

_**But your faith, it gives me strength  
>Strength to believe...<strong>_

_**We're breaking free  
>We're soaring, flying<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free  
>Whoa, we're breaking free<strong>_

_**Can you feel it building  
>Like a wave the ocean just can't control<strong>_

_**Connected by a feeling  
>Oooh, In our very souls<strong>_

_**Rising 'til lift us up  
>So everyone can see...<strong>_

_**We're breaking free  
>We're soaring, flying<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free  
>Whoa, breaking free<strong>_

_**Running**_

_**Climbing**_

_**To get to the place  
>To be all that we can be<strong>_

_**Now's the time  
>So we're breaking free<strong>_

_**More than hope  
>More than faith<strong>_

_**This is true  
>This is fate<strong>_

_**And together  
>We see it coming<strong>_

_**More than you  
>More than me<strong>_

_**Not a want, but a need  
>Both of us breaking free<strong>_

_**Soaring  
>Flying<strong>_

_**There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>So we're breaking free<strong>_

_**Running  
>Climbing<strong>_

_**To get to the place  
>To be all the we can be<strong>_

_**Now's the time  
>So we're breaking free<strong>_

_**You know the world can see us  
>In the way that's different than who we are <strong>_

**Nota da autora: Oi gente! O capítulo está bom? Compensou ter esperado um mês? Haha Espero que tenham gostado, espero reviews tá? Até a próxima, prometo que tento demorar menos a postar.**


	39. Astronaut

Oi gente! Desculpa mesmo pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Sou vestibulete(?). Sim, eu assisto à novela das empreguetes. Eu tava meio desanimada em postar, mas o que eu mais gosto é escrever, então eu decidi escrever o capítulo depois de mais de um mês. O capítulo começa com uma música dos meus lindos do Simple Plan. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pois elas me incentivam a continuar fazendo o que mais amo. 3

Chapter 39- Astronaut

"_Não há solidão mais triste do que a do homem sem amizades. A falta de amigos faz com que o mundo pareça um deserto." -Francis Bacon._

**Alguém consegue me ouvir?  
>Ou estou falando comigo mesmo?<br>Minha mente está se tornando vazia  
>Na busca por alguém<br>Que nem olha direito para mim  
>Está tudo estatico na minha cabeça<br>Alguém pode me dizer por que estou sozinho como um satélite?**

**Porque esta noite eu me sinto como um astronauta  
>Mandando um SOS por esta pequena caixa<br>E eu perdi o sinal quando me levantei  
>Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo esqueceu<br>Posso descer por favor?  
>Porque eu estou cansado de girar e girar<br>Posso descer por favor?**

**Ensurdecido pelo silêncio  
>Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?<br>Eu sei que existem milhões  
>Eu não posso ser o unico desconectado<br>É tão diferente na minha cabeça  
>Alguém pode me dizer porque estou sozinho como um satélite?<strong>

**Porque esta noite eu me sinto como um astronauta  
>Mandando um SOS por esta pequena caixa<br>E eu perdi o sinal quando me levantei  
>Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo esqueceu<br>Posso descer por favor?  
>Porque eu estou cansado de girar e girar<br>Posso descer por favor?**

**Agora eu perco o sono e grito na gravidade zero  
>E está começando a ficar pesado para mim<br>Vamos abortar esta missão agora  
>Posso descer por favor?<strong>

**Então esta noite estou chamando todos os astronautas  
>Chamando as pessoas solitárias que o mundo esqueceu<br>Se você ouve minha voz, venha me apanhar  
>Você está aí?<br>Porque você é tudo que eu tenho!**

**E esta noite eu me sinto como um astronauta  
>Mandando SOS por esta pequena caixa<br>Eu perdi o sinal quando me levantei  
>Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo me esqueceu<strong>

**Porque esta noite eu me sinto como um astronauta  
>Mandando SOS por esta pequena caixa<br>Para todas as pessoas solitarias que o mundo esqueceu  
>Você está ai?<br>Porque você é tudo que eu tenho!**

**Posso descer por favor?  
>Porque eu estou cansado de girar e girar<br>Posso descer por favor?  
>Posso descer por favor?<br>Posso descer por favor?  
><strong> 

- Eu não aguento mais... – Alice chorava descontroladamente. Começou a quebrar tudo que estava no quarto, pegando os cacos de vidro no chão para se cortar. O resultado? Acordou todos que haviam ido dormir cansados, depois da peça. Batiam em sua porta, impacientemente.

- Ai meu Deus! O que essa doida tá fazendo? – Sora praticamente esmurrava a porta. Leon tentava a acalmar, segurando sua mão.

- Acho que ela precisa de um psiquiatra. – Leon constatou. Todos os presentes concordaram.

- Você acha, Leon? – Mia e Anna falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, chega, eu vou arrombar essa porta! – May falava extremamente nervosa. Stefano tentou a segurar, em vão.

Por fim, essa foi a solução mesmo. Yue, Stefano, Dio e Leon acabaram por arrombar a porta. A primeira a entrar foi Sarah, que estava assustada com o estado em que Alice se encontrava. No chão, totalmente sangrenta, cortada, e desfalecida. Os mesmos garotos a pegaram no colo. Ligaram para uma ambulância.

Já fora do Kaleido Star, Leon tentava consolar Sora, que chorava.

-Eu não consigo me conformar...ela é talentosa, e terá esse fim? Alice não é santa, mas não me conformo em ver uma pessoa nesse estado.

- Bem... a Alice vai acabar ocasionando a sua própria destruição. – Stefano comentou, enquanto consolava May.

- Ela não merece suas lágrimas, Sora! – May comentou, saindo do abraço de Stefano para consolar a amiga.

[...]

E tudo permaneceu triste. Apesar de Alice não merecer, Sora foi a única que passou a noite toda no hospital. Layla fora para lá também, assim que avisada. Ela sabia o quanto a amiga precisava dela.

- Não fique se culpando...- A loira disse, enquanto abraçava a amiga. Mas logo esse momento foi interrompido por um médico, que dirigiu-se a ambas.

- Bem... Alice corre sério risco de vida... atingiu uma veia vital. – O médico falou, muito sério. Logo Sora chorou. Nem mesmo as "amigas" de Alice estavam ali. Elas vieram, mas demoraram um tempo grande a chegar.

[...]

Discussão no escritório de Kalos. O clima não estava nada bom entre o diretor do circo e os amigos de Sora.

- A peça não pode parar. Substituiremos a Alice. – Kalos falou friamente.

- Mas como assim! A Alice, por mais que seja uma cretina, é uma ótima acrobata! – May protestou. Realmente, as perfomances da garota eram muito boas. – E a Sora está arrasada, não está em condições de fazer a peça.

- Infelizmente...ele tem razão. A perda de lucro e credibilidade será enorme se interrompermos a peça, que é uma das principais. – Leon falou, realista. Yuri, que estava lá por Layla, concordou, apesar dos olhares feios para ambos.

- Tudo bem! – Mia saiu irritada da sala. Kalos a irritava muito, às vezes.

[...]

Hora do almoço. A mesa das amigas de Sora e seus respectivos namorados estava bem agitada.

- Caramba, ele não se liga. A Sora tá muito mal, se culpando pelo acidente. – Anna falou, irritada.

- Sabe o que ela me disse no telefone? Que sedaram a Alice, que ela continua tentando se suicidar.- May falou, a expressão irritada.

- Eu conheço bem a Alice. Deveria ter notado, quando era seu parceiro, que tinha algo errado com ela. – Stefano se manifestou, para surpresa de todos.

- Eu espero...que ela melhore... não desejo nada de mal a ninguém. – Mia abaixou a cabeça. Olhava para os outros, com medo de ser julgada. Dio a consolou, passando a mão em sua cabeça.

A mesa logo se tornou calada.

[...]

Hora da peça. Sora estava no camarim, se arrumando, junto a Leon. Estava um silêncio constrangedor ali. Às vezes, palavras são desnecessárias para expressar sentimentos. Ela o abraçou, deixando toda a sua maquiagem borrar. Leon a abraçou forte.

- Não é sua culpa...ela é desequilibrada, você sabe. –Leon afagava os cabelos da namorada.

- Ela, além de estar em estado grave, tem anorexia avançada... eu não quero que algo aconteça a ela, não quero! –Sora continuava chorando.

- Ela vai sobreviver. Agora, precisamos dar o nosso melhor. Pelo público. E até mesmo pela Alice. – Leon beijou a testa de Sora.

- Sim... você tem razão. – Sora abriu um sorriso tímido para Leon. Deixou que ele refizesse sua maquiagem. Logo, ambos estavam indo para o palco, de mãos dadas. Se separaram por um momento.

[...]

A peça foi ainda mais bonita e emocionante do que de costume. Apesar de Alice não ser uma pessoa muito querida, todos sabiam agora que ela tinha um problema. E precisavam fazer aquela peça bem, como a arrogante garota gostaria. Sora havia conversado com todo o elenco, e havia os feito abrir os olhos.

[...]

Provavelmente Alice ficaria surpresa com a quantidade de flores que havia em seu quarto, quando acordasse. Sora estava lá, agora acompanhada de Leon, suas amigas e alguns acrobatas do Kaleido.

Porém, as notícias não eram boas. Alice havia entrado em coma.

**Oi gente! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu nunca gosto, sempre acho que falta algo. Espero que deixem reviews, caso tenham gostado. Críticas são bem-vindas. Obrigada por acompanharem. 3**


	40. Season's Call

Olá leitoras! Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpa mesmo pela demora, como eu disse eu sou vestibulanda e minha vida é corrida, mas tudo o que mais amo fazer na vida é escrever. Então, eu to me segurando pra não dar spoiler... . tá, tem uma referência a um dos meus animes favoritos nesse capítulo. Falo mais nada. u.u Espero que gostem e deixem reviews 3

_Aquele que vive de combater um inimigo tem interesse em o deixar com vida. – Nietzsche. _

Chapter 41- Season's Call.

[...]

Alice estava em coma e a situação não parecia promissora. Sora tremia da base aos pés, olhando Leon e os outros assustada.

- Mas que droga, a culpa é toda minha! - Sora afundava a cabeça nas mãos, puxando o próprio cabelo.

- Na boa, Sora! A Alice apronta o que aprontou, e você ainda sente pena dela? - May estava irritadíssima com a situação. Até se esqueceu de que eles estavam em um hospital.

- Não é bem assim. – Leon abraçou Sora, o seu rosto contra o seu peitoral.

- Desejar a morte da garota é demais, né May? - Rosetta repreendeu. Segurava a mão de Ken, que estava sério. Sora era sua melhor amiga, e ele acompanhara de perto o que a loira aprontou.

Ken pareceu atender a um telefonema. Logo olhou sério para todos.

- Kalos disse que os pais da Alice estão chegando. - Anunciou a todos. - E acho que há uma reunião de elenco.

Mia imediatamente corou. Dio estava a seu lado. Sabia que naquele momento era inconveniente, Kalos não tinha noção das coisas?

- Bem, é melhor a gente ir. – Anna olhava Mia séria. Sabia que havia algo errado com a amiga.

Sora e as outras garotas saíram respectivamente amparadas por seus namorados. A senhorita Layla havia ido embora mais cedo.

[...]

Retorno ao Kaleido Star. Kalos convocara todo o elenco, até mesmo os principiantes, para uma reunião no ginásio, já que a sua sala era pequena demais para comportar tantas pessoas assim. Ele falava calma e pausadamente, com Sarah ao seu lado.

- Boa tarde. Como sabem, infelizmente a nossa colega Alice se acidentou, está internada em estado grave. Ela não será mais substituída, no entanto. – Kalos falou calmo, para surpresa geral. Burburinho no estádio.

Layla, que também estava ali, esperou a sala se calar, com seu jeito reservado, calado e elegante. Logo, sua voz poderosa tomou a sala.

- A senhorita Mia vem escrevendo uma peça há algum tempo, e creio que todos a aceitarão bem. Agora, a peça será explicada, juntamente com os papéis principais.

- Temos Sora como Otonashi Saya, Leon como Hagi, May como Diva, Stefano como Solomon, Dio como Carl, Yuri participará como Amshell, Yue como James, Paolo como Nathan. Hagi é Chevalier de Saya, e os outros são Chevaliers de Diva. Os Schiff, Chiropterans e outros papéis secundários caberão ao resto do elenco. * - E foi explicando a história, que obviamente eu vou esperar até o final do capítulo pra contar né.

- A história parece ser boa, mas... - Rosetta já iria fazer ressalvas, mas desistiu.

- Eu estou grávida, mas isso não me impede de dublar a Diva fora do palco! – Sarah piscou para a jovem Rosetta.

- Então é isso. A reunião está encerrada. – Yuri falou calmamente.

[...]

Fim da reunião. Os ensaios começariam naquele dia. Todos tinham uma semana para treinar, afinal o Kaleido Star decretara fechamento das peças principais. Somente os shows aquáticos funcionariam com alguns calouros que se destacaram nos testes de admissão, mas não foram chamados para a peça. O dia passou muito devagar. Saya era uma personagem complexa para Sora, afinal ela sempre estava em conflito interno... exatamente como a garota.

Fora o fato de que ela estava tendo dificuldades em manejar a espada de Saya, embora ela já tivesse atuado como algo do tipo na peça Freedom. Estava difícil para ela se concentrar, tanto que várias vezes a espada caiu do trapézio.

- Amor, não adianta ficar preocupada agora. Acho que devemos fazer a melhor das peças, mesmo que seja pela...Alice. – Falou com um pouco de hesitação e rejeição o nome da garota. Era culpa dela Sora não ser tão segura quanto antes. Mas pela sua amada, pela profissão que ele reaprendera a amar por causa de Sora, não podia deixar sua raiva o cegar. Aproximou-se da amada e a abraçou. Pegou a espada no chão e entregou a ela.

Hagi também era um personagem difícil, principalmente por causa da mobilidade limitada por causa do caixão que o personagem carrega nas costas, além da espada. Sora via que seu amado estava tendo dificuldades, tentava agir de forma quase inexpressiva como seu personagem, mas internamente estava se remoendo de raiva.

- É, que façamos o melhor dos espetáculos. Mas acho melhor que a Mia deixe a maquiagem dos Chevaliers menos assustadora do que nas fotos... – Sora falou fazendo uma careta.

...

Não era só o casal que estava tendo dificuldades. May sentia em si a velha rivalidade com a amiga reavivar, elas não atuavam cara a cara desde que Alice tornara-se sua principal rival. Outro problema era a sincronicidade de sua atuação com a de Dio, Yuri, Yue e Paolo, e Stefano. Todos eles eram artistas muito diferentes, especialmente Yuri, que inevitavelmente era melhor do que eles, por ter mais experiência. Stefano estava agindo completamente diferente de seu normal. Era tão experiente e bom quanto Yuri, porém inevitavelmente ambos competiam. Stefano não estava tão calmo assim, nem tampouco o loiro. Layla observava aquele treino, surpresa com a atitude do marido, mas a sua maior preocupação era Sora. Percebia que a garota culpava-se pelo coma de Alice, e isso estava a atrapalhando. E ainda por cima, havia May. Será que Sora iria fugir como fizera da outra vez, mesmo sendo amiga da chinesa?

...

O clima também não estava agradável entre os principiantes. Mia era mais experiente, mas apesar de tudo sentia um ciúme enorme de Stefano. Brigou com todos os integrantes, sem exceção, incluindo Anna e Rosetta.

- Nem tão assustador assim, mas sem forçar também! Nosso público-alvo são as crianças, elas vão chorar se vocês forem monstros tão assustadores assim! - Mia ralhava. Para amenizar o medo, os Chiropterans seriam gárgulas com a devida maquiagem.

Realmente, o dia passou muito devagar para todo o elenco do Kaleido Star. Para Kalos também, embora não parecesse.

Em sua cama, ele pensava no que ouvira dos pais de Alice. Acusações infundadas, de forçar a garota ao extremo, sendo que a própria quisera chegar àquele ponto. Ameaças de processo, caso a garota morresse. Naquele momento, a loira estava sendo alimentada por sonda nasogástrica.

- Não acho que a Sora vá ficar feliz em saber disso. – Sarah comentou com o noivo, preocupada. Acariciou os cabelos dele. Sabia exatamente o que ele pensava.

- Ela não pode saber, de jeito nenhum. – Resmungou, e logo virou para o lado, após um beijo de boa-noite.

[...]

Uma semana estressante, que passou devagar. Todos se recusavam a dar notícias sobre Alice para Sora, o que a estressava imensamente. Ela estava dormindo muito mal naquela semana, apesar de Leon praticamente implorar para ela se concentrar. Mia e Dio haviam brigado, pela primeira vez. Ken, assim como Mia, estava sendo exigente, e o namoro dele com Rosetta estava abalado pelo enorme estresse e exigência daquele papel. Rosetta era Lulu, uma Schiff de grande importância na história. Anna também estava tendo ciúmes de Yue, mas o mais difícil para ela era interpretar um papel que nada tinha a ver com comédia. May estava cada vez mais ansiosa com relação à competição, e agora a desejava. Ela e Stefano haviam brigado feio e não se falavam, também. Não havia uma pessoa que não estivesse estressada no Kaleido Star.

[...]

Noite de estreia. A equipe do Kaleido havia se esforçado muito em fazer um bom palco, na verdade fantástico. Era quase tão complicado quanto o de Romeo x Juliet, afinal havia a estrutura giratória, o trapézio da peça anterior, e os trampolins.

Sora estava extremamente nervosa àquela noite. Mais até que na estreia de Romeo x Juliet. Colocava as lentes, que somente se tornariam vermelhas quando a iluminação incidisse diretamente sobre seu rosto. Mia havia feito uma excelente maquiagem na mão de Leon, já que Hagi possuía uma mão que era somente carne, ferida em batalha e enfaixada. Os Chiropterans estavam fantásticos, metiam medo mas não eram tão traumatizantes assim para o público. Leon e Sora ficaram abraçados em silêncio, antes da peça. Com algum esforço, Anna, já reconciliada com Yue, convenceu Mia e Dio a se reconciliarem, e respectivamente May e Stefano.

Havia mais uma pessoa estressada. Rosetta. Ela e Ken discutiam, até que ele a abraçou e a calou com um beijo. Logo ficou vermelho, e foi para a cabine de controle.

Todo o elenco havia dado as mãos( sim, sou baranga mesmo) antes da peça, e Sora, realmente emocionada, tomou a palavra.

-Que a peça seja alegre e vívida, por Alice! - E o elenco foi ovacionado pelo público. Logo todos estavam em suas posições, os Chiropterans rodeavam Saya, movimentando-se ao redor dos trampolins.

Primeiro ato. Saya é atacada por Chiropterans, isso ainda nos trampolins mais baixos. Logo foge, chegando a um dos pontos mais altos, o trapézio. O Chiropteran a perseguia de trapézio em trapézio, até que Hagi entra em um trapézio à sua frente, impedindo a morte de Saya. Em seguida, as várias lutas de Saya são encenadas, os Chiropterans no trapézio giratório, Saya e Hagi em trapézios normais no meio. Após todos os Chiropterans serem mortos, surge Diva(May), com seus assustadores olhos azuis, junto a Solomon e Amshell, os único Chevalier que restaram, pois os outros foram mortos por Saya no decorrer da peça.

A música de Diva começa a ser cantada por Sarah. May a dubla.

- Irmãzinha, você matou quase todos os nossos irmãos Chiropterans, mas você vai pagar por isso! – May dava uma risada diabólica porém debochada, que arrancou risos das crianças.

- Mas eu não estou do seu lado. Não mais, Diva. Eu descobri que amo Saya, e a vontade dela é a minha vontade.

- Isso tá virando bagunça? – São dois Chevaliers! – Sora improvisa, arrancando risos da plateia. Solomon passaria para o lado de Sora, se Diva não tivesse o matado, assim como a todos os Schiff, que tentaram ajudar Sora. Só restara Lulu( Rosetta), que estava disposta a dar sua vida se necessário. Diva debochou da pequena, que carregava uma foice.

- Essa foice? Saia de minha frente ou acabará como Solomon! – Stefano caíra para trás do trampolim, e obviamente havia um colchão inflável para anular os efeitos da queda. A história desenrolou-se, até que Lulu retira-se, a pedido de Saya. Agora entrava a participação do trapézio giratório de Romeo x Juliet. Diva e Saya lutavam, face a face, enquanto a luta entre Amshell e Hagi persistia nos trapézios giratórios, até que Yuri cai "morto", assim como Solomon morrera. Saya derrota Diva, e como a peça é pra crianças e a fanfic é minha u-u , Hagi e Saya são os últimos sobreviventes. E a peça encerra-se com um beijo apaixonado dos amantes, e com a música de Diva. Não era contudo um final feliz, os Chiropterans estavam caídos, assim como os Chevaliers de Diva, os Schiff, inclusive Lulu. A peça termina.

Sora e Leon abraçam-se, em pleno palco. Os aplausos são estrondosos. Sora derramava lágrimas, borrando a própria maquiagem. Leon dizia baixo, a ela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... - Ele acariciava seus cabelos.

_**Estou indo contra o vento turbulento**_

_**Procurando pela estação perdida**_

_**Mesmo pequeno o meu caminho aponta para seus olhos**_

_**Impulsionado por um lampejo de memória**_

_**Quantos cortes vou ter que repetir?**_

_**Quantos destinos terei que aceitar?**_

_**Será que isto nunca terá fim?**_

_**Você sempre passa por todo meu corpo**_

_**Então não quero temer,**_

_**Nem mesmo o amanhã**_

_**Porque você está sempre em mim**_

_**O melhor de você passa**_

_**Pela minha garganta seca**_

_**Umedecendo até meu coração**_

_**Quantos cortes vou ter que repetir?**_

_**Quantos destinos terei que aceitar?**_

_**Será que isto nunca terá fim?**_

_**De longe o aspecto daquele pássaro**_

_**Que vai embora voando sobre os céus**_

_**Sempre me lembra um grande amor**_

_**Porque sempre te sinto em mim**_

_**Você me ensinou a amar**_

_**E sinto.**_

_**Que posso fazer de tudo**_

_**Queria expandir o mundo que você**_

_**desenhou em sonho na**_

_**frente dos seus olhos**_

_**Minha amada estação me chama**_

_**Porque sempre te sinto em mim**_

_**Sinto você... em mim**_

_**Eu sinto...**_

**Oi gente! Sinceramente, eu não sei se gosto desse capítulo, essa decisão eu deixo a vocês. Acho que tá mais que óbvio qual é o anime, a música tocada é o próprio título da fanfic, é do Hyde. Se gostaram, por favor deixem reviews, elas são importantes! 3**


	41. Nobody's Home

Chapter 41- Nobody's Home

Olá meninas! Não sei nem o que dizer sobre a minha demora enorme pra postar o capítulo da fanfic, mas eu sou vestibulanda né : ( então, espero que gostem. ;3 e deixem reviews, não me abandonem TT~

_Everything, everything ends._

Leon estava preocupado com Sora. Ele não dormira a noite toda. Fizera vigília, observando a namorada. Como ela podia sofrer por alguém que somente fizera mal a ela? Nunca entenderia o coração mole de sua amada. Beijou a sua testa.

A noite passara devagar. Ele estava preocupado. Algo o angustiava. Observou o seu celular, que tocou, em plena manhã. Não conhecia o número.

" Se eu fosse você, não contaria a ela que a Alice piorou. Ela tá usando sonda para se alimentar. "

E aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Essa notícia era horrível. Ele já previa o que aconteceria em seguida, por isso não ficou surpreso quando já mais tarde, pela hora em que acordaram, Kalos chamou todos para uma reunião, excluindo-se Sora a pedido de seus amigos e colegas do Kaleido. Estava difícil convencê-la. Fool tentava a animar, mas pela primeira vez a garota estava com um olhar sombrio e mal-humorado para ele. Nunca vira Sora tão irritada assim.

- Não adianta, Fool. Eu sei que eles estão escondendo algo... eu sei! - Olhava ele angustiada. Lá dentro da sala de reuniões, podia-se ouvir um vidro sendo quebrado.

( À parte. Sora não o ouve.)

- A constelação de Sagitário está abalada e insegura. Parece que está se deixando abater. Se ela não se recuperar, os resultados poderão ser desastrosos.

( Já dentro da sala de reuniões.)

- Eu não acho certo mentir para a Sora! Ela vai ficar muito triste se descobrir. – Rosetta protestava.

- Eu também não concordo com isso! – May protestou. Estava irritada com aquela situação toda.

Logo uma enorme discussão se iniciara naquela sala, e Sora podia somente entreouvir algumas coisas. Para surpresa de alguns, Kalos levantou a voz.

- Vocês já pensaram em como a Sora reagiria? - Falou demonstrando claramente sua irritação.

- De certa forma, eu entendo o que o Kalos quer dizer. – Leon temia pela vida de Sora. Aquela situação o lembrava de Sophie, que sempre se culpava por tudo, assim como sua namorada.

- Olha, eu acho que infelizmente é necessário esconder isso. – Anna suspirou. Parecia extremamente desanimada e cansada.

- Ela é nossa amiga! – Mia protestou. É, parece que aquele assunto não acabava mais.

- A palavra final é minha e eu prefiro que Sora não saiba disso por enquanto. Talvez seja melhor ela se afastar por alguns dias. – Kalos falou. Sora ouviu uma parte da frase. Postou-se em frente à porta.

- Eu acho que vocês têm algo a me dizer. – Sora olhava séria e com certa raiva para o seu grupo de amigos. Demoraram uma hora ou mais a convencê-la de que não era nada. Ela parecia ter acreditado. Parecia.

(...)

Ela parecia mais mal-humorada do que nunca. Estava perdendo a paciência nos treinos e constantemente falava que iria desistir daquela peça. Aquilo era desanimador, e nas apresentações daquela semana, até mesmo o público percebia que havia algo diferente com ela.

Ela estava falando pouco, comendo o mínimo necessário para não passar mal. As brigas dela com Leon eram constantes. Não falava com quase ninguém.

Os amigos de Sora estavam preocupados, e a expressão de Layla era grave, enquanto na sexta-feira, ela mostrava o artigo de um jornal criticando o desempenho de Sora. Naquele mesmo dia, a garota fora ao escritório de Kalos.

- Eu quero saber o que estão escondendo de mim! Vocês não têm esse direito! É sobre a Alice, não é? - Ela gritava com Kalos, as lágrimas escorrendo. Ele não respondeu nada.

Ela irrompeu pela porta, saiu correndo daquele lugar, que se tornara odioso. Finalmente entendia. Queriam esconder algo dela, e era com relação a Alice. Todos mentiram. Sem exceção. Estava se sentindo traída. Corria o máximo que podia. Chegou ao hospital. A enfermeira, compadecida ao ver o desespero da garota, pensando que ela fosse uma familiar de Alice, a deixou entrar.

- Você não vai gostar do que verá. - Alertou, mas mesmo assim Sora entrou. Alice estava completamente sedada. Aquela sonda horrorosa a alimentava. Sora soltou um grito de horror. A enfermeira já entraria para a advertir, mas a jovem saiu correndo do quarto. Olhava a aliança em sua mão. Queria jogá-la fora, sentia-se repugnada. Até mesmo Leon mentira para ela. A culpa era dela... mas não queriam que ela soubesse disso. Alice poderia morrer e a culpa era toda de Sora. Corria por entre as ruas. Quase foi atropelada. Não ligava. Estava cega pelas lágrimas. Iria para qualquer lugar, longe dali.

Quando todos do Kaleido perceberam a ausência de Sora e receberam um telefonema do hospital, as peças se juntaram.

-Ah não. – Leon ligou para Sora, mas não era atendido. O seu telefone estava fora de área, desligado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

(...)

_**Eu não poderia te dizer**_

_**Porque ela se sentiu daquela maneira, ela sentiu isso todos os dias**_

_**E eu não pude ajuda-la**_

_**Eu só a ví cometer os mesmos erros novamente**_

_**O que está errado, o que está errado agora?**_

_**Muitos, muitos problemas**_

_**Não sabe aonde pertence, aonde ela pertence**_

_**Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa**_

_**É onde ela se encontra,arrasada por dentro**_

_**Não há lugar para ir, não há lugar**_

_**Para ir secar seus olhos arrasada por dentro**_

_**Abra os seus olhos**_

_**E olhe ao seu redor, encontre as razões porque**_

_**Você foi rejeitado, e agora você não consegue encontrar**_

_**O que você deixou pra trás**_

_**Seja forte, seja forte agora**_

_**Muitos, muitos problemas**_

_**Não sabe aonde pertence, aonde ela pertence**_

_**Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa**_

_**É onde ela se encontra, arrasada por dentro**_

_**Não há lugar para ir, não há lugar para ir**_

_**Secar seus olhos, arrasada por dentro**_

_**Seus sentimentos ela esconde**_

_**Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar**_

_**Ela está perdendo a cabeça**_

_**Ela foi deixada pra trás**_

_**Ela não consegue achar seu lugar**_

_**Ela está perdendo a sua fé**_

_**Ela caiu em desgraça**_

_**Ela está por todos os lados**_

_**Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa**_

_**É onde ela se encontra, arrasada por dentro**_

_**Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir**_

_**Secar suas lágrimas arrasada por dentro**_

_**Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro**_

_**Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro**_

**Oi gente! Capítulo triste, né? Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim, eu me esforcei para escrever algo legal, e se a história fosse feliz o tempo todo seria sem graça. Espero que deixem reviews!;3**


	42. Awakening

Oi! Não vou ser hipócrita, demorei tanto a postar puramente por falta de criatividade. Por esses dias, escrevi a minha primeira fanfic /songfic original, mas nunca a privilegiei em detrimento dessa fanfic. Kaleido Star é um dos meus animes favoritos, e sempre será. Eu estou querendo postar ambas ao mesmo tempo, mas tenho medo de me atrapalhar. Quem quiser que eu poste ou tiver alguma dúvida sobre essa fanfic ou a nova me avise nos reviews. O capítulo de hoje está bombástico, teremos revelações! Ps: Apesar do clima depressivo, esse capítulo foi feito ao som de Matisyahu, e eu recomendo esse artista.

Chapter 42- Awakening

_"__Uma garrafa de vinho meio vazia também está meio cheia, mas uma meia mentira não será nunca uma meia verdade.____"__  
><em>_(__Jean Cocteau__)_

O quarto de Alice estava vazio, somente ela e o médico ali estavam. Ela parecia dormir profundamente. Porém, acontecia algo estranho. Ela parecia... Se mexer?

[...]

Sora corria pelas ruas da cidade. Como pudera ser tão mesquinha? Se ela não vivesse atrapalhando a vida de Alice, ou talvez até mesmo pelo simples fato dela existir, a loira não teria tentado cometer suicídio. Procurava qualquer lugar, qualquer abrigo. Logo se lembrou de onde gostava de estar, a praia. Não ouviu o seu velho amigo, o policial Jerry, a cumprimentar de longe. Estava chorando. Ele tinha a expressão preocupada, e logo pensou que deveria avisar alguém no Kaleido Star.

[...]

Logo ele chegara e se deparara com Ken, que executava as suas tarefas costumeiras com um ar um tanto distraído e desconcentrado por causa da preocupação com o sumiço de sua amiga.

-Sim, eu vi ela correndo na praia.

- A Sora vai acabar enlouquecendo se continuar se culpando. Ai Sora... - Ele sabia o quanto a personalidade da melhor amiga era difícil.

[...]

Sora estava ali sentada, observando o mar e suas ondas. Estava no fim da tarde. O mar já estava agitado àquela hora, o que o tornava um pouco perigoso. Logo ela percebeu uma sombra atrás de si, revelando a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar ali: Srta Layla, junto com Stella, que estava com 6 meses.

-Você quer conversar? – Sentou-se junto com a amiga, sem se importar em sujar seu lindo vestido.

-Ah, você vai sujar o seu vestido...-Sora disse apática.

- Eu não estou te reconhecendo, Sora. – A loira crispou os lábios. Olhava a garota de cabelos púrpura com uma expressão compadecida e séria também.

- Se eu não existisse, talvez a Alice não seria tão infeliz assim. – Sora falou, voltando a chorar. A reação de Layla foi a princípio de irritação, mas logo ela suspirou e sua expressão se converteu, tornando-se amigável.

-... Você não tem culpa de que a Alice seja desiquilibrada psiquiatricamente. Você acha mesmo que ela é normal? O Stefano deixou de ser parceiro dela depois que ela o agrediu com cacos de vidro, se você quer saber. – Falava extremamente séria, olhando a sua amiga.

- Ah...como você sabe disso Senhorita Layla? – Sora tentou disfarçar o riso, apesar de saber que a situação era...trágica, embora engraçada.

- Os pontos que ele levou não devem ser engraçados. Bem, digamos que Yuri sabe de tudo sobre a carreira desses dois. Você pode conversar com ele sobre isso depois. – Falava, verificando se Stella estava bem. Ela era um anjinho, quase não chorava, não dava trabalho. Sora também foi brincar com a queridinha, e fazia gracinhas com ela.

- Buh! – Colocara um nariz de palhaço, e fazia sons engraçados, o que fazia a bebê gargalhar. – Layla sorria observando aquela situação, Sora estava voltando ao normal.

- Agora estou te reconhecendo. Aliás...quer ser madrinha dela, Sora? Por incrível que pareça ainda não escolhemos. – Layla corou um pouco envergonhada. Sora riu. Sabia que a amiga era uma mãe zelosa.

- Isso é uma honra para mim Senhorita Layla! – Abraçou a mais velha, o que a deixou sem jeito pois não esperava aquilo.

-Calminha... e me chame de Layla, até hoje você insiste nisso! – Fingiu aborrecimento. Logo ambas se despediram, Sora um pouco triste por que queria ficar mais tempo com Layla e Stella, mas a jovem loira tinha negócios a resolver.

Logo corria, mas era de alegria.

[...]

Enquanto isso, no hospital...

Alice parecia abrir os olhos. O médico não estranhava, por mais que aquilo fosse improvável clinicamente. Ela sorria.

-Eles realmente acreditaram que eu estou em coma? – Ela sorria abertamente.

-Como se escoriações fossem algo grave. – O médico sem escrúpulos gargalhou. Alice também.

**Eu quero começar fazendo você saber**

**Que por sua causa minha vida tem sentido**

**Você me ajudou a ser quem sou hoje**

**Eu me vejo em cada palavra que você diz**

**Às vezes parece que ninguém me entende**

**Preso em um mundo onde todos me odeiam**

**Há tantas coisas que estou passando**

**Que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você**

**Eu estava despedaçado**

**Eu estava sufocando**

**Eu estava perdido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava sangrando**

**Parei de acreditar**

**Poderia ter morrido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava para baixo**

**Eu estava me afogando**

**Mas ela chegou bem a tempo**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Às vezes sinto como se você me conhece desde sempre**

**Você sempre sabe como me fazer me sentir melhor**

**Por sua causa meu pai e eu**

**Somos muito mais próximos do que costumávamos ser**

**Você é meu escape quando estou preso nesta cidade pequena**

**Eu aumento seu volume quando estou para baixo**

**Você me diz como mais ninguém**

**Que não tem problema em ser eu mesmo**

**Eu estava despedaçado**

**Eu estava sufocando**

**Eu estava perdido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava sangrando**

**Parei de acreditar**

**Poderia ter morrido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava para baixo**

**Eu estava me afogando**

**Mas ela chegou bem a tempo**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Você nunca saberá o que isto significa para mim**

**Que não estou sozinho e nunca precisarei estar**

**Eu estava despedaçado**

**Eu estava sufocando**

**Eu estava perdido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava sangrando**

**Parei de acreditar**

**Poderia ter morrido**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Eu estava para baixo**

**Eu estava me afogando**

**Mas ela chegou bem a tempo**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Esta música salvou minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**Minha vida**

**N¹: A música é This Song Saved My Life, do Simple Plan. ****Gostaram do capítulo? Mereço reviews?**


	43. Trouble

Chapter 43- Trouble

_Tomei a decisão de fingir que todas as coisas que até então haviam entrado na minha mente não eram mais verdadeiras do que as ilusões dos meus sonhos. – Descartes._

Oi leitoras!Tudo bom? Realmente preciso pedir desculpas pela demora imensa, foi puramente falta de criatividade. Espero que o capítulo de hoje esteja_ à altura do tempo que demorei! Se gostarem, deixem reviews por favor!_

Um novo boato havia se espalhado no Kaleido Star. Alice havia saído milagrosamente do coma, e ainda estava internada para abafar o caso da mídia, já que se aproximava o desafio de Sora e Leon. Ainda mais, as últimas semanas estavam sendo uma correria, e naquela noite seria o casamento de Sarah e Kalos. Finalmente, alguns diziam. Afinal, era sabido que o envolvimento deles era antigo, e que eles namoravam há anos. Nem todos davam atenção àquilo, até que-

Todos estavam treinando tranquilamente no ginásio àquela manhã. Havia um burburinho incomum, já que aquele local geralmente era silencioso e inviolável, para que os integrantes treinassem. Ken adentrou aquele local, e empurrava ninguém menos do que Alice em uma cadeira de rodas. May, que até aquele momento estava totalmente alheia às conversas, xingou um palavrão alto e disparou na direção da loira, ficando em frente a ela.

- AH...VADIA! Mas você nem quebrou nenhum osso, sua fingida! - Todos, inclusive o professor, pareceram chocados, e assustados com May. O mestre repreendeu a chinesa.

- May, não deveria caluniar a Alice, ela realmente está mal! - Defendeu ele, e mais alguns integrantes se manifestaram a favor. Engraçado, os mesmos que estavam odiando ela há pouquíssimo tempo.

Alice logo fez uma voz manhosa, e forçadamente fraca, olhando, a todos. Fingiu tossir.

-Eu queria tanto ir no casamento da senhorita Sarah...ela é tão legal comigo...mas estou tão fraca... – Alice olhou para todos que ali estavam. - Acho que você poderia me ajudar hoje, sim Ken? - Ele revirou os olhos, e agora era Rosetta que estava nervosa.

-ESSA CÍNICA! - A ruiva, de personalidade tão forte como a de May, estava revoltada. Sora precisou a segurar.

- CALMA, CALMA! Nós sabemos que ela está sendo abusada, mas ela acabou de sair do coma...- Sora como sempre tentava ser compreensiva e conciliadora. Leon admirava a inocência da namorada. Estava com a mão apoiada em seu ombro.

-Mas é verdade amor, ela não quebrou nenhum osso.

.. – Leon afirmou a ela, sussurrando.

- Bem, nós vamos saber hoje se ela realmente está fingindo... – Mia afirmou, logo fazendo uma pose de detetive e colocando um chapéu à la Sherlock Holmes. Segurava uma lupa em mãos.

-Podemos dar um susto nela! – Anna falou de forma empolgada. Não só ela como praticamente todos ali odiavam a garota.

-Não podemos jogar ela no tanque junto com o Jonathan(foca) ?- May falou, esperançosa.

- Vamos lá gente...todos merecem uma segunda chance...- Sora tentava, embora soubesse que mentia para ela própria. Alice havia aprontado, e muito.

- Bem... eu preciso de repouso...pode me levar ao meu quarto, sim? - Alice pediu daquela forma educada e cínica ao mesmo tempo. Ken olhou para todos com uma cara de "não posso fazer nada" e logo empurrou a cadeira de rodas para fora do ginásio.

Logo, o burburinho que acontecera no ginásio parou, mas por incrível que pareça, ninguém conseguia se concentrar mais. O professor acabou dispensando todos do treino, e assim, eles foram almoçar.

[...]

Não era um dia comum. Estava corrido. May parecia que mataria um, de tão ansiosa que estava. Usava um vestido azul-piscina longo, e insistia em implicar com o seu cabelo. Mia usava um vestido lilás, que contrastava com seu cabelo. Pela primeira vez, ele estava solto, e ela estava realmente bonita. Dio estava anormalmente...normal, de terno, e acompanhava a namorada. Yue acompanhava Anna, que usava um vestido amarelo neon, que estranhamente, ficava deslumbrante nela. Sora usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, que contrastava adoravelmente com os seus cabelos. Leon usava um smoking tradicional preto, elegante. Ambos eram os padrinhos por parte de Sarah, enquanto que Layla e Yuri eram padrinhos de Kalos. O que era um pouco estranho, haja visto as desavenças que o marido da loira tivera com o dono do Kaleido Star. Mas pelo visto essas diferenças haviam sido superadas.

Logo, todo o elenco estava pronto, e foi necessário um ônibus para transportar todos eles. Sarah era extremamente querida. Não se esquecendo de Marian, que estava muito fofa em um pequeno vestido rosa-bebê.

Chegaram ao local do casamento. Bem inusitado, por sinal. Pra falar a verdade, Sora nunca havia visto um casamento tão incomum. Na entrada do local, havia todo o tipo de artistas, como malabaristas, cuspidores de fogo, palhaços e outros circenses, que recepcionavam aos convidados com suas habilidades. Porém, ao adentrar mais um pouco, se deparavam com uma tradicional igreja, muito bem decorada, com ornamentos de flores. Já estava mais ou menos cheia, e Sora e Leon apressaram-se em se juntar à Layla e Yuri. Ele estava maravilhoso como sempre, em um tradicional terno, e Layla estava deslumbrante em um discreto vestido cor de gelo. Ofuscava até mesmo Alice, que estava realmente quase perfeita em um vestido bem decotado vermelho, excluindo-se o fato que Rosetta, que usava um vestido roxo, queria avançar no pescoço dela e de Ken, que fora obrigado a acompanhá-la. Logo ela teve que se sentar ao lado dele- e de Alice, que não parava de sorrir. Ela fazia uma careta. May estava com Stefano, que estava elegante e lindo em um terno, mesmo com a sua aparência diferente, ressaltada pelos longos cabelos. Logo toda forma de burburinho ou conversa foi silenciada quando Sarah entrou, ao som da marcha nupcial. Ela estava perfeita, simplesmente maravilhosa em um vestido de renda branca, no qual se destacava a barriga da gravidez já adiantada. Kalos parecia que viraria um pimentão de tão vermelho.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita e emocionante, com lágrimas por parte de praticamente todo o elenco. Eles eram um casal muito querido, apesar de Kalos ser uma pessoa séria.

[...]

Mas ele estava completamente diferente na festa. Estava extrovertido e alegre, talvez fosse pelo efeito das bebidas, e fazendo piadas, das quais Sarah gargalhava. Alice estava bastante entediada, haja visto que precisava manter a farsa da cadeira de rodas. Ah, mas alguém teria essa noite estragada. Sim, teria. Ela estava com um frasco em mãos, e aproximava-o da bebida de Sora, que estava ausente naquela hora, haja visto que todos estavam dançando e se divertindo. Logo ela retornou à pista de dança, sorrindo abertamente, e voltou a insistir que Ken dançasse com ela. Rosetta resmungava, chamando a atenção de todos.

-ME DEIXA MATAR ELA, POR FAVOR! – Ela dizia, com Sora e May tentando a acalmar. Em vão. Ah, ela iria brigar feio com Ken. Iria mesmo. Mas antes, daria uma lição naquela loirinha. A ruiva desvencilhou-se com violência das amigas e logo correu em direção à garota, com um copo de ponche em mãos. Ela atirou no rosto da garota. Ao perceber o que fez, ficou completamente vermelha e envergonhada. Mas o que mais a enfureceu foi ver que Alice manteve-se inafetada.

-Já parou com a criancice? – Ela continuou a sorrir da mesma forma cínica.

_**Era uma vez, alguns erros atrás**_

_**Eu estava na sua mira, você me pegou sozinha**_

_**Você me encontrou, você me encontrou, você me encontrou**_

_**Acho que você não se importou e acho que gostei disso**_

_**E, quando eu me apaixonei intensamente, deu um passo atrás**_

_**Sem mim, sem mim, sem mim**_

_**E ele há tempos está longe quando está ao meu lado**_

_**E percebo que a culpa é minha**_

_**Porque eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Até me pôr no chão**_

_**Oh, eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Agora estou deitada no chão duro e frio**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**Nada de desculpas, ele nunca verá você chorar**_

_**Finge que não sabe que ele é o motivo por que**_

_**Você está se afogando, você está se afogando, está se afogando**_

_**E ouvi em sussurros na rua que você seguiu adiante**_

_**Um novo furo em seu cinto é tudo o que eu sempre serei**_

_**E agora vejo, agora vejo, agora vejo**_

_**Ele estava distante quando me conheceu**_

_**E percebo que a piada é sobre mim**_

_**Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Até me pôr no chão**_

_**Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Agora estou deitada no chão duro e frio**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**E o medo mais triste chega causando arrepios**_

_**De que você nunca amou a mim ou a ela ou a ninguém, sim**_

_**Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Até me pôr no chão**_

_**Oh, eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Vergonha para mim agora**_

_**Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido**_

_**Agora estou deitada no chão duro e frio**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema**_

_**Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Problema, problema, problema**_

_**Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu**_

_**Problema, problema, problema**_

**Nota da autora: Música- I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift. Gostaram do capítulo? Merece reviews? Por favor, incentivem a autora a continuar escrevendo!**


	44. Memories

" _Memórias, não são só memórias, são fantasmas que sopram aos ouvidos coisas que nem quero saber"_

_Chapter 44- Memories_

_May estava extremamente descontrolada. May, Sora, Anna e Mia juntas seguravam a chinesa com muita dificuldade, que se debatia querendo bater em Alice. Não importava o que aquela vadiazinha falasse- Rosetta queria quebrar cada osso da loira, e se pudesse incapacita-la de ir ao palco. Até que uma outra mulher alta e imponente, de longos cabelos loiros, ali estava, observando ambas com uma fúria silenciosa, que botou medo até mesmo em Alice. Veja bem, a senhorita Layla era a única pessoa pela qual a jovem tinha um enorme respeito, e temia. _

_Layla era o ídolo de Alice, assim como o de Sora. Logo Yuri se aproximou e segurou Rosetta nos braços. Logo ele disse ao ouvido dela uma frase que ecoaria por toda essa noite, e não a deixaria dormir, os olhos pregados, deitada no travesseiro._

_-Não se descontrole com a Alice, pois eu tenho a impressão que amanhã vocês conhecerão alguém pior do que ela, que pode ferir não só a Sora e a May, como também a outras pessoas._

_Após a confusão, a festa acabara, e Sora suspirara aliviada por finalmente conseguir acalmar Rosetta. Ela sabia do gênio forte da amiga, mas não esperava que ela fosse explodir daquela forma. Teoricamente, ela quem deveria estar nervosa, afinal, Alice era uma pedra no sapato com relação ao relacionamento dela e de Leon. Pode sentir os olhos azuis da loira os fuzilando com ódio quando ambos estavam abraçados conversando em um canto, já fora da festa._

_- Leon...meu amor, não estou com uma boa sensação. – Sora parecia muito mais séria que o seu normal. Ela, geralmente tão alegre e espevitada, estava com a face sombria._

_- Meu anjo, não fique assim. Tenho certeza que não é nada. –Mas Leon sentia como se mentisse para si próprio. Desejou que sua irmãzinha mais nova, Sophie, estivesse ali. Era inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sábia para a pouca idade. A dor que ela sofrera tentando executar o grande sonho deles. Ela realmente desejara muito aquilo. Sora sussurrou em seu ouvido pedindo para dormir no quarto dele aquela noite. Ele aceitou. Todos sabiam do relacionamento de ambos, e ele poderia tranquilamente levar garotas para o quarto. Se ele dormisse no quarto de Sora, o machismo a julgaria, e a notícia se espalharia._

_Fizeram amor apaixonadamente naquela noite, e se sentiam extremamente felizes. Acordaram espreguiçando, até que Sora ouviu gritos femininos que a fizeram pular da cama._

_-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOU TER QUE CONVIVER COM ESSA LOIRA VAGABUNDA! - Uma menina ruiva gritava histericamente. No corredor dos quartos, estava Alice, olhando a ruiva de cabelos longos enojada, e com arrogância. Aos pés dela um perfume quebrado, que ela só faltava atirar na menina. Sora saiu do quarto, e logo sentiu medo, ainda mais por que a garota também gritou com ela. – VOCÊ! VAI PERDER PRA EU E MEU PARCEIRO NO DESAFIO! QUERO MINHA CASA!- Então era isso. A ruiva histérica era com quem Sora competiria. O tempo que ela passara no hospital avançado, custeado parte pelo circo do qual a ruiva era integrante, e parte pelo Kaleido, definitivamente fora fundamental à sua recuperação, impedindo até mesmo que ela ficasse paralítica. Dois segundos após Sora chegar, May chegou puxando Stefano, correndo rapidamente. Estava indignada com tanto barulho. Mas o namorado parecia estranho, e ao reconhecer a garota ao longe, não queria ir com May._

_- Melhor nos afastarmos...tem cacos de vidro no chão...podem te machucar... – Stefano era péssimo em mentiras, e May sabia disso. Olhou-o de forma inquisitória._

_-O que foi, hein Stefano? Nunca te vi alterado assim. É só uma menininha histérica. – May falou alto o suficientemente para que a ruiva ouvisse, e corresse na direção dela e de Stefano como um furacão._

_- MEU NOME É SOPHIE! E VOCÊ! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MEU NOIVO?! – Ela apontara para Stefano, e logo puxou-a para si, o abraçando. May estava vermelha de raiva, e Leon teve que segurá-lo, junto com Stefano. Logo a chinesa empurrou-o com força._

_- O QUE DIABOS SIGNIFICA NOIVO? – Ela estava furiosa com ele, e com toda a razão. Ela o empurrava para trás. Stefano não tentou se explicar, nem resistiu. May não entenderia._

_- Você não entende. – Ele falou baixo, se retirando dali. May estava irritada demais para correr atrás dele, e desabou no choro. Rosetta, Anna e Mia tentavam consolá-la sem sucesso. Sora estava com problemas com Leon, que parecia um pouco afetado._

_-Sophie...? Por que diabos ela tinha de ter esse nome, Sora? – Ele a olhava prestes a chorar. Sora olhou para as amigas sem saber o que fazer, e logo entrou no quarto com ele. Estava sentada de frente para ele, segurando suas mãos. _

_- Ela não é a Sophie, a personalidade dela é completamente diferente. Essa menina parece ser pior que a Alice. Vamos ao treino, mas acho que a May não tá bem._

_Para irritação ainda maior de Alice, que discutia o tempo todo com Sophie, Sora e Leon entraram de mãos dadas. Mas as soltaram rapidamente, afinal, May estava brigada com Stefano. Rosetta se recusava a falar com Ken. O clima estava tenso. Mia sentia saudades de Dio, e falava isso para Anna, que ainda achava que Yue estava distante. Logo todas se entreolharam e decidiram ir em grupo até May._

_-May, ele te ama... você o deixou falar? – Sora perguntava a ela de forma serena. Sophie sorria de forma malévola ao ver May chorando._

_-Ele nem ao menos tentou se defender, ela deve ser amante dele! - May retrucou furiosa, quase quebrando um par de diabolôs. Rosetta os tirou de perto dela._

_- Não seria melhor vocês conversarem? – Rosetta perguntou timidamente. Estava com os olhos azuis inchados, havia chorado a noite toda._

_- Por que você não fala com ele? Você também está no mesmo barco que eu! – May se levantou, parecendo exaltada. Ambas se olhavam irritadas e extremamente bravas. Até que Mia berrou._

_-PAREM COM ISSO! Tudo o que essa menina quer é desestabilizar todas nós! É isso que vocês querem? – Ela perguntou fuzilando cada uma das meninas com o olhar._

_- Eu concordo com a Mia. – Anna falou séria. Logo o professor as dispersou, mandando com que todas fossem aos treinos._

_Sora treinava severamente com Leon, e parecia errar mais do que o normal naquele dia. Sophie era muito boa, e fazia as estripulias graciosamente com seu parceiro de cabelos curtos cacheados. Ainda não sabia o nome dele. Leon estava nervoso pois o estilo da jovem lembrava muito o de sua falecida irmã. Ela se movimentava como se dançasse balé nos trapézios._

_May estava um desastre com Stefano. Ela simplesmente se recusava a olhar nos olhos dele, e cada vez que eles precisavam se tocar, olhava-o como se estivesse a ponto de cometer um assassinato._

_Rosetta, por mais que se esforçasse,errava os movimentos com o diabolô. Estava lesionada nos joelhos claramente, Ken já percebera isso. Ele se aproximou dela._

_- Não dá pra treinar direito com esses joelhos. Você pode nunca mais voltar aos palcos assim. Ken falou sério para a namorada._

_- Eu não quero dever nada a você, Ken. – A ruiva falou de forma totalmente áspera e fria._

_- Por favor, isso é questão de urgência. – Ken olhava nervoso para ela. Ela ia dar mais uma negativa até que tomou uma queda, que dobrou seus joelhos. Soltou um gemido alto de dor. – Ai meu Deus, levem-na pro hospital..._

_Sora imediatamente parou os treinos, e Leon a entendeu perfeitamente. A levou de carro, que ele havia adquirido recentemente. May também foi, com muito custo, pois se recusava a deixar que Stefano e Anna, idem. Ele ficou ali, sem nada pra fazer, milhares de memórias percorrendo sua cabeça. Logo Sophie se aproximou dele. Ele não esboçou reação._

_-Você me trocou por essa chinesinha feia? É sério isso? E nossos planos de casamento? Já não bastava a feia da Alice? – Ela perguntava a Stefano. Seu tom era de irritação, mas ela sorria de forma sarcástica._

_-Você que não aceita que nosso noivado acabou há anos. Eu ser seu namoradinho na infância não quer dizer que eu queira casar com você. – Ele respondeu de forma seca. Pela primeira vez, uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face. – Me deixe em paz. _

_- Ah, queridinho, eu não estou aqui por que quero. Tenho de competir com Sora. Mas quem sabe aqui fique mais interessante com você... - Ela abriu um sorriso e logo depositou um beijo na cabeça de Stefano, que não reagiu. Logo chamou o seu parceiro._

_-Vamos voltar a treinar para derrotar aquela perdedora, Ryan. – E logo voltaram a treinar. Todos estavam abismados. Eles tinham uma técnica muito boa, excelente. Mas Stefano, que os observava, sabia o que estava errado ali._

_- Não há sentimento ali. Não há amor. Sophie não ama nem a si. _

_Logo os treinos terminaram. Sophie sorriu para Stefano. Ele seria dela. Não importaria o que ela tivesse de fazer._

**(Kardinal Offishall)**

**A vida está aí, pessoal**

**A maré está brava**

**Mas estou aguentando**

**Eu vou ser o seu Número 1**

**Vou querer ser Número 1**

**(Kardinal Offishall)**

**Ela é só uma amante de momento**

**Coisinha linda**

**Nada além de uma mulher bonita**

**Que eu pegaria**

**Ela sequer sabe**

**Ela pretende ser**

**A rainha do meu reinado**

**Ela não é nada**

**Mas onde eu**

**Alguém que eu usaria**

**Para mandar em mim**

**Ela não saberia**

**Ela**

**À esquerda sobre o resto**

**Número 2 na minha mente**

**Sem chance**

**Ela podia ser a minha namorada**

**Ela é estável, enquanto tenta**

**Para entrar no meu mundo**

**A maré está brava**

**Mas estou aguentando**

**Eu vou ser o seu Número 1**

**Vou querer ser Número 1**

**(Kardinal Offishall)**

**Ela é só o meu troféu**

**Só que eu eu**

**Nunca jamais quero ligar pra ela**

**Nunca jamais quero trazê-la**

**Perto de meus amigos**

**Ela ficaria chorando ao telefone**

**Mas ela sabe quem eu sou**

**A voz do povo**

**Família diz para eu deixá-la**

**Não tenho tempo**

**Para ficar brincando**

**É uma boa garota yo**

**Mas eu sou casado com a**

**Relacionada**

**Com a relacionada no papel**

**Tentar obter o meu nome**

**Colocar no arranha-céu**

**Sem chance**

**De ela ser a minha esposa**

**Ela estável, enquanto**

**Tenta entrar na minha vida**

**A maré está brava**

**Mas estou aguentando**

**Eu vou ser o seu Número 1**

**Vou querer ser o seu Número 1**

**Essas outras meninas**

**Não são nada como eu**

**Apenas me dê a chance**

**E, cara, você vai ver que**

**Eu não sou o tipo de garota**

**Quem já vai logo pra cama**

**(Kardinal Offishall)**

**Sobre o aro**

**Eu não vou te enfrentar**

**Na frente de todo mundo**

**PErdigueiros à caça**

**Você é o empurrão**

**Para empurrar uma carta**

**É o artista e o**

**Mas você não é o que eu quero**

**Eu quero o que está tentando**

**Entrar no negócio**

**Basta tentar visitar a pé**

**Sem chance**

**De você conseguir aquele anel**

**Mas ouvi dizer... no lugar**

**A maré está brava**

**Mas estou aguentando**

**(A maré está alta)**

**Eu vou ser o seu Número 1**

**(Número 1)**

**Vou desejar Número 1**

**A maré está brava**

**Mas estou aguentando**

**(Aguentando)**

**Eu vou ser o seu Número 1**

**Vou desejar Número 1**

**(Kardinal Offishall)**

**A vida está aí, pessoal~**

**Nota: E aí gente, gostaram? Eu andava sem muita inspiração, admito, por isso que demorei tanto tempo a atualizar. Prometo não demorar mais tanto tempo. Ainda tem alguém que lê e vai deixar um review e me deixar feliz? 3**


	45. Let It Go- Frozen, O Desafio Gelado

"_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Chapter 45- Let it Go- Frozen, o Desafio Gelado. ( Parte 01)

Uma semana havia se passado desde o conflito entre Sophie e as meninas. As coisas estavam tensas no Kaleido Star desde que se anunciara uma nova peça- Frozen- e os papéis seriam divididos nesse dia. Com certas adaptações no roteiro original do filme, claro. Por questões de aparência, e conveniência- divulgação era necessário, e Sophie inevitavelmente era uma nova aquisição fundamental para o Kaleido Star. Ela era a escolhida para fazer o papel de Anna, a irmã de Elsa- e ela quem escolheria com quem tivesse mais afinidade, e merecesse mais o papel. Após as distribuições dos papéis secundários que couberam a quase todos, exceto Mia, Anna, Leon, Rosetta, Alice, Sora, Stefano, Ryan.

Sophie, como sempre, com sua arrogância- que conseguia irritar até Alice- falou em alto e bom tom, para os que permaneceram na sala.

- Como sabem, o papel da Anna, é meu. Se alguém for melhor do que eu e quiser tentar me tirar esse papel, bem-pode tentar- por que não vai conseguir- e a publicidade daqui depende de mim. Pois bem. Eu estou tentando decidir quem é a melhor parceira para atuar comigo como Elsa- afinal, duas protagonistas de grande porte devem ser grandes parceiras- suponho eu. E já aviso- os treinos serão não só numa pista de gelo, como será uma pista de gelo real- em uma cidade totalmente congelada- sem agasalhos durante o treino. Quem tiver mais resistência ao gelo, e conseguir desenvolver uma técnica diante disso, será minha parceira. Além do mais- preciso de um Kristoff- se alguém superar Ryan. – Diante disso o jovem, também estrelado, abriu um sorrisinho irônico. Ambos eram famosos, principalmente pela habilidade de patinação no gelo. –Aos incompetentes, no máximo serão o Olaf- referindo-se ao boneco de neve falante.

Kalos apenas observava aquilo calado. Ele já lidara com temperamentos difíceis- Layla, May, Alice- e agora Sophie- mas ela era mais difícil que todas juntas. Era mais explosiva ainda. Ele esperou alguém se manifestar, encarando os que sobraram.

-Me prontifico a tentar o papel de Elsa. – Sora manifestou-se. Com olhares incrédulos em torno dela- inclusive de Leon, que a levou de canto.

-Escute- Falou, abaixando a voz- Sophie tem uma personalidade muito explosiva, e pelo o que percebi, é impiedosa nos treinos. Ela não vai medir esforços pra te machucar e lesionar.

-Leon, eu tive um acidente- ainda não morri. Eu não gosto de ter que atuar com essa garota, mas eu não vou deixar ela tomar toda a atenção para si e desviar o foco do espetáculo- que é despertar o coração da plateia.

Eles voltaram ao meio a tempo de ver uma cabeça loira se levantar- Alice.

-Eu também me candidato ao papel de Elsa- por achar que sou a mais adequada e talentosa para este- tendo inclusive semelhança física.

- Eu...-Mia começou a falar, mas desistiu- Sophie era mais forte que isso- e logo completou- Farei os figurinos, e o roteiro. E...precisamos de dois atores infantis. Marion será a Anna mais nova. **E para eles, basta a rotina na patinação. **– Falou, os dentes rilhados, para que Sophie não a contrariasse.

Ken fazia anotações em silêncio, para decidir sobre o cenário- Rosetta o olhava, fuzilando-o com os olhos. O clima entre May e Stefano estava pior ainda. Logo ela se manifestou, com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-Se é assim, disputarei o papel de Anna com a Sophie. – Ela falou, séria. Nunca falara tão sério em sua vida. Eu também sou uma trapezista e patinadora aclamada, veremos quem é melhor!

Leon começou a falar. Sora o olhava séria. Quando ele começou a abrir a boca, ela suspirou longamente- já sabia no que aquilo daria, e ela não estava gostando do resultado.

-Eu tentarei o papel de Kristoff. – Anna, May, Mia e Sora se entreolharam. Poderiam jurar que essa era a expressão mais triste que ela fizera. A jovem ia sair sorrateiramente do cômodo, até que Sophie a falou que ficasse- o que fez muitos olhares de raiva se direcionarem à garota. Especialmente de May. Ela era competitiva, e estava não só com raiva dela como de Leon- sim, Alice parecia esquecida por alguns momentos- Sophie era mil vezes pior.

- Alguém mais vai se pronunciar? –Kalos perguntou. Anna nem ousou dizer que queria ser o príncipe- tão pesado estava o clima ali. Ela tão somente disse, de cabeça baixa, que queria ser o Olaf.

O papel do príncipe secundário, que tem um flerte com Anna, ficou com Stefano- May estava cada vez mais mal-humorada e brava.

Os reis, respectivamente, Mia, e o jovem Yuri, que participaria especialmente na peça. Ele entrou discretamente- não acompanhado de Layla, que por motivos óbvios não estava ali. Ele parecia um pouco sem jeito ao falar, ele que sempre era elegante e desenvolto.

- Bem, nossa pequena filha já está com 3 meses... e por mais que eu insistisse no contrário, Layla insistiu em acompanhar os treinos. Então, eu recomendaria que se esforçassem.

Ele olhou muito sério para todos que ali estavam.

(Fim da primeira parte do Chapter 44.) Não, não acabou, pera. U.u

II- Uma Nova Técnica?

Começaram a treinar no mesmo dia. Tempo era precioso, e aquela peça era muito importante para o Kaleido Star.

Cada um treinava em seu canto- Sora, com imensa dificuldade em lidar com o frio- ainda mais com aquele colant branco e nada mais em seu corpo. Ela tomava vários tombos- o que Leon mais queria era ajudá-la, mas a jovem era orgulhosa e recusava a ajuda para levantar com um sorriso- que infelizmente, ela poderia dizer que era forçado.

Alice tinha a sua elegância de sempre, desenvoltura- mas também estava em dificuldades no frio. O que mais irritava Sora é que a loira insistia veementemente em competir com ela- e Sora não gostava de competir- embora soubesse que era necessário.

Foi em certa hora que Sora viu que **era preciso competir.**

Sophie estava muito calma- era acostumada ao frio- May competia furiosamente com ela, ambas praticamente em nível igual- o frio não era nada pra nenhuma das duas. Mas ambas haviam se esbarrado, e se olhavam como se fossem se bater. Sora ouvia um murmurinho ao longe, e logo correu para ver o que acontecia. Pegou uma parte da fala de Sophie picada.

-E daí que pareço arrogante? Está dizendo que não me encaixo na plateia? Eles pagam pra ver minhas acrobacias!

O coração de Sora estava sangrando ao ouvir aquilo- era essa a pessoa que queria ser a nova verdadeira Estrela do Kaleido Star? Ela chegou até a garota, olhos cheios de lágrimas, e berrou com ela.

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM A PLATEIA? Uma performance de verdade...tem de despertar o verdadeiro coração das pessoas... você não entende? – As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos da japonesa. Sophie fez um movimento traiçoeiro com a perna, que a levou a um tombo.

-Se eu fosse você- **não me desafiaria- **se quer mesmo este papel. Tudo o que me diz são bobagens, apenas isto! – Ela abriu um risinho ao ver que a perna de Sora sangrava. Isso conseguiu irritar a todos, até mesmo Alice- ela fizera algo muito baixo, mesquinho. A loira se dirigiu voando até Sophie.

-ISSO FOI MUITO SUJO, SOPHIE! Eu quero competir com a Sora, mas em igualdade de condições...se esse machucado impossibilitar ela de fazer a peça, não vou poder competir com ela! Não me tire o gostinho de derrotá-la! –Alice falou, da sua maneira egoísta- porém Sora sorriu de leve- a conduta dela estava certa. Layla observava aquilo tudo silenciosamente. Sem nada dizer. O que Sophie precisava ouvir, já escutara. Certo que ela e Sora eram melhores amigas- mas a japonesa precisaria ser forte para lidar com ela- Layla não tinha tanta influência como antes. Após o final dos treinos, ela se aproximou de Sophie, e falou algo ao seu ouvido, que fez a jovem ficar com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-Espero não ter de repetir isso. –Ela falou, enquanto se afastava. Iria na Enfermaria, ver Sora.

(Fim da segunda parte do chapter 44)


End file.
